Quimera
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Porque cada uno de ellos tiene una historia que contar. Antes de entrar en Hogwarts, tuvieron momentos que definieron sus vidas. Sin parejas. Precuela de mi fic El sello Roto. Hoy: Jackson Overland.
1. Eep Croods

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. El reino secreto (Epic). _

**Lilith: **Bueno, empezaré con Eep Croods. Espero que la personalidad de los personajes permanezca lo más intacta posible.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo Uno**

**Eep Croods**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_Nunca vuelvas a tener miedo, Eep"._

Grug Croods, The Croods.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Si había algo que Eep Croods odiara más que las burlas sobre su esponjado cabello cobrizo, era la monotonía en su casa en la aldea de Stanhope en Weardale. Su rutina empezaba cuando su aburrido padre la despertaba con el retumbe de la puerta al cerrarla con fuerza, después de una peligrosa jornada de trabajo extenuante en la mina Rogerley (1). Aunque no es como si Grug Croods fuese el hombre más silencioso del mundo. Alto, fornido y con una apariencia similar a la de un cavernícola poseedor de una voz potente y gruesa que dejaría en ridículo hasta el concierto más escandaloso de metal, sus largos y músculos brazos le servían perfectamente para trabajar en la mina donde era el mejor en su labor, pero no por eso el mejor pagado (2). No obstante, Grug se aseguraba que por lo menos pan y agua hubieran para cenar todos los días y Ugga preparaba comidas extrañas y algunas veces crudas que servían para llenar los estómagos gruñidores de la familia.<p>

No es que Eep se quejara, pero se preguntaba regularmente qué diferencia habría entre la comida preparada y cruda de su madre con la que ofrecían las tiendas de abarrotes. Eep nunca había comida en su vida algún dulce o algo parecido, siempre había disfrutado de múltiples vegetales y frutas de la huerta que cuidaba su madre para sostén de la familia.

—Recuerda que a tu padre no le gusta que mires por la ventana, Eep—le recordó su madre, recargada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación para retirarse unos segundos después.

Resopló con molestia preguntándose cómo podría morir si cayese de una ventana que sólo estaba dos metros del suelo. No es como si la tela de su desgastado vestido pudiera atorarse y hacerla a caer, además su condición física era admirable a sus 11 años pues podía levantar y arrojar con facilidad cosas que resultaban muy pesadas para niños de su misma edad.

Dejó sus brazos caer en el barandal de su ventana mirando al exterior con anhelo. Se sentía tan atrapada en esa pequeña casa hecha en la grieta de la montaña del pueblo que cualquier posibilidad de salir de ahí para explorar el mundo le producía regocijo, sin embargo esta idea no debía de ser transmitida a su familia. Grug, como padre conservador y alarmista que era, no permitiría que su hija mayor cometiera lo que él denominaba _actos raros_ que le costaran alguna lesión o, provocando que ella siempre rodara los ojos hastiada, la muerte.

Había sido educada toda su vida, bajo la ideología temerosa de su padre sobre que el mundo que la rodeaba estaba lleno de peligros que podían acabar con ella en un santiamén. No lo culpaba, suponía que trabajar en una mina donde podía morir envenenado por fugas inesperadas de gases, alguna explosión mal controlada o sepultado bajo toneladas de rocas lograba que viera el mundo de forma muy diferente a un hombre que trabajaba como vendedor u oficinista. ¡Pero realmente su padre exageraba! Lo peor de todo es que ella la única que lo veía de ese modo.

Su madre siempre apoyaría a su esposo sin importar lo equivocado que estuviera, ni se diga de su hermano menor, Thunk, que asentía enérgicamente a cualquier palabra de su padre, mostrando así su apoyo completo pese a que sólo tenía cinco años. Incluso si su abuela Gran picaba el orgullo de Grug nunca le llevaría la contraria puesto que ella provenía de una larga tradición patriarcal donde se seguían las órdenes del padre como si fueran leyes (3). No importaba cuanto se esforzara Eep por tratar de hacer algo nuevo que la divirtiera, su padre ataba en ella una cadena invisible que la obligaba a regresar a la normalidad, tampoco se hablaba sobre lo que ella hacía. Eep Croods no tenía idea de que sucedía o por qué, pero cada vez que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones ocurría algo extraño logrando que sus padres creyeran que estaba enferma o que Gran pensara que le estaban haciendo brujería.

Sólo tenía 5 años cuando ocurrió su primer incidente. Nadie pudo saber la razón tras la explosión de la tostadora de pan cuando Eep se enojó porque Grug no le permitió ir de pijamada con la única amiga que había logrado hacer en ese momento. Eep se cruzó de brazos mientras inflaba las mejillas y de repente el trasto estaba hecho pedazos sin explicación alguna. Ugga se asustó, pero Grug quiso calmarla explicándole que el vendedor que le ofreció la tostadora lo había timado.

Después de eso ocurrieron muchas cosas más, y sus padres las relacionaron con ella cuando las situaciones sucedían por algún descontrol de su parte.

Cuando nació Thunk y éste no dejaba de llorar por las noches, ella, cansada de los alaridos de su hermano, gritó que se callara y la pequeña boquita se selló como si tuviera pegamento; Ugga tuvo que ir a emergencias para lograr que despegaran la boca del recién nacido Thunk. Sea como sea, Eep hacía que muchas cosas extrañas ocurrieran cuando estaba enojada o triste, incluso cuando estaba feliz. Haber revivido el árbol de higos de la huerta de su madre que llevaba muerto por meses le producía una sensación cálida, aun cuando Grug sólo le espetó que había sido por los cuidados de Ugga y no por otra cosa. Sin embargo, pasaban los días con la misma monotonía que era rota por los sucesos extraños que provocaban las emociones de Eep.

—¡Ugga, ya regresé! —la voz de Grug retumbó en las paredes de la caverna. Se oyeron los pasos apresurados de Thunk, corriendo para recibir a su padre y escuchar una "divertida" historia sobre la mina.

Eep dejó la ventana caminando con desgana rumbo a la cocina. Su casa era muy pequeña por lo que la cocina funcionaba como sala de recepción conectada a los cuartos de cada miembro de la familia; su baño estaba cerca de la huerta de Ugga y siempre se bañaban con agua fría aun en invierno. Cuando entró en la cocina, vio como su padre estaba sentado en la mesa con cuatro sillas con Thunk sentado en su regazo oyendo atentamente la historia de este día, Eep se sentó sin escuchar nada. La emoción que le producían las historias de su padre ya no era tanto como en antaño debido a la repetición de hechos, siempre era lo mismo, rocas-explosiones-rocas-másexplosiones-másrocas, la muerte y los peligros de la vida. Eep se preguntaba por qué su padre trabajaba en una mina si estaba tan asustado de morir brutalmente, aunque teniendo en cuenta de que Grug no había terminado la escuela no le sorprendía que no pudiera obtener un mejor trabajo, además su apariencia de cavernícola causaba desconfianza en la gente así que lo rechazaban nada más entraba en algún edificio para obtener un mejor empleo.

—La comida está lista. —anunció Ugga. La familia celebró esto. Ugga sirvió los platos y pidió a Eep que la ayudara.

—¿Por qué sólo yo? —se quejó ella.

—Porque Thunk aún no puede hacerlo sin romper lo que queda de la vajilla y no creo que quieras que Sandy lo haga. —espetó Ugga dando una mirada a la pequeña bebé que mordía salvajemente los barrotes de su cuna. Eep tuvo que obedecer bufando.

Su cena era sopa de alguna verdura que haya cosechado su madre ese día y pan negro del más barato de la panadería. Era muy poco, pero su estómago hambriento ya estaba acostumbrado. Comieron rápidamente, insatisfechos por el pequeño festín, pero el sueldo de Grug no alcanzaba para mucho más.

—¿Y bien, qué tal ha ido su día hoy, familia? Supongo que muy normal. —comentó su padre de forma casual.

Los demás asintieron compartiendo la misma idea, pero Eep no.

—Hoy hice que los tenedores bailaran. —pronunció con su característica arrogancia infantil.

El silencio imperó entonces, Grug miró con el ceño fruncido a su hija mientras que Ugga tenía una expresión de absoluta incomodidad. Gran revoleó los ojos antes los comentarios de su nieta, Thunk no entendía porque se quedaban callados, pero tenía una ligera idea de que lo que su hermana había dicho era algo malo. Grug se sentía tenso, no era su idea de una mañana normal oír hablar a tu hija mayor de que había hecho, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo, a unos cubiertos, fue como si hubiese oído una explosión en la mina muy cerca. Estaba desorientado.

—Debió ser porque cerca de aquí pasa el tren regularmente. —comentó Ugga, buscando bajar la tensión con una sonrisa y evitar una discusión—. La casa tiembla por completo cuando sucede, probablemente Eep sólo confundió las cosas.

Grug pareció complacido por esa respuesta y procedió a comer un poco de sopa, pero su hija no tenía la misma idea.

—¡Pero yo los hice bailar, de verdad! —afirmó con vehemencia, buscando alguna clase de apoyo en las expresiones de su familia, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que sería una discusión sin sentido. Sin embargo, no desistiría con facilidad, si su padre era terco ella lo era aún más.

Grug apretó con fuerza la cuchara que sostenía en la mano, pero quiso poner en juego la paciencia que Ugga le había dicho que debía tener con su hija.

—Tu madre ya dijo de que se trató, Eep, no digas nada más. —replicó Grug, volviendo a llevarse la cuchara a la boca para seguir comiendo, pero ahora lo hacía mostrando su mal humor.

—¡Pero…! —quiso protestar.

—Ya no hay nada más que decir. —espetó de nuevo su padre, impaciente.

—¡Los hice bailar! —repitió de nuevo Eep.

—¡Ya basta! —Grug golpeó con los puños la mesa ocasionando que se pulverizara por la fuerza ejercida. Gruñó por esto, y luego miró las caras estupefactas de su familia enfocándose sólo en Eep después—. ¡Los cubiertos se movieron porque pasa el tren! ¡No hay nada más!

—¡Pero…! —insistió ella, sabiendo que era inútil.

—¡No hay otra explicación! ¡Todo lo que pasa aquí es normal! —gritó Grug subiendo mucho más el volumen de su gruesa voz.

Eep apretó los labios ante la negativa de su padre, negativa que le lastimaba por su ceguera al negar algo que sabía tenía de especial. El dolor inicial fue remplazado por enojo y Grug vio las señales que le indicaban que estaba a punto de ocurrir un berrinche. Pero esta vez fue diferente, en lugar de explotar y patalear las luces comenzaron a parpadear, las ventanas comenzaron a crujir y se sentía un aura poderosa de peligro en la pequeña cocina.

Grug miró con miedo todo a su alrededor sin encontrar explicación alguna, pero estaba consciente que debía estar relacionado con su hija.

—¡Para! —Grug le gritó mientras la tomaba de los hombros, pero Eep mantenía el ceño fruncido y su carácter terco salió a relucir.

—Mami… —lloriqueó Thunk cerca de Ugga mientras sus manos se aferraban a la tela de la falda.

—Calma. —le pidió Ugga con voz tranquila, pero por dentro estaba temerosa de que aquellos eventos se salieran por completo de control.

—¡Detente, Eep! —ordenó Grug zarandeándola con fuerza. La rabieta se prolongaba mucho más de lo que normal y eso provocó que la estufa y el sofá explotaran.

Grug Croods no pudo aguantarlo más, era por eso que había levantado su mano derecha y estaba a punto de estamparla contra la mejilla de Eep para tratar de evitar que todo lo demás en la casa terminara explotando. Nunca había sucedido algo así, incluso si Grug parecía del tipo furioso y explosivo, nunca había levantado una mano en contra de alguno de sus hijos porque bastaba con subir un poco el volumen de su voz para sofocar cualquier rabieta, A punto de que su mano se estampara contra la mejilla de Eep, el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta los azuzó y la enorme mano de Grug se detuvo tan sólo a dos centímetros de su cara.

—¡Oh, perdón por entrar sin tocar! —dijo la voz alegre y bonachona de un hombre regordete con un gran bigote blanco, ataviado con extrañas vestimentas mientras se adentraba a la cocina-sala de los Croods, balanceando su gran barriga. Tarde se dio cuenta de la escena que vivía la familia—. Creo que llegué en un mal momento, parece que están haciendo una especie de celebración aquí.

Vio el sofá y la estufa destruidos, entonces sacó un palito de entre sus raras vestimentas y lo agitó. Ante la mirada horrorizada de Grug Croods el sofá y la estufa volvieron a su estado original. Ugga tocó la estufa como si no creyera que segundos antes había estado destruida, incluso pudo ver que su estado era mejor que antes.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —espetó Grug ante el hombre que ahora buscaba un lugar donde sentarse.

—Disculpe mis pocos modales, debí presentarme antes. Mi nombre es Horace Slughorn y vengo a hablar con Eep Croods (4). —dijo encontrando un banquillo, se sentó y con otro movimiento de su varita hizo que la cafetera comenzara a calentar un poco de agua—. Pido disculpas de nuevo, señora Croods, pero me apetece un poco de té. Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría acompañarlo con algunas galletas.

Ugga Croods no reaccionó de inmediato, estaba petrificada y su rostro no mostraba más que estupefacción, pero instantes después logró articular palabras mientras se dirigía a su alacena para sacar algunas de las pocas galletas que había en su casa. Grug la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar con Eep? ¿Cómo entró a mi casa? ¿Qué es esa cosa que trae en sus manos? —le preguntó atropelladamente Grug a Horace. Pese a la apariencia grotesca del enorme hombre, el otro no se amilanó.

Horace sonrió.

—Bueno, pues quiero hablar con la señorita Croods sobre Hogwarts, el colegio donde fue aceptada. Entré a su casa por la puerta, a menos de que no haya sido correcto y tuviera que entrar por la ventana. —contestó Horace sonriendo mientras Ugga le servía el té y le extendía una vieja charola desgastadas con algunas galletas que no tenían una buena apariencia—. Y esto es mi varita, señor, como mago que soy la tengo desde que comencé a estudiar magia.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Magia? ¿Qué es Hogwarts? ¿Cómo es que Eep fue aceptada si no recuerdo haber hecho una solicitud a ese colegio raro? —protestó Grug, las venas le saltaban del cuello y de las sienes, se veía a punto de estallar.

—Creo que me he apresurado al nombrar algunas cosas antes de tiempo. —dijo Horace, meditando un poco mientras sorbía un poco de té—. Lo mejor será que se siente, señor Croods y que la señorita también lo haga, esto le concierne a ella.

Grug no era del tipo de hombre que hacia lo que le ordenaban, así que estuvo a punto de replicarle a Horace que se largara de su hogar, pero notó que el hombre hacia otro movimiento con su varita de repente sintió el cuero gastado de su sillón en su trasero. Eep se sentó a su lado en una silla desgastada, el berrinche había terminado y ahora miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza al hombre frente a ella.

—Vine aquí para hacer entrega de esto. —sacó un sobre de su túnica y lo tendió directamente hacia Eep, pero la rápida mano de Grug se lo arrebató antes de que ella lo tomara.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Grug al leer el remitente de la carta. Se dio cuenta de que efectivamente la misiva iba dirigida a su hija, pero no la abrió. Miró a Horace con una ceja levantada—. ¿Esto es una especie de broma? Los Richardson nos hicieron algo similar hace un año, dijeron que Thunk había ganado un concurso de bebés, pero cuando fuimos a reclamar el premio era falso.

—Le puedo asegurar, señor Croods, que esto no es una broma. —repuso Horace con paciencia. Luego pidió que Grug le regresara la carta a Eep, pero éste se negó al instante.

—Yo la abriré por ella y decidiré qué hacer. —dijo, decidido.

—¡Papá! —pidió Eep, con impaciencia. Pero su padre fue claro, no la dejaría abrir un sobre que lucía tan sospechoso como ése.

Al abrirlo Grug pudo notar que el nombre de su hija y la dirección de la casa estaban escritos en el sobre. Bufó con exageración y sacó el contenido para comenzar a leerlo sin emoción.

—Bien, dice que es del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería… su directora se llama Minerva Mac- MaGo… ¡Argh, es un apellido raro difícil de pronunciar! —se quejó el señor Croods, pero antes de que siguiera leyendo Eep le quitó las hojas de las manos rompiendo una parte de la primera y se alejó de sus quejas para leer el contenido de lo que rescató de su carta escrito con tinta verde.

_Querida señorita Croods:_

Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
>Áster E. Bunnymund<br>Director adjunto

—¿Fui aceptada en un colegio para brujos? —inquirió Eep sin poder creerlo y mirando a Horace con incredulidad.

—Para brujas y magos. —corrigió gentilmente Slughorn. Por un momento la pequeña permaneció en absoluto silencio, después soltó un grito que logró que el profesor derramara el té. Pero el grito de Eep no fue de susto, sino de alegría. Ahora saltaba de un lado a otro esbozando su carta gritando enérgicamente, mostrándola a su madre, a su hermano y a su abuela con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Sabía que los cubiertos no se movieron por el tren! —gritaba cada vez que saltaba—. ¡Soy una bruja! Los hice bailar ¡Los hice bailar con magia!

Mientras Eep celebraba, su ruido despertó a su hermana menor, Sandy, un bebé de dos meses que reposaba en un moisés en el cuarto de sus padres. El llanto indicó a Ugga que debía atenderla, así que se excusó sintiéndose mareada al recibir semejante noticia respecto a su hija mayor siendo seguida por Thunk que comenzaba a lloriquear porque tenía hambre y no había comido aún. Gran se encontraba atónita, no podía creer que su nieta fuera una bruja aunque se preguntó mentalmente si lo heredó de ella, después de todo Grug siempre se refería a ella como una vieja bruja.

Slughorn agitó su varita para limpiar el líquido que había manchado su túnica y el piso, sonriendo un poco al ver el entusiasmo de esa niña. Minerva le había enviado a esa familia porque, por su historia familiar llena de repudio por las cosas nuevas, ella esperaba rechazó por parte de ellos, pero la sorpresa de Slughorn residió en la alegría que brillaba en los ojos de Eep. Tal vez porque la idea de ser una bruja le emocionaba como a algunas niñas le emocionaban los cuentos de hadas, o tal vez porque ahora encontraba la causa tras los sucesos extraños, que sabía, habían sucedido desde que tenía conciencia de sí misma.

Grug sentía que el aire le faltaba, su cerebro procesaba lentamente la información y su cara lucía una expresión como si hubiese sido golpeado por una gigantesca piedra justo en su cabeza. Se sentía desorientado y los gritos de alegría de Eep no le ayudaban nada en entender esa situación, el golpe del bastón de Gran en su cabeza lo ayudó a despertar del letargo en que se había sumido. Se sobó el chichón enfocándose ahora por completo y sintiendo como la furia comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo, fue tanto que hasta Eep se detuvo un momento viendo como el ceño fruncido de su padre se hundía aún más. Eso era una mala señal, y ella lo sabía. Sin embargo, Horace ignoraba esto y siguió hablando sobre lo que le esperaba a Eep a partir de ahora.

—Ahora lo que sigue es hablar sobre dónde conseguirán los útiles, eso es muy sencillo podrán encontrar todo en el Callejón Dia-…

—Váyase de mi casa. —espetó lentamente Grug, casi gruñendo. Horace paró al instante confundido por las palabras del hombre.

—Pero es esencial que lo escuche, sino no sabrá y-… —intentó refutar, pero al ver como al señor Croods le saltaban las cuentas de los ojos y apretaba los puños y la mandíbula fuertemente, calló al instante.

—¡Largo de mi casa! —gritó, con una expresión aterradora que logró que Slughorn retrocediera en su lugar. Grug gruñó de nuevo y levantó por los hombros al rechoncho hombre con relativa facilidad. Horace se quejó por el trató tan brusco, sintiendo pavor. Grug no se detuvo, lo agarró por la solapa de su túnica liberando un brazo para empujar a su hija que cayó con fuerza en el suelo soltando su carta que fue atrapada por la mano de su padre. Las hojas fueron aplastadas y metidas entre la túnica de Slughorn—. ¡Eep no irá a esa escuela para raros! ¡Ella no es una bruja o una tontería de esas! —gritaba mientras llevaba a Slughorn a la salida de su casa—. ¡Así que olvidaremos todo esto! Tú eres un timador y no caeré en más artimañas de tipos raros que se hacen llamar magos ¡La magia no existe!

Abrió la puerta empujando al regordete hombre, cerrando la puerta de un portazo para voltear a ver a los miembros que estaban en la sala. Miró como Eep estaba a punto de llorar, pero lo ignoró, refunfuñando se retiró a su habitación. Cuando se quedaron a solas, Eep pudo levantarse. Por un momento se quedó callada, pero al ver que su abuela estaba ahí corrió hacia ella para buscar apoyo. Gran la abrazó con fuerza escuchando como su nieta trataba de ahogar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir, sabía que su familia era un poco inexpresiva sobre la tristeza, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar la espalda de Eep.

Fuera de la casa, Slughorn no creía lo que había pasado. Pensó por un momento que las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien cuando la pequeña saltaba de felicidad por saberse bruja, pero no había tomado en cuenta la reacción del padre. Por un momento creyó que ese _cavernícola_ iba a lanzarlo con fuerza por la puerta, pero daba gracias a Merlín que sólo lo empujara. Ya no tenía la edad suficiente para tratar con esto, lo había hecho esta vez porque la directora le dijo que era un caso especial, no muchas veces se veía un caso en que los tres hijos de una familia muggle fueran magos. Había casos donde podían ser dos hijos, pero no más, así que era extremadamente raro que todos los niños nacidos en una familia donde no existía la magia entre sus miembros tuvieran habilidades mágicas. McGonagall sabía que no debía dejar fuera a estos niños que poseían un gran potencial como los eran los chicos Croods, por lo que Horace fue elegido para dar la noticia a esa familia. Al principio se mostró renuente, pero Minerva insistió en que debía ir él porque sabría cómo manejar la situación.

«_Bueno, no todo sale como uno lo planea»_, pensó acomodándose su túnica, preparándose para aparecerse fuera de esa lugar. Sin embargo, la voz de Ugga Croods a su lado le indicó que tal vez en esa familia aún habría una oportunidad de una buena interacción. Ella había salido por la ventana de su habitación sorteando fácilmente las rocas que rodeaban su casa, era sencillo, su condición física era tan buena como la de su hija.

—Disculpe el comportamiento de mi esposo, él no puede tratar con lo nuevo fácilmente. —se excusó la morena mujer, cargando en sus brazos a Sandy. La bebé dormitaba tranquilamente.

—Descuide, madame, es sólo que no esperaba que me corrieran de una manera tan violenta. —dijo sincero.

Ugga soltó una risita.

—Pues es un suertudo, señor Slughorn, porque Grug pudo haberlo arrojado por la ventana y la caída lo habría matado. —comentó ella, provocando que la tez de él palideciera un poco—. No soy de las mujeres que crean todo a la primera, pero quiero creer que lo que nos dijo es verdad. Siempre creí que Eep era especial, pero que fuera porque es una bruja no entraba en mi definición de especial.

—Entiendo que es un poco difícil para los padres muggles tener un hijo o hija con magia, pero créame, señora Croods, que comprendemos su escepticismo. —dijo Horace.

—¿Muggles? —inquirió Ugga, sin comprenderlo, pero supo que tal vez se refería a padres con hijos mágicos, padres sin magia o sin antecedentes mágicos—. ¿Es posible que mi hija asista a ese colegio de magia aunque mi esposo se haya negado?

—¡Claro que sí! Una vez aceptada en Hogwarts no hay vuelta atrás. —le respondió.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se mostró en el rostro de la señora Croods.

—¿Le importaría escuchar algo? Prometo no tardarme mucho tiempo. —dijo ella. Slughorn asintió solemne—. Me casé con Grug a los 20 años debido a un arreglo matrimonial estipulado por su padre y mi padre, no me quejé de eso ya que sabía que era mi destino como todas las mujeres en mi familia. No tengo una mala vida, tiene sus malos y buenos momentos, pero mi sueño de ser maestra se vio truncado desde entonces. No quiero que pase lo mismo con mi hija, ella es muy curiosa y obstinada y sólo quiero verla feliz. Y si ella gritó tan fuerte cuando supo que era una bruja es porque es el lugar donde debe estar y no en una caverna donde no entra mucha luz.

Las facciones duras de la cara de la señora Croods se ablandaron un poco, su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

—Dígame todo sobre Hogwarts y donde conseguir los útiles de Eep, me encargaré de que ella esté lista para cuando tenga que partir. —dijo con voz suave.

Slughorn compartió la sonrisa de Ugga.

—Bueno, empecemos por la dirección del callejón Diagon. —pronunció él.

* * *

><p>Cuando Ugga Croods entró de nuevo a la casa esbozando una sonrisa tranquila, Eep supo que algo había sucedido. Así que al mostrar otro sobre similar al primero, lo tomó con delicadeza y lo miró casi con devoción. Gran compartió la sonrisa cómplice con su hija, observando las expresiones de su nieta después.<p>

—Él me dijo que debías abrirlo tú para que en Hogwarts sepan que recibiste tu carta. —explicó Ugga, calmada y meciendo a Sandy con suavidad.

Eep abrió con cuidado el sobre, sacando las hojas que contenían las palabras más hermosas que había leído en su vida. Pero ahora esa carta era suya y no dejaría que Grug la destruyera. Leyó con cuidado la hoja de aceptación, luego pasó a la lista de útiles y frunció un poco el ceño.

—No creo que encontremos esto en la tienda del señor Harris. —informó Eep.

Ugga soltó una ligera carcajada.

—No, Eep, iremos a comprarlas al callejón Diagon. —contestó su madre, acariciando su enmarañado cabello cobrizo. Eep iba a saltar de la emoción otra vez—. Tranquila, tu padre no debe enterarse de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Haremos esto sin que papá lo sepa? —preguntó de repente, insegura. Ugga asintió con pesadez, esperando ahora una negativa, pero se alegró internamente cuando su hija hizo un gesto de triunfo mientras ocultaba la carta entre los pliegues de su vestido—. ¡Vamos a comprar los útiles ya, mamá!

—Espera, Eep, eso tendrá que esperar una poco. Recuerda que no tenemos mucho dinero. —explicó su madre induciendo que Eep contrajera la cara completamente frustrada—. Tranquila, la escuela nos ayudara. Él me explicó que Hogwarts da apoyo económico a las familias de bajos recursos así que iremos el 31 de agosto a comprar todo para que estés lista para el 1 de septiembre.

—¿Tengo que esperar un mes? —Eep estaba estupefacta.

—Es sólo un mes, además siempre queda la opción de quedarte en casa. —dijo Ugga logrando que Eep se cruzara de brazos y aceptara reticente.

—Bueno, ahora sólo queda esperar y que el ogro maloliente no se entere. —finalizó Gran ganando una mirada de reproche se Ugga y que Eep resoplara.

* * *

><p>El mes de julio pasó rápidamente, pero la paciencia de Eep quedó hecha trizas y a diario iba a la cocina-sala de su casa para cerciorarse de que Ugga no escapaba o de que no se iba sin ella. Grug no comprendía el comportamiento de su hija, no entendía su ansiedad, pero como las situaciones que se producían por su poco control sobre la magia no se repitieron decidió ignorarlo. Cuando llegó el 31 de agosto, Eep estaba a punto de desgarrar la tela de su playera amarilla de lo ansiosa que se encontraba. Ese día Grug no había tenido que ir a la mina arruinando un poco los planes, no obstante, el obstinado hombre estaba tan agotado que sólo se encerró en su habitación para recuperar el descanso que largas jornadas de trabajo le impedían conseguir. Fue entonces cuando Ugga, ataviada un vestido color beige y botas de cuero, salió junto con Eep dejando a la abuela a cargo de sus otros dos hijos.<p>

Salieron de la pequeña choza de la caverna en la aldea de Stanhope rumbo a Londres. Ugga pidió un favor a una vecina, la señora Wilson que tenía una camioneta, y las llevara hacia allá. Ugga agradecía infinitamente que su vecina odiara a su esposo porque sólo así pudo obtener su favor..

Llegaron a la calle Charing Cross Roaden Londres después de tres horas de viaje, la señora Croods se excusó de su vecina y le pidió que las esperara. Debido a la cantidad de rumores y chismes que se le había proporcionado, la señora Wilson ahora estaba en plena charla telefónica con las demás viejas alcahuetas de su calle.

—No nos tardaremos, señora Wilson. —dijo Ugga bajando de la camioneta seguida por Eep—. Sólo compraremos algunas cosas para Eep, ya sabe.

—Descuida, querida, puedes tardarte lo que gustes. Estoy charlando con Doroty y creo que esta llamada se llevara todo mi crédito. —bromeó riendo con una risa estruendosa y ronca.

La señora Croods asintió y se dirigió a buscar el Caldero Chorreante que, de acuerdo con Horace, era una de las puertas para entrar al Callejón Diagon. Eep fue quien encontró el letrero del viejo bar y gritando de alegría instó a su madre a entrar.

En cuanto entraron, Eep se topó con muchas personas vestidas con túnicas extrañas similares a las del profesor Slughorn. Su madre la llamó para que fuera con ella, al parecer había hecho contacto con la dueña de la taberna y ésta les abriría la entrada para acceder al Callejón Diagon, Eep no podía creer observar como los ladrillos se movían para dar lugar al sitio más increíble y colorido de todos a los que había asistido. Un callejón lleno de tiendas y aparadores brillantes y llamativos, cientos de niños los recorrían buscando sus cosas para comenzar el año escolar en Hogwarts, y también magos y brujas consumados que portaban los trajes más coloridos y extraños que hubiese visto en su vida.

—¡Vamos, mamá! ¡Vamos ahora! —pidió con impaciencia jalando la manga del vestido de su madre con grandes tirones.

—Tranquila, Eep o me romperás el vestido. —replicó Ugga usando la gran paciencia que poseía, pero su hija simplemente no podía controlarse, los aparadores mostraban cosas que intuía serían nuevas, interesantes y grandiosas, y lo mejor de todo ¡eran mágicas! No creía que existiera algo más fantástico que eso.

—Es mejor que le haga caso, señora. —opinó Hannah Abbott con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios—. Le recomiendo que pase primero a comprar las cosas _aburridas_ de la lista y deje la varita para lo último. Claro, primero tendrá que ir a Gringotts, tenga cuidado con los duendes, no les gusta que se les queden viendo.

Ugga asintió agradeciendo el consejo. Slughorn le había entregado un croquis bastante feo sobre el lugar, pero no le fue difícil encontrar el banco Gringotts, lo que sí resultó una faena para Ugga fue salir de ahí con los galeones necesarios sin quedarse viendo a las pequeñas criaturas que siempre tenían el ceño fruncido o, de acuerdo con Eep, que en cualquier momento pudieran saltar para comerte. Pese a que mandó a callar a su hija por el comentario, tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Se sintió mucho mejor cuando salió del banco, las transacciones habían sido más rápidas de lo que había creído al principio y especuló interiormente si los bancos _muggles_ serían tan efectivos si duendes trabajaran en ellos. Movió la cabeza con perplejidad, no creía posible ese escenario.

Primero fueron a Flourish &Blott's donde compraron todos los libros de la lista, pero tuvo que ser rápido porque para Eep los libros eran lo menos importante que atender por el momento. Ugga hubiera preferido quedarse un rato más, nunca había entrado en un establecimiento tan atascado de libros y para ella que deseó ser una maestra era como un pequeño y reducido oasis. Luego compró las túnicas, los guantes y la demás vestimenta en una tienda de segunda mano que desilusionó un poco a Eep cuando vio como una niña rubia de increíble belleza salía acompañada de sus padres de una tienda que lucía túnicas y accesorios de mucha mejor calidad, pero decidió que no le daría importancia. Compraron todo el material que usaría en las clases, e incluso Eep pudo hacerse de una escoba ya que ese año a los de primer se les permitía comprar una. Era una Barredora 400 y estaba segura que sería la mejor escoba de todas.

—¿No compraras una escoba? —preguntó un niño sosteniendo una escoba de madera lisa y rojiza, con las cerdas bien acomodadas. Era la primera escoba en una nueva línea, la Canto del Fénix, era llamada así por su hermosura y porque era tan magnífica como el animal mismo.

—No la necesitó. Tengo mi cayado. —apuntó otro mostrando el palo que tan extraño se le había hecho a ella, moviéndolo con gracilidad—. Seremos los mejores, Gene, puedo verlo.

—Wow, amigo, así que no sólo eres genial sino que también adivino. —dijo en broma Gene con un gesto exagerado induciendo la risa de su compañero.

Por desgracia, no podría comprar una mascota, si es que quería mantener el secreto hasta que se marchara era mejor no comprar nada tan ostentoso como una hermosa lechuza o un esponjoso gato.

—Ahora sólo falta la varita. —informó Ugga para felicidad de Eep.

La pequeña corrió entonces, con tanta velocidad que muchos sólo pudieron ver un borrón momentáneo de color cobrizo siendo perseguido por una madre que tuvo que seguirle el juego. Eep sólo se detuvo cuando sus ojos se toparon con el letrero —ahora renovado— de Ollivander´s, dueño de la fabulosa tienda de varitas del Callejón Diagon y el mejor fabricador de las mismas de todo Londres. Al entrar fue un poco decepcionante encontrarse con una cuarto con cientos de cajas apiladas cuidadosamente y un gran banco. Impaciente como era, Eep se acercó para tocar la campanilla y esperó tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa. Después de un rato apareció la figura cansada y vieja de un hombre con anteojos y mirada profunda trepado en una larga escalera, que le sonrió lentamente buscando algo en los estantes.

Eep frunció el ceño. ¿Él era el dueño? ¿Por qué no las atendía? Tal vez porque utilizaba anteojos no las había visto, pero antes de que abriera la boca el viejo bajaba pausadamente con cuatro cajas entre sus brazos. Entonces salió una joven de la parte trasera de la tienda trayendo consigo muchas más cajas, al ver al anciano sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

—¡Señor Ollivander! Ya le he dicho muchas veces que no suba a esa escalera, que para algo estoy yo aquí (5). —pidió la joven sosteniendo la tambaleante escalera.

—Cálmate, Elisa, puedo hacerlo sin problema. Llevo mucho tiempo en el negocio y nunca me he caído. —respondió Ollivander bajando por fin. La joven de piel morena y cabello atado en dos grandes trenzas dejó las cajas en una pequeña mesita al lado, resopló mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

—Lo sé, pero me contrató para ayudarle con la tienda. —replicó Elisa Carter—. Además si se lastima y termina en San Mungo será muy difícil para mí aprender todo sobre cómo fabricar las mejores varitas.

Eep bufó hastiada cuando los dos parecieron centrarse en su propia conversación ignorando el hecho de que poseían clientes. Entonces tocó la campanilla con más fuerza para lograr que la atendieran. Quería tener su varita en ese instante. Ugga la calmó, pero ella también quería terminar de comprar todo. Ollivander oyó el insistente llamado, pidió una disculpa mientras se acercaba con Eep. Elisa también lo hizo y miraba con emoción a la pequeña.

—¿Vienes por tu primera varita? —inquirió Elisa, gentilmente.

—¿Qué, acaso se puede conseguir más de una? —la pregunta había sido dicha en un tono de curiosidad inocente que provocó las risas ahogadas de Ollivander y la morena. Eep los miró con extrañeza, no le encontraba chiste al asunto.

—P-Perdón, querida, pero es que no todos los días escucho algo tan gracioso. —explicó Elisa, borrando las lagrimitas que deseaban salir por lo fuerte que se rió. Eep seguía sin entender nada—. Y bueno, supongo que ya quieres tener tu varita en tu linda manita.

—¡Sí, sí quiero! —saltó Eep con alegría, moviendo bruscamente sin querer el aparador.

De repente, Ollivander dejó las cajas que había traído a un lado y dirigió una mirada cómplice con Elisa.

—Tráeme ésa, Elisa. —pidió amablemente Ollivander. Carter asintió y subió de nuevo la escalera hasta al final, justo donde estaba el estante más alto.

—¿Se refiere a _ésa_ o ésa, señor Ollivander? —preguntó Elisa para estar segura. Ugga y Eep se miraron sin comprender nada, la segunda ya estaba más que impacientándose.

—No ésa, _ésa_. —repitió el anciano. Elisa asintió al comprobarlo. Bajó rápidamente de las escaleras con una caja larga y de color rojo entre sus manos, mostraba una sonrisa emocionada al entregarla a su jefe. Ollivander observó analíticamente la caja, como si intentara descubrir cómo se abría y luego a Eep, los ojos de la niña lucían anhelantes y ya sólo quería terminar con eso.

—¿La caja está rota? —inquirió de pronto Eep—. Si está rota seguramente deberá dárnosla más barata.

—¡Eep! —le reprochó su madre.

Pero Ollivander tenía una expresión decidida, ahora sabía que había encontrado a la dueña de esa varita.

—Éstas otras —señaló las que había dejado al lado— no se sentirían tan cómodas con usted como esta varita.

La pequeña no comprendía porque él hablaba de las varitas cómo si estuvieran vivas, pero una idea surgió en su cabeza. Cuando Ollivander le entregó una varita de madera roja, sus dedos sintieron un pequeño cosquilleo cuando la rozaron y no pudo evitar agitar suavemente provocando que saltaran chispas amarillas. Sintió como si siempre hubiera sostenido esa varita desde que nació, sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Roble rojo, 30 centímetros, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, medianamente flexible. —informó Ollivander.

Eep estaba alucinada y no prestó atención, se enfocaba en su varita. El llamado de su madre le advirtió que debía volver a la realidad.

—¿Por qué trajo todas esas cajas, si sólo me dio ésta? —preguntó Eep, con mera curiosidad.

—Puedo jactarme de haber vendido varitas a muchos magos, siempre a quienes son elegidos por ellas. —respondió Ollivander, pero antes de que dijera algo más, la pequeña lo interrumpió.

—¿Elegidos por las varitas?

—Sí, la varita elige al mago… aunque no siempre está claro el porqué. —contestó de nuevo.

Eep volteó de nuevo a ver a su rojiza varita.

—¿Tiene un nombre? —preguntó de nuevo. Elisa no comprendió, así que tuvo que aclarar la pregunta mucho más—. Porque si está cómoda conmigo, me eligió y está viva, supongo que debería tener un nombre. Todas las cosas vivas tienen un nombre, ¿no? (6)

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Esa pregunta les había tomado con la guardia baja, Elisa miró a su jefe como buscando la respuesta a esa misma pregunta. No es como si las varitas tuvieran un nombre como los magos, incluso el nombre de la Varita de Sauco era simplemente porque de esa madera estaba hecha. Pero nunca hubo un nombre para una varita y Ollivander nunca investigó sobre eso, no porque lo considerara tonto o falto de respeto, sino porque no creía que alguien tuviese en mente nombrarlas. Sin embargo, no notó en la mirada de Eep burla o que estuviera jugando sino simple curiosidad, esa niña hablaba en serio.

—No, no tiene un nombre. —contestó el anciano sinceramente.

—Uhm, eso es feo. No quisiera ser una varita sin un nombre. —dijo ella, analizando profundamente—. ¿Puedo ponerle uno?

De nuevo, una pregunta que no podría contestar con facilidad.

—Oye, ¿quieres que te dé un nombre? —le preguntó Eep a la varita para el desconcierto de su madre y para la comprensión de Ollivander, que entendió que esa niña comenzaba a tener un sentimiento respetuoso y cariñoso con las varitas—. No te preocupes, no te pondré nombres feos como mi papá, te pondré uno bonito.

Para asombro de Ollivander, chispas amarillas salieron de nuevo de la punta de la varita. Eep aulló de la emoción mientras buscaba un buen nombre. Ugga miraba a los dos dependientes de la tienda sabiendo que ellos se encontraban tan desconcertados como ella.

—¡Lo tengo! Te llamaré Ginger, siempre quise llamarme así y no Eep, y mejor no te digo mi segundo nombre, es horrible. —le susurró confidencialmente, riendo quedito al sentir de nuevo el cosquilleo en sus dedos. A _Ginger_ le había gustado su nombre, al parecer.

—¿Cuánto sería, señor? —interrumpió Ugga.

Ollivander no respondió, estaba ensimismado viendo como Eep comenzaba a platicar con su varita de cosas que no pudo entender. Elisa se adelantó y dijo el precio mientras pedía a Eep que le regresara la varita para guardarla en su caja y que no se perdiera. Veinticinco galeones. Eso es lo que había costado y Eep era la niña más feliz del mundo. Salieron de la tienda al mismo tiempo que un hombre músculo y con una expresión severa entraba luciendo como una versión de Grug pero menos _cavernicolesca,_ y detrás de él un niño de apariencia tosca y cara de matón entraba dando tumbos.

Ollivander no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse de la niña que había puesto nombre, por primera vez en la historia de la magia y de las varitas, a su varita.

Al terminar las compras, Ugga y ella tuvieron que comprar una bolsa oscura para ocultar todo. Por suerte, todo cupo perfectamente y la escoba pasaría desapercibida como un simple artículo de limpieza. La señora Wilson ya no hablaba por teléfono sino con un policía de tránsito. Ugga tuvo que apresurarse para no causarle problemas.

—Tranquilo, oficial, ya no tardan en llegar. Ya sabe que las mujeres nos tardamos mucho cuando entramos a una tienda a comprar. —decía la señora Wilson con desenvoltura y descaro.

—Lo sé, señora, pero comprenda que en este lugar está prohibido estacionarse. —dijo el policía.

—Oh, pero tranquilo, hombre, que ya vienen acá. —la señora Wilson saludó campante a las dos.

—Lamento la tardanza. —dijo Ugga, avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, querida, estaba hablando con el oficial… —leyó el apellido en la placa— ¡el oficial Wesker! Y sobre cómo es que la delincuencia ha aumentado en los últimos años. Definitivamente ha sido una charla interesante, pero debo retirarme, tengo que llevarlas de regreso. Así que lo de la multa no podrá ser, oficial.

Y antes de que dijera algo, la señora Wilson subió al asiento del piloto seguida por Ugga y Eep que sonreían ante la cara desconcertada del oficial, que ya no pudo multar y tuvo que respirar resignado. El regreso fue un tanto complicado, la señora Wilson se mostraba muy interesada en lo que traían en la bolsa negra, pero Ugga se las ideó para explicar que eran artículos de limpieza que había encontrado en oferta cuando compró los útiles de Eep, la gran escoba sirvió para reafirmar lo dicho y la señora Wilson ya no preguntó más. Llegaron casi al anochecer, Ugga agradeció a su vecina y ésta les informó que cuando quisieran la buscaran. Subieron las desgastadas escaleras de piedra rumbo a su pequeña casa.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Eep dio un abrazo a su madre agradeciéndole infinitamente lo que había hecho. Ugga correspondió el gesto acariciando los cabellos de su hija con cariño, abrió la puerta y lo que encontró borró todo rastro de felicidad. Ante los ojos asustados de ambas, Grug Croods las esperaba sentado junto a la mesa. Su expresión resultaba aterradora debido a la poca iluminación del foco y sus músculos se apreciaban tensos debajo de la camisa cubierta de polvo que llevaba puesta. Eep no sabía que hacer e instintivamente ocultó la bolsa con sus cosas y con Ginger dentro. Grug se dio cuenta.

—¿Dónde estaban, Ugga? ¿Qué es eso lo que escondes detrás, Eep? —preguntó con la voz tensa, como si hiciera un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no explotar. Ugga fue la primera que habló, pensaba charlar sobre eso con su marido cuando Eep estuviera ya en Hogwarts, lejos de su padre, pero si debía de hacerlo ahora, lo haría.

—Fuimos al Callejón Diagon, a comprar los útiles de Eep. —respondió tranquilamente induciendo que Grug sintiera la sangre hervir.

—Habíamos quedado que esa cosa rara no existía y que Eep no iría a ese colegio raro. —espetó Grug, enfadado.

—Pero ella irá, es donde pertenece. —replicó Ugga, manteniendo la calma.

Vio que la abuela se escondía en su habitación con Thunk y Sandy, agradeció que su madre los mantuviera a salvo.

—¿Estás feliz de que nuestra hija sea una… una…? ¡Argh! Ni siquiera me atrevo a pensarlo. —saltó Grug, viendo a su esposa como si estuviera loca.

Pero Ugga no lo estaba y ya había tomado una decisión. Apoyaría a Eep en lo que fuera.

—Eep es una bruja, Grug. —dijo.

—¡No lo digas así de fácil, mujer! —explotó Grug, moviendo las manos para hacer notar lo alterado que estaba—. ¿Te imaginas qué dirán los vecinos si se enteran? ¡Seremos la comidilla de todos!

—¡No importa lo que los vecinos digan de nosotros, Grug! —refutó Ugga, elevando la voz—. Y para que lo sepas, somos la _comidilla _de todos siempre. Además, ellos no se enteraran de esto ¡no es como si fuéramos a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, por Dios!

—¡Como si no los conociera! ¡Las vecinas son unas hienas, Ugga, siempre andan inventando chismes sobre todo y si se enteran de esto, terminara mal! —Grug perdía la paciencia rápidamente.

De sólo pensar en el alboroto que se haría en cuanto supieran de la anormalidad de su hija, temblaba de miedo.

—¡Exageras todo! —dijo ella.

—¡Lo hago porque sé que es lo mejor para ustedes! ¡Busco lo mejor para su bienestar! —replicó Grug, funesto—. ¡Y no dejaré que la anormalidad de Eep amenace nuestra paz!

Eep sintió punzadas de dolor atravesar su corazón, apretó la tela de su playera y aguantó las ganas de llorar. Ugga Croods estaba atónita, en sus 20 años de matrimonio nunca lo había escuchado decir palabras tan hirientes y sintió que su sangre hervía.

—Eep, ve a tu habitación. —ordenó la señora Croods a una pequeña que temblaba. Tuvo que repetirlo y sonreírle, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien para que Eep sostuviera con fuerza su bolsa negra y su escoba dirigiéndose a su habitación, pero fue interceptada por su padre que tomó los objetos como si estuvieran malignamente embrujados.

—¿Qué diantres es esto? ¿Una escoba? —miró el interior de la bolsa y su expresión se tornó completamente iracunda. Sin planearlo sacó de ésta la caja que contenía la varita de Eep y en cuanto vio lo que tenía dentro, gritó asustado planeando romper aquello raro. Eep gritó, pero Ugga se movió más rápido.

Quitó la escoba de las manos de Grug y la dirigió justo a la garganta de su esposo que tembló en cuanto sintió las ásperas cerdas rozarle la piel.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, Grug. —amenazó.

—T-Tú… no… no tienes eso raro. —dijo Grug, temblando sabiendo que si no tenía magia no podría usar nada. Nunca había creído que vería a Ugga así.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo? Recuerda que siempre le dices a mi madre bruja, Eep de alguien tuvo que heredarlo. —Ugga se valía de lo que sabía por Horace. Tenía que sacar ventaja de la información y de la ignorancia de Grug. Funcionó perfectamente porque éste soltó las cosas que Eep recogió de inmediato para ir corriendo a su cuarto y encerrarse. Dejó la escoba con su madre por si acaso.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Grug.

—Porque no permitiré que tu ideología sobre las cosas nuevas afecte la felicidad de Eep. —respondió Ugga, decidida—. No importa si tengo que separarme de ti, pero haré lo necesario por su bienestar.

Grug no creía lo que escuchaba.

—Sabes, cuando fui a acompañarla pude ver a los padres con sus hijos comprando todo y me imaginé cómo sería que tú estuvieras ahí, con ella justo como los demás. —dijo ella, melancólica—. Grug, lo digo en serio, puedes seguir con tus ideales y quedarte solo o puedes ir mañana con nosotras a la Estación King's Cross para despedirla cuando vaya a Hogwarts (7).

Entonces dejó a Grug, solo con sus pensamientos y con su desconcierto mientras Gran aplaudía internamente que su hija por fin intentara romper las cadenas que ella no pudo romper antes.

Grug se quedó ahí, parado y con un remolino de palabras nuevas y chocantes dentro de su cerebro.

A la mañana siguiente, Eep Croods fue la primera en levantarse. Sus ojos denotaban la emoción que sentía y era tanta que no pudo aguantar y durmió con Ginger a su lado, pero ya era de día y ése sería el mejor de su vida. Se levantó de un salto buscando algo para vestir, pero su guardarropa no era mucho y todo cupo en una maleta vieja y roída así que decidió llevar la misma playera amarilla y el pantalón pescador desgastado del día anterior. Salió a la cocina-sala para encontrar a su madre haciendo el desayuno, a su abuela tratando de masticar algo parecido a la avena y a sus hermanos revolotear en el corral. No había señales de Grug, pero esto no le importó. Se sentó y se dio cuenta de que le habían preparado huevos revueltos con un pedacito de queso, miró sorprendida a su madre, normalmente ellos sólo comían queso en navidad y eso era contadas veces. Obtuvo una sonrisa suave como respuesta y procedió a comer el mejor desayuno que haya tenido el placer de probar (y esta vez el huevo no estaba crudo).

—Si se meten contigo, diles que tienes un troll de las cavernas en tu casa que puede matarlos. —bromeó Gran. Eep rio un poco y Ugga rodó los ojos. La abuela nunca cambiaría.

Los pasos pesados del señor Croods indicaron a Eep que su padre había estado en su habitación, cuando dirigió su mirada a él vio que ya no portaba la camisa llena de polvo que siempre vestía, ahora llevaba una de un color huevo horrible y una corbata mal anudada y unos vaqueros viejos, además su rostro estaba limpió y el cabello estaba ligeramente peinado. Se sentó sin mucha ceremonia en su lugar en la mesa al mismo instante en que Ugga le servía sopa.

—Las acompañaré a la estación. —informó de repente, ocasionando que ella dejara de comer—. No sabemos si esto es una broma, así que iré con ustedes. Si pasa algo, puedo protegerlas.

Eep no supo porque su padre había aceptado su partida, pero no quería arruinarlo preguntando así que lo dejó por ahora.

—De acuerdo, papá. —dijo al fin.

Dos horas más tarde, partían rumbo a Londres en una camioneta que Grug había conseguido. Habían dejado a los pequeños con su abuela para horror de Thunk que la miraba con miedo. Ugga vestía como el día anterior, después de todo era su mejor vestido. Grug lucía extraño y miraba alternadamente para verificar que nadie los viera o los estuviera siguiendo. Eep estaba perdida viendo el panorama, anhelando el momento en que pudiera usar a Ginger y hacer hechizos y encantamientos.

Porque desde ese momento ella ya no sería Eep Croods la marimacho cavernícola, sino Eep la Bruja.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith: <strong>¡Listo! Ahora pueden cruciarme xD. Puse a Bunnymund como subdirector porque simplemente me parece genial, digo, además así tendría roces con Jack como lo que aparecen en la película. Pobre, sufrirá mucho xD. Por cierto, acá porque escogí esa varita para Eep.

**Roble Rojo:** A menudo se puede oír a ignorantes diciendo que el roble rojo es un signo del ardiente temperamento de su dueño. De hecho, la combinación ideal para una varita de roble rojo es alguien de reflejos rápidos, convirtiéndola en una varita perfecta para duelos. No tan común como el roble inglés, su amo ideal tiene un toque ligero, es de mente rápida y es adaptable, a menudo crea hechizos únicos y distintivos, y es un buen hombre o una buena mujer para luchar a tu lado en una batalla. Las varitas de roble rojo están entre las más atractivas.

**Fibra de Corazón de Dragón:** En general la fibra de corazón de dragón produce las varitas más poderosas, y con ellas se pueden realizar los encantamientos más llamativos. Las varitas de dragón tienden a aprender más rápido que otros tipos. Sin embargo, pueden cambiar de chaqueta si se le quitan a su dueño original, siempre establecen una fuerte relación con el que las posee en ese momento. La varita de dragón es la más fácil de usar para las Artes Oscuras, aunque, no se inclinará hacia ellas por ella misma. También, de las tres, es la que tiene más tendencia a producir accidentes, debido a su temperamento.

**(1):** La mina de Rogerley está situada dentro de una cantera abandonada del mismo nombre, justo al este de la aldea de Stanhope, en Weardale. La mina fue trabajada originalmente a mediados del siglo XIX como fuente de piedra caliza como flujo para las fundiciones de hierro en las ciudades próximas de la Tow Law y Consett. A principios de los años 70 del siglo XX, se creó la _Cumbria Mining and Mineral Company_, por parte de una serie de socios coleccionistas de minerales Lindsay y Patricia Greenbank, y Michael y Brenda Sutcliffe con la intención de extraer ejemplares minerales con una base comercial. El concepto de trabajar una mina solamente para ejemplares era absolutamente nuevo en el Reino Unido entonces, y no fue tomado muy en serio. Después de varias tentativas la sociedad obtuvo el permiso de explorar las vetas fluorita previamente no trabajadas, que habían sido destapadas en la cantera de Rogerley. Tras rastrear varias vetas, en 1976 algunos ejemplares de buena calidad de fluorita verde y púrpura fueron encontrados. A finales de los 70 una cavidad que contenía alguna fluorita verde intenso excepcional fue descubierta cerca de la superficie. Ya en los años 80, se fueron encontrando más vetas de mineral, la mayoría de los ejemplares de fluorita encontrados eran cristales verdes grandes, opacos, algunos de los cuales tenían cristales verdes calidad gema. En 1999 comenzó la explotación de la mina a tiempo completo de ejemplares (hasta entonces lo hacían de forma esporádica). La mina no había sido trabajada durante varios años, y la deterioración natural, junto con visitas ocasionales de "highgraders" la habían dejado en necesidad de una rehabilitación considerable. Tras la localización de más minerales, en muchas ocasiones opacas o demasiado pequeñas ya a comienzos del siglo XXI se fueron abriendo nuevos túneles que ofrecían flouritas de mucha calidad, con cristales vidriosos, brillantes y maclados de fluorita verde y azulada. La mina de Rogerley es una propiedad privada y está cerrada para la búsqueda por el público en general. Los visitantes en grupos pequeños son generalmente bienvenidos, pero deben contactar anteriormente con los propietarios.

**(2):** Decidí que Grug Croods trabajara en una mina debido al tema central de la película. Él deseaba una cueva para mantener la firmeza en sus creencias y no había muchos trabajos que encajaran en eso, así que lo puse de minero. Y con una situación económica difícil, esto es porque creo que a pesar de que es uno de los países más, odio usar esta palabra, _rico_ del mundo aún hay lugares donde el gobierno no hace nada por sus residentes.

**(3):** No me crean feminista ni machista ni tampoco alborotadora, pero creo que se nota una clara preferencia por el hombre en la película que va a acorde con las ideas que sostienen las personas sobre la importancia de una familia patriarcal. Aunque Grug invita a toda su familia a cazar (en la película), prefiere que Thunk comience la cacería antes que Eep, y Ugga no puede acompañar a Eep y Guy a buscar "el mañana" porque _debe_ permanecer junto a Grug. No, no le estoy haciendo bashing a la película sino que simplemente escribo de dónde sacó las cosas para que sepan que no todo sale de mi imaginación.

**(4):** Perdonen si mi forma de describir a Horace fue tan horrible, siento que no lo capte bien. Así que lo lamento mucho, pueden _cruciarme_ si quieren :C. Lo escogí porque creí que era lo mejor… pero bueno, creo que hubiese estado mejor poner a McGonagall, ella si hubiera puesto en su lugar a Grug xD.

**(5):** Leí fics donde ponían a su hijo a cargo o a un aprendiz varón, así que yo cree a mi OC… espero no sea molestia. Igual sólo aparecerá en los one-shot xD:

**(6):** Imaginen lo siguiente, apenas se enteran que son magos o brujas, no saben del mundo mágico así que buscó que las preguntas de Eep sean curiosas, justo como un niño preguntaría al encontrar algo nuevo y fabuloso. Además, me baso en sus preguntas de la película, pese a que ya es una adolescente, Eep le provee de una vida ficticia al fuego porque, de acuerdo a lo que escuchó de Guy, se _moría_; me base en eso y tuve una idea: _Si piensa que las varitas están vivas, entonces le pondrá un nombre a la suya ¿por qué? Porque todas las cosas vivas tienen un nombre._ No es para decir que Ollivander se le olvido eso, sino que simplemente nadie lo había pensado antes. Muchas veces cuando le pones nombre a algo, puedes identificarlo, un nombre puede dignar, denigrar y describir a una persona (también puede limitarnos y eso es feo :C), y pienso que Eep le puso nombre porque la sentía como una amiga. Por cierto, le puso Ginger porque es el nombre que Blaise Zabini, en el hermoso fic de Promethea, _Mugglelimpiadas, _ le da a un GPS xD. Lean ese fic y les prometo que no dejarán de reírse.

**(7): **Amé la escena en la película donde Ugga se pone firme y dice que ya no le seguirán, es cuando ella se percata que realmente la ideología de su esposo no es adecuada para el cambio que la tierra sufre. Me gustó como quedó. Grug no es alguien que se quede callado, pero siento que Ugga puedo lograrlo.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Potter.**


	2. Rapunzel

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. El reino secreto (Epic). _

**Lilith: **Es turno de Rapunzel, trataré de apegarme a la historia creada en la película, pero le daré mi toque personal. Es difícil manejar este personaje porque no deseo que ella entre a Hogwarts bajo la tutela de Gothel, como en muchos fanfics la ponen, sino explorarlo de otra forma. Debo admitir que Rapunzel es un persona complejo, demasiado, pues tiene facetas tanto infantiles como maduras y tengo que averiguar bien como actuara.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo Dos**

**Rapunzel**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_Todos los días observando desde las ventanas. Todos esos años mirando desde afuera, ni siquiera sabía qué ciega he sido ahora que estoy aquí.__"._

Rapunzel, Tangled.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Eliot y Catleya Soleil se habían conocido cuando tenían 14 años en Hogwarts, durante las fiestas decembrinas. Eliot iba en Gryffindor y Catleya en Ravenclaw. Él era hijo de la familia Soleil, una de magos puros de Francia, y ella pertenecía a la familia real de Francia, pero ambos decidieron ir a Hogwarts por decisión propia.<p>

—¿Así que eres parte de la realeza francésa? —le preguntó Eliot, en cuanto se dio cuenta de los finos modales que mostraba al momento de caminar, comer y sentarse.

Catleya asintió con una sonrisa avergonzada, inquieta de que alguien pudiera descubrir su ascendencia tan rápido, pues seguramente se lo diría a todos. Pero para su sorpresa, Eliot soltó una risa relajada y la miró de una forma que Catleya simplemente no pudo mirar a otro lugar desde ese momento.

—Entonces, creo que debería presentarme de otra forma, debido a que hay una hermosa princesa frente a mí —le susurró al oído. Catleya sintió un ligero temblor al escuchar su gruesa y tersa voz—. Mi nombre es Eliot, hijo de Lord Marcus y Lady Florean, heredero de la Casa Soleil y un montón de títulos más que no recuerdo y que me provocan jaqueca.

Y ella había reído, una risa ligera que llenó el corazón de Eliot con calidez. Ése había sido su primer encuentro.

Ambos habían sido prefectos de su casa y poseían varios premios y logros académicos. Pero fue durante un baile de navidad, donde se conocieron formalmente y ambos comenzaron una relación.

—Ea, Eliot, mira que novia más guapa te has conseguido —apremió uno de sus compañeros de casa, al verlos juntos caminando de la mano.

Catleya se sonrojó.

—No me la he conseguido, tonto —dijo él, con una sonrisa resignada, y propinándole un cariñoso golpe en el hombro, sabía que su amigo era un burlón de primera—, ella me ha aceptado.

—¿A quién carajos le importa eso? —exclamó el otro—. El punto es que por fin puedo cantar la canción de _Eliot y Catleya juntos, besando bajo de un árbol_… aunque no creo que vaya así.

—Nunca cambiarás —fue lo último que dijo Eliot, sonriendo junto a Catleya.

Tras tres años más, ambos se graduaron. Eliot, como hijo de la nobleza, tuvo que tomar riendas de los negocios familiares, por otra parte, Catleya se decantó por estudiar arte mágico. Dos años después de graduarse de Hogwarts, estalló la Segunda Guerra Mágica, y ambos fueron de los pocos graduados que regresaron a pelear para defender a su escuela. Ese día los cambió por completo, pues nunca habían estado nunca en un conflicto tan grande. Ese día había muerto su amigo de Ravenclaw, que se llamaba Jonah Morristown, aquel chico rubio de ojos verdes que había entonado una canción de burla para ellos en su primer día de noviazgo. Eliot permaneció al lado de su cuerpo inerte, sin decir una sola palabra, sólo imaginándose que de repente abriría los ojos y exclamaría que era una broma.

—Está bien, Eliot —le dijo Catleya, abrazándolo por la espalda y poniendo sus manos sobre su corazón.

Y sin poder detenerse más, Eliot comenzó a llorar. Un Soleil nunca lloraba, era algo que le habían inculcado desde que pudo entender las palabras. Pero ahora, frente al cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo, y con Catleya como único testigo, podía llorar por haber perdido alguien importante para él.

Pasaron varios años más desde ese momento para que decidieran casarse. Tuvieron algunas complicaciones, como que Catleya debía de cumplir su deber y casarse con otra persona de la realeza, pero dado que Eliot ostentaba un título de la nobleza, lo permitieron. Catleya, princesa de Corona, tomó el apellido de su esposo, Soleil, sin embargo, no renunció a su lugar en el trono. Ese problema fue resuelto por su hermana menor, quien hizo un acuerdo, que estipulaba que la descendencia de ambas serían los siguientes al trono, y se decidiría entre estos al futuro gobernante de la realeza francesa mágica. Mientras, su hermana menor gobernaría. Catleya no puso objeción a eso, era una solución muy simple que no forzaría a nadie.

—Lamento que cargues con toda la responsabilidad, hermana —había dicho Catleya, en la despedida, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo menudo.

—No lo lamentes —respondió ella—. Es algo que yo propuse, por lo tanto, algo que elegí. Tengo que tomar responsabilidad de mis decisiones, así que deja de poner esa cara. Recuerda, una princesa siempre debe de tener una expresión impasible y serena.

Catleya rió. Su hermana siempre había sido la más disciplinada de las dos. Después de eso, Eliot y Catleya se casaron. Una boda sencilla, poco acorde con el estatus de las personas que se unían, pero ellos lo prefirieron así, siempre habían sido simples en sus modos y gustos. Compraron una casa a las afueras de Brighton, nada ostentoso y se instalaron. Pasó un año para decidieran que era tiempo de tener hijos. Lo intentaron por mucho tiempo, pero al parecer había complicaciones. Recurrieron a muchos medimagos para lograrlo, el resulto siempre fue el mismo.

Desesperados, pensaron que no había una solución. Sin embargo, escucharon el nombre de una medimaga que podría ayudarlos. Con la última esperanza iluminando sus corazones, fueron al consultorio privado de Daphne Zabini (antes Greengrass), medimaga especialista en fertilidad

—¿Qué podemos hacer, doctora Zabini? —preguntó Eliot, tratando de ocultar su desesperación.

Daphne le sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Hay un tratamiento disponible que no supone efectos secundarios graves —dijo, señalando con su varita una pizarra blanca que tenía en una de las paredes de su consultorio. De pronto, imágenes y letras comenzaron a aparecer.

—¿Qué clase de tratamiento es? —preguntó Catleya, reconociendo algunas de las cosas dibujadas.

La medimaga le hizo un gesto con la mano, para que aguardara.

—Antes de dar la explicación, me gustaría saber si alguna vez han escuchado sobre la flor Rayo de Sol.

Ambos negaron.

—El biólogo Blaise Zabini ha hecho descubrimientos sobre plantas que se consideraban leyendas o mitos —movió su varita, el dibujo de la flor en la pizarra apareció—. Esta flor es una de ellas. Los antiguos investigadores escribieron que un día, un rayo del sol cayó en la tierra, impactando contra un arbusto de rapónchigo, no lo dañó, sino que lo transformó. Las flores que creían en él tenían propiedades curativas, y las personas entraron en duras batallas para obtenerlas, sin embargo, nadie supo cómo pero desaparecieron un día.

»—Trataron de buscarlas, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, hasta ahora. —Daphne les mostró una fotografía donde un hombre de tez morena y sonrisa radiante mostraba una rara y bella flor de brillo dorado—. Esto es lo que usaremos para ayudarlos a tener un bebé, señor y señora Soleil.

Catleya tomó con cuidado la fotografía, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la flor brillante, sintiendo como la esperanza volvía. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

—Mi esposo traerá una flor de uno de sus viajes, tendrán que esperar un mes —les informó. Ellos asintieron de inmediato.

Daphne sonrió satisfecha, pero no esperó que los dos la abrazaran al mismo tiempo y con tanta fuerza

—¡Gracias, gracias! —dijeron los dos, invadidos por la emoción.

—De nada —es lo único que pudo decir Daphne.

Un mes, para quienes habían esperado tantos años, no era nada. El tiempo pasó volando y cuando Daphne les llamó para iniciar el tratamiento, el matrimonio asistió puntualmente. Conocieron a Blaise, quien les aseguro que había escogido la flor más bonita de todas para ellos. El tratamiento consistió en preparar una poción especial con extractos de la esencia misma de la planta y que Catleya la bebiera antes de tener relaciones sexuales con Eliot, para conseguir la fecundación. Ellos siguieron las instrucciones y así fue como dos meses después se enteraron que tendrían un hijo.

La alegría de los Soleil era inmensa, preparando todo para su llegada. Daphne y Blaise fueron nombrados amigos cercanos de la familia por haberles ayudado tanto, ellos se sintieron halagados y Daphne juró que atendería ella misma el parto.

—Me gustaría que tú y Blaise eligieran un nombre, ya sabes, cuando nazca y sepamos el sexo del bebé —le dijo Catleya a Daphne, cuando estaban tomando el té.

—¿Estás segura? —le había preguntado la medimaga—. Recuerda que Blaise escoge nombres muy extraños, quiere nombrar a nuestro primer hijo Zelig, y a nuestra segunda hija (porque dice que será niña), Sayuri.

Catleya rió quedito. De verdad, Blaise podía ser tan ocurrente cuando se lo proponía.

—Sí, muy segura —contestó ella, cuando se recuperó—. Sólo espero que no le ponga nombres tan raros como los de la familia de Draco. No es personal, pero me preguntó que pensaba la señora Malfoy cuando le puso ese nombre a su hijo.

Daphne rió con ella, llevaba haciéndose la misma pregunta por años.

Entonces, después de nueve meses de espera, el 1 de diciembre del 2000, nació la niña más preciosa que los ojos humanos hubieran visto. Daphne se sorprendió mucho al ver al bebé, no sabía de casos similares a éste y se sentía maravilloso ser la persona que esos ojitos brillantes veían. Era una pequeña con una corta y abundante cabellera rubia, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que sus padres lo tenían castaño, su piel blanca estaba sonrosada y sus ojos verdes, tan relucientes como joyas y profundos como el bosque.

—Es hermosa —fue lo que dijo Eliot, al verla en los brazos de su cansada esposa.

De repente, la boquita se estiró mostrando sus encías, en una sonrisa pequeña y sin dientes. Blaise tomó una foto, sonriendo con entusiasmo.

—¡Oh, sí, esta pequeña romperá corazones en Hogwarts! —dijo Blaise, ganándose un codazo de su esposa.

—¿Y cómo llamarás a mi hija, Blaise? —preguntó Eliot Soleil, en cuanto pudo recobrarse de la sonrisa de la pequeña.

Blaise fingió meditarlo, pues era algo que ya había elegido incluso antes de que se supiera que iba a ser una niña. Paseó su mirada borgoña por el rostro de sus tres amigos, para luego enfocarse en la pequeña rubia que había comenzado a chupar su dedo.

—Rapunzel Daphne Soleil —dijo con simpleza, observando con cariño a su ahijada—. Es una variación de _Rapónchigo_. Creo que queda perfecto para ella. El segundo es por mi amada esposa, para que mi ahijada herede su talento y belleza.

Catleya y Eliot asintieron, complacidos con el nombre. Vieron a Rapunzel, quien se había quedado dormida con el dedo en la boca. Sus sonrisas se ensancharon tanto, que Blaise estuvo a punto de hacer una broma sobre ello sino hubiese sido por Daphne. Después de una larga espera, por fin tenían a su hija, segura, en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Los años pasaron casi volando para la familia Soleil. Rapunzel con siete años de edad, crecía entre mimos y risas, consentida hasta el extremo por su tío Blaise y su tía Daphne, además de algunos regalos de parte de Narcisa Malfoy (con quien llevaba una amistad parecida a la de una sobrina con su tía lejana). Pasaba las mañanas en compañía de sus padres antes de que se fueran a trabajar, Eliot trabajaba en el negocio familiar: lámparas particulares que tenían ciertas características y que ayudaban a los magos dependiendo de sus necesidades, mientras Catleya se encargaba de una escuela de modales para niños magos, donde Rapunzel también asistía. Como hija de la realeza, tenía que aprender lo más rápido posible las funciones que atendería cuando tuviera la edad necesaria. En las tardes, iba de visita a casa de sus padrinos, para jugar un poco con Zelig, el primogénito de los Zabini, de dos años de edad, para charla con su tía sobre su nuevo embarazo y con Blaise sobre las nuevas cosas que había descubierto. Después, iría a casa de algunos otros amigos de sus padres, podía ir a casa de Pansy (quien le decía que no le dijera señora o tía) a comer pastelitos y té, o con Theodore Nott a leer los miles de tomos, enciclopedias y pergaminos que poseía en su inmensa biblioteca personal, o con Draco y Astoria a corretear tras los pavorreales de Lucius Malfoy.<p>

Rapunzel Soleil tenía una vida dichosa, pero sus padres estaban preocupados por algo. Al parecer, había obtenido el poder de curar y sanar heridas a través de su cabello cuando se entonaba cierta canción, Daphne supuso que se debía a las propiedades de la flor que habían utilizado, también descubrieron que si cortaban el cabello, éste perdía sus propiedades, por lo cual, lo había dejado crecer. Esto no les importaba, su hija era especial con o sin esa habilidad, lo que lograba preocuparlos fue saber que algunos parecían muy interesados en su hija. Eliot y Catleya temieron que algo malo le pasara por ello, así que le habían dicho a Rapunzel que mantuviera su poder oculto, pero como no quería retenerla, sólo le indicaron que no dijera nada y que sólo lo utilizará cuando fuese realmente necesario. Sin embargo, había una persona que se había mostrado más interesada que los demás por el poder oculto de la hija única de los Soleil.

Era una vieja bruja, de aspecto descuidado y voz rasposa y seductora, que conocieron durante una pequeña salida que habían hecho a Hogsmade, y que miró de una forma obsesiva al cabello de su hija. Rapunzel no había podido evitar esconderse detrás de su madre, apenas tenía cinco años en ese entonces, ante los ojos oscuros de esa mujer que le producían escalofríos enormes. No sentía segura cuando estaba con ella, además su forma de hablar le parecía fría, y sus palabras se sentían como si una tonelada de cemento cayera sobre tus hombros. Le temía. Mucho. La anciana se llamaba Gothel, y se rumoraba que tenía más de 200 año. También se rumoreaba que había estado buscando durante su vejez la forma de recuperar la juventud, incluso había estado tras la piedra filosofal, pero tras su destrucción tuvo que recurrir a otras cosas; sin embargo, ninguna funcionaba como ella esperaba, y eso la volvía loca. Gothel ansiaba ser joven, y cuando vio el largo cabello rubio de Rapunzel supo que había encontrado el premio mayor. Quería tenerla por siempre a su lado, e investigó todo sobre ella. Pese a esto, no sería fácil. Rapunzel contaba con la protección de su madre y su padre, ambos magos de linaje puro, y los amigos de estos, sabía que era ex mortífagos y no quería meterse en problemas innecesarios.

No encontraba la oportunidad perfecta, hasta que Rapunzel cumplió ocho años se le presentó.

Fue en su fiesta de cumpleaños, donde muchos fueron invitados. Entre ellos, las familias Macintosh, Dingwall, MacGuffin, Hofferson, además de los Zabini, los Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott, más algunos amigos de Hogwarts de parte de los padres. Rapunzel se encontró sepultaba en cientos de cajas de regalos y dulces, además de jugar con los hijos de las familias asistentes, aunque con Astrid Hofferson no se llevó tan bien como con su hermana Heather. Wee Dingwall seguía siendo el mismo chico retraído que no prestaba atención a nada más que a su propio mundo, mientras que Manny MacGuffin, el chico fornido y con problemas de lenguaje, que se entretenía trenzando el cabello de las chicas (no es que él lo quisiera, lo obligaban), y Ferret Macintosh mostraba los tatuajes falsos en sus brazos.

Gothel se había infiltrado usando la poción multijugos, fingiendo ser una compañera de la escuela de modales de Rapunzel. El objetivo era distanciar lo suficiente a la niña de los presentes para usar un hechizo silenciador y salir con ella a cuestas, nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que ni la madre ni el padre ni sus padrinos la perdían de vista ni un segundo. Gothel esperaba pacientemente.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, querida? —le preguntó Astoria Malfoy, con voz amable, acariciando su cabeza con dulzura.

—¡Claro que sí, Toria! —la sonrisa de Rapunzel marcaba más los hoyuelos en sus mejillas—. Es todo lo que imaginaba.

Astoria se enterneció ante el entusiasmo de la pequeña.

—Y falta que llegue mi regalo —interrumpió Pansy Parkinson, recargándose en el hombro de Astoria—. Te encantará, preciosa, yo misma lo escogí, ya lo verás, es muy mono cuando cambia de color.

Los ojos verdes de Rapunzel resplandecieron ante la implicación de esas palabras.

—¡Tendré un camaleón! —saltó por todos lados—. ¡Tendré un camaleón!

Abrazó a Pansy con fuerza. La maga casi suelta el ponche ante la presión en su vientre, pero se controló y acarició con cuidado la cabeza rubia.

—¡Gracias, Pansy, gracias! —musitó Rapunzel.

—De nada —dijo Pansy, fingiendo modestia y ganándose una mirada de resignación de Astoria—. Ahora ve a presumirle a toda esa panda de niños el obsequio que la gran Pansy te dará en cuanto llegué. Es muy difícil conseguir ese camaleón, por lo que llegará un poco tarde.

Rapunzel asintió con vehemencia, desapareciendo por la sala dando saltos.

—Malcriaras a mi hija, Pansy —le dijo Catleya de forma amable.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—Harías lo mismo por mis gemelos —fue lo que contestó, dando un trago a su ponche—. Además, esos camaleones son muy especiales, el que me lo vendió aseguró que sería la compañía perfecta para Rapunzel.

Catleya sonrió, comprensiva.

La fiesta siguió. Rapunzel presumía con quien podía sobre cómo conseguiría su nueva mascota. Fue cuando Gothel entró en escena, fingiendo interés por saber qué clase de animalito sería y logrando llevarla cerca de la entrada de la casa. Sólo le tomó un segundo sacar su varita y dejarla inconsciente. Un maldito segundo había bastado para que Rapunzel quedara sumergida en los brazos de una bruja de oscuro corazón.

* * *

><p>Cuando Eliot y Catleya se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de su hija, ya era demasiado tarde. Gothel había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, y padre y madre lloraron desconsolados su pérdida. No informaron sobre esto a nadie, no querían que estallara una guerra entre Reino Unido mágico y Francia mágico, debido a que una bruja británica haya secuestrado a una de las herederas al trono de la corona francesa. Todo permaneció en calma, además, no deseaban que Gothel hiriera a la niña si se sentía acorralada. Sin embargo, no se saldría con la suya. Cometió el error de llevarse a la hija a de los Soleil, y a la ahijada del matrimonio Zabini. Blaise era conocido por ser un hombre relajado, con un sentido del humor negro, y ciertamente, sarcástico a morir, pero nadie se atrevería a poner un dedo sobre los que apreciaba sin haber graves consecuencias; por su parte, Daphne mantenía la calma, pese a la situación, tenía que hacerlo, pensaba en qué hacer.<p>

Catleya y Eliot llamaron a los aurors, necesitaba su ayuda. Fue cuando conocieron formalmente a Harry Potter, jefe recién nombrado del cuerpo de aurors, el chico que vivió y que ahora les pedía una descripción detallada de qué es lo que había pasado en la fiesta y la descripción de Gothel, asegurando que encontraría a su hija. Harry estaba por marcharse cuando reunió la información necesaria, pero Blaise y Theodore se interpusieron.

—Iremos contigo, Potter —dijo Blaise, su voz no daba sugerencias, ordenaba.

—No creo que sea conveniente, Zabini —respondió Harry, con calma—. Nos encargaremos de todo.

—¿De la misma forma en que lo hicieron del caso de los Thorston? —inquirió Theodore con tono frío. Harry elevó ligeramente las cejas, sin comprender como es que alguien como Nott supiera tanto de uno de sus primeros casos. Theodore leyó su mirada a la perfección—. No creas que sabes todo, Potter, no me enorgullece, pero seguimos teniendo contactos con ciertas personas que no entran en la ley, y todo se sabe cuándo se tienen buenos informantes.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Este caso corresponde solamente al cuerpo de los aurors, no puedo permitir que civiles se vean involucrados —dijo, tratando de sonar lo más decidido posible.

—¿Entonces puedo ir, verdad? —interrumpió Pansy Parkinson, plantándose frente a él—. Después de todo, soy una auror también.

Harry frunció aún más las cejas, a punto de replicarle.

—No puedes decirme que no, Potter —se adelantó ella—. Si no puedes dejar que ni Blaise ni Theo vayan, entonces yo iré. No dejaremos que la responsable de esto gane.

Él pareció reflexionarlo por un momento, estudiando la mirada azul oscuro de Pansy. La conocía de la escuela de aurors, donde había tenido entrenamiento con ella y Ron, y, odiaba admitirlo, ella poseía la capacidad suficiente para hacerse cargo.

—Está bien, Parkinson —cedió al final.

Pansy asintió, conforme, yéndose junto al grupo de aurors.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel estaba asustada. Nunca en su vida había sentido la textura de sogas en sus muñecas, ni tampoco la ansiedad que producía un hechizo silenciador sobre sus labios. Estaba encerrada en un viejo cuarto lleno de telarañas, cubierto de polvo y con un olor pestilente similar al de agua estancada. Sólo había una cama con sábanas polvorientas en una esquina donde ella estaba atada, un tocador con un espejo cerca de una de las paredes, y dos sillas. Hacía frío. Ni siquiera el fuego de la chimenea servía para calentar un poco, además la coloración azul del mismo daba una iluminación espantosa al lugar, incrementando su miedo. Ella sollozaba, tiritando al no saber qué es lo que Gothel haría con ella.<p>

—Tranquila, mi niña —había dicho Gothel con el tono más suave que su voz rasposa permitía.

Avanzó hasta Rapunzel con los brazos abiertos, para propinarle una caricia que la calmara, pero logró que retrocediera pegándose a la pared, huyendo de las manos llenas de verrugas y arrugas de la vieja bruja.

—Ven, no te haré daño. Lo prometo —siguió canturreando, tratando se suavizar la expresión de su rostro, algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que parecía una calavera con sólo pellejo arrugado encima.

Rapunzel agitó la cabeza. Gothel comenzaba a perder la paciencia,

—Dije que… —pronunció, sacando su varita— ¡vengas!

El cuerpo de Rapunzel se vio atraído por la fuerza mágica del hechizo, terminando entre los brazos huesudos y el olor a polvo de Gothel. Trató de huir, pero el agarre se asemejaba a cadenas de acero sobre su delicado cuerpo. Gothel empezó a tararear una canción de cuna, pero Rapunzel no paraba de sollozar y el miedo aumentaba conforme la canción proseguía.

—Oh, calma, corazón, Mamá Gothel no te hará daño —le dijo.

—Tú no eres mi mamá —replicó Rapunzel, entre llantos.

Los brazos de la bruja se tensaron de repente.

—Claro que lo soy, preciosa, soy tu mamá y por eso no debes temer —canturreó Gothel—. Te traje aquí para mantenerte a salvo, porque tú no eres capaz de defenderte por ti misma.

—Mis papás y mis padrinos me protegen —dijo ella, sin entender el punto de Gothel.

La vieja bruja soltó una carcajada lacónica.

—Este mundo es cruel, oscuro y egoísta, pequeña, hasta el último rayo de sol es devorado por la oscuridad —pronunció tomándola por los hombros, viendo directo a los ojos verdes, con tanta intensidad que Rapunzel se encogió un poco.

—Pero ellos…

—¡Ellos no te protegerán como yo! —saltó Gothel, perdiendo la calma, provocándole un sobresalto.

La vieja bruja se dio cuenta de su exabrupto, tomó una rápida bocanada de aire para volver la normalidad y miró con un sentimiento que logró estremecer por completo a la pequeña Soleil.

—Mira lo que me hiciste hacer, Rapunzel

Rapunzel no entendía nada, ella no había hecho nada malo ¿o tal vez sí? La duda llenó su corazón más velozmente que una snitch en el aire. Después de todo, ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que Gothel la había secuestrado? ¿Por qué su madre y padre no habían venido a salvarla? ¿Su tío Blaise y su tía Daphne se habrían olvidado de ella ya? Se sintió agobiada ante la idea, su mente infantil no podía admitir que la odiaran o que se olvidaran de ella.

—Ellos te abandonaron, yo sólo te salve.

Las palabras de Gothel era acertadas, quería dar justo donde dolía porque había detectada la duda en las pupilas verdes y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de corromper una mente tan pura. Apuntó con su varita a Rapunzel, quien se encontraba demasiado abstraída en su propio lío mental para prestarle atención.

—Ellos no te salvaran, y puedo demostrártelo —siseó—. Nada te salvará de ésta más que yo.

Entonces, su voz rasposa pronunció uno de los hechizos más horribles del mundo, con tanta elocuencia que bien podría parecer una demostración de una madre a su hija, pero con tanto odio que incluso los rayos afuera tronaban para callar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—_¡Crucio!_

El dolor llegó de golpe al cuerpo tembloroso de Rapunzel, haciendo que su ensimismamiento terminara y que un grito de puro horro escapara de sus delgados labios. Cientos de puñales se clavaron en su estómago, hierro fundido era esparcido sobre su espalda, sus huesos se sentían romperse y el insoportable sonido de uñas sobre una pizarra llenaba su mente, era doloroso y lo estaba recibiendo sin filtro alguno. Se revolcó sobre la empolvada cama, como buscando alivio que no llegaría, gritó a todo pulmón el nombre de sus padres, de sus tíos, de sus amigos, hasta que su garganta de secó y su voz sonó ronca y cansada. Lloraba, las lágrimas mojaban sus ya no tan rosadas mejillas. El dolor no se detenía, era como si hubiera entrado en una cueva oscura llena de peligros que la lastimaban, pero que eran invisibles.

Y entonces, tan pronto como sucedió, el dolor desapareció. Rapunzel no dejó de gritar ni de sollozar, la experiencia había sido horrible. Tenía miedo. ¿Dónde estaban sus padres ahora? ¿Por qué habían permitido que esto sucediera? Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

—Tranquila, preciosa, el dolor no vendrá más —la voz de Gothel, dulce y rasposa, fue la que logró sacarla de su miseria.

Rapunzel dirigió su verdosa mirada hacia la vieja bruja, que mantenía los brazos extendidos, invitándola de nuevo. Debido a la horrible experiencia, y al miedo, Rapunzel no dudo en saltar entre sus brazos, descargando una ola de sollozos, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa triunfante de Gothel.

—Ya, ya, cariño, ya pasó. No dejaré que nada malo te pase, siempre y cuando hagas lo que te pido —le dijo ella.

Rapunzel, en su estado de histeria, asintió fervientemente.

—Bueno, me encantaría que cantarás algo para mí —Gothel comenzó acariciar su cabello—. Puedes hacerlo mientras te cepillo el cabello, creo que lo necesitas. No eres tan bonita como para dejar tu cabello hecho un asco, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Había pasado 18 meses desde que Rapunzel había sido secuestrada. Eliot y Catleya Soleil jamás habían vivido atormentados tanto tiempo. Desde que su hija no estaba, era raro verlos sonreír. Eliot había querido dejar el trabajo para ir en su búsqueda, sólo Blaise pudo convencerlo de lo contrario, haciendo con él un juramento inquebrantable de que la traería a salvo; Catleya, por su parte, seguía con sus clases en la escuela de modales, su educación real no le permitía desatender de sus deberes, así que mantenía la esperanza por ella y por su esposo. Esperaban respuestas del departamento de aurors, pero al parecer no encontraban nada. Pansy les había dicho que algunos querían desestimar el caso y dar por perdida a la niña, pero ella no lo permitiría, así tuviera que renunciar y hacer las cosas por su cuenta, encontraría a Rapunzel.<p>

Blaise y Theodore habían contactado con cada persona que conocían que pudiera darles información. Draco Malfoy se unió a su causa el tiempo que podía, reuniendo cualquier pista, pero todo parecía en vano. Gothel no había dejado rastro de magia, ni se conocía paradero que pudiera llevarlos a algún lado.

—¡No puedes desestimar el asunto y ya, Potter! —Pansy había gritado al oír a su jefe sobre el caso.

Harry tomó un respiro profundo, como jefe era su deber permanecer neutral ante sus subordinados.

—No es como si la abandonáramos, Parkinson —trató de razonar, algo inútil tratándose de la bruja de ojos azul oscuro—. Sólo estoy diciendo que otros aurors se harán cargo de su caso. Hay otros más…

—No te atrevas a terminar esa frase —advirtió Pansy con un siseo.

Harry no se sintió intimidado.

—No hemos encontrado nada, ni siquiera una simple pista —quería salvar a Rapunzel, pero debía de pensar con lógica—. Puede que hayan escapado a otro país y debido a que los Soleil no quieren iniciar un conflicto internacional por la desaparición de su hija, no podré hacer nada.

Pansy bufó con exasperación, apretó su mandíbula tan fuerte que pudo quebrar sus dientes y miró a otro lado con indignación. Claro, se lo esperaba de Potter. El niño que hizo lo que quiso en su estancia en Hogwarts, rompiendo todas las reglas y ganando reconocimiento por ello, y ahora era un maldito trabajador apegado a las normas. Pansy quiso reírse por lo estúpido e irónico de la situación. Aunque sabía que tenía razón, no había pistas, ni huellas, ni rastros de magia que seguir, nadie conocía algún escondite de Gothel y muchos temían al momento de hablar de ella. Menuda vieja bruja, en cuanto la encontraran la haría pagar caro.

La magia podía rastrearse fácilmente, incluso si Rapunzel todavía no estaba en la escuela y el rastro aún no se le había asignado. Entonces, fue cuando dio con una respuesta, se palmeó la frente con fuerza haciendo que Harry elevara una ceja sin entender que le ocurría. Pansy, por dentro, quería matarse por su estupidez, por no haberlo pensado antes.

—Lo que sea que se te haya ocurrido, dilo ya —él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que significaba cuando Pansy Parkinson ponía una mirada tan calculadora como ésa.

—¿Recuerdas los animales que confiscamos hace 18 meses? —le preguntó—. Aquellos que se destinaban para ser mascotas de magos, y que tenían ciertas habilidades especiales.

Harry asintió. Había sido una de sus primeras encomiendas.

—Yo pedí un camaleón para Rapunzel en ese entonces… ¡eh, no me mires así, no sabía que eran ilegales! —dijo Pansy—.Como Eliot y Catleya me dijeron sobre los que acosaban a su hija, se me ocurrió regalarle un animal que la acompañara. Era especial, pedí expresamente un animal que se conectara con la magia de su dueño, para hacerlo, necesitaba algo de magia de Rapunzel. Entonces les pedí a sus padres que me dieran una muestra encerrada en un frasco para que el camaleón no tuviera problemas en reconocerla como su dueña una vez que llegara.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que el camaleón puede detectar la magia de ella sin importar la distancia —Harry lo captó rápido.

Pansy asintió. Harry se levantó de su silla, meditando lo que habría que hacerse en las próximas horas.

—Los animales confiscados están bajo el cuidado del departamento de criaturas mágicas, pediré una orden para extraer al camaleón como pista para encontrar a Rapunzel Soleil —Pansy sonrió con satisfacción—. Llama a los Soleil, ellos deben saberlo, no estoy seguro de que funcione perfectamente, pero es mejor que nada.

—No llevaremos un escuadrón de aurors, no creo que esa vieja permita acercarse a tantos —pronunció Pansy.

—Tienes razón —admitió Harry—. Iremos Ron, tú y yo. Eso bastará. Puedes llamar también a Zabini y a Nott, creo que ellos son los adecuados para manejar esta situación si se requiere discreción.

—¡Enseguida, Jefe!

Pansy salió a cumplir con lo ordenado.

* * *

><p>—<em>Flor que da fulgor, con su brillo fiel, mueve el tiempo atrás volviendo lo que fue, quita enfermedad y el destino cruel, trae lo que perdí, volviendo lo que fue, a lo que fue.<em>

El brillo dorado del cabello de Rapunzel iluminaba la habitación dándole un toque cálido, cepillado por Gothel, ahora bella y joven, que acariciaba cada hebra como si de oro se tratase, lo cual no estaba lejos de serlo. Rapunzel, con casi diez años, tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar lleno de felices recuerdos y abrazos cálidos, donde las risas inundaban las habitaciones de su casa y su madre le preparaba sopa de avellanas, su favorita, o su padre contándole una historia sobre princesas de cabello tan largo que un príncipe podía usar para escalar para rescatarla. Pero sólo eran recuerdos ¿o no lo eran? A lo mejor eran simples alucinaciones que su mente creaba por no haber visto la luz del sol en tanto tiempo.

—Ya acabamos, cariño, ahora ve a prepararte para cenar —Gothel le palmeó la cabeza, como si fuese su mascota—. Y ten cuidado de no derramar nada, recuerda que eres algo torpe.

—Sí, mamá —dijo como una autómata, caminando con torpeza a arreglarse.

Su apariencia no era la misma que cuando era una rebosante niña de ocho años. Atrás habían quedado sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos verdes de admirable belleza, todo eso se había perdido a cada _Cruciatus_ con el que Gothel la castigaba por ser una verdadera tonta. Su cuerpo ahora se movía con lentitud, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo manejaba por un pésimo titiritero y se veía desnutrido, la piel era blanca cetrina como si no gozara de una buena alimentación. Sin embargo, pese a su apariencia, su cabello rubio relucía entre todo.

Cenó sin decir una sola palabra, a Gothel no le gustaba que hablara, aunque ella lo hacía sin parar, recalcando su torpeza, su poca belleza, su forma estúpida de hablar. Y Rapunzel creía en todas esas palabras, porque su madre sólo las decía por su bien, para prevenirla del mundo oscuro, cruel y egoísta en el que se encontraba. Rapunzel tenía mucho miedo. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se percató que estaba jugando con la comida, cosa que disgustó a Gothel y que ocasionó que la cruciara hasta que la vieja bruja considerara que había entendido el mensaje.

Después la dejaría ahí, derrumbada en la vieja cama para llorar sus penas, sin embargo, las lágrimas ya no aparecían, se habían secado hace tiempo, no sabía cuánto, estaba segura que era mucho tiempo. Se quedó callada, sin pensar en nada, porque que pensara por sí mismo era algo que Gothel no toleraría y no quería sentir el látigo ardiente que era un Crucio. Entonces, escuchó un sonido extraño, intrigada levantó un poco su cabeza de la almohada, sin lograr distinguir la fuente del sonido. Sintió de pronto que algo se subía a su cama y la vio hundirse, como si ese algo fuera pequeño. De pronto, antes su mirada incrédula, un camaleón apareció de repente.

—¿Qué eres? —le preguntó Rapunzel, asustada, jamás había visto un animalejo como ése.

Él sonrió y se frotó contra una de sus rodillas, como si estuviese feliz de verla. Rapunzel no le encontró sentido, pero se le hizo curioso que actuara tan en confianza con ella cuando ni siquiera se habían visto antes. Lo tomó con cuidado, hacía mucho que no tenía contacto con alguien más aparte de su _madre_.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó, sin saber si él entendería.

El camaleón negó con la cabeza y se tornó de un color negro, como si indicara que no lo sabía.

—Oh, no tienes nombre. Qué mal por ti —sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a acariciar la cabecita del reptil—. ¿Quieres que te ponga uno?

Él sonrió como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Bien, serás Pascal

Pascal asintió, conforme. Rapunzel emitió una débil sonrisa.

—Espero que nos llevemos bien, Pascal —ella se acurrucó contra las sábanas viejas, sosteniendo a su camaleón cerca de su corazón.

* * *

><p>Se había quedado dormida al poco rato de encontrarse con Pascal, hasta que el ruido de personas corriendo y lanzando maldiciones la despertó. Con cuidado se ocultó detrás del tocador, con Pascal subido a su hombro izquierdo. Temió por su vida, esas cosas jamás ocurrían cuando estaba Gothel. Se escuchó otro estruendo, seguido por la entrada de su <em>madre<em> al cuarto, tenía una expresión alterada y gritaba su nombre. Rapunzel acudió rápido, preguntándole que sucedía. Gothel le respondió que los hombres malvados habían venido por ella y que debían huir de inmediato. La tomó con fuerza por la muñeca y comenzó a correr hacia el exterior. Gothel había puesto un hechizo anti apariciones, pero eso le había salido mal, si no podían aparecerse, ella tampoco, así que tenía que ser rápida y salir sin que la vieran.

—¡Suéltala, Gothel! —se escuchó la voz de Blaise Zabini, retumbando en la salida en cuanto las localizaron.

Esa voz… a Rapunzel le sonó conocida, ¿pero quién era? Vio por detrás de la espalda de Gothel a un hombre moreno de apasionados ojos borgoña que sostenía una varita en lo alto, a su lado, más personas se aglomeraban señalando a su _madre_. La pequeña se aferró a la túnica de Gothel, temblando de miedo, sin reconocer por completo a los dueños de las voces que le pedían a Gothel soltarla. Entonces, se preguntó por qué esas personas habían venido por ella y lucían tan aliviadas, pero a la vez tan coléricas, cuando gritaban su nombre. El hombre moreno se le hacía tremendamente familiar.

Gothel estaba acorralada, Pansy y Theodore cerraban las salidas y Ron Weasley había usado un hechizo de bloqueo que la encerró aún más. Esto no era bueno, y sin tener consciencia de ella, tomó su propia varita soltando maldiciones oscuras sobre el grupo. La batalla se dio por iniciada, ellos arremetían en contra de Gothel como podían, pero ella usaba de ventaja tener a Rapunzel tan cerca para que no la hirieran, sabía que sólo necesitaba de un segundo para poder huir, pero no contaba con que, en cuanto a deudas, Blaise se convertía en un duelista imparable. Pronto, el enfrentamiento se enfocó en sólo los dos, era terrible el poder de la magia alcanzada por la bruja y el mago. Zabini no estaba jugando, quería ver de nuevo a Rapunzel a salvo, junto a sus padres, porque se los había jurado y él cumplía sus promesas a toda costa.

La lucha se intensificó cuando Gothel comenzó a arrojar el maleficio _Avada Kedavra_ al mago, éste esquivaba los rayos verdes como podía, moviéndose con un objetivo en mente y no desistiría hasta ver a esa vieja caer. Entonces, presa del pánico, Gothel cometió una equivocación. Al estar tan concentrada en el duelo, no se dio cuenta de donde pisaba y, en un movimiento no calculado, tropezó. Una floritura de la varita de Blaise lanzó un hechizo que impactó directo al pecho de Gothel, siendo un golpe mortal que quitó la vida de la bruja al instante. Ella calló muerta al piso, mientras su cuerpo volvía a ser de nuevo viejo.

Rapunzel vio el estado de quien la había secuestrado, no daba crédito a lo que veía y se sintió aterrada al saber que ya nadie la protegería ni salvaría como la vieja bruja que estaba muerta a sus pies. Se arrojó sobre ella, llorando desconsoladamente, y sin saberlo, formó con magia pura un escudo alrededor suyo para no permitir la entrada de nadie más. Blaise y Pansy intentaron razonar con ella, pero Theodore se dio del daño que Gothel había causado a la mente infantil de Rapunzel. Mientras, Ron dijo que el escudo que la protegía estaba hecho de magia vital, que cualquier hechizo que intentaran sería inútil y sólo lograría dañar a la niña, la única opción era que ella misma lo deshiciera.

Harry vio la figura menuda de la frágil y débil chiquilla que se aferraba al cuerpo de una mujer que no era su madre real, sollozando y con miedo. Se vio a sí mismo, hace tantos años, cuando creía que no había nada más en el mundo que su lugar en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, tan escuálido, tan solo, que incluso las migajas que le daban los Dursley le sabían amor verdadero. Rapunzel Soleil, una niña que tenía tantas personas que la amaban, no merecía llorar por la muerte de una mujer que sólo le trajo sufrimiento. Harry no era de las personas más sensibles del mundo, aunque tenía una capacidad innata (Ron lo había nombrado como un sentido empático por los niños menos afortunados) para preocuparse de aquellos que sufrían. No podía evitarlo, y se esforzaba por esos casos en especial.

Harry se acercó a donde estaban ellas, hincándose sobre una pierna para alcanzar la altura correcta, suavizó la expresión de su rostro con una sonrisa, como lo hacía cada vez que hablaba con uno de sus hijos cuando habían hecho una travesura. No los regañaba, trataba de ser razonable con ellos, no les gritaba, hablaba usando un tono serio, pero tranquilo, que inspirara confianza. Su presencia fue notada por Rapunzel, que levantó tantito su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Harry sonrió casi con nostalgia al ver las pupilas verdes tan parecidas a las suyas.

—Me llamo Harry —comenzó, calibrando su tono—. Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

Él no preguntaba, afirmaba. Rapunzel ocultó su avergonzado rostro entre su cabello. Harry casi ríe.

—Ahora mismo sientes un vacío enorme, me lo imagino —prosiguió—. Tienes miedo porque perdiste a quien podía protegerte, a quien te salvaría de todo peligro, a la única persona que te amaba. Sufres por su perdida pues sientes que no eres capaz de valerte por ti misma, después de todo, ¿quién querría estar con alguien tan desagradable, desaliñado y poco querido?

El cuerpo de Rapunzel se tensó con esas palabras, elevó la mirada una vez más para ver con ojos llorosos al hombre frente a ella, que le sonreía como si los recuerdos ocultos detrás de sus palabras no fueran dolorosos.

—Temes saber que tal vez no le importes a ninguna persona en este mundo —los ojos verdes de Harry quedaron fijos en los de la pequeña—. Pero eso no es cierto. Aunque temes salir a la luz, luego te das cuenta que su resplandor ciega sólo por un momento, para después mostrarte un mundo lleno de colores. Un mundo donde eres aceptado, donde eres querido, donde eres necesitado.

Rapunzel se quedó callada, había dejado de agarrar las túnicas de Gothel.

—Y sí, tal vez no todo sea luz, pero ¿acaso la luz puede existir sin la oscuridad? —le preguntó—. No temas salir a la luz, Rapunzel, porque persona que te aman están esperando tu regreso. Así que, ven, regresa con ellos.

Con un chillido ahogado, Rapunzel se paró de prisa corriendo tan rápido como sus débiles piernas le permitían hacia los brazos de Harry. Se arrojó entre ellos con tanta fuerza que él casi se cae, pero mantuvo el equilibrio, sosteniéndola con cuidado.

—Quiero… ver… a papá y a mamá —hipó Rapunzel, en el cuello masculino.

Harry asintió.

—Bien, vamos con ellos primero.

Blaise y Theodore se sintieron aliviados de tenerla de vuelta. Pansy sonreía con triunfo y enviaba un _Patronus_ para informar a los Soleil, a los Malfoy y a todos los que se habían involucrado tanto sobre la noticia. Ron se quedó para esperar al escuadrón de limpieza, asegurándole a Harry que mantendría todo en orden.

Esa noche, cuando por la chimenea de los Soleil apareció Harry Potter con Rapunzel en sus brazos. Eliot y Catleya extendieron sus brazos hacia ella, deseosos de abrazarla, de tenerla de vuelta y a salvo. Blaise se mantenía un poco alejado, permitiéndole a la familia disfrutar de su momento, ya luego él tendría tiempo para mimar a su ahijada. Daphne se posó a su lado, sosteniendo a Zelig, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con su esposo. Theodore y Pansy se recuperaban, viendo la escena desde lejos, y la mujer notó al pequeña camaleón que se ocultaba detrás del cabello de Rapunzel. Suertudo animalito, gracias a él habían podido rastrearla.

Mientras, Rapunzel Soleil se sentía, después de tanto tiempo, segura y a salvo en los brazos de sus padres, y aunque el recuerdo de Gothel retumbaba en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que la verdadera calidez que añoraba estaba ahí, en los brazos de Eliot y Catleya.

* * *

><p>El año en que Rapunzel cumplió 11 años recibió tres cartas de aceptación de estudios en tres escuelas de magia. Una era de Dumstrang, quien este año recibiría las primeras solicitudes para mujeres, otra era de Beauxbatons y una más de Hogwarts. Eliot no tuvo ni que preguntar cuando Rapunzel casi le arrebató la carta de Hogwarts de las manos.<p>

Rapunzel rompió el sobre para dar con la carta, sin importarle que se notara su ansiedad. Catleya pensó que por ser una ocasión tan especial, podía permitirlo. Rapunzel leyó con deleite las letras en tinta verde de su carta.

_Querida señorita Soleil:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_  
><em>Áster E. Bunnymund<em>  
><em>Director adjunto<em>

Saltó de la emoción, haciendo un gracioso baile de triunfo que ganó las risas de sus padres. Entonces habían acordado comprar todo con un mes de anticipación, para preparar con tiempo las túnicas y todo lo que usaría. Por suerte, la lista mantenía los mismos tomos que Eliot y Catleya usaron en su estancia escolar, no es que fueran avaros, pero Rapunzel se los había pedido por las anotaciones que estos tenían en cada página, además de que quería empezar su primer año con algo viejo que le trajera recuerdos de su casa. Eliot y Catleya aceptaron, él le dio su libro de Historia de la Magia, y ella su libro Filtros y Pociones Mágicas. Así, un mes antes de entrar, Rapunzel junto a sus padres habían ido al Callejón Diagon mediante la Red Flu.

Rapunzel nunca había estado antes ahí, y para ella que se recuperaba de una experiencia tan agridulce como la de su secuestro, la multitud de brujas y magos paseando por el callejón era hilarante. Además, pudo identificar a algunos de los que serían sus compañeros en Hogwarts. Saludó a Wee Dingwall, un chiquillo de cabello rubio cenizo parado en puntas y con la mirada perdida, junto a su padre, Lord Dingwall, similar a su hijo sólo que más viejo y con una voluminosa panza. Ambos saludaron al matrimonio Soleil con una reverencia sutil. Luego se encontró con Astrid y Heather Hofferson, acompañadas por una de sus tantas nanas; Heather le sonrió a la distancia y Astrid asintió con solemnidad solamente.

—¿Estás seguro que sabes a donde vamos, Gobber? —preguntó un chiquillo de complexión pequeña y saltones ojos verdes, cara cubierta de pecas y con ropas que le quedaban dos veces más grandes.

A su lado, un hombre robusto con un trenzado bigote rubio revisaba algunos apuntes.

—Claro que sí, muchacho —replicó, usando un acento que Rapunzel no pudo identificar—. Puedo ser un _mugre_, pero eso no significa que no sepa a donde me dirijo en un callejón mágico.

—Si tú lo dices —rodó los ojos, como si estuviera acostumbrado a eso.

Eliot llamó a Rapunzel para que los alcanzara, se había quedado rezagada por prestar atención a esos dos, que casi se pierde.

—¿Quieres una lechuza, querida? —le preguntó su madre, cuando pasaron cerca del Emporio de Lechuzas, pero ella negó.

—Ya tengo a Pascal —informó, entonces el camaleón apareció sobre su hombro—. Es todo lo que necesito, además no quiero que Pansy se enoje conmigo por comprar otro animal.

Catleya asintió comprensiva. Pasaron por las diversas tiendas rápido, sus padres sabían que ella estaba más entusiasmada por recibir su primera varita. En la escuela de modales, se les daban a los niños y a las niñas asistentes una varita falsa con la que pudiera practicar, y muchas veces Rapunzel había declarado su ansiedad por obtener una de verdad. Sin embargo, pese a su prisa, ella tuvo que detenerse en Madame Malkin, para arreglar sus túnicas.

Rapunzel dio muestra de su buena capacidad de control, cuando la dependienta le hacia los ajustes necesarios. No se quejó gravemente cuando la pincharon, sin querer, con los alfileres, e hizo gala de su porte real, aunque muchos no supieran que era una de las herederas al trono de la corona francesa mágica.

—Jamás había visto cabello tan largo y hermoso como el tuyo —le dijo la dependienta, midiéndole las mangas.

Rapunzel sonrió con gentileza.

—Gracias, Madame —pronunció.

Al parecer, la dependienta quedó satisfecha con su forma tan educada de agradecer y terminó más rápido de lo que Rapunzel podría soportar. Con las túnicas listas, sus padres casi ríen al ver a su hija tratando de contenerse durante el camino hacia Ollivander. Cuando vio el aparador de la tienda de varitas, Rapunzel no lo soportó más y llegó corriendo, sin importarle mucho que Pascal casi cayera de su hombro. Sus padres la siguieron de prisa.

Cuando entraron vieron a su hija recargada en el aparador, viendo las casas con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca también.

—Tranquila, querida —le animó su madre a restaurar la compostura.

Avergonzada, Rapunzel se irguió y puso una expresión más serena y menos embobada.

—¿Así que tú eres la pequeña Rapunzel Soleil? —escuchó la voz de una joven mujer de tez morena y con dos grandes trenzas—. He oído hablar mucho de ti, dicen que eres muy bonita y lo eres de verdad.

Rapunzel se sonrojó.

—Me llamo Elisa, y aunque creo que no te gustara mucho, seré quien te atienda ya que el señor Ollivander ha tenido que salir un momento a comer, así que yo te atenderé —le explicó.

La pequeña no pudo disimular su cara de decepción, pero Elisa la comprendía totalmente.

—Oye, no pongas esa carita tan triste que me pones triste a mí, ¿vale? —trató de animarla, sonriendo con confianza—. Antes de que sigas frunciendo esa naricita tuya tan mona, déjame informarte que el señor Ollivander escogió las varitas para ti antes de salir.

—¿En serio? —Rapunzel preguntó al punto, entusiasmada con la idea.

Elisa afirmó con un asentimiento.

—¿Eso es posible? —preguntó Eliot, pues según sabía Ollivander tenía que ver al mago o bruja para dar su veredicto.

—Es un larga historia, el señor Ollivander me explicó que algunas veces las varitas escogían a su dueño mucho antes de que él los conociera personalmente —dijo Elisa, yendo por unas dos cajas, una de color rosa y otra de color rojo.

Elisa las puso sobre la repisa ante los ojos asombrados de Rapunzel, quien levantó sus manos para tocarlas, pero luego las recogió, pensando que estaba propasándose.

—Ambas cajas son muy bonitas, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Elisa. Ella asintió—. ¿Cuál color te gusta más?

—El rosa —respondió Rapunzel.

—Pues ábrela, pequeña.

Rapunzel tomó con cuidado la larga caja rosa, que tenía intrincados diseños de lo que parecían ser flores, luego cayó en cuenta de que en realidad eran soles, similares al sol del escudo de su familia. La abrió para encontrarse con una varita que le pareció lo más hermoso del mundo, la cogió con delicadeza y de su punta salieron chispas de color dorado.

—Sauce, 35 centímetros, núcleo de pelo de la cola de un unicornio, flexible —anunció Elisa.

—Es hermosa —dijo Rapunzel—. ¿Hay otra en la caja que sobra? No me gustaría haber rechazado una varita, no sería cortés.

—Anda, ábrela —instó Carter, tendiéndola la caja

Rapunzel lo hizo, encontrándola vacía, dirigió su mirada entonces a Elisa, pidiendo una muda explicación.

—Ollivander ya sabía que varita sería tuya, pequeña, pero quería saber si tú también la identificarías, así que hizo este pequeño experimento y ahora tienes en tus manos la varita adecuada.

—¿Cuánto sería por la varita? —preguntó Eliot, contento de ver la expresión de completo ensimismamiento de su hija, admirando su varita.

—Treinta galeones —dijo la dependienta.

Eliot pagó la cuenta. La familia Soleil salió de la tienda para dirigirse al Caldero Chorreante a comer algo.

En la taberna, Hannah Abbott los atendió con una sonrisa, a su lado, Neville disfrutaba de una cerveza de mantequilla junto a Harry y Ginny Potter. Rapunzel, al divisarlo, corrió hasta él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta del niño de 7 años, de cabellos castaños revueltos y ojos cafés, que estaba sentado justo al lado de Harry, y de una niña pelirroja sentada en el regazo de Harry, mientras que un pequeño, el reflejo perfecto de Potter, estaba sumergido en la lectura de un libro infantil con Ginny. Al percatarse de ella, Harry le animó a acercarse, preguntándole que es lo que hacía ahí y saludando a los Soleil con respeto, debido a que conocía ya la importancia del matrimonio en el mundo mágico (cosa que le fue explicada por Hermione, porque él no se enteraba de nada sobre títulos de nobleza y esas cosas). Rapunzel inició una conversación amena con él, contándole todo lo que había visto y vivido al recibir su carta de Hogwarts.

—¿Y en cuál casa te gustaría quedar, pequeña? —le preguntó Ginny.

—No lo sé —Rapunzel lo meditó un poco—. Aún no me decido.

—En cualquiera que estés, la casa habrá ganado a una buena estudiante —le sonrió Harry.

—¡Mientras no sea en Slytherin, todo está bien! —saltó James Sirius Potter con efusividad, el hijo primogénito de Harry.

Como la charla se tornó aburrida, por lo menos para la mente inquieta de James, él jaló a Rapunzel y a sus hermanos a jugar por la taberna.

—Veo que Rapunzel ya está mejor —dijo Harry, bebiendo un sorbo de su tarro—. Me alegro por ella y por ustedes.

—No ha sido nada fácil, según Daphne, las consecuencias del uso del _Cruciatus_ en un niño son severas —pronunció Catleya, con una expresión decaída—. Rapunzel no volverá a ser la misma de antes.

—No puedo imaginarme por el pesar que están pasando —interrumpió Ginny, mirándole con empatía—. Si alguien le hiciera eso a alguno de mis hijos, no sabría bien cómo tratar con ello.

—No es tan malo, pudo ser peor —dijo Eliot—. Si no fuese por Pansy que le regaló a Pascal, no la habríamos encontrado. Quién sabe que le habría hecho esa… _esa mujer_ si aún la tuviera raptada.

—Es mejor no pensar en ello —convino decir Harry, viendo a Eliot apretar sus puños—. Lo que importa es que está a salvo.

—Siempre estaremos agradecidos contigo, Harry —Catleya le sonrió.

—Oh, vamos, no soy bueno en esto —Harry se sonrojó furiosamente—. Es sólo mi trabajo.

—Trabajo o no, ayudaste —replicó Eliot—. Si no fuese por ti y por todos los demás, mi querida hija no estaría aquí.

—Lamento decir esto, pero aún no puedo creer que esos tres hayan ayudado —intervino Ginny—. Es decir, ¿Zabini, parkinson y nott siendo altruistas?

—Son buenas personas, Ginevra —replicó Catleya con amabilidad. Ginny ahogó un suspiro, era imposible hacer que ellos le hablarán por el diminutivo de su nombre, después de todo, su educación no se los permitía—. Sé de los roces que tuvieron con ellos en Hogwarts, sin embargo, son confiables y son nuestros amigos, al igual que ustedes.

—Yo hubiese querido ver la cara de Ron cuando Nott apareció —dijo Ginny, con una burlesca sonrisa—. No le gusta nada que él trabaje junto a Hermione en el Ministerio.

—Como sea, le deseo lo mejor a su hija en esta nueva etapa —dijo Harry, aunque realmente se había divertido al ver la cara de desprecio absoluto de Ron hacia Nott, y como éste se burlaba de él con puro sarcasmo.

—Gracias, Harry —finalizó Catleya.

La charla duró media hora más hasta que los Soleil le indicaron a Rapunzel que debían volver, para merendar con los Zabini. Rapunzel se despidió de los hijos de Harry, especialmente de Lily, quien había jugado con su rubio cabello todo el tiempo, trenzándolo en peinados tan complicados que Catleya tendría que batallar mucho para desenredar las hebras. Eliot le dijo a Harry que lo vería después en el trabajo, por algunas complicaciones que surgieron y que necesitaban de la atención de los aurors. Ginny quedaba con Catleya para verse otro día y tomar el té.

Utilizando la Red Flu, los Soleil llegaron a la casa de los Zabini. Daphne los esperaba con alegría, ofreciéndoles de inmediato su repertorio de dulces y pastelillos. Zelig Zabini, su hijo de siete años, seguido de su hermana, Sayuri, dos años menor que él, corrieron tras Rapunzel para preguntarle sobre las cosas que guardaba en su bolsa, las cosas que llevaría a Hogwarts. Sayuri se entretenía sosteniendo a Pascal entre sus manos y reía como boba cuando cambiaba de color.

—Lamento que encuentren la casa hecha un lío, pero tuve que atender varias emergencias en el consultorio y no pude hacerme cargo —explicó Daphne a sus invitados, estaban sentados en una de la sala principal, merendando y con los niños entreteniéndose en la mesa—. Además, Blaise tampoco lo pudo hacer, lo llamaron de la editorial para la publicación de su libro. Al parecer, no muchos quieren que superé la fama de la señora Scarmander.

—Qué pena por él —Catleya dio un sorbo a su té—. Pero no creo posible que le den largas, el libro es maravilloso. Lo revisé en la ortografía y gramática, no tiene error alguno.

Daphne sonrió con cansancio. Era obvio que daban largas porque creían que Blaise había sido un mortífago, lo que era totalmente falso.

—Descuida, Daphne —dijo Eliot—. Si la editorial le da largas a Blaise, puede contar conmigo. El nuevo proyecto de trabajo que tengo en mente es extender mis negocios hacia los libros. No te imaginas la cantidad de libros y enciclopedias que no tienen tan buena información en las librerías. Sería un placer ayudar a tu esposo a sacar su primer libro.

La señora Zabini se sintió conmovida por el gesto compasivo de Eliot Soleil.

—¿Y cómo se llamaría la editorial? —interrumpió Zabini desde el marco de la entrada a la sala—. Lamento interrumpirlos, pero es que estaban hablando tan cómodamente que creí que sería grosero interrumpir.

—No lo sé aún, mi buen amigo —dijo Eliot, estrechando su mano en cuanto estuvieran cerca—. Pero ya que eres tan bueno nombrando, podrías hacernos el favor de hacerlo si lo consideras adecuado.

—Será un honor —dijo Blaise, haciendo una reverencia.

Daphne le jaló de una oreja.

—¡Ay, amor mío, recuerda que ésa es mi oreja de la buena suerte! —chilló Zabini.

—Nada de eso, deja tus juegos para otra ocasión —lo soltó.

Blaise hizo un ligero puchero.

—Pues ya que no soy requerido aquí, me voy con mis niños porque ellos sí me quieren —se fue, haciendo una rabieta infantil.

—Blaise nunca cambiará —dijo Catleya, riendo quedamente.

—Admito que eso es parte de su encanto —Daphne también rió. Luego, se puso seria, mirando al matrimonio Soleil fijamente—. ¿Creen que Rapunzel estará bien en Hogwarts? No dudo de ella, pero ha pasado tan poco tiempo desde lo que le ocurrió.

Entonces, Eliot y Catleya se quedaron callados un momento, analizando la pregunta y observando a su hija jugar con los niños Zabini y mostrándole a Blaise sus nuevas adquisiciones. Aun se notaba en su mirada la pesadez de la oscura experiencia que había vivido hace algunos meses, y que su sonrisa lucía en ocasiones forzada, pero después se fijaron en como la luz que vieron por primera vez, cuando ella nació, en sus ojos verdes no desapareció. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa con determinación y respondieron:

—Estará bien.

Y Daphne ya no dudó. Porque sabía que así sería.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith: <strong>Espero que les haya gustado, sin más sólo les dejo el significado de la varita de Rapunzel

**Pelo de Unicornio:** El pelo de unicornio produce generalmente la magia más consistente y está sujeto a un menor nivel de fluctuaciones y bloqueos. Las varitas con centros de unicornio son las más difíciles de utilizar para las Artes Oscuras. Son las más fieles de todas las varitas, y normalmente permanecen unidas a su primer dueño con una relación difícil de romper, independientemente de si es una bruja o un mago consumado. Las desventajas del pelo de unicornio son que no produce las varitas más poderosas, aunque se puede compensar con la madera de la varita, y que tienden a la melancolía si no son usadas correctamente y el pelo puede "morir" y necesita ser reemplazado.

**Sauce:** El sauce es una madera poco corriente con poder sanador y el dueño ideal para una varita de sauce posee a menudo, una inseguridad normalmente injustificada, por muy bien que intenten ocultarlo. Mientras que muchos clientes con confianza en sí mismos insisten en probar una varita de sauce, atraídos por su atractiva apariencia y una reputación probada de producir magia avanzada no verbal, las varitas de sauce han seleccionado a aquellos que exhibían mayor potencial, más que a aquellos que creen que no les queda mucho por aprender. Siempre ha habido un proverbio entre los fabricantes, aquel que tiene el camino más largo, es el que irá más deprisa con el sauce.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


	3. Jonathan

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. El reino secreto (Epic). _

**Lilith: **Bueno, es turno de Jonathan, es tan alegre y aliviado que es difícil escribir sobre él xD. Bueno, los padres de él son Frankeintein y su esposa de Hotel Transilvania

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo Tres**

**Jonathan**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_Porque… tú eres mi 'clic', Mavis"_

—Jonathan, Hotel Transilvania.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Jonathan nació en el seno de una familia grande. Su padre y su madre tuvieron siete hijos, cinco niños y dos niñas, y Jonathan o Johnny como pedía que le llamaran, ocupaba el lugar del medio, al ser el cuarto en nacer. Su padre trabajaba en el gobierno, según decía, arreglando problemas sobre secretos y todas esas cosas que ni siquiera a su esposa contaba.<p>

_«Es que no puedo contarlo porque es un secreto de estado»_, siempre se excusaba Frank Stein cuando la boca curiosa de su cuarto hijo le preguntaba.

Nadie podía hacerlo hablar sobre su trabajo, ni siquiera Eunice, su esposa y reconocida chismosa del vecindario, lograba sacar un mínimo detalle. No es que necesitara saberlo a como dé lugar ni tampoco que estuviera cansada de inventar excusas a las vecinas, sino que sentía como si ese pequeño secreto abriera una brecha entre él y ella, que los separaba enormemente. Sin embargo, mientras él siguiera siendo amoroso y atento con ella y sus hijos.

Los niños y las niñas Stein eran asombrosos y talentosos, de eso estaban seguros sus padres, especialmente la señora Stein. Sus dos niñas eran prodigios de la música, una violinista y la otra flautista. Sus primeros tres hijos varones eran excelencias en los deportes, y su quinto hijo era un escritor en potencia. Sus hijos eran maravillosos. Incluso Johnny, aunque todavía no se descubrieran bien sus cualidades.

Johnny vivía curioseando por todas partes, se metía en lugares extraños y gritaba sobre cualquier cosa que fuera asombrosa, rolaba por todo el día en las calles de su barrio en Bristol, donde obtuvo su sentido del ritmo y su actitud totalmente relajada en la vida. Johnny convirtió su estilo en conjuntos de ropas poco combinadas y su cabello pelirrojo siempre estaba despeinado.

Su madre estaba preocupada por esto, por la falta de concentración y disciplina de su hijo, que no mostraba ningún interés por algo en particular y se pasaba todo el día paseando. Además, había advertido de los extraños sucesos que acontecían alrededor de él. Ella era una persona que investigaba a fondo antes de emitir un juicio, pero notaba que cada vez que Johnny se emocionaba, lloraba o reía, cosas inusuales sucedían.

No serían extrañas en otras circunstancias, si no estuvieran siempre en relación con Johnny. Como cuando los focos de la sala explotaron cuando se enojó con Timoty (su segundo hijo) por quitarle su patineta favorita a los 4 años; o cuando Isabela (séptima hija) no paraba de llorar y Johnny, de seis años, gritó que se callara, al parecer eso provocó que su hija perdiera la voz temporalmente. Las situaciones se repetían con más frecuencia conforme Johnny se acercaba a los diez años, y Eunice estaba preocupada, insistía en internarlo en alguna institución que comprendiera la rareza de su hijo, sin embargo, Frank decía que no pasaba nada, que era normal en un niño como Johnny.

—¿Un niño como Johnny? —le preguntó Eunice con las manos en jarras, y elevando una ceja.

Frank sonrió con mortificación, como si guardar la verdad no fuese una idea que le agradara. Sostuvo a su esposa por los hombros y le mostró su mejor sonrisa.

—Te lo diré con el tiempo, lo prometo —musitó.

Eunice comprendía que no le diría nada. La confianza entre el matrimonio Stein se deterioraba conforme los sucesos extraños acontecían, y Johnny resentía ser la razón por la que sus padres discutían o dormían en camas separadas en la noche. Se sentía mal. Incluso sus hermanos comenzaban a distanciarse, incómodos ante su excentricidad. Johnny llegó al límite en una cena familiar, la tensión era tanta que no podía tolerarlo más, así que se subió en su silla y preguntó a gritos qué demonios ocurría con todos ahí. Frank y Eunice intentaron calmarlo, pero en cuanto el horno de microondas estalló y las puertas de las estanterías se abrían y se cerraban con fuerza, asustando a sus hijos, Frank comprendió que ya era momento de decir la verdad.

Sacó una varita de debajo de su chaqueta café, pronunció unas palabras y todo volvía la normalidad. Johnny seguía llorando, así que su padre lo abrazó y le dijo que se calmara. Luego, mirando las expresiones incrédulas y asustadas de su familia, les ordenó ir a la sala para darles la explicación que se merecían. En la sala, puso a Johnny a su lado y él masajeándose la barbilla, respiró profundo y soltó todo.

—Soy un mago.

La noticia provocó las risas de su familia, que logró que se desprendieran de la tensión y rieran creyendo que no era verdad. Frank tuvo que mostrarle que no era una broma, sacó su varita y transfiguró uno de los floreros en agua ante la mirada aterrada de su esposa. Sus hijos estaban asombrados y comenzaban a preguntarle sobre cómo lo había hecho. Eunice, pese a saber la verdad, no se sentía feliz con el descubrimiento y le tomó varias horas salir del encierro en su habitación para volver a ver a la cara a su marido.

—¿Cómo sé que no es una broma como la que me hiciste en año nuevo? —le preguntó ella, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y recargado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

—Bueno, supongo que puedo demostrarlo de nuevo —dijo, rascándose la barbilla, pensando en qué hacer—. ¡Ah, lo tengo! ¿Recuerdas que te regalé unos bonitos aretes de topacio negro?

Ella asintió, mirándolo con recelo.

—Pues, en realidad, eran huesos de rata que transfiguré usando mi varita —sacó el objeto—, porque todavía no me pagaban en ese entonces y yo tenía que darte un regalo de aniversario.

—¿Quieres decir que he estado usando huesos de un roedor en mis orejas durante esas cenas con tus amigos y nuestros parientes? —ella abrió tanto los ojos que Frank creyó que saldrían de sus cuencas. El grito que siguió fue esperado, aunque no tanto el desmayo.

El cuerpo de Eunice cayó como carne de res sobre el piso. Frank acudió a recogerla preocupado, y con la ayuda de sus hijos mayores, la acomodaron en el sofá.

—Buena manera de decirle a mamá que eres un mago, papá —le dijo Johnny—. Para la próxima podrías ser más sutil, no sé, tal vez convertir a la vecina que odia tanto en sapo, ya sabes.

Tras eso, Frank compartió todo lo que podía sobre el mundo mágico, mundo al que Johnny pertenecía por derecho, por poseer en sus venas sangre mágica. También habló de sus raíces mágicas, de los Stein, una familia con apenas 100 años de historia. Habló durante horas, en especial con Johnny, indicándole que estudiaría magia en cuanto tuviera edad.

—Porque él será un mago —le dijo a Eunice, con el orgullo plasmado en su voz.

Eunice estaba tranquila de saber al fin lo que ocurría con su hijo, sin embargo, una duda rondaba su cabeza ahora que todo estaba claro. Johnny era el único que daba señales de tener magia, pero sus hermanos no. No quería dárselas de conocedora, pero si un hijo tenía magia, los demás tendrían que tenerla también.

—¿Por qué Johnny tiene magia y nosotros no? —preguntó su primogénito, haciendo morros.

Frank también tenía dudas sobre eso, su herencia mágica tendría que haberse transmitido a todos sus hijos, por lo que no pudo responder. A menos que fuesen squibs, tendría mucho sentido, pero ¿seis de siete hijos? Eso le quitaba cualquier sentido. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los grititos de alegría de Johnny, que saltaba de un lado al otro, haciendo que las luces de las lámparas parpadearan.

—¡Soy un mago! —exclamó, dando un mortal hacia atrás y resbalando, sin disminuir su alegría.

Frank le advirtió que nadie más debía saber sobre su magia, pues estaba estipulado por las leyes mágicas que ningún muggle, como le decían a la gente sin magia.

—¿Mamá es una muggle? —preguntó Johnny, sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí, pero eso no quita lo guapa que es —se apresuró en responder Frank, mirando a su esposa de reojo.

—Estás a salvo de momento —espetó ella.

La condición mágica de Johnny complicó las relaciones son sus hermanos, en especial con los mayores, pues significaba que sólo él podría disfrutar de los placeres de la magia, volar en escoba, transformar cosas, desaparecer y aparecer a su antojo, y muchas cosas más que se escuchaban increíbles y divertidas. Lo trataron de extraño y siempre se veía a Johnny jugar solo.

—Tranquilo, Johnny, con el tiempo lo entenderán —le dijo su madre, acariciando su alborotado cabello. Johnny hipó con tristeza, sosteniendo su peluche de murciélago.

—Pero es injusto, no tengo la culpa de ser un mago, mamá —respondió—. Papá me cuenta tanto sobre la magia que no creo que sea algo raro o malo.

Su madre lo arrulló, consolándolo, era lo único que podía hacer por él. Además, Frank se seguía preguntando por qué sólo uno de sus hijos tenía magia, así que lo consultó con Hermione Granger, su compañera en las oficinas administrativas del Ministerio de Magia. Ella respondió que tal vez aún no presentaban sinos de magia porque eran tardíos, como muchos niños más, pero Frank no estaba seguro de eso.

—Pero Daniel ya tiene 13 y Timoty 12 —pronunció—. Si fuesen magos, les habría llegado su carta de aceptación.

—¿Ya comentaste eso con Eunice? —preguntó. Frank negó con la cabeza—. Entonces, ella sigue creyendo que la magia puede aparecer a cualquier edad. Tengo mis dudas, Frank, no se de desarrollo mágico en los niños, pero sé que es inusual que sólo uno sea mago entre tantos.

Frank estaba de acuerdo.

—Busqué una forma de saberlo, Hermione —dijo el señor Stein—. Nott me ha dicho que existe una prueba inofensiva para saber si los niños tienen o no ascendencia mágica. Me dijo que la usan mucho las familias de magos sangre pura.

—¿Es un método legal, verdad? —inquirió ella.

Frank asintió con solemnidad, confiaba lo bastante en Theodore Nott para entender que nunca lo engañaría. Hermione alzó los hombros, resignándose.

—Claro que es legal, Granger —interrumpió Theodore Nott, entrando la oficina con los documentos de su último caso en sus manos que le entregó a Frank para que los archivara—. Es un hechizo aprobado por el Ministerio y cuya probabilidad de éxito y confiabilidad es del 95%, mucho mejor que cualquier prueba muggle.

—Oh, por favor, no inicien otra discusión sobre beneficios mágicos y muggles, ustedes dos —rogó Frank.

—Tranquilo, Stein, lo dejaremos para cuando resuelvas tus propios problemas, ¿verdad, Granger? —dijo Nott, sonriendo de lado. Ella le sostuvo la mirada con fiereza.

Frank suspiró. Otro día trabajando con los dos mejores defensores del mundo mágico era agotador.

* * *

><p>La prueba que Frank realizó necesitaba un poco de sangre de él y Eunice. Fue muy difícil conseguirla de su esposa, tuvo que mentirle diciéndole que se trataba de algo para la protección de sus hijos. Cuando vertió la sangre en un caldero con la poción, y el resultado lo golpeó horriblemente en el corazón. Pues del caldero salió un solo hilo brillante que los conectaba con Johnny, sus demás hijos no entraban en la conexión. Eso significó que sólo Johnny era su hijo, y que su esposa lo estuvo engañando durante mucho tiempo y muchas veces. Pidió explicaciones a gritos, sintiendo como el dolor de la traición lo desgarraba por dentro. Ella no tuvo excusas que decirle, trataba de rechazar las pruebas que su esposa le presentaba sobre su infidelidad y le reprochó que era un idiota por no confiar en ella, y que era su culpa que sus hijos no tuvieran magia por guardarles tanto tiempo el secreto. Ella se fue de la casa llevando consigo a sus hijos "normales", exclamando que si la quería devuelta tendría que disculparse por sus mentiras.<p>

—¡Y puedes quedarte con los aretes de rata! —le gritó, arrojándolos a sus pies—. Si quieres mi perdón por manchar mi honor, será mejor que consigas unos de verdad.

Frank estaba abatido, se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza oculta entre sus enormes manos. Reaccionó al sentir el toque cariñoso de Johnny sobre su brazo. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su verdadero hijo, sonriéndole como si pudiese comprender su dolor.

—Estaremos bien, papá, incluso sin mamá, estaremos bien —le dijo, abrazándolo y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Frank se maravillaba de la sensibilidad que su hijo tenía. Lo abrazó y permitió que lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

—Sí, Johnny, estaremos bien —aseguró.

* * *

><p>No fue nada sencillo pedirle el divorcio a Eunice. La mujer estaba decidida a no asumir la culpa y quería quedarse con la custodia de todos sus hijos, incluido Johnny, pero Frank no permitiría que ella estuviera cerca del mundo mágico nunca más. Usó todos los recursos legales de los que disponía para obtener la custodia de Johnny, acudiendo al consejo de Granger y Nott, los mejores en materia jurídica. El juicio llevó varios meses, en los que Johnny cumplió los 11 años y había recibido su carta a Hogwarts. El niño había estado esperando la lechuza por muchos días y cuando por llegó, casi rompió en pedazos el papel. Leyó con atención las letras que indicaban una de las etapas más importantes en su vida.<p>

_Estimado Señor Stein:_

Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
>Áster E. Bunnymund<br>Director adjunto

—¡Papá! —gritó de emoción, saltando en la cama en el departamento rentado del Caldero Chorreante—. ¡Me aceptaron! ¡Iré a Hogwarts!

Frank estaba orgulloso, acarició la cabeza de su único hijo con cariño y besó su frente.

—¡Quiero entrar a Gryffindor, como tú, papá! —saltó—. ¡Quiero jugar quidditch y convertirme en auror como Harry Potter!

—Entonces, tenemos que comprarte una buena escoba para las pruebas de primer año y debes estudiar mucho para ser auror —anunció Frank.

Después de eso, en los trámites del divorcio, el juez a cargo de su caso deliberó que Eunice no tenía por qué recibir pensión monetaria debido a que los hijos no eran de Frank; debido a que Johnny estaría mejor bajo la tutela de un mago como su padre, le cedió la custodia a Frank.

—Mi cliente tiene algo más que añadir —informó Hermione—, aunque no sean sus hijos por vínculo sanguíneo, lo son por lazos sentimentales y le gustaría proveerles de una cuenta bancaria a la que sólo ellos tendrán acceso. Por ello pide un tutor legal para que procure que el dinero sea utilizado por sus hijos, no por su ex esposa.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mí, perra? —siseó Eunice Westenra (ahora su apellido) contra Hermione, pero ella se mantuvo calmada.

—Le sugiero que se calme, señora Westenra —advirtió el juez—. Permito la solicitud del señor Stein, y deseo saber quién es la persona que hará la tutoría.

—Un amigo de mi cliente, llamado Theodore Nott —informó Granger—. Él está capacitado para atender las necesidades de los niños y procurar su bienestar.

Con todo arreglado, Frank agradeció a Hermione por su ayuda. Se despidieron y Stein junto con su hijo no volvieron a ver a Eunice nunca más, y Johnny tendría que esperar hasta que sus hermanos le perdonaran por haber separado a su familia, de acuerdo a su opinión. No se sentía bien, pero saber que iría a Hogwarts y la promesa de Frank para comer helados en Florean Fortescue fue un aliciente para ese verano de locos.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante un día antes de que Johnny tuviera que partir. Cuando Hannah Abbott abrió la entrada al Callejón Diagon, Frank tuvo que sostener a su hijo de la capucha de su suéter para que no saliera corriendo y se perdiese. Primero irían por los libros, que eran lo más importante para Frank y porque conocía lo suficiente a Johnny para comprender que sólo estaba interesado en la escoba y la varita. Entraron a Flourish &amp; Blotts para comprar los tomos de su primer año. Johnny esperaba a su padre cerca de un estante, no quería entrar en la multitud de adultos con libros gruesos en sus manos; así que se quedó lo más quieto que podía, que no duró mucho pues empezó a recorrer la librearía topándose con dos niños que hablaban sobre bromas que conseguirían en Sortilegios Weasley. Johnny pediría a su padre ir ahí después de acabadas las compras.<p>

Compraron rápidamente las túnicas, los guantes y la ropa necesaria para su estadía en Hogwarts. Adquirieron el caldero, la balanza y todo lo demás en corto tiempo.

—¿Quieres una lechuza, Johnny? —preguntó Frank frente al aparador del Emporio de las Lechuzas.

—No, tengo a Froggy —iba a sacar a su pequeña rana, pero ante tantos ojos de lechuzas, pensó que no era una buena idea.

Entonces llegaron por la escoba. Johnny estaba muy emocionado al entrar, desde que sabía que era un mago, leyó todo acerca del quidditch, sobre todas las jugadas, sobre todo los partidos, sobre los mundiales, hasta hacerse un experto. Cuando llegó se topó de nuevo con los chicos de Flourish & Blotts.

—¿No compraras una escoba? —preguntó el niño de cabello castaño, sosteniendo una escoba de madera lisa y rojiza, con las cerdas bien acomodadas. Johnny reconoció el diseño al instante, era la nueva Canto de Fénix. Una verdadera belleza, pero muy costosa.

—No la necesitó. Tengo mi cayado. —apuntó el chico mostrando el palo que tan extraño se le había hecho, moviéndolo con gracilidad—. Seremos los mejores, Gene, puedo verlo.

—Wow, amigo, así que no sólo eres genial sino que también adivino. —dijo en broma Gene con un gesto exagerado induciendo la risa de Jack.

Johnny quiso unirse a ellos, pero el vendedor volvió con su pedido. Johnny se quedó anonadado ante la hermosa escoba de cerdas rubias, madera de un color verde precioso, con un lazo en el punto de unión de las hebras y el palo de color verde oscuro. La _Saeta Esmeralda No. 14_ provenía de una rama de la Saeta de Fuego, pero era más ligera y más aerodinámica, además el verde era el color favorito de Johnny. El vendedor se dio cuenta del ojo crítico de Johnny, quien evaluaba la escoba buscando una imperfección, sopesando su peso y analizando cada hebra.

—¿Cuál es su veredicto, joven Stein? —le preguntó.

—Excelente —anunció Johnny, con una sonrisa triunfante—. Me la llevo, esta belleza volará a la perfección. ¿Cuánto será en total, señor?

—Te la regalo, pequeño —respondió sonriendo tiernamente—. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan joven apreciar el trabajo en las escobas con tanta convicción y adoración. Así que para mí será un honor que uses esta escoba, es una de las primeras de su tipo y creo que te gustará mucho volar con ella. No acepto un no por respuesta, eh, así que ambos dejen de poner esa cara.

Frank aceptó. Cuando salieron Johnny no ocultaba lo feliz que se sentía. Era momento de ir por la varita.

—¡Y después a Sortilegios Weasley! —recordó Johnny, ocasionando una risita en Frank.

Al llegar a Ollivander's, Johnny entró topándose con Elisa, la asistente. Ella estaba acomodando un montón de cajas largas en un estante con una rapidez sobrehumana, parecía que tuviera cien brazos.

—Oh, nuevos clientes —dijo ella, siguiendo con su tarea—. ¡Señor Ollivander!

—No tienes que gritar, Elisa, ya sé que están aquí —se escuchó la voz ronca del anciano.

Caminaba desde el fondo de la tienda, casi arrastrando los pies. Se notaba que estaba un poco enfermo. Ollivander carraspeó para aclarar su garganta, y tomó las medidas necesarias a Johnny.

—Así que eres hijo de Stein. Sí, recuerdo la varita de tu padre; Sauce, centro de nervio de dragón, 25 centímetros, no flexible —musitó, terminando de medir.

—¡Wow! Usted es uno de los ancianos más buena onda que he conocido —exclamó Johnny—. Espero encontrar una varita adecuada.

—La varita elige al mago, señor Stein, el por qué no siempre está claro —explicó Ollivander.

Johnny boqueó impresionado, eso había sonado muy místico.

—Bien, Elisa, tráeme esa caja del estante de allá —señaló Ollivander.

Elisa regresó con una caja delgada y larga de color amarillo. Ollivander la tomó y sacó de ella una varita de madera clara, que entregó a Johnny. Al contacto, éste sintió un suave cosquilleo en los dedos y una sonrisa extraña se posó en sus labios.

—Peral, centro de la crin de unicornio, 40 centímetros, muy flexible —informó—. Ésta es una varita adecuada para usted, señor Stein.

—Lo sé —respondió Jonathan, con calma esta vez.

Frank pagó a Elisa y salieron a Sortilegios Weasley. Ahí, en lo que Johnny decía si comprar polvo peruano de oscuridad total o caramelos que provocaban enfermedad, Frank hablaba con Ron Weasley, al que conocía por medio de Hermione

—¿Cómo te ha ido, Frankie? —le preguntó, observando a unos niños comprar alas de hadas, un dulce que te encogía del tamaño de una de verdad.

—Bien, no puedo quejarme —admitió—. Johnny y yo lo estamos haciendo bien, y no parece tan afectado debido a que entrara a Hogwarts. Y cuéntame sobre ti, escuche que los chicos Thorston entraran este año también.

Ron soltó un suspiro.

—¿Acaso fue tan malo lo que pasó con ellos? —inquirió Frank, elevando una ceja—. Oí algunos rumores y Granger me contó un poco sobre eso, pero no quiero emitir un juicio apresurado.

—Fue el primer caso de Harry, yo me involucré mucho después —contestó, sabían que Frank era de confianza, por algo era amigo de Hermione—. Está muy tenso y serio, quería hacerse cargo de los Thorston, pero están bajo la custodia de Parkinson y Malfoy. Él no pudo hacer mucho, Parkinson no quería verlo cerca de ellos después de lo que pasó.

—¿Pansy Parkinson, una arpía en Hogwarts, conmovida por ellos? —Frank no sabía si creerlo o no.

Ron entornó los ojos con la misma impresión.

—La vida está llena de sorpresas, hombre —dijo Ron suspirando—. Bueno, me retiro, sólo vine para revisar las nuevas creaciones, tengo que volver pronto. Te recomiendo que Johnny compre los tubos de fragancia de pestilencia absoluta, son buenos para jugar algunas bromas.

—Los tomaré en cuenta, gracias por tu recomendación y ojalá Potter encuentre la solución.

Ron se despidió. Frank fue con su hijo para pagar todos los artilugios que llenaban sus pequeñas manos. Después regresaron a casa, para preparar todo para el día siguiente.

* * *

><p>La plataforma 9 ¾ estaba llena de padres, madres y estudiantes corriendo de un lado a otro. Johnny Stein estaba inquieto, temblaba llevando su carrito con enormes maletas de piel y mirando a todos lados impresionándose. Su padre, Frank Stein, lo veía con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, saludando a viejos amigos que encontraba por ahí. Reconoció a los Babcock, una familia acaudalada, que llevaban a su hija y heredera Courtney a su primer año. También a Fergus DunBroch y Elinor con su impaciente hija Mérida, una bola de rizos pelirrojas, ojos azules y mejillas llenas de pecas.<p>

—Tranquilo, Johnny. Lo harás bien —le dijo Frank cuando estaba por subir al vagón.

La emoción del pequeño se había apagado y ahora miraba hacia el piso.

—¿Y si a nadie le caigo bien? ¿Y si todos me odian como me odian mis hermanos? —preguntó entre titubeos.

Frank comprendió su duda. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo mirarle a la cara.

—A unos no les gustaras —empezó—, pero a otros sí. Es común eso, hijo, no todos te querrán. Sin embargo, los que sí, debes atesorarlos como buenos amigos y colegas, pues son los que valen la pena. Olvida a tus hermanos y sus palabras. Tú eres tú, y seguramente muchos lo verán, así como yo lo veo.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —respondió.

Johnny sonrió con más fuerza entonces. Dio un último abrazo a su padre y subió al vagón, buscando un compartimento. Iba cantando una canción muggle por lo que muchos se le quedaban mirando, pero él ignoraba todo. Entonces, encontró un vagón donde sólo había un chico de cabello rubio alzado, ojos azules y gesto ausente. Johnny le preguntó si podía entrar, pero al parecer el otro estaba demasiado ido para prestarle atención. Así que lo intentó con más fuerza, logrando que el otro volteara.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó.

El otro asintió. Cuando Johnny se acomodó, miró a su compañero con una sonrisa.

—Me llamó Johnny Stein —dijo.

—Yo soy Wee Dingwall, hijo de Lord Dingwall —se presentó con tono monótona.

—¿Lord? —Johnny frunció el gesto—. ¿Cómo Lord Voldemort?

Wee emitió una risita ahogada, entendiendo el chiste.

—Tengo hambre —dijo de pronto—. La señora del carrito pasó hace cinco minutos, pero hace cinco minutos no tenía hambre, ahora sí. No sé qué hacer, creo que tendré que aguantar hasta llegar allá.

Johnny se rió ante la cara pensativa de Wee.

—Vale, tío, relájate —aunque no sabía cómo alguien como Wee Dingwall podía relajarse más—. Iré a buscarla.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —Wee lucía esperanzado.

Johnny soltó una carcajada.

—Claro, hombre, pero espérame aquí, eh —advirtió.

—Sí, señor —hizo un saludo militar.

Johnny salió del compartimento, buscando la salvación gastronómica de Wee, pensando que serían muy buenos amigos. Lo que no pensó, ni siquiera calculó, fue que al buscar a la señora del carrito, se encontrara con Eep Croods y Rapunzel Soleil en el camino, y que ellas, junto con Wee Dingwall, vivirían tantas aventuras, tantos problemas, tantas bromas, pero eso, eso no lo sabía ahora. Ahora sólo sabía que la amargura de saberse odiado por sus hermanos y madre, no le suprimía tanto el corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith: <strong>Bueno, eso es todo. Pobre Johnny, me pase un poco con él. Y aquí el significado de la varita de Johnny, bueno, de la madera con que está hecha.

**Peral:** Esta madera de tonos dorados produce varitas de espléndidos poderes mágicos, que dan lo mejor de sí en las manos de aquellos de corazón cálido, los generosos y los sensatos. Los posesores de las varitas de peral son normalmente populares y muy respetados. No se conoce ningún caso de una varita de peral que haya estado en manos de un mago o una bruja oscuros. Las varitas de peral se encuentran entre las más resistentes y a menudo pueden todavía presentar una apariencia nueva incluso habiendo sido utilizadas mucho durante largos años.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


	4. Joven Dingwall

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. El reino secreto (Epic). _

**Lilith: **Es el turno del Joven Dingwall, espero poder hacerlo bien ya que su actitud monocorde no ofrece mucha expresión, pero se puede explotar si se encuentran varias cosas en el personaje.

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo 4**

**Wee Dingwall**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_Sí, dejen que nosotros decidamos"._

—Joven Dingwall, Brave.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Lord Dingwall estaba nervioso, caminando de un lado a otro frente a la puerta cerrada. Adentro, su esposa, la querida Lady Dingwall, daba a luz a su primogénito entre gritos desgarradores y jadeos descontrolados. No había que ser un genio para comprender que el parto se complicaba y que la vida de los dos corría peligro. Dingwall quería entrar para estar al lado de su esposa y sostener su mano mostrándole su apoyo, sin embargo, tradiciones eran tradiciones y los hombres nunca debían estar presentes en el alumbramiento. Dingwall entornó los ojos ante la absurda costumbre, ya fuera en Reino Unido, en Escocia o en África las privaciones eran similares para los géneros.<p>

Pasaron horas que le supieron a siglos y no había noticia alguna de avance. Los sirvientes habían tratado de calmarlo, de ofrecerle apoyo, pero desistieron de sus intentos notando que empeoraban el ánimo fuerte de su señor. Pasó otra hora, en la que Dingwall pensó seriamente en abrir la puerta a punta de varita y correr a las parteras por no hacer bien su trabajo. Lo que lo detuvo fue escuchar un último grito de Lady Dingwall seguido de los gimoteos de un bebé.

Dingwall se quedó quieto como estatua. Ya había nacido.

Sin importarle que los sirvientes quisieran detenerlo, entró de una vez por todas a la habitación. Las parteras se sorprendieron de verlo tan pronto, quisieron sacarlo, pero la mirada hosca del hombre las detuvo. La jefa de parteras de la tribu que hospedaba a los Dingwall se adelantó hacia él.

—No creo que mi señora sobreviva, mi Lord —susurró lo más bajo posible, para no asustar más a la convalecida mujer en la cama—. Intenté todo, pero nada se puede hacer. Está muy débil, su cuerpo no aceptó hechizos sanadores.

La mirada de Lord Dingwall se oscureció.

—¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? —preguntó serio, guardando una esperanza aunque sabía de sobra que la matrona no le mentiría sobre algo tan delicado.

—Sí, mi Lord —dijo con expresión conmovida—. Hágala feliz en sus últimos momentos. Es todo lo que se puede hacer.

Se retiró junto a las demás parteras, dejando solo a la familia. Lord Dingwall no se movió de su lugar, aguantando las ganas de romper las cosas y a todos. Pensando el día que la conoció, hace tantos años. Ella se graduó de Beauxbatons como la mejor de su clase, un prodigio de los buenos modales y las finanzas. Él salió de Hogwarts como Premio Anual por su excelente desempeño Académico. Se conocieron un viernes de Agosto, en la noche durante una visita a uno de los mejores cafés de Londres.

Fue amor a primera vista.

Ella tan rubia, con esos preciosos ojos azul pálido y su piel blanquísima, ataviada con un elegante y sencillo vestido color magenta. Estaba hermosa. Y para él que era bajito, escuálido, con los pelos rubios de punta y los ojos saltones era la mujer más bella del mundo. Macintosh, un amigo de la infancia y de Hogwarts, se la presentó. Se llamaba Siriana Harker y tenía 24 años como él. El cortejo inició cuando Dingwall derramó sin querer vino sobre ella. Esperó de inmediato su rechazo, pero Siriana empezó a reírse con tanta gracia que Dingwall quedó encantado.

Su noviazgo duró cinco años, más tres de compromiso. Se casaron en una boda privada en Escocia con amigos muy cercanos como testigos, nada ostentoso porque Siriana lo deseaba así. Sus invitados fueron viejos amigos del colegio de ambos esposos. Dingwall convocó a Lord Macintosh, Lord MacGuffin, Elinor DunBroch, Damián Hofferson, Catleya y Erioll Soleil; grandes y viejos amigos. Por su parte, Siriana invitó a Fleur Delacour y a los Johnson, sus colegas más cercanos. Fue una boda muy íntima y los esposos celebraron hasta el amanecer.

Cinco años después estalló el conflicto por parte de las fuerzas oscuras de Lord Voldemort. Lord Dingwall presentía que lo reclutaría y temió por la vida de su esposa. Así que tomó una decisión, mudó todos sus bienes a áfrica justo antes de que el Señor Oscuro tuviera la oportunidad de convocarlo. Macintosh y MacGuffin estuvieron de acuerdo con él, no lo tildaron de cobarde y ellos también se mudaron a otros países en lo que pasaba la tormenta.

En el continente africano fue recibido por una tribu que vivía en zonas urbanas, pero que mantenían sus raíces tribales. Eran los Terán y le enseñaron sobre magia elemental y natural. Siriana estaba encantada con todos ahí, y los anfitriones sentían los mismo por ella. Y cuando se supo que esperaban a su primer hijo de hizo un festejo enorme que duró tres días completos.

Había sido un momento de plena felicidad.

Ahora eso sólo era un recuerdo.

Siriana estaba recostada sobre las mullidas almohadas de la cama. Su tez estaba más pálida y demacrada que nunca antes y lucía cansada, sin embargo, la enorme y tierna sonrisa que adornaba sus labios proveía de vida a sus facciones. Lord Dingwall se enterneció mirando a su esposa con el diminuto bulto entre sus brazos, cantándole, adorándole, amándole. Avanzó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado con cuidado, admirando la sonrosada carita del pequeñísimo bebé calvo que dormía tranquilamente.

—Es hermoso —decía Siriana con lágrimas en los ojos—. Muy hermoso, mi pequeño Wee.

—¿Wee? —inquirió Lord Dingwall elevando sutilmente la ceja.

—Ése será su nombre —respondió ella con seguridad—. Y se llevará muy bien con Ferret y Manny, y saldrá con la preciosa Mérida cuando crezca. Jugará quidditch o será un medimago reconocido. Será muy guapo, justo como su padre. Así será, ¿verdad, Wee?

El bebé gorgoteo con cansancio para sumirse en el silencio.

—Claro que lo será —concordó su esposo—. Es un Dingwall, después de todo.

Siriana sonrió ampliamente.

Fue su última sonrisa antes de morir.

Lord Dingwall permaneció junto a su cuerpo varias horas, llorando en silencio y abrazando el cuerpo de su esposa y de Wee.

* * *

><p>Lord Dingwall retornó a Reino Unido junto a Wee después de hacer una parada en París para sepultar el cuerpo de Siriana en el cementerio familiar. Se instaló después en un lujoso y cómodo chalet en Liverpool para iniciar de nuevo sus negocios que quedaron truncados por la guerra.<p>

Wee Dingwall no era un niño común. Su expresión siempre estaba ida, relajada y no prestaba atención a las lecciones de etiqueta, manejo de varita y comportamiento social por hacer otras cosas sin importancia. Lord Dingwall amaba mucho a su hijo, pero sabía que no era como los demás. No era como las niñas Hofferson, ambas señoritas en crecimiento y hábiles socialmente. Ni tampoco como Rapunzel Soleil que brillaba cada vez que entraba a una habitación, toda encanto y dulzura, como un sol cálido en la mañana. Incluso como la inquieta Mérida DunBroch que no podía estarse quieta más de dos segundos. No, Wee era tranquilo y relajado. Podía ser a veces un tanto buscapleitos cuando se juntaba con Ferret Macintosh y Manny MacGuffin, era cuando se volvían un trío digno de temerse.

—¿Y si pintamos el cabello de Mérida de morado? —pronunció Ferret sonriendo malvadamente.

Era pan de cada día que cuando esos tres se juntaba alguien terminaría afectado. Ya fueran sus padres, Mérida, los sirvientes, sus mascotas o ellos mismos.

—Idea no buena sea creo un —dijo Manny con timidez. Ferret le miró aburrido.

—Vamos, correremos antes de que ella lo note y no esconderemos en tu armario, Wee.

—Sólo quieres entrar en mi armario por el espejo que está ahí —Wee lo miró con aburrimiento, los planes de Ferret eran divertidos, pero siempre eran para alcanzar un objetivo en particular, y era que Ferret consiguiera un espejo grande para observarse—. Además no tengo ganas.

El joven Macintosh lo miró con detenimiento.

—¿Y si el color es verde? —inquirió.

Wee lo pensó un momento.

—Cuenta conmigo.

Así era con esos tres. Jugaban todos los días alternando casa hasta el atardecer, incluso cuando los metieron a clases sobre manejo temprano de la magia, no dejaron de reunirse para jugar, comer ranas de chocolate y hablar horas y horas sobre cómo Harry Potter venció al señor Tenebroso.

—Les aseguro que algún día mi imagen estará en una tarjeta —les dio Ferret, acostado en la suave alfombra del chalet Dingwall—. Puedo verlo. El valiente y apuesto Ferre Macintosh. Oh, sí. Será sensacional.

—Logres lo ojalá, Ferret —le dijo Manny, luego mordió su rana antes de que saltara.

—¿y tú, Wee? ¿Qué quieres ser de grande?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros, estaba muy entretenida contando los cristales de la lámpara de telaraña del lobby—. Ni me importa, ¿me das otra gragea de sabor de fango? Es lo único que me quita el sabor de las de vómito.

Lord Dingwall siempre lo instaba a superarse, a ser mejor, pero tal parecía que el pequeño, escuálido y pálido Wee no tenía intenciones de obedecerlo. Siriana había tenido altas expectativas para su único hijo y él quería cumplirlas a toda costa. Sin embargo, tampoco quería obligar a nada a Wee, le recordaba tanto a él cuando era joven con sus rubios cabellos de punta y sus irises índigo, que no podía simplemente obligarlo a hacer cosas que no quería.

Aunque eso quedó olvidado al crecer su preocupación al no ver señales de magia todavía de parte de Wee. Ni un estallido, ni una explosión, ni animales flotando, ni siquiera que le cambiara el color de cabello al enojarse cuando lo regañaba. ¿Qué sucedía ahí? Los Dingwall siempre habían mostrado señales de magia antes de los nueves años, y Wee, a punto de cumplir los once, no había hecho nada mágico.

—Tómalo con calma, Dingwall —expresó Fergus, el esposo de Elinor, mientras bebían un poco de whisky de fuego en el Caldero Chorreante—. Verás pronto al pequeño Wee haciendo desbarajustes con magia.

—Lo dices porque tu hija lo logró a los tres años, DunBroch —espetó Dingwall con una sombría mirada.

Fergus presumía de esos con todo el mundo, orgulloso de que una pequeña de tres años haya hecho una mostración tan increíble de magia.

—No es el fin del mundo, hombre —le animó para después darle un sorbo enorme a su tarro.

—Lo es si en tu familia nunca ha existido un squib —dijo Dingwall con pesadez.

—No hagas caso a lo que dicen Macintosh y MacGuffin. Ustedes siempre andan compitiendo entre sí para saber cuál de sus hijos es el mejor.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! Ferret lo hizo a los 7 años y Manny a los 9 —se oía desesperado—. ¿Qué voy a hacer si es un squib? ¿Cómo se ganara la vida siendo así?

Fergus lo miró con reproche.

—Oye, soy un muggle y me va bien en la vida.

Lord Dingwall rodó los ojos.

—No me refiero a eso —rectificó—. Wee nació en una familia donde la magia es parte de uno. ¿Cómo te sentirías si de repente supieras que no tienes acceso a algo de lo que deberías ser parte naturalmente?

Fergus no contestó, se quedó sumido con la jarra de whisky en la mano. Lord Dingwall suspiró. Ya no quedaba tanto tiempo para saber si Wee era un squib o no. Pronto las escuelas de magia enviarían sus solicitudes y cuando su hijo no recibiera ninguna carta, todo estaría claro.

* * *

><p>Lo que sorprendió a Lord Dingwall la mañana del 1 de julio fue ver a Wee en el lobby con una carta en su mano y en una mesita junto a él estaban dos más. Dingwall se acercó con cuidado, sin comprender que era lo que sucedía. Cuando su hijo notó su presencia y dirigió su mirada hacia él, sintió que se le apretujaba el corazón de nostalgia. Wee sonreía de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus grandes dientes de conejo con el mismo sentimiento con el que Siriana sonrió al acuñarlo por primera vez en sus brazos.<p>

—Me aceptaron en Hogwarts, padre —informó con un tono tan alegre, tan entusiasmada, tan vivo que Lord Dingwall sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Wee estaba alucinado, y cuando su padre quiso tomar la carta, no la soltó enseguida. Dingwall tuvo que insistir un poco para leer la carta y estuvo a punto de llorar.

_Estimado Señor Dingwall:_

Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
>Áster E. Bunnymund<br>Director adjunto

La noticia fue tan grata que Lord Dingwall olvidó por completo que Wee no había dado ningún indicio de hacer magia. Ni recordaba las burlas de Macintosh y MacGuffin sobre que por ser un hombre tan pequeño no guardó suficiente magia para trasmitírselo a su hijo.

—Espero que entres en Slytherin, Wee —le dijo palmeándole el hombro—. Los Dingwall hemos estado ahí desde los tiempos de Merlín.

Wee sólo asintió, estaba demasiado ido en su propio mundo imaginando estar en Hogwarts que no le importó lo que su padre le indicada. Mandaría una lechuza a Ferret y a Manny para informarles sobre la buena nueva, seguro que ellos dos también le contestarían con una misiva similar. Al mismo tiempo, su padre pensaba en reunirse con Lord Macintosh y con Lord MacGuffin para restregarles en la carta de su hijo.

—¿Podemos ir al callejón Diagon para comprar todos los útiles? —preguntó Wee, viendo la expresión regocijada de su padre imaginando cuanto se burlaría de esos dos.

—Iremos, pero no me entusiasman las multitudes, así que mandaremos a los sirvientes por los libros, el caldero, las túnicas y la escoba —contestó su padre—. Nosotros nos encargaremos principalmente de la varita.

—Pero yo quería ir con Ferret y Manny —hizo un mohín—. Prometimos ir juntos a comprar todo.

Lord Dingwall entornó los ojos.

—Irán con sus padres, Wee —trató de explicarle.

—¡No es cierto! —replicó enseguida, tomándolo por sorpresa—. Me dijeron que sus papás enviarían a los sirvientes por lo demás y los acompañarían por las varitas.

Su padre no estaba convencido, no quería tratar tan pronto con ellos sin que Wee hubiese conseguido aun su varita. Lo primordial es porque seguía preocupado de que al tomarla no pasara nada, ni una chispa, pero no puedo resistir más tiempo al ver los ojos de Wee tan tristes. Siriana seguramente no querría que le negaran nada en un día tan importante, seguramente ella habría reunido a todos para ir juntos a comprar todo.

—Está bien —cedió al fin, sonriendo un poco—. Pediré a los sirvientes que envíen una lechuza a la Mansión Macintosh y la Mansión MacGuffin para ir mañana a comprar las varitas.

—Genial —dijo Wee antes de echarse a correr a su habitación batiendo la carta en su mano.

Lord Dingwall lo vio alejarse, la nostalgia inundando su rostro. Pensando que un día había sido un bultito de carne, tan diminuto que creyó que podría romperlo con un simple abrazo, sus bracitos delgaditos y su cara tan parecida a la suya; sus dientes de conejo, ojos saltones y expresión ausente. Lord Dingwall podía decir que su hijo distaba mucho de lo que había esperado, pero también diría que Siriana sonreiría despreocupada y le diría que era el mejor, el más apuesto y el más listo. Porque Siriana amó a su hijo los pocos minutos que lo tuvo en sus brazos. Él estaba seguro de ello.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Dingwall se dirigió junto a su hijo al Callejón Diagon vía chimenea. Ahí los esperaban ya los demás. Macintosh estaba hablando a gritos con MacGuffin, discutiendo sobre que su hijo sería el mejor y más grande mago del mundo.<p>

—Eso quisieras, viejo narizón —apremió Lord MacGuffin tomando de los hombros a su hijo—. Manny será un auror digno de llevar las empresas de su padre.

—Claro, las empresas de puentes necesitaran a tu hijo para habitarlas —contestó Macintosh con burla.

—Deja ya de burlarte, Macintosh —interrumpió Dingwall—. Y también de agitar esa enorme nariz tuya.

—¿Dónde estás que no te veo, Dingwall? —inquirió Ferret, fingiendo mirar en la lejanía. Bajó la mirada a donde estaba su amigo—. Oh, ahí estás.

Macintosh y MacGuffin soltaron una carcajada.

—Es un clásico —lagrimeó Lord MacGuffin.

El hombro de canoso cabello en punta ahogó un suspiro.

—Hagamos esto rápido, por favor —les pidió con hartazgo.

Se dirigieron directamente a Ollivander's a comprar la varita de sus hijos. En el camino se toparon con varios conocidos. Les sorprendió ver a las hijas de Damián Hofferson solo en compañía de sus sirvientas, yendo de tienda en tienda.

—Buenos días —les saludó la mayor, Astrid. A su lado Heather sólo sonrió—. Mi padre espera que asistan a la reunión anual de cierre de operaciones.

—Enviaremos a Hofferson nuestras respuestas —dijo MacGuffin—. Que tengan buen día, señoritas.

—Gracias, mi Lord —respondió respetuosamente Astrid, para irse a la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin.

Más adelante, el grupo miró con extrañeza al altísimo sujeto que vestía una capa negra y su piel pálida resaltaba sus ojos azules que iba en compañía de una niña diminuta con apariencia similar. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que no eran humanos, sino vampiros. ¿Qué nargles hacían un par de vampiros entrando a Flourish & Blotts? ¿Acaso se habían escapado del Callejón Knockturn?

Se alejaron de ellos lo más que podían, no querían que ocurriera un accidente. Llegaron a Ollivander's y discutieron sobre quien debería entrar primero.

—Nosotros somos los indicados, nuestra familia ha tenido tantas condecoraciones por batallas como Dumbledore tuvo años —presumió Macintosh.

—Claro, pero los MacGuffin son los mejores en duelos de magia —dijo con convicción.

—Eso no es nada. Los Dingwall somos los mejores pocionistas del mundo mágico. Todos lo saben.

Y se enzarzaron en una pelea para ver quien debía ser el primero en entrar. Los niños rodaron los ojos con cansancio y se adelantaron por su cuenta. Al entrar, se toparon con la anciana figura de Ollivander acomodando algunas cajas en unos estantes medianos con ayuda de una jovencita que sonrió al notar la presencia de los chicos.

—Bienvenidos —les dijo.

Entonces Ollivander dejó las cajas para volver su atención sobre ellos.

—Así que ustedes son los hijos de Dingwall, Macintosh y MacGuffin —dijo, yendo hacia unos estantes más apartados y sacando varias cajitas—. Qué recuerdos. Sus padres entraron por esa puerta a gritos y a golpes, pero veo que ustedes tres se llevan mejor. Eso es bueno, muy bueno.

Se dirigió a Elisa para que midiera mientras a los niños y que le dijera su veredicto.

—Bien, niños, vengan para que haga mi magia —dijo, pero ella fue la que se acercó primero a Wee—, porque no es muy común que el señor Ollivander me deje tomar las medidas.

Dijo sacando una cinta métrica y haciendo mediciones y preguntas. Cuando terminó con Wee se volteó hacia Ollivander explicándole todo lo que había encontrado.

—Creo que será ésa, señor —dijo Elisa con convicción—. Aunque tengo otras tres en mente también.

—No, no, ésas no, muchacha —repitió Ollivander negando con la cabeza—. Ésa, la que está en el estante más alto.

—Oh, ésa —dijo Elisa subiendo a las escaleras para alcanzar una caja de color azul claro, algo polvorienta—. Temía que nunca habría uno indicado para ella, señora Ollivander.

—Recuerda, Elisa, siempre hay un mago para cada varita.

—Ellos me asustan —susurró Ferret a sus amigos—. Creo que están locos.

Manny y Wee asintieron levemente.

Ollivander hizo una seña a Wee para que se acercara al mostrador. Cuando estuvo ahí, sacó de la caja una varita café con diseños cuadrados en el mango y se la entregó. Justo en ese momento, sus padres entraban, quedando impresionados ante el destello azul que salió de la punta de la varita cuando Wee la tomó.

Lord Dingwall ya no tenía dudas. Su hijo era un mago. Miró con una sonrisa triunfante a sus dos amigos mientras les hacía gestos burlones.

—Laurel, centro de crin de unicornio, 35 centímetros, flexible —informó Ollivander.

Y no hubo mejor momento en la vida de Lord Dingwall que ver a su hijo sonreír mientras sostenía su varita. Imaginando que Siriana sonreía con él y saltaba de alegría por ello.

* * *

><p>La plataforma 9 ¾ le provocó a Lord Dingwall una familiar añoranza al rememorar su primer día en él. Miró a Wee que estaba buscando a sus amigos de la infancia, lucía nervioso a pesar de su apariencia relajada. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que su hijo estaba ansioso por encontrar a Ferret y a Manny cuanto antes para empezar todos juntos. No pudo evitar sonreír ante lo irónico que era. Sus hijos se habían hecho amigos al primer encuentro, no como ellos que habían hecho las paces hasta que entendieron que no sería bueno para los niños que pelearan tanto.<p>

—No los veo —repitió Wee por quinta vez.

—Probablemente ya subieron —le dijo Lord Dingwall manteniendo la calma—. De seguro, Macintosh y MacGuffin los apresuraron para que apartaran compartimento.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Bueno, no —admitió—. Pero puedes entrar tú y apartarles un lugar, ellos te buscarán.

Wee meditó por un segundo, asintiendo a sí mismo cuando lo comprendió. Se despidió de su padre, pero Dingwall no lo dejó ir hasta que le dio un abrazo. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Wee, pues su padre no era persona afectuosa.

—Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de verte aquí, hijo —musitó—. Esfuérzate y no te metas en problemas con tus compañeros de casa.

—Claro, papá.

Entonces, Wee Dingwall subió al Expreso. Su figura diminuta se perdió al instante entre el mar de estudiantes y cayó algunas veces cuando lo empujaban. Ser tan pequeño tenía sus desventajas. Quería encontrarse con Ferret y Manny, pero era una tarea imposible para él. Decidió que tomaría el primer compartimento vacío y esperaría hasta que llegaran.

Pronto encontró uno, entró y su sentó cerca de la ventana, deseando que ellos llegaran pronto. Eran sus amigos desde siempre y Wee se divertía mucho con ellos. Como no era muy expresivo y siempre andaba divagando, lo niños que lo conocían se alejaban de él. Sobre todo, al saber que su padre había sido un Slytherin que había huido cuando Lord Voldemort resurgió. Lo llamaban hijo de un cobarde, pero Wee no lo creía. Su padre era astuto y sabía que enfrentarse al Lord significaba la muerte para él y su esposa. Y no sólo a su padre le decían así, sino también al de Ferret y al de Manny.

Wee no odiaba a nadie, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que la gente abriera la boca para emitir juicios estúpidos, antes de conocer la situación.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de un niño en la puerta. Al parecer, éste se desesperó de su falta de respuesta, por volvió a hablar con un volumen más alto.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó.

Wee se topó con él. Un niño de su edad, cabello cobrizo, pecas en las mejillas, ojos nacarados y una enorme sonrisa entusiasta, que se sentó frente a él y le extendió su mano en un puño.

—Me llamó Johnny Stein —dijo esperando que chocaran puños.

—Yo soy Wee Dingwall, hijo de Lord Dingwall —se presentó con tono monótono, justo como lo haría en una de las tantas reuniones sociales a las que asistía con su padre y colocando su mano abierta ausentemente sobre el puño de Johnny

—¿Lord? —Johnny frunció el gesto—. ¿Cómo Lord Voldemort?

Wee emitió una risita ahogada, entendiendo el chiste.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Wee de pronto—. La señora del carrito pasó hace cinco minutos, pero hace cinco minutos no tenía hambre, ahora sí. No sé qué hacer, creo que tendré que aguantar hasta llegar allá.

Johnny se rió.

—Vale, tío, relájate —aunque Wee no sabía cómo sería posible estar más relajado que él—. Iré a buscarla.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —lucía esperanzado.

Johnny soltó una carcajada.

—Claro, hombre, pero espérame aquí, eh —advirtió.

—Sí, señor —hizo un saludo militar.

Johnny salió del compartimento dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos de nuevo, pensando lo raro que había sido conocer a ese niño y la forma en que lo trataba dejando pasar su divagues.

—Espero que regrese rápido —musitó a la nada—. Tengo hambre de verdad.

Sin embargo, Johnny no volvió con noticias sobre dulces, lo acompañaban dos chicas. Una de ellas le era conocida. Rapunzel Soleil. La otra tenía el cabello más voluminoso que hubiese visto en su vida, casi parecido al de Mérida. Eep Croods. Wee no imaginaba que la presencia de esos tres cambiaría su destino y que con eso su padre pegaría un grito al cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith: <strong>Bien, eso es todo.

**Laurel:** Se dice que una varita de laurel no puede llevar a cabo un acto deshonroso, aunque en la búsqueda de la gloria, es una meta no del todo rara para aquellos que combinan bien con esta varita, hay varitas de laurel que han producido una magia poderosa y a veces letal. A las varitas de laurel a veces las tachan de inconstantes, pero es injusto. La varita de laurel no puede tolerar la pereza de su poseedor, y es entonces cuando se le puede quitar fácilmente la varita al dueño con la voluntad tácita de la varita. Pero, en otras circunstancias, la varita se quedará con su primer dueño para siempre y de hecho tienen el raro y excelente atributo de lanzar rayos espontáneos si otra bruja o mago intenta robarla.


	5. Astrid y Heather

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. El reino secreto (Epic). _

**Lilith: **¡Es el turno de Astrid y Heather! *tira confeti* Aunque me desagrade Astrid, me gustó escribir su historia, porque quise hacerle un pasado algo doloroso e injusto para ella, porque quiero escribir cierta escenita que lo necesitaba en el futuro. Por otro lado, no entiendo por qué tanto odio por Heather, si es linda, misteriosa y estaba bajo mucha presión al tratar de salvar a sus padres (vean, Riders Of Berk para más información). Decidí ponerlas como hermanas porque simplemente creo que lo pone muy interesante y de esa manera no convierto a Heather en una simple molestia para Astrid (joder, maldito fandom que se basa en escribir telenovelas). Bueno, sin más aquí la historia.

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo 5**

**Astrid Hofferson y Heather**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_¿Todo esto te parece una broma? La guerra de nuestros padres se va a convertir en nuestra. Decide de que lado estas"._

—Astrid Hofferson, How To Train Your Dragon.

"_Lo que digo es verdad, hice esto porque Alvin tiene secuestrados a mis padres_"

—Heather, Riders Of Berk.

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Damián Hofferson era un chico de 18 años, recién graduado de Hogwarts y heredero de una de las familias más opulentas del mundo mágico. Apuesto como ningún otro, con su negro cabello rebelde y ojos azules arrebatadores, pasaba los días recibiendo propuestas de matrimonio y buscando un trabajo digno de su apellido. Lo encontró tres años después. Un puesto codiciado en el Ministerio como Secretario General a cargo de asuntos directos de los altos mandos, cuya remuneración aumentó excesivamente la fortuna Hofferson. Incluso cuando perdió la mitad al estallar la Segunda Guerra Mágica, logró recuperarse de inmediato. Todo gracias a su labor en el bando de la luz, donde apoyaba con subsidios y reunía información para la Orden.<p>

Si antes recibía propuestas de matrimonio, con su ascenso monetario eran más. Damián era quisquilloso, como buen hijo único de noble linaje que buscaba lo mejor de los mejor para su descendencia. Había evaluado a muchas posibles candidatas. A Elinor, hija de la realeza de escocia, fue su primer prospecto; ella era bella, inteligente y elegante. Iba a enviarle una invitación al padre de ella, pero se enteró en breve que se había casado ya, con un muggle al parecer. Damián la borró por completo de su interés. También pensó en Catleya de Corona, princesa de Francia. Al saber sobre el matrimonio de ella con Eliot Soleil, noble de Francia, también la quitó de su lista. Incluso Sandra Prenderghast ya estaba casada con el hijo mayor de los Babcock.

—Me niego —fue la respuesta escueta de Pansy Parkinson, bebiendo elegantemente de su té y mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos azul oscuro.

Damián había invitado a la joven (de 19 años en ese entonces) cuando supo que su compromiso con Draco Malfoy no había sido más que una farsa para proteger sus intereses y los de los Malfoy. El linaje Parkinson era puro y Pansy ciertamente bella y educada.

—Me gustaría saber la razón por la cual ha rechazado la oferta, madame —pidió con cortesía, ocultando perfectamente lo enojado que se sentía.

La sonrisa ancha y burlona de Pansy fue una respuesta eficiente.

—Los Parkinson siguen estando arriba de los Hofferson —comenzó a explicar, ladeando ligeramente su rostro—. ¿Creía que no sabía nada sobre esto? No insulte mi intelecto, por favor. No aceptaré ningún compromiso de un apellido inferior al mío. Tampoco me apetece casarme, ni ahora ni nunca.

Después de ese incidente, Damián quedó devastado. Su honor fue manchado por una ex mortífaga que sabía exactamente que la necesitaba más si quería subir su estatus hasta rozar la nobleza (porque Pansy Parkinson podía haber querido entregar a Harry Potter, pero se recuperó graduándose con honores como Auror y siendo una de las mejores jugadoras de la Selección Nacional de Quidditch). Con rabia en su cuerpo, Damián se emborrachó durante todo el día, y por la noche, salió ebrio a pasear un rato. Se apareció a las afueras de St James, en calles empedradas y solitarias. Era de noche y eso no pintaba bien para Damián, pero estaba borracho, y era un factor importante para su desinhibición.

Se paseó tambaleándose, entonando una cancioncilla muggle que Hermione Granger (una colega del Ministerio) ponía a diario en la radio. Esa noche cometió uno de los errores más graves en su vida. Porque estando borracho, no se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía. Una mujer. Que lo acechaba desde cerca, relamiéndose los labios y hablándole con tanta ternura que logró convencerlo de ir a un hotel barato para liberarse de sus ropas.

Damián, borracho y perdido, no opuso resistencia ante las caricias de la mujer, a sus besos y a su aroma a cloroformo o algo parecido. Fue maravilloso, y cuando acabó se sintió tan bien que se quedó dormido en medio de sueños ondulantes. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó sin galeones, sin varita y con una nota que escribía:

"_Gracias por las cosas, guapo"._

Y apretó tan fuerte el papel que hizo sangrar su palma. Fue al Ministerio (después de ir a su casa para asearse y cambiarse) para levantar cargos y hacer seguimiento de su varita.

—No puedo creer que eso te haya pasado, Hofferson —se burló uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, cuando Damián le contó su faena. Su carcajada podía ser escuchada hasta en el Séptimo Nivel—. Viejo, es horrible que tu primera vez haya sido así.

—Guarda silencio, imbécil —siseó Damián con amenaza—. O le diré a tu esposa a donde estuviste realmente cuando no llegaste a casa esa semana.

—Me callo entonces.

Pasaron meses para que encontraran su varita (había tenido que usar una de repuesto). Cuando lo citaron para entregársela, le dieron otra noticia que logró hacerlo palidecer y sentarse sobre lo primero que estuviera a mano. Los Aurors a cargo de su caso, Pansy y Astoria Malfoy habían hallado a su varita en el pueblo de Burlington Arcade, a unos cuantos kilómetros del hotel donde había despertado. También encontraron a la mujer que la había robado.

Se llamaba Ragna Stolehome. Una muggle. Una mujer con ocho meses de embarazo.

Y Damián era el padre, de acuerdo a los resultados de la prueba de paternidad mágica a la que el mago sometió a la mujer.

Damián sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. Esto no lo había planeado. Por un momento, no tenía idea de los que iba a hacer. Y ahora esta mujer… una muggle rubia y de impactantes ojos verdes, se le presentaba con un abultado vientre que contenía su pura descendencia. Si su padre y su madre estuvieran vivos, le reprocharían su error hasta que volvieran a caer en la tumba.

Como sea, Damián no podía desatenderse del caso. Su honor como Hofferson se lo impedía, y pidió ayuda a su primo más cercano (al que no le hablaba mucho por ser un cobarde), para que hiciera lo pertinente y asegurara bien el cuidado de Ragna durante el embarazo. Instaló a la mujer en un departamento en Londres, donde la visitaba regularmente.

—No tienes que hacer esto —dijo Ragna, cuando Damián se despedía—. Pudiste haberme botado, y yo podría abortar. Nunca es tarde para hacerlo. Recuperarías tu libertad y yo volvería a vagar por el mundo.

—Un Hofferson nunca se retracta de su palabra, madame —replicó con educación—. Y no hables sobre aborto, eso es aberrante. No entiendo por qué los muggles lo hacen así.

—No sería mi primera vez —admitió Ragna ante el asombro de Damián. Ella sonrió con ternura, provocándole un sobresalto en el corazón. La verdad, era muy bella—. Es mi cuerpo y yo decido que hacer con él. Nadie puede decirme lo contrario.

Damián levantó una ceja, intrigado.

—¿Por qué esta vez no lo hiciste, entonces?

Ragna volvió a sonreír. Tomó su vientre y lo acarició.

—Porque lo decidí.

No preguntó más.

Llegó la fecha del parto, un día muy ajetreado para Damián, que esperaba en el pasillo en San Mungo. Ragna estaba gritando mucho y cuando Damián escuchó un grito final seguido por llantos, supo que era hora. Lo hicieron pasar, y él, tan estoico y recto, se quedó boquiabierto y mudo ante la visión de Ragna sosteniendo a dos pequeños bultitos que lloraban y se removían en sus brazos. Ella lucía cadavérica y cansada, pero la sonrisa en su rostro borraba cualquier rastro de eso en su rostro.

—Son mellizas —informó alegre, como si fuera necesario aclararlo.

Damián se acercó para ver sus caritas redondas y sonrosadas, y sus cabecitas con poquito cabello rubio. Su impresión aumentó cuando una de las bebés abrió los parpados. Ojos verdes. Los más preciosos que haya visto en su vida. Luego la otra imitó a su hermana, mostrando dos ojos azules y claros.

—Son hermosas —es lo único que podía decir. Ragna sonrió conforme.

—Sus nombres son Astrid y Heather —dijo Ragna, acunándolas con cuidado. A cada segundo su rostro palidecía más y sus ojos perdían brillo.

Damián no sabía que pasaba.

—Deberás cuidarlas bien, Damián —ella sonrió con la voz temblando—. Porque yo no estaré aquí para ellas.

—¿A qué te refi-…? —pero no pudo terminar.

Con una última sonrisa, Ragna cerró los ojos y murió sosteniendo a sus dos hijas que comenzaron a llorar. Ahora Damián comprendía porque había dejado que el embarazo avanzara, porque sonreía tanto como pudiera. Iba a morir. y Damián Hofferson, padre soltero y acunando a Ragna y a las mellizas, lloró por haberla perdido.

—Las cuidaré bien, Ragna —pronunció como juramente, besando la coronilla de la mujer—. Lo prometo.

* * *

><p>Astrid y Heather Hofferson crecieron en un ambiente lleno de libros de etiqueta, sirvientas, elegancia, opulencia y pocos juegos. Damián hizo que maestros especiales les enseñaran, apenas empezarán a balbucear, sobre modales y formas de comportarse en reuniones de alta sociedad. Sus hijas debían estar preparadas para presentarse al mundo como dignas representantes de su apellido. Con el paso de los años, las mellizas Hofferson se desarrollaban con gracia y elegancia, siendo el objeto de adoración de todas sus sirvientas y profesores y profesoras.<p>

—¿Dónde está Madre, Padre? —preguntó Heather un día a Damián, con cuatro años de edad.

Él no le contestó enseguida. Astrid tuvo que insistirle de nuevo para que contara todo. Cuando terminó el relato, las niñas no sabían qué pensar.

—Entonces, Madre casi arruina a Padre —musitó Astrid.

Damián negó levemente.

—¿La extrañas? —preguntó de nuevo Heather.

—Todos los días —contesto, acariciando los cabellos de sus hijas.

Durante siete años, Astrid y Heather lo hacían todo juntas. Dormían en la misma cama, comían una cerca de la otra, se bañaban juntas, se peinaban y despertaban al mismo tiempo. Eran muy unidas. Ni podía diferenciarse la una de la otra, excepto por sus ojos. Los de Heather eran dos esmeraldas y los de Astrid dos zafiros. Ambas rubias. Ambas testarudas y concentradas en ser lo mejor de lo mejor. Se destacaban en muchos temas, y sus miradas infantiles eran rígidas y despreciaban cualquier cosa que las distanciaba de los regio y correcto.

Eso siguió hasta los ocho años.

Damián creyó que sus hijas estaban preparadas para su primera reunión con la sociedad noble mágica. Astrid y Heather estaban entusiasmadas, se colocaron sus mejores túnicas, de similar color azul claro, peinaron su cabello en trenzas iguales y caminaron lo más rectamente posible hacia la Mansión Zabini.

Ahí, cuando entraron, se toparon con otros niños de su edad. Sin embargo, no lucían como ellas. Los niños y las niñas vestían ropa informar, peinados alocados y caminaban como fuera. Wee Dingwall era un ejemplo perfecto desfachatez y ausentismo, seguido por el alocado, petulante y narizón Ferret Macintosh, y por el tartamudo y enorme Manny MacGuffin. Ninguno parecía seguir el reglamento de desenvolvimiento social como ellas, y no parecía molestarlos en lo mínimo.

—¡Vamos, chicas, relájense! —pidió Ferret, después de contarles una broma que causó risa en el grupo infantil presente.

Pero ellas no comprendían un humor así. Para Astrid era francamente estúpido, y quería enfocarse más en las conversaciones de adultos, que hablaban sobre la próxima celebración del octavo cumpleaños de Rapunzel Soleil, o sobre el caso de los gemelos Thorston., o sobre el embarazo de Daphne Zabini. La única razón por la que se quedaba era porque su padre les había dicho que se llevaran bien con la descendencia de los demás clanes, y porque Heather estaba como en trance al hablar con los demás.

De pronto, Astrid sintió un pequeño tirón en su vestido azul. Bajó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos borgoña y la carita regordeta de Zelig Zabini, cuya boquita mordía con ahínco la oreja de su pantera de peluche. Astrid no dijo nada. No era su especialidad tratar con niños tan pequeños.

—¿Qué quieres?

Zelig no respondió, siguió mascando a su juguete ante la impaciencia de la rubia.

—Oh, Zelig, recuerda que tía Daphne no quiere que muerdas más tus cosas —apareció Rapunzel Soleil, su cabello rubio brillaba a pesar de estar en una trenza y sus ojos verdes superaban a los de Heather con creces.

Astrid la evaluó con la mirada. Heather la saludó con educación. Rapunzel les mostró una resplandeciente sonrisa que no arrugó sus aristocráticas facciones, se despidió de ellas tomando a Zelig de la mano y llevándoselo consigo para ir con sus tíos. Astrid y Heather se percataron de la desenvoltura con que se movía, como, a pesar de lo libre de sus gestos, no perdía la elegancia.

—Oigan, chicas, iremos a jugar al patio un poco de quidditch —informó Ferret señalándose a él y a su dos amigos—. ¿Quieren venir?

Astrid y Heather negaron de inmediato.

—Se nos manchara la túnica —explicó Heather.

—¡Wow, que rígidas son ustedes! —comentó el joven Macintosh—. Diviértanse un rato. Eso no las matará.

—Lo siento, pero hemos dado una respuesta clara, Macintosh —respondió Astrid. Justo como se leía en los manuales de etiqueta. Claro. Breve. Educado—. Mi hermana y yo nos quedaremos aquí.

—Como digas —se encogió de hombros y salió con Wee y Manny rumbo al patio, donde Blaise Zabini los esperaba para jugar con las escobas de juguete que siempre tenía a la mano para ellos.

Las palabras de Ferret no hicieron mella alguna en Astrid, que se concentró en ir a beber un poco de ponche, saludando con cortesía las señoras y a los Lord en la fiesta. Por otro lado, Heather permanecía en silencio, y sólo hablaba como autómata.

—Heather —llamó su hermana mayor—. Guarda la compostura. No es de buena educación sumergirte en tus ideas mientras alguien te está hablando.

—Lo siento —excusó, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Astrid la miró raro, por lo general, Heather era la más centrada de las dos. Además, el silencio instalado entre ellas no era usual, siempre hablaban sobre la agenda que cumplirían durante el día y sobre cómo lograrían éxito. Pero que Heather estuviera tan callada no era buena señal—. ¿Crees que somos rígidas?

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a Astrid, que se quedó muda un momento para después suspirar.

—Deja de pensar esas cosas, Heather —respondió sin decir algo de verdad. Dejó el vaso con ponche en la mesa—. Tengo que ir al tocador.

Astrid supo que algo sucedía de verdad cuando Heather no la acompañó, pero decidió que no le daría importancia y que asuntos personales como ése debían ser tratados en su casa. Cuando Heather se quedó sola, se sintió incómoda y ocultó lo mejor que pudo la ausencia de su hermana.

—¿Por qué no estás afuera divirtiéndote con los otros, cariño? —dijo Astoria Malfoy sirviéndose un poco de bebida—. Creí que para esta hora todos estarían jugando carreras o quidditch con Blaise.

—Yo no… —quiso decir, pero realmente no sabía cómo excusarse.

—No seas tímida —sonrió Astoria—. Sé que parece que es un montón de niños problemáticos, pero son muy divertidos y Blaise es un gran anfitrión. Anda ve, estoy segura que te divertirás.

Ella asintió, más por educación que por verdadero interés. Avanzó hacia la puerta trasera con paso inseguro, mirando atrás para ver a Astrid e ir con ella para zafarse de esto. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, pudo oír el ruido producto de las risas y gritos de todos los niños en la fiesta. Heather no había oído algo igual. Su hermana y ella nunca reían así-.

Abrió la puerta, la luz del día cegándola momentáneamente. Y entonces, su perspectiva cambió. Pronto se vio envuelta en los juegos de todos. Subió a una escoba. Se embarró de lodo. Se despeinó. Gritó con euforia. Rió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y mandó lejos la estricta educación Hofferson mientras correteaba con todos los niños y con Rapunzel.

Por lo que no se dio cuenta que su hermana la observaba desde dentro de la casa. Que sus ojos azules atravesaban su figura con decepción y coraje.

La hora de juegos terminó junto con la fiesta. Blaise ayudó a quitarles el lodo con un simple hechizo de limpieza.

—Espero que vuelvas pronto, Heather —dijo Daphne, sonriéndole—. Zelig se divirtió mucho contigo.

—Yo también me divertí mucho, señora Zabini —contestó ella, su sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.

—Llámame Daphne, preciosa —pidió ella amable. Heather asintió.

Astrid estaba mortalmente seria. A ella Daphne no le había dicho que la llamara por su nombre, a pesar de comportarse mucho mejor que Heather durante toda la fiesta.

—Serás bienvenido en mi casa cuando gustes, Hofferson —dijo Blaise—. Tú y tus hijas, quiero decir.

—Es un honor saber eso, Zabini —contestó Damián cortésmente.

Se despidieron y llegaron mediante Red Flu a la Mansión Hofferson, donde Damián felicitó a Heather por comportarse tan bien durante la fiesta. Gracias a que ella había hecho amistad con los hijos de Macintosh, Dingwall y MacGuffin, además de los Soleil, Damián consiguió acercarse más a sus intereses iniciales.

Pero haber remarcado el logro de Heather frente a Astrid, fue un grave error.

Con eso, consiguió que la melliza mayor odiara la atención que su hermana menor recibía por cosas que ni siquiera seguían las reglas. Pero Heather estaba muy feliz por haberse librado de todo eso, pues se había divertido y reído tanto que la idea de volver a la monotonía de antes no le atraía más.

Pronto se establecieron diferencias entre ambas. Por un lado, Astrid seguía puliendo sus habilidades pulcras de excepcional etiqueta, acotando a cada orden como si fuese una Ley Universal, manteniéndose recta y demostrando que era la mejor. Por otro, Heather se desenvolvía con más naturalidad, perdiendo elegancia, pero ganando amigos, libertad, cariño y felicitaciones de su padre por lograr tanto.

La diferencia se hizo más notable cuando Heather pidió que un cuarto individual.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —inquirió Astrid, viéndola acomodar sus cosas en su nueva habitación—. Somos hermanas, siempre hemos estado juntas.

—Pero eso no te detiene de pensar que soy una deshonra por divertirme con los demás —planteó Heather con calma—. No digas más, Astrid. Es lo mejor para las dos.

Astrid Hofferson tuvo que soportar las noches de insomnio que vivió después de la separación con su hermana. Después lo aceptó, que ya no eran iguales y que sus metas habían cambiado. Incluso cuando Heather pidió a su padre pintarle el cabello de color negro y se peinó con una trenza de lado.

—Creí que tu cabello era rubio, Heather —dijo Wee, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rapunzel, tocando con gesto ausente las hebras negruzcas de su trenza.

Heather sonrió con aquel toque misterioso e inocente que había adquirido quien sabe cuándo.

—Ése es un secreto, Wee —explicó—. Ahora, seguiremos jugando snap explosivo hasta dejar secos a Ferret y Manny de ranas de chocolate, o seguirá este interrogatorio.

Wee negó al punto, retomando la partida contra sus amigos. Ésa había sido la primera y última vez que habían preguntado a Heather lo radical de su cambio, también fue la última vez que se vio a Astrid acechándola a lo lejos, para evitar que se metiera en problemas.

La distancia entre las mellizas Hofferson se hizo abismal. Astrid permanecía alejada en las fiestas, mientras Heather jugaba y se ganaba con su encanto natural a todos.

—¿No me parezco a Madre? —preguntó un día Astrid, frente al enorme espejo de su dormitorio. Examinó su cabello rubio, cayendo suelto por sus hombros, sus ojos azules y sus mejillas blancas de pómulos redondos. Era imposible que sólo Heather hubiera heredado características de Ragna cuando ella también era su hija.

—¿Por qué Padre la añora tanto si fue su ruina? —siguió con su monologo personal, evaluándose cada vez más.

En su mente infantil de nueve años no se construía la idea de que Damián se hubiese enamorado de Ragna, la mujer que se aprovechó de él. Quizás si las hubiera abortado, no hubieran nacido y no tendría que sufrir que Heather se llevara todas las felicitaciones.

—Madre mala —dijo con reproche, golpeando sin fuerza el costado del espejo. El rencor naciendo en su infantil corazón.

Porque para Astrid Hofferson la vida no era tan fácil como Heather Hofferson.

* * *

><p>La Mansión Hofferson recibió tres lechuzas con cartas de aceptación. Una de Beauxbatons, una de Dumstrang y otra de Hogwarts. Damián ayudó a sus hijas a evaluar las opciones, pero la decisión fue clara. Irían a Hogwarts. Astrid y Heather leyeron sus cartas escritas con tinta verdad y hermosa caligrafía.<p>

_Estimada Señorita Hofferson:_

Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
>Áster E. Bunnymund<br>Director adjunto

—Seré seleccionada para Gryffindor, Padre, como tú —afirmó Astrid con orgullo.

Damián sonrió y asintió. Pero su atención estaba más centrada en Heather. Eso le causaba demasiada frustración a Astrid. No era tonta, sabía que su padre prefería a su hermana porque se parecía más a su madre, pese al color de su cabello.

—No podré llevarlas a comprar el material. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer —explicó Damián. Heather hizo un puchero y él acarició su rostro—. Irán con las sirvientas a comprar todo. Procuren verificar bien la mercancía antes de dar los galeones.

—Descuida, Padre —pronunció Heather sonriendo.

Damián correspondió la sonrisa, sin decirle a su hija que así se parecía mucho a su madre, sin percatarse que eran esos momentos los que lastimaban duramente a Astrid.

* * *

><p>Llegar al Callejón Diagon fue fácil. Conseguir los útiles no representó una tarea difícil para Astrid y Heather, pues los libros fueron recogidos por sus sirvientas en Flourish &amp; Blotts, junto con los calderos. En el camino a la tienda de Madame Malkin, se toparon con sus conocidos más allegados, por lo menos para Heather. Ella saludó a Macintosh, Dingwall y MacGuffin con su efusiva y misteriosa sonrisa; notando que iban para comprar sus varitas y les deseó mucha suerte.<p>

—Buenos días —saludó Astrid primero a los Lord respetuosamente—. Mi padre espera que asistan a la reunión anual de cierre de operaciones.

—Enviaremos a Hofferson nuestras respuestas —dijo MacGuffin—. Que tengan buen día, señoritas.

—Gracias, mi Lord —respondió Astrid.

—¿A dónde irás tú, Heather? —preguntó Ferret antes de despedirse.

—A comprar las túnicas y una escoba —respondió.

Ferret se sorprendió.

—¿Jugarás quidditch?

—No, es para Astrid —explicó.

Hasta ese momento, ninguno de los tres había reparado en la presencia de la otra Hofferson.

—Bueno, pues nos veremos en Hogwarts, al parecer —dijo Ferret—. Nos vemos, Heather —agregó con reticencia dirigiéndose a Astrid—. Hofferson.

Astrid emitió un sonido que simulaba haberlo escuchado. Luego, retomaron su camino hacia la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, donde la compra fue rápida pues eran clientas asiduas del establecimiento y tomar medidas no era necesario. Después, ella y Heather partieron a comprar la escoba de Astrid. Ahí se encontraron el pequeño espectáculo de un niño escuálido y pecoso que trataba en vano de parar el asedio que el adulto que le acompañaba hacía con su nueva escoba adquirida.

—¡Dámela ya, Gobber! —pedía entre saltos, intentando alcanzarla. Lo cual era inútil por ser tan bajito y el tal Gobber tan alto.

—No tan rápido, Hiccup, aun no entiendo cómo funciona esto y no quiero que te accidentes —explicó con calma, rascándose la rasposa barbilla.

Hiccup enrojeció de vergüenza al saberse el centro de atención de la clientela.

—Por lo menos revísala en casa —cedió, sabiendo que era imposible pedir más.

Gobber aceptó y ambos salieron por la puerta. Entonces, Astrid fue atendida por el encargado que le mostró cada escoba espectacular. Al final, se decidió por la _Storm_, una de las más rápidas y ligeras. E incluso convenció a Heather de comprar una.

Salieron de la tienda. De pronto, Astrid fue derribaba por dos figuras que pasaron corriendo a toda velocidad frente a ella. Sus sirvientas se apresuraron a levantarle y sacudirle el polvo, pero Astrid estaba más enfocaba en saber quién se había atrevido a tirarla. Lo haría pagar por su osadía. Pero no vio bien, sólo que eran rubios y que una bruja joven los seguía de cerca.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Heather.

Astrid le fulminó con la mirada.

—Como si realmente te importara —replicó, acomodando sus ropas y empezando a caminar rumbo a Ollivander's.

Antes de eso, Heather entró a Sortilegios Weasley para comprar más Caramelos de Dragón que eran sus favoritos, ante el enorme disgusto de Astrid que no quería atrasarse en los horarios establecidos en la agenda. En ese lugar se topó con Hermione Granger, que acompañaba a su esposo por asuntos de negocio y que la saludó alegremente en cuanto la vio.

—¿Y Astrid? —inquirió Granger.

—Afuera —respondió Heather.

—Uhm, lástima, George y Ron han inventado nuevos objetos que le habrían gustado mucho.

Heather difería en eso. Astrid no gustaba mucho de bromas y juegos tontos, pero lo afirmó para no hacer quedar mal a su hermana. Se despidió de Hermione y salió. Astrid no dijo nada, y caminaron directo a comprar su varita.

En el camino no hablaron, ni se miraron. Ya no tenía temas de conversación en común, además sus intereses diferían demasiado. En cuanto vieron el letrero de Ollivander's sintieron una especie de alivio por ya no estar en silencio tan incómodo.

—Fátima, Georgia —llamó Astrid a sus dos sirvientas más cercanas—, ustedes esperaran aquí, mientras Carlee viene con nosotras.

—Sí, señorita —reverenciaron las sirvientas.

Astrid y Heather entraron topándose con el aparador sin personal que lo atendiera. Astrid llegó más al fondo, verificando por todos lados y pensando en el pésimo servicio que ofrecían. Que no hubiera dependiente que atendiera era una total falta laboral. ¿Y se hacían llamar la mejor tienda de varitas del mundo mágico? ¡Vaya fraude! Astrid estaba a punto de dar la vuelta e irse ara siempre (después de todo, habían otras tiendas igual de buenas), pero el carraspeó gangoso de Ollivander en persona la detuvo.

El anciano experto en varitas estaba detrás del aparador, observándolas directamente, como si las evaluara. Astrid aceptó rápidamente el reto y se plantó frente a Ollivander con altivez y decisión, sin bajar los ojos o desviarlos. pronto, una ligera sonrisa surcó los resecos labios del hombre.

—Sean bienvenidas, señoritas Hofferson —dijo él, comenzando a pasearse por las estanterías—. Me perece que fue ayer cuando su padre vino por su primera varita. Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. El señor Hofferson fue uno de los más difíciles de seleccionar, pero pude hacerlo.

Las niñas veían como el viejo se paseaba de aquí por allá, buscando entre los montones de cajas y estantes que había. Su asistente, Elisa, lo ayudó cuando intentó subir por las escaleras de madera. Ollivander dio instrucciones a Elisa de bajar ciertas cajas y ella lo hizo al instante.

—Pero ni siquiera les ha tomado las medidas, señor —comentó Elisa con duda.

—Detalles —simplificó Ollivander, tomando las cajas entre sus manos y llevándolas hasta el aparador. Las colocó una frente a cada niña—. ¿Quién quiere ver la suya primero?

Astrid no ofreció respuesta alguna. Por primera vez en su vida, dejó de lado la cortesía, levantó su mano para tomar la caja que le correspondía, la abrió para toparse con una varita de madera café claro con diseños de espinas en el mando. Al tomarla, Astrid sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos, y sin ser consciente de ello, sonrió.

—Endrino, centro de nervio de dragón, 35 centímetros, no muy flexible —pronunció Elisa, satisfecha cuando Ollivander la felicitó por su buena observación.

Luego fue turno de Heather, quien tomó la caja con calma y la abrió despacio sacando una varita delgada, con grabados de hojas en el mango. La punta sacó algunas chispas rojas que alegraron a Heather.

—Abeto, centro de cabello de veela, 38 centímetros, flexible —pronunció Ollivander.

—Increíble —musitó Heather apreciando la varita mucho mejor. Había escuchado que algunas podían tener centros realmente curiosos, pero nunca pensó que le tocaría una a ella.

Las sirvientas pagaron por el servicio. Salieron del establecimiento rumbo al Caldero Chorreante donde usarían la Red Flu para regresar a casa. Antes de usar la chimenea, vieron a

En casa, las esperaba Damián, preguntándoles por todo, especialmente a Heather.

—Mi varita es de abeto, Padre, igual que la tuya —informó mostrándosela—. ¡Además su centro es de veela!

—¡Ésa es mi hija! —apremió, como si Heather hubiera hecho lo mejor.

Astrid se abstuvo de resoplar, harta de que Heather se llevara toda la atención sólo sonriendo. Se miró un momento en el reflejo de la ventana donde estaba sentada y se preguntó qué pasaría si tuviera los ojos verdes de Ragna y las expresiones de Heather. Se suponía que eran mellizas, casi iguales, por lo tanto ella podría sonreír con la misma soltura y atraer la misma atención. Lo intentó una vez, y Daphne le había preguntado si no se sentía mal por la expresión resultante. Después de eso, no volvió a hacerlo nunca.

Por eso, ir a Hogwarts presentaba la oportunidad perfecta para hacer que le prestaran atención. Más su padre. Pues le haría ver que Astrid Hofferson también era digna de recibir las mismas sonrisas sinceras que Heather.

* * *

><p>El día de partir, Astrid y Heather habían subido al vagón tras despedirse formalmente del grupo de sirvientas que las acompañaba. Damián no pudo ir personalmente por salir en un viaje de negocios a Irlanda, así que les mandaba sus mejores deseos y les pedía comportarse correctamente. Astrid no creyó que fuera necesario recordárselo, por lo menos a ella no. Siempre era la mejor portada de las dos, aunque muchos la calificaran de severa.<p>

En el compartimiento donde se instalaron, Heather se sentó cerca de la ventana, abriéndola un poco para permitir que la suave brisa entrara y meciera sus negros cabellos.

—Cierra la ventana, Heather —ordenó Astrid, acomodando los mechones de rubio cabello que escapaban de su trenza.

Heather no lo hizo, cerró los parpados y disfrutó de la brisa. Astrid apretó los labios conteniéndose de explotar, se levantó y cerró la ventana por sí misma, ocasionando que su hermana menor le mirara con reproche.

—No dejas que disfrute nada, Astrid —se quejó Heather, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de lado—. ¿Tanto te molesta que yo sí pueda apreciar lo que tú no?

—Lo dices como si nunca hubieras seguido las reglas —comentó Astrid, planteando un punto—. Recuerdo que siempre eras la más correcta de las dos y me prometías que no te meterías en problemas.

—No me meto en problemas —replicó de inmediato, con calma—. Divertirme un poco no es malo. Deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando, así podrías dejar de espiarme cuando estoy con los chicos.

—Lo hago para que no deshonres nuestro apellido, Heather —explicó Astrid. Ése era su argumento favorito—. Nuestro Padre cometió un error en el pasado y eso casi lo lleva a la ruina.

Fue entonces que Heather frunció el ceño. Ella no pensaba que Damián hubiera cometido un error al estar con Ragna, al haber tomado responsabilidad con ella. Si no fuera así, ni Astrid ni ella estarían aquí.

—Eres insoportable —espetó con furia contenida a su hermana. Se levantó de golpe, dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Astrid de inmediato, siguiéndola.

Heather paró y la encaró,

—No te incumbe, Astrid —cortó de tajo.

—Me incumbe si eso demerita que harás actos indebidos —pronunció cerrándole el paso.

Heather bufó con ironía.

—¿Actos indebidos? ¿Cómo cuáles, Astrid? —dijo exasperada, y sin esperar una respuestas agregó—. ¿Hablar con niños? ¿Quedarme a solas con ellos? ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, crees que hacemos? ¡Tengo 11 años! Sólo jugamos. Nada más.

Pero la cara severa y determinada de su hermana le hizo saber que no le cedería el paso. Desesperada, Heather intentó salir siendo bloqueada por el delgado cuerpo de Astrid. Pronto se inició una pelea entre ellas con fuerzas iguales. Fueron interrumpidas cuando se hundieron en una oscuridad repentina. Heather supo que se trataba de Polvos Peruanos de Oscuridad Completa, así que sólo rodó los ojos, pero Astrid estaba harta de esos juegos y salió a tiendas al pasillo, chocando con alguien enseguida.

Cayó con fuerza, lastimándose las rodillas y maldiciendo entre dientes, escuchando una voz femenina quejarse igual. Al disiparse la oscuridad, pudo ver a una niña rubia con el cabello en tres enormes trenzas, cara pecosa y ojos azules, que la miraba con el ceño completamente fruncido. También oyó la carcajada de un niño parecido a la chica que la había derrumbado.

—¡Deberías ver tu cara ahora, Ruff! —se burló el niño, sosteniéndose de sus costados.

—Cállate, Tuff —pronunció Ruff, levantándose con cuidado, sacudiendo sus finas ropas—. O le enviaré una carta que diga quien fue que le dio dulces a Scorpius.

Tuff se calló enseguida, viéndola con recelo y resopló molesto ante la sonrisa triunfante de su hermana. Entonces, Astrid se levantó y se enfrentó a Ruff con enojo.

—Tienes que disculparte, niña —dijo, poniendo su cara más temible. Los gemelos voltearon a verla simultáneamente, sin amilanarse por ella y mirándose entre sí con interrogación. Astrid suspiró—. Seguramente, ustedes fueron los que arrojaron esos polvos, así que si no quieren que vaya a acusarlos con los prefectos, es mejor que se disculpen conmigo por haberme tirado.

Ruff entrecerró los ojos hacia Astrid, sosteniendo su mirada con la misma determinación estúpida de la otra.

—No es mi problema que hayas sido tan boba para salir cuando estaba oscuro —espetó lentamente.

Su hermano Tuff le dio la razón. Ya era regla que te quedaras quieto cuando alguien usaba polvos de oscuridad, para no causar tantos accidentes. Pero Astrid no le interesaba eso.

—Los hechos demuestran que la culpa es de ustedes —refutó con tranquilidad—. Por lo tanto, siguiendo la lógica, deben disculparse por los problemas causados.

Heather supo que Astrid cometió un error al decir eso, pues inmediatamente el rostro fe Ruff cambió a una expresión más severa e irritada. El silencio que se instaló cuando las miradas de ambas rubias se conectaron fue incómodo y lleno de tensión. Ninguna quitaba la mirada de encima de la otra, eran testarudas y no quería perder ese juego.

Sólo cuando escucharon que los prefectos se acercaban, Ruff rompió el contacto y salió corriendo junto con su hermano a esconderse.

Astrid sonrió triunfante, señalando a los prefectos donde se habían ido esos dos ante la mirada decepcionada de Heather. Cuando ambas volvieron a sentarse, Astrid estaba satisfecha y Heather no le habló durante el resto del camino.

Heather Hofferson sabía que nada volvería a ser lo mismo con su hermana. Menos cuando fuera el momento de la selección y ella le pidiera al viejo sombrero que la colocara en otra casa. No sabía si funcionaría, no perdería nada al intentarlo.

Miró por la ventana, suspirando sin notar que Astrid la veía de reojo, recordando los viejos tiempos. Cuando ella y Heather se comportaban como hermanas plenamente, confiando la una en la otra.

Con un suspiro, volvió su atención hacia el pasillo, pensando que quizás podría hacer que todo volviera a como era antes.

Aunque nunca sería así.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith: <strong>Buenooooo, eso es todo por el momento. Acá abajo las aclaraciones sobre los lugares donde viven Astrid y Heather. Y la información sobre sus varitas.

**Para Astrid:**

**Endrino:** El endrino, que es una madera para varitas muy inusual, tiene la reputación, bien merecida, de funcionar mejor con un guerrero. Esto no quiere decir necesariamente que el dueño practique las Artes Oscuras, aunque no se puede negar que los que lo hacen se beneficiarán del poder prodigioso de la varita de endrino. Se pueden encontrar varitas mágicas entre los Aurores además de entre los moradores de Azkabán. Una curiosa característica del arbusto de endrino con sus infames espinas es que produce sus bayas más dulces tras las peores heladas, y las varitas hechas de esta madera parece que deben pasar por peligro o situaciones difíciles para estrechar el lazo de unión con su dueño. Debido a esta condición, la varita de endrino se convertirá en un sirviente muy leal y fiel.

**Para Heather: **

**Abeto:** Gerbold Octavius Ollivander (abuelo de Garrick Ollivander), siempre llamaba a las varitas de esta madera "la varita del superviviente," porque se la había vendido a tres magos que tras adquirirla vivieron peligros mortales y salieron ilesos. No cabe duda de que esta madera, viniendo como viene del más resistente de los árboles, produce varitas que requieren constante poder y fuerza de voluntad en sus verdaderos dueños, y que se convierten en herramientas inútiles en las manos de aquellos que son variables e indecisos. Las varitas de abeto son especialmente buenas para la transfiguración y favorecen a aquellos dueños que tienen un comportamiento centrado y ocasionalmente intimidante, además de ser decididos.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


	6. Joven Macintosh

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. El reino secreto (Epic). _

**Lilith: **Pff, ha pasado tiempo. Ahora vienen seguidos dos capítulos. El del joven Macintosh y el joven MacGuffin. Serán cortos, les advierto, pero igual sus historias serán complicadas. Sin más que decir de momento, ¡comencemos!

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo 6**

**Joven Macintosh**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_Queremos ser capaces de decidir nuestro propio futuro"._

—Joven Macintosh, _Brave._

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Ferret Macintosh había nacido en la opulencia de una familia que recuperaba su prestigio, después de una vertiginosa caída durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Su padre no había tomado parte en ningún bando del conflicto, y huyó a África junto a los Dingwall y los MacGuffin. Por eso, fueron llamados cobardes, por aquellos que se habían quedado a pelear, pero eso no le importaba a Lord Macintosh.<p>

—Hiciste bien, mi señor —alabó Lady Macintosh, con el pequeño Ferret entre sus brazos—. Para mí, siempre serás un héroe.

—Aprecio tus palabras, Calipso —sonrió Macintosh.

Su matrimonio fue concertado, no obstante, habían aprendido a relacionarse bien. Por el bien de ambos y de Ferret. Lord Macintosh no tenía por qué quejarse. Calipso Bulstrode era una mujer decente y de buen linaje, elegante e inteligente, y le había dado un heredero precioso que había heredado todas sus características.

El ascenso al prestigio no fue fácil, los obstáculos se presentaba por medio de los prejuicios. Después de instalarse en la vieja Mansión Macintosh en las afueras de Birmingham. Los puestos en el Ministerio de Magia eran cedidos a los que habían participado en el bando de la luz, y para Macintosh fue difícil hacerse de un puesto que otorgara prestaciones dignas de su familia. Su currículo fue desechado por muchos jefes, ni siquiera podía encontrar lugar en el Departamento de Artilugios Muggles.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte, querido —dijo Calipso cuando su esposo volvió de otra búsqueda sin resultados—. ¿Recuerdas a Astoria? Al parecer ha logrado terminar la carrera de Auror y ahora está por entrar a un escuadrón, me dijo que podía interceder por ti.

—¿Auror? —se cuestionó Macintosh. Su familia siempre había sido burócrata, nada de roles de acción.

—Piénsalo, no siempre podremos depender de nuestras fortunas —aconsejó—. Sería un primer paso. Tal vez sea lo mejor.

Y así lo fue. Lord Macintosh entró junto a Astoria Greengrass al escuadrón de Búsqueda de los Aurors, provocando una serie de eventos que llevaron a la misma Calipso a inmiscuirse con ellos. Por lo tanto, la crianza de Ferret quedó al cuidado de los elfos de la casa MacGuffin. Los Macintosh tenían poco tiempo para su hijo por las misiones encomendadas.

—¿Cuándo volverán mi madre y mi padre? —preguntaba educadamente siempre que Lord MacGuffin jugaba con Manfiker en la sala de estar.

Lord MacGuffin no era muy expresivo, pero sentía pesar por el niño.

—Pronto, Ferret, pronto —era su respuesta siempre.

Pero el _pronto_ nunca llegaba y Ferret se entristecía. Ir a las reuniones sociales con los Zabini y Soleil le ayudaba a apaciguar las ansias por ver a sus padres. Jugar con Wee y Manny era lo mejor del mundo, correr en los patios de las distintas mansiones a las que eran invitados era genial. Sobre todo si estaba Mérida DunBroch, a quien Ferret gustaba molestar.

—¡Vamos, atrápame si puedes, Zanahoria! —gritó Ferret echando a correr por entre el pasto del patio trasero de la casa de los DunBroch.

—¡Ya verás, narizón! —regañó Mérida, persiguiéndolo—. ¡Esta vez te haré puré!

Ferret fue salvado por la repentina interrupción de Elinor DunBroch, que comenzó a regañar a su hija por no comportarse con propiedad. Después, terminada la reunión, Ferret regresó a su propia mansión. Ya tenía 10 años cumplidos, por lo tanto había estado debatiendo con sus cuidadores que él podría quedarse solo sin problema. Fue una ardua pelea, pues la madre de Manny se había encariñado demasiado con él.

Ahora, en la soledad de su alcoba, Ferret se dirigió al espejo de su armario. Comenzó a hacer poses exageradas y a mandarse besos, mientras hacía guiños raros.

—¿Quién es el ser más hermoso del mundo? —preguntó a su reflejo—. ¡Yo por supuesto!

Este ritual había comenzado a los seis años. Ferret lo utilizaba primero como un pasatiempo, algo que compartía con Wee y Manny para pasar un buen rato. Luego le dio otro uso, el de darse ánimo ante la ausencia de sus padres, para saberse un niño querido.

* * *

><p>Fue una sorpresa para Ferret que en su cumpleaños número 11, que sus padres no sólo asistieran a la fiesta, sino que la organizaran. Su sorpresa fue conmovedora y luchó por no llorar.<p>

—Perdona, Ferret, pero realmente hemos estado muy ocupados —dijo Calipso, abrazándolo con calidez.

—¡No importa, madre! —sollozó oculto entre sus brazos—. Lo importante es que están aquí.

Lord Macintosh acarició la cabeza de alborotado y negruzco cabello. Una caricia simple, pues su educación le impedía ser más expresivo. Sin embargo, Ferret estaba feliz de tenerlos ahí, junto a él.

Entonces, algo nuevo sucedió. Justo a la mitad del festejo, cuando Blaise estaba jugando con los niños al quidditch, una lechuza arribó arrojando un sobre extraño en las manos de Ferret. Ante sus ojos impresionados, la misiva era una invitación de Hogwarts. A la vez, llegaron otras lechuzas con cartas de Dumstrang y Beauxbatons, que Ferret ni tomó en cuenta por abrir la primera.

Los niños dejaron de jugar ante la sorpresiva llegada, y se aglomeraron entorno a Macintosh para ver el contenido de la carta. Con orgullo y presunción, Ferret abrió la hoja para mostrar su contenido a los presentes.

_Estimado Señor Macintosh:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_  
><em>Áster E. Bunnymund<em>  
><em>Director adjunto.<em>

El grito de júbilo de Ferret sólo podía equipararse al orgullo de sus padres. Calipso lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, nada propio de una mujer que había sido enseñada a mantener la compostura frente a todos. Pero mandó todo a volar para celebrar la pequeña victoria de su hijo.

—Espero que quedes en Slytherin, Ferret —apremió Lord Macintosh—. Como tu madre y yo.

—¡Lo haré, padre! —exclamó Ferret, demasiado entusiasmado como para decirle que no le importaba la casa en la cual quedara.

—_Alegro me ti por _—dijo Manny con timidez. Wee levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—De seguro te regresan por tu narizota —comentó Mérida mordaz.

—¡Mérida! —chilló Elinor con indignación.

Pero Ferret estaba feliz.

* * *

><p>El día de la compra de útiles fue emocionante para Ferret Macintosh. Aunque su madre no había podido asistir, su padre sí. Lo que lo llevó a pedir a sus amigos que convencieran a sus padres que habían sido rivales toda la vida, a acompañarlos. Manny fue el que más tuvo problemas, por sus conflictos con el lenguaje, expresarse a Lord MacGuffin había sido muy complicado, pero lo había logrado. Ahora, los tres niños en compañía de sus padres recorrían el gran corredor del callejón Diagon.<p>

En el camino se toparon con las hijas de Damián Hofferson, Astrid y Heather. Ferrer era un gran amigo para Heather, entre los dos se entendían a la perfección y en los juegos siempre terminaban haciendo diabluras a los demás. Así que mientras Astrid se enfrascaba con los adultos en una plática sobre su padre, Heather optó por hablar con los chicos.

—¿A dónde irás tú, Heather? —preguntó Ferret.

—A comprar las túnicas y una escoba —respondió Heather.

Ferret se sorprendió.

—¿Jugarás quidditch? —estaba asombrado. Heather no tenía un particular gusto por el deporte, prefería los juegos de azar o el snap explosivo.

—No, es para Astrid —explicó.

—Bueno, pues nos veremos en Hogwarts, al parecer —dijo Ferret—. Nos vemos, Heather —agregó con reticencia dirigiéndose a Astrid—. Hofferson.

Astrid emitió un sonido que simulaba haberlo escuchado. Cuando las hermanas desaparecieron, llegaron a Ollivander's para conseguir su varita. Ferret estaba ansioso. En su familia, las varitas siempre habían sido la misma, ningún miembro había poseído una que no fuera de nervio de corazón de dragón y abedul. Así que cuando Ollivander terminó con Wee Dingwall y se dirigió a él, el corazón saltó en su pecho y el niño tembló.

—Oh, ya veo —musitó el viejo Ollivander para consternación de Ferret—. Elisa, creo que ésa por fin encontrará dueño.

A Ferret no le gustó eso. Significaba que sería una varita rara, y él quería seguir la tradición en su familia. Elisa, la asistente de Ollivander, trajo una caja color marrón abollada en algunas partes que causó la indignación de Ferret.

—Es la caja más fea que he visto —dijo mientras meneaba su cabello como modelo—. No pega nada con mi encanto natural.

Elisa lo miró con la ceja inclinada, sin saber muy bien si el niño estaba bromeando o no. Ollivander, por su parte, simplemente sonreía mientras abría la caja para sacar una varita de tallados preciosos, que entregó a Ferret.

Cualquier queja o comentario fue ahogo en cuanto la madera tocó sus dedos. Un cosquilleo suave rozó sus yemas, y Ferret admiró la varita como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Ojaranzo, centro de crin de unicornio, 25 centímetros, muy flexible —informó Ollivander con una grata sonrisa—. Ésta es su varita, señor Macintosh.

Ferret soltó una exclamación de admiración.

—Y si tiene dudas, me es imprescindible decirle que las varitas en su familia siempre han seguido una tradición absurda —comentó el anciano—. El primer jefe Macintosh creyó que su varita le trajo suerte y los demás miembros quisieron poseer la misma, por eso recurrieron a comerciantes que les dieran varitas de nervio de dragón y abedul. Como verá, usted es el primero de su clan que obtiene una varita adecuada.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Ferret, recuperando la sonrisa—. Pero igual quiero que cambie la caja, por favor.

* * *

><p>Ferret Macintosh tuvo que ir a la Plataforma 9 ¾ en compañía de la familia MacGuffin. Su madre y su padre no habían tenido la oportunidad de ir con él, debido a un imprevisto surgido por una pelea entre dos bandos de magos traficantes de pociones ilegales. Sin embargo, Ferret no se entristeció. La noche anterior a su salida, su madre lo había arropado y contado las muchas cosas que vería y aprendería en Hogwarts, y su padre le había regalado una escoba especial de quidditch, que lamentablemente no había llegado a tiempo cuando habían ido al callejón Diagon.<p>

Ahora, en compañía de Manny, subían al Expreso después de ser estrujados con fuerza por los musculosos brazos de Lady MacGuffin, que les daba besos marcándolos con su lápiz labial. La intervención de Lord MacGuffin fue suficiente para parar la tortura y los niños subieron para apartar un compartimento.

—No veo a Wee por ningún lado —comentó Ferret, caminando con dificultad por el largo pasillo, pues los estudiantes iban y venían de todos lados.

—Mejor lo será compartimento encontrar un —dijo Manny.

Ferret aprendió a darle sentido a sus mensajes con los años. Junto con Wee, eran los únicos que podían hablar con MacGuffin sin tener problemas al entenderle. Sin embargo, no era así con los que le rodeaban, y Ferret fulminó con la mirada a un grupo de niñas que había escuchado a Manny y se reía de él.

—¡Piérdanse, feas! —les gritó, aprovechando que su madre no estaba para prescindir de los modales.

Las chicas chillaron indignadas, eran de tercero, y estaban dispuestas a hacer pagar al niño grosero que las insultó. Se detuvieron al ver a otro chico de tercer año, y túnica negra con verde.

—¿Pasa algo aquí? —preguntó.

—Nada que te importe, Flint —espetó con dureza una de ellas.

Adrián Flint se mantuvo sereno.

—Como prefecto, es mi deber mantener el orden —dijo sin presunción. Las chicas notaron su insignia en el pecho y gimieron entre ellas—. Ahora, si me disculpan, llevaré a estos dos a otro sitio. Síganme, por favor.

Ferret se quedó boquiabierto. Pensaba que los prefectos tenían que estar en el quinto año para ser elegidos. El prefecto los llevó hasta un compartimento ocupado por dos niños ya, y les indicó:

—Lamento esto, pero lo mejor para los novatos es quedarse en grupo grandes —informó—. Muchos gastan bromas pesadas a ustedes, y se nos pidió mantener al margen eso.

—No hay problema —dijo un niño pecoso y escuálido de ojos verdes.

—Siendo así, me retiro —finalizó Adrián Flint.

A pesar de eso, Manny y Ferret se mantuvieron alejados de los dos niños, enfrascándose en la idea de salir a buscar a Wee.

—Bueno, si él estuviera en los pasillos, Flint ya lo habría traído aquí —razonó Macintosh. Manny asintió.

De pronto, la oscuridad los invadió asustando a los dos niños extraños y ocasionando un resoplido en Ferret.

—Polvos peruanos de oscuridad perpetua —dijo, suspirando—. Un clásico.

Luego se percató de que Manny estaba muy callado, nada normal porque realmente, de los tres, era el que más hablaba.

—Tranquilo, amigo, ya verás que pronto veremos a Wee —le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Seguro estás? —inquirió Manny esperanzado.

—Como que mi nombre es Ferret Sean Macintosh —aclaró. Luego sacó un espejo portátil para verse—. Mientras, me encargaré de estar preparado para cuando nos encontremos.

Manny sonrió.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que en ese momento, Wee Dingwall conocería a las personas que cambiarían su propio destino.

Un destino que no compartiría con ellos dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> Muy corto y contundente, pero ya me urge avanzar las historias. Acá el significado de la madera de la varita de Ferret. Y por cierto, gracias por el review, Yowane.

**Ojaranzo:** La propia varita de Ollivander está hecha de ojaranzo. El ojaranzo selecciona como compañero para el resto de su vida a un mago o una bruja con talento y poseedores de una pasión pura, que algunos pueden llamar obsesión, aunque ellos mismos llaman "visión", que casi siempre se hará realidad. Las varitas de ojaranzo se adaptan más rápidamente que casi cualquier otra al estilo personal de magia de su dueño, y se personalizarán tan rápido, que será extremadamente difícil usarlas para otras personas incluso para los hechizos más sencillos. Las varitas de ojaranzo absorben el código de honor de su dueño, cualquiera que sea, y se negarán a realizar actos, tanto buenos como malos, que no respondan a los principios de su dueño. Es una varita equilibrada y perceptiva.


	7. Joven MacGuffin

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. El reino secreto (Epic). _

**Lilith: **Ahora le toca a MacGuffin xD. Siendo sincera. me daba pereza escribir la historia de MacGuffin, pero después le agarre cariño al personaje y pude aprovecharme de varios elementos interesantes de la película. Hago un clara advertencia: quizás Lord MacGuffin me salga un poco OoC, pero es que era necesario, en serio. Conforme pasen los capítulos en "El Sello Roto" espero tener tiempo para desarrollar más a los amigos de Mérida.

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo 7**

**Joven MacGuffin**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_Pensar arrojar tronco podía pues"._

—Joven MacGuffin, _Brave._

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Lord MacGuffin era un hombre austero y completamente conservador. Siendo el primogénito de una familia de magos de sangre pura, no tuvo más alternativa que absorber, cual esponja, los discursos y tradiciones con los que lo criaron. Desde pequeño, MacGuffin había sido arisco y orgulloso, ambas cualidades se desarrollaron con más ahínco durante su estadía en Hogwarts. Era tan reacio a relacionarse con aquellos a los que consideraba inferiores, que para cuando acabó su séptimo año, él sólo tenía dos amigos (o rivales) en Lord Macintosh y Lord Dingwall.<p>

Encontrar trabajo no supuso esfuerzo para él. Los MacGuffin eran conocidos por sus habilidades en los negocios, y aunque él no fuera precisamente sociable, su empresa no sufrió traspié alguno cuando tomó el cargo. Durante sus viajes para cerrar tratos con jefes de familias de sangre pura como él, fue cuando conoció a Elinor Jolene, una preciosa mujer de largo cabello castaño e inteligencia abrumadora. Ella había estudiado en el Colegio de Magia francés Beauxbatons y se había graduado con honores. Fue Elinor quien le presentó a Violeta Anderson, mitad escocesa, mitad francés, de quien se enamoró y con la que se casó.

Violeta era sencilla y recatada, lista y elegante. A ella no le importaba que su esposo fuera tan expresivo como una piedra, o que no le diera besos tan seguido o que la tomara de la mano al salir a pasear. Quizás era eso, a opinión de los amigos de MacGuffin, lo que había hecho que un trol de montaña como él pudiera enamorarse de ella.

—Qué atinada broma, Dingwall —le dijo Lord MacGuffin a su camarada panzón y bajito—, pero dado que vino de un duende dientón como tú, creo que ignoraré.

Lord Macintosh, de pelo oscuro y nariz ganchuda, rió escandalosamente y palmeó con lástima fingida el hombro de Lord Dingwall. Detrás de él, sin que lo viera, chocó puños con MacGuffin. Ya era costumbre burlarse de Dingwall por su estatura y su apariencia de duende irlandés.

—No te muestres amargado, Dingwall —pronunció Lord Macintosh—. Debo admitir que te tengo envidia. Te vas a casar con una belleza. Definitivamente, Siriana se sacó la fortuna… o la olla de oro, más bien.

Dingwall bufó molesto. Lo había esperado de Macintosh, recalcarle de esa manera que Siriana había tenido la desgracia de elegirlo.

—Por lo menos no vivo debajo de un puente o usó más shampoo que una mujer —replicó con acidez, provocando que sus colegas lo miraran irritados—. Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.

Y se llevó la copa de whisky de fuego a la boca, dando sólo un sorbo. La junta siguió con los tradicionales chistes sobre las diferencias físicas de cada uno. Ninguno podría saber que ésa sería su última reunión en muchos años. Ninguno podría haber hecho algo para detener la guerra que había estallado en ese momento en Inglaterra.

Lord MacGuffin era afín con la ideología de mantener la sangre mágica pura. No dudaba de eso, de la superioridad de los magos sobre los muggles. De lo que si dudaba era de la propuesta de Lord Voldemort, de sus métodos, de sus atrocidades. MacGuffin quería que la magia permaneciera ajena a los muggles, pero no quería ser parte de una masacre, donde uno de los bandos no sabía ni por qué tenía la culpa o quien era su verdugo. Tan pronto como el Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido cayó antes las oscuras fuerzas de _quien-tú-sabes_, MacGuffin supo que tenía que irse. Había sabido que el Lord estaba reclutando a cuantas familias de magos puros pudiera, y él, que siempre se mantenía neutro respecto a conflictos beligerantes, emprendió marcha hacia África. Con el fin de evitar una muerte segura, era lo mejor que pudo hacer.

En África, MacGuffin inició un negocio nuevo. La madera de los árboles africanos contenía propiedades que no habían sido explotadas aún, así que vio la oportunidad de abrirse paso en el mercado. En menos de dos años, la fortuna volvía a él, y Violeta logró embarazarse en esas mismas fechas.

Nueves meses después nació Manfiker Goliat MacGuffin, un niño regordete, de cara apretada y una pelusita rubia en la cabeza.

Fue el día de su nacimiento, el único en el que Violeta pudo ver una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro de su esposo. Y también fue el último día en que Lord MacGuffin miró con orgullo y amor a su hijo.

Violeta era una madre amorosa, dedicada. Se aseguró de darle toda su atención al pequeño Manny, como solía decirle. De dotarle de cariño y confianza, incluso cuando Lord MacGuffin reprobara su actitud, para él no había nada mejor que tratar a los bebés con pulcritud, como si de pequeños niños de tratasen.

—Lo malcriarás, Violeta —le reprochaba cada vez que la veía cantándole tiernas canciones de cuna.

—Manny necesita saber que lo amamos —refutó con calma, meciendo al niño que dormitaba en sus brazos con cuidado. Violeta procuraba balancear bien el peso de Manny, pues volvía a estar embarazada otra vez.

MacGuffin roló los ojos y se dio por vencido, ya luego le enseñaría personalmente a Manny cómo comportarse como todo un MacGuffin. Cierto día un periódico anunció sobre la caída del Lord Oscuro y la victoria de Harry Potter, el niño que venció. Con tan buenas noticias, MacGuffin pensó que era momento de regresar a Inglaterra. Violeta lo apoyó en todo y juntos regresaron a su pequeño chalet en Manchester, donde se instalaron.

No obstante, el regreso no presentó una acogida total por parte de quienes se habían quedado a luchar. Para ellos, que Lord MacGuffin haya huido fue el acto de cobardía más infame de todos. A MacGuffin no le importaba. Era astuto y no le convenía haber escogido bando en una guerra que nadie sabía quién ganaría. Así que poco le importaba que pensaran sobre él. Las decisiones que tomó fueron por su bien y de su familia.

Afortunadamente, su empresa en África había ganado una buena reputación, por lo cual no tardó en conseguir contactos en Londres que quisieran su materia prima. Entre ellos, el famosísimo creador de varitas, Ollivander. MacGuffin pensaba que cualquier obstáculo que se le presentara, podría superarlo.

O eso pensó hasta cuando Manny cumplió cinco años.

Manny había sido criado con todo lujo y esplendor, nada le faltaba. Su madre le leía cuentos y le arropaba en las noches. Comía porciones sanas y era muy activo. Entonces, Lord MacGuffin se preguntaba por qué su hijo mayor no hablaba. Primero, había escuchado a Violeta decirle que era completamente normal, porque los niños aprendían cosas diferentes y que debía relajarse. Esto fue como pedirle dieces a un profesor. MacGuffin se desesperaba cada día. Veía a los hijos de sus amigos y los comparaba con Manny y se sentía fatal.

Su hijo no hablaba y cuando se dirigía a él, sólo le quedaba viendo, como si no tuviera que explicar el porqué de su mutismo.

—Exageras —espetó un día Violeta, mientras leía un libro de pociones—. Es normal, ya te dije. Manny es como cualquier niño, aunque eso no significa que no sea especial. Es un MacGuffin, después de todo, ¿o no?

Lord MacGuffin hizo una expresión de clara diferencia. A él no le importaba que Manny fuera como los demás, él quería que su hijo se acoplara a lo que se esperaba de él, lo cual estaba causándole muchas más canas y que su cara se arrugara más pronto debido a la preocupación. Al final, a punto de la histeria, Lord MacGuffin recurrió al consejo de una especialista.

La medimaga Daphne Zabini se había graduado hace apenas unos años, pero ya gozaba de una fama muy particular en la comunidad mágica. MacGuffin creyó que ella era la solución, y que con una poción o hechizo recetado, Manny podría volver a la normalidad.

—Oh, pero su hijo no tiene nada, señor MacGuffin —lo que recibió, en cambio, fue la peor de las noticias—. Simplemente no desea hablar, pero por las pruebas que le he hecho y lo que he convivido con él, es un niño inteligente y que puede entender perfectamente lo que sucede.

—Eso debe ser un error —dijo atónito.

—¿Qué es el error? —inquirió Daphne—. ¿Qué Manny esté sano tanto física como mentalmente, o que crea que debe estar enfermo de muerte porque no habla? Tranquilícese, señor MacGuffin. No hablar no significa el fin del mundo. Hay una infinidad de oportunidades de que Manny crezca sin que tenga que usar las palabras para expresarse.

Pero eso no era algo que tranquilizara a alguien tan tradicionalista como Lord MacGuffin. Sin decir gracias, tomó a Manny del brazo y lo arrastró fuera del consultorio sin importarle escuchar las últimas palabras de Daphne. Para él, si Manny no lograba hablar, sería el hazmerreír de sus amigos. Además, ¿desde cuándo un MacGuffin no usaba su voz para expresarse? ¡Habrase visto jamás semejantes sandez!

MacGuffin deseaba que Manny hablara, y lo sometió a duras prácticas con profesores particulares para conseguirlo. Y vaya que sí lo hizo. Lo único malo es que Manny no hablaba con frases coherentes. Manny no seguía la simple estructuración de las frases con el sujeto y el predicado. Manny hablaba con palabras cortadas y tono tartamudo. Manny se expresaba de una forma que nadie podía entender, porque nadie se tomaba el suficiente tiempo para unir cada palabra y darle sentido.

Y eso colmó el vaso a Lord MacGuffin, quien se volvió tan estricto con Manny que el pobre muchacho creció intimidado y temeroso. Su padre no toleraba que su hijo tuviera tantas _fallas_, lo veía como si fuera una mesa con una pata rota, y por mucho que su madre insistiera en que su padre lo amaba, Manny no se sentía así.

—Relájate, Manny —fue lo que dijo Wee Dingwall, hijo de Lord Dingwall, cuando estaban jugando snap explosivo en la sala de la casa de MacGuffin—. Es bueno que los adultos no te entiendan y nosotros sí, porque de otro modo no podríamos pasarnos mensajes en secreto.

—¡Cierto! —soltó Mérida DunBroch, una chiquilla pelirroja con el cabello tan ensortijado que era una fortuna que ninguna ave lo usara de nido—. ¡Es genial tu forma de hablar, Manny! Además, no le veo nada de malo. Mi padre dice que todos somos diferentes y que son esas diferencias nos hacen únicos.

Manny se sonrojó tímidamente. Sus amigos siempre lograban hacerle sentirse mejor. Manny tuvo problemas antes al relacionarse con otros niños porque le decían que era un tonto por no poder hablar bien. Daba gracias a Merlín que los hijos de los amigos de su padre lo aceptaran como su igual.

—Además, Rapunzel dijo que le gustaba como hablabas —comentó Ferret con tono sabiondo y alzando su prominente nariz—. Y ya sabes que Blaise nos contó que ella siempre decía la verdad. Así que debes sentirte orgulloso por ello, Manny.

—Agrada Rapunzel me —pronunció con vergüenza al recordar a la rubia niña que siempre tenía palabras amables para quien quisiera escucharlas. Con el ánimo renovado, Manny tomó las cartas explosivas y se dedicó toda la tarde a jugar con sus amigos.

* * *

><p>A pesar de los problemas que surgían de su dificultad para hablar, Manny disfrutaba los días jugando en sus mansión junto a Ferret (cuyos padres trabajaban demasiado y que pocas veces veía) y sus cuatro hermanos menores (Violeta estaba embarazada por sexta vez, marcando el último nacimiento de la familia MacGuffin). Manny era un excelente hermano mayor, y sus hermanitos no encontraban extraña su forma de hablar, de hecho, les daba gracia y hacían ligeras bromas al respecto. Para ellos, no había mejor hermano que el gran Manny.<p>

Ferret Macintosh, hijo de Lord Macintosh, era quien más apoyaba a Manny. Sabía lo que era que un padre ignorara a su hijo, y si bien él no poseía el problema de Manny, el sentimiento era el mismo. Si Manny no podía contar con su padre, decía Ferret siempre que lo veía decaído, podía contar con él y sus amigos. También estaba Wee Dingwall y Mérida DunBroch, quienes fueron de los primeros niños que no se rieron cuando él se presentó así: Conocerlos gusto da me, nombre mi Manfiker, MacGuffin hijo Lord de.

Las reuniones de juegos con ellos eran divertidas y estimulantes. Violeta siempre procuraba que Manny estuviera en casa de alguno de sus amigos, para que su padre no lo encontrara en la casa y empezara a molestarlo.

«_Como si no hablar fuera un problema»_, les decía ella, «_las personas deberían aprender a callar y escuchar. ¡Eso es lo que más se necesita en estos tiempos!»_.

Era una lástima que Lord MacGuffin no fuera de esos. Violeta lamentaba que su hijo tuviera que soportar las injusticias de su padre.

* * *

><p>Después de cumplir once años, Manny esperaba impaciente la llegada de su carta de aceptación. Había mostrado signos de magia a los nueve años cuando hizo explotar la vieja radio de su padre y ahora deseaba dar el primer paso a su formación como mago. Su carta llegó con complicaciones. Ese día había llovido como nunca antes en Manchester, y la tormenta amenazaba con volar las ventanas de la Mansión MacGuffin. Manny estaba en su habitación cómodamente leyendo un libro de interesantes cuentos de los Tres Hermanos Peverell, su favorito ya que mostraba como las diferencias de los hermanos los habían llevado a un final distinto. Fue cuando iba en la parte del segundo hermano, que Manny escuchó un aleteo constante cerca de la ventana. Curioso, corrió las cortinas encontrándose a una empapada lechuza que lo miraba con impaciencia, con obvios deseos que la dejara entrar.<p>

Manny usó todas sus fuerzas para abrir la ventana lo suficiente para que el pobre y húmedo animal entrara y no al viento azotador ni la lluvia, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y pronto su habitación fue inundada por la tormenta, mojando al pobre niño que comenzó a gritar con la lechuza oculta entre sus regordetes brazos. Lord MacGuffin acudió al llamado, alarmado al encontrar a su hijo envuelto en tanto embrollo. Sacó su varita y en un segundo, la habitación estaba como antes. Violeta corrió hacia su hijo cuando pudo llegar, secando sus ropas con un movimiento de varita.

—¿Pero qué, en nombre de Merlín, ocurrió aquí, Manny? —preguntó Lord MacGuffin con furia, luego advirtió al ver que Manny abría la boca—. Es mejor que te expliques con frases que se entienda, jovencito, o te castigaré.

Manny se ocultó entre los brazos de su madre, que apenas lograban cubrirlo por completo.

—¡No le grites así! —intercedió Violeta azorada, y fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡No te metas, mujer! —exclamó MacGuffin.

—¡Peleen no, favor por! —dijo Manny con miedo. La lechuza entre sus brazos ululó escandalosamente y fue cuando los tres repararon en ella. Al saber notada, ella alzó sus patitas y mostró el sobre mojado que extendió a Manny. El niño lo tomó con cautela y leyó con estupefacción el remitente. Una solicitud de Hogwarts.

—Hogwarts carta es —dijo Manny mostrándosela a su padre, quien cambió su expresión por una más suave al tomar las hojas.

_Estimado Señor MacGuffin:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_  
><em>Áster E. Bunnymund<em>  
><em>Director adjunto.<em>

Y como si las pasadas humillaciones y palabras hirientes no hubieran existido, Lord MacGuffin sonrió completamente alzando a su hijo para festejar. Ésa fue la primera vez que Manny pudo ver una expresión orgullosa en el rostro de su padre.

—¡Mi hijo irá a Hogwarts! —saltó de emoción Violeta uniéndose al abrazo, y estrujando al pequeño Manny y a la pobre lechuza.

—¡Claro, e irá a Slytherin! —aulló MacGuffin con ahínco.

A Manny no le importaba en qué casa iba a quedar en ese momento, lo único que sabía era que después de tantos años por fin obtenía el amor de sus padres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Cuando fueron a comprar los útiles de Manny, Lord MacGuffin tuvo que ir en compañía de los Dingwall y los Macintosh. Al parecer sus hijos se habían puesto de acuerdo antes de que ellos intervinieran, lo cual iba a ser un calvario porque soportarse tantas horas en un callejón atestados de niños corriendo de ahí hasta allá, no iba a ser fácil. En el camino, no faltó el humor ácido con el que se trataban; las esperadas referencias de troles para MacGuffin, de duendes para Dingwall y de Erkiles para Macintosh. Pero aun si sus padres se llevaban así, la relación de sus hijos era otra. Manny, Ferret y Wee iban hablando cómodamente sobre lo que comprarían, y si tenían oportunidad podría ir a Sortilegios Weasley a comprar pastillas para vómito o grageas de fiebre. Ahí se encontraron con las mellizas Hofferson, Astrid y Heather. Ellos se llevaban mejor con Heather porque Astrid solía ser muy competitiva y severa (a opinión de Ferret, Astrid debía ser la hija perdida de Lord MacGuffin)<p>

—¿A dónde irás, Heather? —preguntó Ferret.

—A comprar las túnicas y una escoba —respondió ella sin darle importancia.

—¿Jugarás quidditch? —estaba asombrado. Heather no tenía un particular gusto por el deporte, prefería los juegos de azar o el snap explosivo.

—No, es para Astrid —explicó dándole una mirada significativa a su hermana que hablaba con los tres Lores.

—La verdad no quiero imaginarme a tu hermana sobre una escoba y como golpeador. Tendré pesadillas de eso, lo juro —dijo Ferret de forma dramática. Heather rió. Astrid si daba miedo en ocasiones.

Después de despedirse, Manny y los demás partieron hacia la tienda de Ollivander. Lord MacGuffin estaba ansioso por charlar con él y saber si el lote de madera que le había enviado había sido funcional. Al entrar, Manny se encogió un poco ante la efusiva bienvenida de Elisa, la ayudante de Ollivander. No estaba acostumbrado a los extraños, mucho menos a los que parecían tan amables.

Los atendió el mismo dueño, y el primero que se llevó una varita fue Wee Dingwall (lo que calmó a su padre, pues había pensado que Wee era un squib). Luego siguió Ferret, quien le causó un tic a su padre por tener una varita diferente a las de su larga línea familiar. Entonces, fue turno de Manny de recibir la suya. Al observarlo y sacarle las medidas, Ollivander meditó durante un largo rato y después se giró hacia Elisa, sonriéndole:

—Traer _ésa_, Elisa.

Ella saltó muy contenta, como si le hubiera inyectado _Félix Felicis_ en las venas.

—¡Por fin! ¡Sabía que este día llegaría! —y desapareció en el parte trasera de la tienda.

Ollivander se quedó mirando las expresiones inquisitivas de los niños, que no entendían qué había sido ese intercambio de palabras.

—Elisa es la primera aprendiz que tengo. Recientemente, ha hecho su primera varita y ha esperado el momento de que alguien se la lleve —informó con calma. Las arrugas de su rostro suavizándose—. Y es interesante ver que una varita recién hecha tenga dueño tan pronto. Usted en verdad será un mago único, señor MacGuffin.

Elisa estuvo de vuelta pronto, sosteniendo con entusiasmos una caja azul con listones verdes. De ella, sacó una varita de color arena que entregó a Manny, sin poder reprimir sus chillidos de felicidad.

—Aquí tienes a mi nena —le guiñó un ojo.

Manny la tomó, y en cuanto las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la superficie lisa, sintió el cosquilleo cálido que indicaba que el vínculo estaba hecho. Sorprendido, Manny se quedó boquiabierto evaluando su varita.

—Álamo, centro de nervio de dragón, 40 centímetros, regularmente flexible —anunció Elisa con una gran sonrisa—. Cuídala bien, muchacho. Te llevas un tesoro.

Manny permaneció en silencio unos segundos más, y luego, alzando la mirada para centrarla en Elisa con tanta determinación que sorprendió a todos. Y su impresión fue más, cuando abrió la boca para decir:

—Gracias, señorita, prometo usarla bien.

A los tres adultos se les cayó la mandíbula. Si había una señal del final del mundo, era ésa. Excepto por Wee y Ferret que soló sonrieron con complicidad y palmearon los hombros de su amigo, deseándole lo mejor.

* * *

><p>Ir a la plataforma 9 ¾ no había sido sencillo. Menos cuando tienes cinco hermanos menores que te piden cada tres segundos que recuerdes escribirles con regularidad, y una madre que te abrazaba cada cinco segundos amenazando con estallar tus pulmones. Como fuera, Manny estaba entusiasmado, y junto a Ferret subieron al expreso, no sin antes recibir algunas palabras de <em>apoyo<em> de Lord MacGuffin.

—Compórtate como un MacGuffin, hijo —dijo con su tosca voz—. Y trae honor a nuestro apellido.

Manny asintió, no muy seguro de cómo podría hacerlo. No debía fallar, de eso tenía la certeza. Desde que recibió su varita, Lord MacGuffin había estado comportándose más amable con él. Y no sabía si tomarlo como algo bueno o como algo malo.

Al subir al Expreso, Manny había sido presa de las burlas de aquellos que lo oían hablar y que lo tomaban por retrasado. Ferret había intercedido en algunas ocasiones, gritándole a un grupo de chicas que se habían reído de Manny que se callaran o les iba a lanzar un _Mocomurcielago_, lo que ocasionó que se metieran en problemas y el prefecto Adrian Flint tuviera que interceder por ellos. Adrián Flint era un chico de tercero que los llevó a un compartimento donde pudieron descansar y no meterse en más líos. A salvo de comentarios hirientes, se enfrascaron en un tema en particular. No habían visto a Wee por ningún lado.

—Bueno, si él estuviera en los pasillos, Flint ya lo habría traído aquí —razonó Macintosh con prontitud. Manny asintió en completo acuerdo. De pronto, la oscuridad los invadió asustando a los dos niños desconocidos que estaban también en el compartimento y ocasionando un resoplido cansado en Ferret.

—Polvos peruanos de oscuridad perpetua —dijo, suspirando—. Un clásico.

Luego se percató de que Manny estaba muy callado, nada normal porque realmente, de los tres, era él que más hablaba.

—Tranquilo, amigo, ya verás que pronto veremos a Wee —le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Seguro estás? —inquirió Manny esperanzado.

—Como que mi nombre es Ferret Sean Macintosh —aclaró. Luego sacó un espejo portátil para verse—. Mientras, me encargaré de estar preparado para cuando nos encontremos.

Manny sonrió. Ferret siempre lograba tranquilizarlo. Sólo esperaba que todos quedaran en la misma casa, porque no quería quedarse solo. Lo único malo es que su deseo se cumpliría a la mitad, cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador los enviara a él y a Macintosh a Gryffindor y a Wee Dingwall a Hufflepuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith: <strong>Bueno, eso es todo. No tengo más que agregar.

**Álamo:** Gerbold Ollivander empleaba una frase cuando se refería a este tipo de madera, era "si buscas integridad, la encontrarás en el álamo", las varitas de álamo y sus dueños corresponde con ello. Esta es una varita en la que se puede confiar, es consistente, fuerte y de poder uniforme. Trabajando con una bruja o un mago con una clara visión moral es cuando la varita se siente más feliz. Existe una vieja broma entre los fabricantes de varitas menos experimentados que dice que ninguna varita de álamo ha elegido jamás a un político, pero es ahí donde muestran su lamentable ignorancia, puesto que dos de los ministros de magia más hábiles del Ministerio, Eldritch Diggory y Evangeline Orpington, fueron dueños de finas varitas de álamo hechas por Ollivander.


	8. Fishlegs Ingerman

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. El reino secreto (Epic). _

**Lilith: **Es el turno de Fishlegs Ingerman. La verdad, el Fishlegs del libro me cae mucho mejor que éste, no sólo por ser jodidamente sarcástico, suspicaz como ninguno y un fiel amigo de Hiccup, sino por muchas más cosas que DreamWorks no creyó necesario ponerle a _su _Fishlegs. Sí, el Movie!Fishlegs no es para nada parecido a Book!Fishlegs, pues en la película su rol como amigo principal de Hiccup se deja de lado en pro de la amistad con Astrid y no me parece justo. Fishlegs siempre ha sido amigo de Hiccup como para ponerlo de esa manera en las películas. Muy mal, DreamWorks, muy mal.

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo 8**

**Fishlegs Ingerman**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_Si tu meta es que te coman, recomiendo el Gronckle"._

—Fishlegs Ingerman, _How to train your dragon._

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Fishlegs Ingerman había tenido la gracia de haber nacido en el seno de una familia con tendencia a proporcionar cariño a cada uno de sus miembros. Su madre era una regordeta mujer rubia, de vivaces ojos similares al ámbar y una eterna sonrisa en la cara llamada Clarence Trevor. El padre de Fishlegs era Fausto Ingerman, con cabellos castaños, ojos azules y más flaco que un palo. Clarence había conocido a su esposo en un picnic cuando ambos tenían catorce años, y a los dieciséis se habían escapado para casarse.<p>

Después de casarse, el reciente matrimonio Ingerman buscó un hogar. No fue un camino sencillo, cada lugar que veían era más costoso que el anterior, y con el sueldo de obrero de construcción de Fausto no podrían sustentar algo meramente decente. Además, esperaban a su primer hijo, pues Clarence tenía cinco meses de embarazo. Si situación no fue la más accesible y estuvieron yendo de aquí para allá en búsqueda de estabilidad hogareña.

Debido a esto, Fishlegs no había nacido disfrutando los beneficios de un hospital o casa de parto. Fue en primavera, con el frescor de la mañana cuando decidió que había esperado ya suficiente tiempo y las contracciones de Clarence comenzaron cuando estaba cortando los arbustos de la casa en la que trabajaba. Por desgracia, los dueños no se encontraban en ese momento y Clarence era la única sirvienta que laboraba en ese momento.

Fishlegs Fausto Ingerman nació en medio del jardín de una casa adinerada, en el fresco pasto.

Por un momento, Clarece pensó que estaba muerto pues no escuchaba el tan aclamado llanto. Asustada, se movió para coger el cuerpecito rechoncho del bebé entre sus brazos. Entonces, grande fue sorpresa al verlo vivo y con los parpados muy abiertos, mostrando sus redondas pupilas cerúleas.

—Mi bebé —musitó la cansada madre con una gran sonrisa, quitándose la chaqueta del uniforme y enrollándolo con delicadeza.

Fue una verdadera sorpresa para los dueños de la finca encontrar a su preciada jardinera con un bebé al volver. Sin embargo, no dudaron en apoyarla y brindarle la mejor atención médica que podían pagar, pues Clarence había mostrado ser una empleada eficiente y honesta.

—¿Y cómo llamaran a su hijo, querida? —preguntó la señora Truman, la jefa de Clarence.

La señora Ingerman lo medito un segundo, observando a Fausto hacer caras graciosas al pequeño mientras el señor Truman les tomaba fotos.

—Fishlegs —dijo, y ocasionó que la señora Truman arrugara el entrecejo ante un nombre tan… especial.

—¿No sería mejor nombrarlo Charles o William? —propuso con suavidad.

Clarence negó.

—Me gusta Fishlegs, lo complementa.

La señora Truman suspiró con resignación, a sabiendas que nadie podía contra la delicada terquedad de Clarence. Al final, tuvo que sonreír lo mejor que podía y desearle lo mejor.

* * *

><p>Cinco años después, Fausto Ingerman consiguió un mejor empleo como trabajador bajo contrato en la empresa de construcción Haddock. La paga era mucho más cuantiosa y venía incluido con un departamento en uno de los múltiples edificios a cargo de Stoick, el dueño de todo y a quien apodaban "El Vasto".<p>

—Es muy acogedor —dijo la señora Ingerman al entrar al departamento de tres recamaras, un baño, una cocina y una sala.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de bermellón, el piso estaba alfombrado de color azul y estaban colocados en el Edificio II, departamento C.

—Stoick me dijo que podemos remodelarlo, siempre y cuando no hagamos mucho ruido y se lo informemos —explicó el señor Ingerman con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Luego abrazó por los hombros a su esposa, para apretarla contra su cuerpo—- Por fin tendremos un hogar, Clarie.

Clarence sonrió tiernamente y besó la mejilla de su esposo.

—Ven, Legs, para que conozcas la casa —animó Fausto al pequeño niño regordete de rubios cabellos lacios y mirada tímida—. Y bien, ¿te gusta la casa? Aquí hay muchos niños y harás muchos más amigos.

Fishlegs entró casi a puntitas, temiendo romper algo o que algo extraño sucediera. Porque para alguien más la timidez de Fishlegs podría ser a causa de cualquier cosa culturalmente psicológica, pero no era así. Desde los tres años, cosas extrañas sucedían cada vez que Fishlegs lloraba, reía o se enojaba. Cosas como hacer explotar alacenas, frascos de comida o inflar al perro de la vecina por ladrar tanto. Cosas que sus padres no habían podido explicar. Sin embargo, no les temían y siempre que sucedían (como aquella donde Fishlegs había cambiado el color de cabello a una niña de su escuela) reían o simplemente decían: "Ay, querido, a la próxima que el color sea morado y no anaranjado".

Como fuera, cuando se instalaron en aquel edificio (que pertenecía a la serie de estructuras departamentales de los Haddock), todo fue mejorando para la familia Ingerman. Aunque no tanto para las relaciones de Fishlegs, pues su timidez y aspecto obeso eran presas de la burla constante de los niños y las niñas de su edificio.

—¡Gordo tartamudo! —le gritó un chiquillo un día, cuando Fishlegs había salido a jugar en los columpios. Nevaba, pero por suerte, los aparatos todavía no estaban cubiertos por nieve—. ¡Bájate de los columpios! Pesas lo que un elefante y lo romperás.

El pequeño elevó sutilmente una ceja, mirándose a sí mismo y luego al grupo de niños frente a él.

—Eso no tiene sentido, aunque soy un mamífero no pertenezco a la rama de los elefantes —explicó con naturalidad—. Además los columpios están diseñados para soportar mucho peso, así que no se romperán con tanta facilidad.

Debido a que no tenía muchos amigos, Fishlegs pasaba las tardes leyendo libros que su madre le conseguía (pues ella trabajaba en la biblioteca cercana). Así que había desarrollado un sentido de la vida crítico y lógico a muy corta edad. Cuando los demás apenas aprendían matemáticas, Fishlegs ya dominaba títulos más complicados como cálculo.

—Ugh, aparte de ser gordo también eres un nerd —dijo sacando la lengua con asco.

—Se nos van a pegar sus gérmenes nerd y obesos —rió una niña con cruel intención.

—Eso es incorrecto —corrigió Fishlegs suavemente—. No existen los gérmenes que puedan contagiar de inteligencia o gordura, por lo que…

—¡No digas más, cerebrito! —rugió uno de los niños empujándolo del columpio.

Fishlegs cayó sobre su espalda, golpeándose severamente la nuca y la cabeza. El golpe lo dejó aturdido y desorientado, oyendo el eco de las risas de los niños cuando lo dejaron ahí. Cuando pudo recuperar la conciencia suficiente, el sonido de llanto copioso escapó de los infantiles labios, a la vez que su manita sobaba con insistencia la parte dañada.

—Mami…

No era la primera vez que lo empujaban (y sabía que no sería la última). Aunque lo dijera a sus padres, nada podía hacerse, pues solían molestarlo cuando ellos no estaban en casa y los padres de los buscapleitos no hacían nada, siempre excusaban a sus hijos diciendo que sólo eran juegos de niños y que no debían interrumpir el crecimiento de sus engendros al regañarlos.

Pasaron varios minutos para que Fishlegs pudiera levantarse. Le dolía la cabeza, pero no podía quedarse acostado por más tiempo si no quería que la nieve lo cubriera por completo. Se sacudió los copos que tenía su chamarra anaranjada y avanzó rumbo a su casa.

Entonces, escuchó conmoción a la vuelta del edificio de enfrente. Fishlegs era curioso por naturaleza, pero siempre se mantenía alejado de los problemas o de buscar cosas peligrosas. Sin embargo, esta ocasión la curiosidad superó su instinto de supervivencia y se aventuró a asomarse por la esquina.

La escena que encontró lo desconcertó. Un grupo de niños, pudo identificar, buscapleitos tenían rodeado a un chiquillo delgaducho y bajito que se perdía entre el volumen de sus ropas. Fishlegs se ocultó lo mejor que podía en la esquina y vio lo que pasaba.

—¡Fue tu culpa, enano! —rugió un musculoso chiquillo que pudo reconocer. Se llamaba Snotlout Jorgenson y era sobrino de Stoick.

Fishlegs lo había conocido a los seis años en su fiesta de cumpleaños y el otro había sido un tormento desde entonces. Sin embargo, al niño delgaducho no lo conocía y no recordaba haberlo visto antes. Eso era raro, considerando que conocía a cada uno de los inquilinos de todos los complejos departamentales que manejaba las empresas de Stoick.

—No fue mi culpa, Snotlout —oyó la suave voz del niño—. La nieve cayó por sí sola, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

—¡Mientes, Fastidiccup! —rugió Jorgenson—. Tú fuiste quien la hizo caer sobre mí.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo si no me moví después de que me tiraste? —inquirió.

Snotlout boqueó sin encontrar una respuesta clara, pero arrugó el cejo y tronó sus gruesos nudillos.

—Eso no me importa, porque sé que lo hiciste —dijo Snotlout.

—Sí, lo hice —admitió—. Como tú también puedes hacerlo, ¿no?

—¿De qué está hablando, Snot? —preguntó uno de sus secuaces al ver la cara sorprendida de Snotlout.

—De nada —replicó con dureza—. Vámonos, chicos, no vaya a ser que se nos pegue lo rarito.

Dejaron al chico ahí, yéndose entre burlas y gritos.

Cuando se quedó solo, el pequeño se levantó sin gracia, recogiendo un libro y acomodándose las ropas y la larga bufanda que le daba varias vueltas a su cuello. No había ni rastro de lágrimas o lamentaciones, en cambio, Fishlegs lo percibió muy bien, había una total indiferencia, como si la costumbre hubiera hecho mella en las emociones del pequeño.

—Estoy bien —oyó que decía—. Estoy bien.

Supo que lo decía para animarse a sí mismo, pues también con él era igual. Eso hizo que una sonrisa empática apareciera en su rostro, que se borró nomás al ver al chiquillo detener los copos de nieve a su alrededor.

—Oh, sí, se parecen a las ilustraciones del libro —dijo sacando una lupa y estudiando los copitos con delicadeza. Abrió su libro como para verificar.

—Wow —dijo Fishlegs sin contemplar que no había modulado el volumen de su voz.

El desconocido se tensó en su lugar y giró para encararlo, rompiendo con la estática de la nieve, que volvió a caer con gracia a su alrededor.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me espías? —preguntó serio, aunque se podía apreciar un rastro miedo en su voz.

—Eh, yo… —titubeó, saliendo torpemente de su escondite—. Me llamó Fishlegs. Fishlegs Ingerman.

—¿Ingerman? ¿Eres hijo de la señora Clarence?

—¿Conoces a mi mamá? —Fishlegs lo miró con asombro.

—Por supuesto —respondió—. Ella es quien está cargo de la biblioteca y me presta todos los libros que quiero.

Como para presumir, apretó el libro que tenía contra su pecho.

—Oh, Charles Dickens —dijo Fishlegs al leer el título—. Fue de los primeros que leí, la trama no es complicada y estilo del autor es ligero.

—¿Bromeas, verdad? Dickens no es _ligero_ para nada, tiene una profundidad que pocos comprenden.

Fishlegs se sintió contrariado al encontrar alguien que pudiera debatirle, mucho más que fuera un niño de su edad (en ese entonces, tenía ocho años). Sin embargo, pasada la sorpresa se sumergió en un enorme debate con ese niño.

* * *

><p>Resultó que Fishlegs había conocido al único hijo de Stoick. Hiccup era muy divertido, centrado, analítico y sarcástico a morir. Le gustaba leer libros tanto como a él, además conocía todo el terreno de los edificios y cada pasadizo secreto. Pronto, su amistad cobró fuerza, pues ambos amaban hablar sobre los diversos libros, revistas y cosas que habían leído; jugaban algunos videojuegos en línea cuando querían e iban a museos, zoológicos, incluso obras de teatro.<p>

Clarence sonreía cada vez que su hijo e Hiccup iban a la biblioteca a pasar las tardes, y por la noche utilizaban los parlantes para hablar.

Fishlegs estaba feliz de conocer a Hiccup, mucho más porque aquellos sucesos extraños que le ocurrían, también él los pasaba. Eso los hizo unirse más, investigando la razón detrás de esto, imaginando todas las fabulosas posibilidades detrás de eso.

No obstante, aunque se llevaban bien, había varios _peros_ en su amistad. El primero de ellos, era el primo de Hiccup que resultó ser Snotlout. El otro era el mismo padre de Hiccup, pues no era partidario de que su hijo perdiera el tiempo entre libros cuando el trabajo en la empresa de construcción requería más presencia, porte y actitud ruda que cerebro.

Fishlegs sabía que Hiccup prefería pasar los días en su casa, que en la suya. No lo culpaba, no podía imaginar que sería de él si Fausto fuese similar a Stoick. Probablemente sería mucho más tímido y retraído de lo que ya era.

—Oye, Fishlegs —dijo Hiccup una noche en una piyamada—, ¿te imaginas que en realidad tuviéramos poderes como el avatar?

—Sería genial, Hiccup —pronunció evaluando la posibilidad—. Ser un maestro Tierra, o Fuego, o Viento, o Agua.

Hiccup soltó una risita ante el tono entusiasmado.

—Hay que hacer un juramento, entonces —dijo Hiccup levantando su mano—. Que siempre seremos amigos y que no importa si no tenemos poderes, igual no descansaremos hasta saber la verdad.

—Hecho —dijo Fishlegs sosteniendo el meñique de Hiccup con el suyo.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después, una extraña visita llegó a la puerta del departamento C del edificio II. Cuando Fausto Ingerman abrió la puerta esa mañana se topó con la figura excéntrica de una mujer rubia, de azules ojos soñadores y una sonrisa vivaz. Su ropa era una rara combinación de telas color magenta y verde, con rabanitos como aretes y un collar de corchos en su cuello.<p>

—Mucho gusto, señor Ingerman —saludó enérgicamente—. Soy Luna Scarmander, bióloga de criaturas mágicas y enviada especial de Hogwarts para traer la solicitud de Fishlegs Fausto Ingerman.

Entró sin esperar la respuesta de Fausto que se había quedado con la boca abierta. Luna se paseó por toda la estancia, mirando todo con completa curiosidad.

—Oh, veo que tiene violetas —dijo a la señora Ingerman cuando salió de la cocina para ver a la nueva visita.

—Eh sí, me gustan las violetas —mencionó Clarence.

Luna asintió vehemente.

—Maravilloso, las petunias alejarían por completo a los Wincklebugs, pero las violetas también sirven. No les gusta su olor, ¿sabe? Tampoco les gustan las que son moradas o rojizas, aunque aún no puedo entender por qué.

La familia Ingerman se quedó en silencio, sin saber cómo tratar con la desinhibida actitud de Luna Scarmander.

—Eh, disculpa, ¿quién eres? —dijo Fausto cuando pudo recuperar algo de equilibrio.

—¿Olvide decirle mi nombre cuando entré? —preguntó, aunque fue más para sí misma que para los Ingerman—. Mmm, creo que no. Como sea, soy Luna Scarmander, bióloga y enviada especial de Hogwarts. Ahora, ¿dónde está Fishlegs Ingerman? Tengo una carta importante que entregarle.

Fishlegs se ocultó detrás de su madre, mirando con recelo a la tal Luna, sin saber que decir.

—¿Para qué quiere ver a nuestro hijo? —preguntó Clarence, tratando se parecer amable.

Por suerte para Luna, los Ingerman no podían ser groseros, incluso con las visitas inesperadas y extrañas.

—Para entregarle esto —sacó de su bolso un sobre que Fausto tomó—. Es una solicitud de Hogwarts, su hijo ha sido aceptado.

—¿Hogwarts? —inquirió Clarence, sentándose junto a su esposo e hijo en el sillón de la sala—. No recuerdo haber solicitado ninguna inscripción. De hecho, pensaba meterlo en un colegio de Berkshire.

—No hay necesidad de eso, Fishlegs ha estado inscrito desde que nació prácticamente —respondió Luna tomando lugar frente a ellos.

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

—Sugiero que lean la carta, así sólo expresaran sus dudas correspondientes —dijo Luna—. Ah, debe ser abierta por Fishlegs personalmente o tendrán una lluvia de cartas llegando por todos lados hasta que lo haga.

Fishlegs tomó el sobre con cuidado, casi temiendo que se tratara de una broma (ya le había pasado antes), pero al ver la sonrisa sincera de Luna no pudo más que abrirla. La misiva había sido enviada por Hogwarts.

—¿Colegio de Magia y Hechicería? —inquirió al leer la responsiva—. ¿Existe?

—Oh, claro que sí —replicó Luna con tintinear. Sacó algo parecido a un palo delgado de debajo de su túnica y lo movió ante los ojos desorbitados de los Ingerman—. Lo olvidé, pero creo que se necesita un poco de té para comenzar esta charla. No se moleste en pararse, señora Ingerman, lo haré con esto.

Con una floritura, se oyó ruido en la cocina y ante la estupefacción de la familia, llegaron flotante una charola con una jarra llena de té, tazas y algunos pastelitos hasta la mesa central.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Clarence, sinceramente impactada.

—Magia —respondió Luna sorbiendo un poco de su té—. Ahora, abre la carta, pequeño, contiene cosas muy importantes que debes saber.

Fishlegs asintió. Como autómata, rompió el sello y extrajo las hojas que ahí se encontraban.

_Estimado Señor Ingerman:_

Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
>Áster E. Bunnymund<br>Director adjunto.

—¿Fui aceptado en un colegio de magia? —Fishlegs no podía creerlo y se notaba en su tez demasiado pálida.

—Claro, diste signos de magia desde los cuatro años, pequeño —informó Luna—. Ahora sólo falta explicar todo lo demás, ¿en qué tiene dudas?

Pero lo que Luna no previno fue que la noticia había impactado tanto en los padres de Fishlegs, que sólo oyó cuando los dos se desmayaron.

—¡Oh, Circe! —exclamó Luna—. ¿Tus padres estar…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Fishlegs también se había desmayado.

—Creo que las violetas no alejaron a todos los Wincklebugs —meditó Luna moviendo su varita para invocar petunias—. Más vale prevenir que lamentar, como dicen los muggles.

* * *

><p>Después de que Luna Scarmander les explicara con más detalle y ánimo sobre Hogwarts, los Ingerman aceptaron de buena gana la condición de su hijo. Clarence estaba feliz, por fin había una explicación a los raros accidentes que se daban a su alrededor y que tuvieran un mago en la familia sin duda era lo mejor que les había pasado. Aunque Luna les advirtió que no debían contarle a todo el mundo, pues era un tema delicado que todavía estaba en el ojo del huracán.<p>

Aun así, los Ingerman hicieron todo lo posible para que su hijo tuviera lo mejor, y fueron a comprar todos los útiles al Callejón Diagon con un mes de anticipación. Luna les había ayudado con la transacción en Gringotts, pues los Ingerman no poseían conocimiento suficiente para hacer un intercambio de libras por galeones sin cabrear a los duendes.

Fishlegs estaba entusiasmado por conocer ese mundo, por saber mucho más sobre la magia. Había sido una lástima que Hiccup tuviera que ir a escondidas a comprar sus libros y cosas de Hogwarts, por lo que no pudieron ir juntos, pero no importaba. Tendrían un mes para leer y comentar todo lo nuevo.

—¿Estás emocionado, hijo? —le preguntó Clarence antes de entrar por el pasadizo secreto en el Caldero Chorreante.

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió con euforia—. La señora Scarmander nos dijo todo lo que veríamos y no puedo esperar para comprar mis libros en Flourish & Botts.

Clarence sonrió ante la energía de Fishlegs, le animaba verlo tan feliz porque usualmente era muy reservado.

—Bueno, campeón —anunció Fausto a su lado, justo cuando Hannah Abbott habría el portal—, vamos.

Fishlegs asintió.

Cuando entró al Callejón Diagon, parecía que estaba a punto de hiperventilarse de la emoción. Iba de un lado a otro, chocando con cuanta persona se le cruzaba, pero sin importarle nada. Estaba feliz, ese mundo se veía fantástico, tan misterioso, tan espectacular, que simplemente no podía estarse quieto.

—¡Auch, cuidado! —dijo una chiquilla rubia de ojos azules, cuando Fishlegs le pisó el pie.

—¡Lo siento! —se apresuró a decir.

Ella se le quedó viendo de arriba hacia abajo, como evaluándolo con la mirada.

—Ugh, hijo de muggles —dijo con voz despectiva.

—Señorita Babcock —dijo humildemente una criatura que Fishlegs nunca había visto antes, que tenía orejas puntiagudas, ojos saltones y vestimenta pobre—, es hora de comprar su varita.

Babcock arrugó el ceño y le dio una última mirada despectiva antes de girarse y desaparecer entre la multitud.

—¿Estás bien, Legs? —dijo su madre cuando pudo alcanzarlo finalmente.

—Sí —respondió, pues esa niña no podría arruinar su felicidad por estar ahí.

Primero fueron por las túnicas y los guantes, para luego comprar el caldero, y algunas otras cosas. Fishlegs estaba tan emocionado cuando entró en Flourish & Botts que gritó de la emoción al entrar. Ante la mirada de divertida resignación, Fishlegs tomó cuanto libro se le cruzó por el camino.

—¡Wow, éste trata sobre criaturas mágicas marinas! —gritó con emoción—. ¡Éste otro de pociones y hechizos avanzados!

—Recuerda que sólo debemos comprar los que vienen en la lista, hijo —comentó la señora Ingerman con una sonrisa.

—¡Pero… pero…!

—Tranquilo, Fishlegs —su padre puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Ya luego te harás de tu propia librería con estos libros, pero debes comenzar con algo pequeño, ¿no crees?

Tuvo que admitir que su padre tenía razón, para su mala suerte. Fishlegs tuvo que comprar los libros correspondientes, lo que le hizo entusiasmarse ante la idea de leer los que había en Hogwarts.

Fishlegs no compró mascota alguna o artículos para quidditch (sólo un libro sobre quidditch, nada más). Aparte de eso, entró momentáneamente a Sortilegios Weasley a adquirir unas deliciosas varitas de regaliz que cambiaban el color de tu cabello.

—Ahora sólo falta visitar Ollivander —dijo su madre viendo la lista—. Espero que sea ya lo último, no quiero volver a entrar a ese pasillo de miedo.

—Por suerte, nos topamos con ese señor amable que nos indicó que el Callejón Knockturn no estaba entre nuestro recorrido principal —suspiró aliviado su padre.

Al entrar a la vieja tienda, se encontraron con Elisa, la nueva asistente de Ollivander arreglando algunas cajas.

—Sean bienvenidos —mencionó sin voltear a verlos.

—Elisa —regañó la voz rasposa de un anciano—, no atiendas a los clientes de ese modo. Siempre debes verlos a los ojos.

—¡Señor Ollivander! —saltó ella—. Pensé que había salido por unos asuntos pendientes…

—Los terminé antes, quería despachar la varita de Rapunzel Soleil —Elisa se encogió con incomodidad—. ¿La vendiste?

—Ella tiene media hora de haberse ido, señor —informó con pesadumbres—. Le vendí la varita en la caja rosa. Usted tuvo toda la razón, la escogió ella misma.

Ollivander profirió una sonrisa alegre, pero cansada. Luego volvió su atención hacia los Ingerman, estudiando con detenimiento a Fishlegs. El niño se encogió un poco, asustado del análisis del anciano experto en varitas.

—Creo que sé cuál es la indicada —dijo después de meditarlo. Fue hasta un estante de enfrente donde tomó una cajita color azul claro, que abrió con cuidado antes los ojos expectantes de Fishlegs—. Aquí tiene, señor Ingerman-

Fishlegs tomó el mango de la varita con delicadeza, sintiendo aquel escozor tierno en la punta de sus dedos y sonriendo como si hubiera obtenido un regalo en navidad.

—Haya, 25 centímetros, núcleo de pelo de la cola de un unicornio, muy flexible —informó Ollivander.

—Wow, unicornio —admiró Fishlegs estudiando la varita como un experto en joyas evalúa un diamante—. ¡Qué interesantísimo es! ¿Hay algún libro que pueda recomendarme sobre varitas, señor Ollivander?

Si bien la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, sonrió ante el entusiasmo de aquel chico, sabiendo que la varita había encontrado al dueño ideal.

Fishlegs Ingerman salió de Ollivander media hora después, junto con cinco libros más que el mismo fabricante había escrito.

* * *

><p>El mes antes de ir a la Estación King's Cross, Fishlegs e Hiccup se la pasaron estudiando los textos y practicando sin conjurar con sus varitas. La idea de Hogwarts les entusiasmaba demasiado y querían dar lo mejor de sí (lo único lamentable es que Snotlout también iría). No obstante, eso no mermaba el ánimo de los dos, mucho menos el día en que por fin irían a Hogwarts.<p>

A pesar de los problemas que atravesó Hiccup para llegar a King's Cross, ambos pudieron abordar el expreso.

Clarence y Fausto estaban orgullosísimos de Fishlegs, de saber que no seguiría sus mismos pasos y de que un nuevo camino se abría ante él.

—Te mandaremos cartas cada vez que podamos, hijo —lo abrazo su madre.

—Yo también les escribiré, má.

—Prométeme que no dejarás que se metan contigo, hijo —le dijo Fausto Ingerman.

Fishlegs no estaba seguro de poder cumplirlo, pero asintió a su padre.

—Bien, anda, sube ya o te dejará —dijo Clarence dándole un último beso en la frente—. Te queremos mucho, Fishlegs.

—Yo también los quiero, mamá, papá.

Fishlegs subió junto a Hiccup cargando una maleta mediana, adecuada para un viaje en tren. Debido al alboroto que había en el pasillo central, tuvieron problemas para encontrar un compartimento vacío.

—No se puede pasar por aquí —maldijo Hiccup arrastrando una maleta pequeña, pero por su complexión minúscula le pesaba como si fuera una valija enorme.

—Ten cuidado, Hiccup, podrías tro-…

No terminó de hablar cuando se escuchó el ruido de su compañero al chocar contra alguien. Fishlegs rodó los ojos con cansancio. El día en que Hiccup no se cayera o metiera la pata, ese día sería el fin del mundo.

—Auu… —oyó la voz de una niña, pudo ver que estaba sobre Hiccup y se sobaba la frente.

—P-Perdón… —apenas si pudo decir Hiccup resintiendo el golpe en su trasero.

—Típico de tontos despistados e hijos de muggles —rugió la niña levantándose de golpe y sacudiendo sus finas ropas—. No necesito las disculpas de un niño que no puedo ver por donde va.

Y sin más se retiró. Fishlegs ayudó a Hiccup a ponerse de pie.

—Suerte y no te hechizo, se veía muy enojada —le dijo.

—Lo sé —suspiró con alivio.

—¿Ustedes son de primer año, verdad? —les dijo una voz femenina y mucho más madura.

Ellos voltearon para encontrarse con una chica morena muy guapa, que les sonreía amigablemente.

—Me llamo Rebeca Robinson y soy prefecta —indicó su placa—. Síganme, novatos, encontrar compartimento para ustedes puede ser difícil.

Sin protestar, los chicos la siguieron hasta dar con un vagón vacío donde los dejó. Fishlegs e Hiccup le agradecieron cortésmente.

—No pensé que los de Slytherin fueran tan agradables —dijo Fishlegs con tono meditativo—. Supongo que los rumores no son ciertos y los de esa casa son personas amables.

—Puede ser —concedió Hiccup—. Pero no me gustaría quedar en esa casa, ya sabes, con lo que pasó en la última guerra mágica mejor nos evitamos de problemas.

—Tienes razón, Hiccup —asintió Fishlegs vehemente—. Supongo que ir a Ravenclaw será lo mejor para nosotros.

—Pues yo quiero ir a Gryffindor —dijo Hiccup con una gran sonrisa—. Creo que será una buena elección, sólo espero que el Sombrero Seleccionador me coloque ahí.

—Qué mal, creí que estaríamos juntos.

—Vamos, Fishlegs, no es como si nunca fuéramos a vernos de nuevo. ¿Qué tal si tú también quedas en Gryffindor?

—Lo dudo, no soy valiente para nada.

—Le dijiste a Snotlout la semana pasada que cuando entrara a Hogwarts lo llevarían al Bosque Prohibido por ser una especie extraña de troll —mencionó Hiccup soltando una risotada.

Fishlegs le acompañó en la broma.

—Casi muero del susto, pero sí, valió la pena.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, la puerta del compartimento se abrió y dos niños más entraron.

—Aquí estarán a salvo, sólo procuren no meterse en más líos con los de grado mayor, chicos —dijo un muchacho joven, con una insignia de prefecto en su solapa.

—Entendido fuerte y claro, Flint —dijo uno de ellos. Un chico narizón de cabello negro con aires pretenciosos, mientras que el otro era regordete, rubio y se veía mucho más tímido que el propio Fishlegs.

—Bien, me retiro —pronunció Flint para cerrar la puerta y perderse de nuevo.

Hiccup y Fishlegs mantuvieron una conversación en volumen bajo a partir de entonces, aunque al final decidieron que podían hablar con esos dos. Su plan se truncó cuando la oscuridad invadió la estancia.

—Polvos peruanos de oscuridad total —oyeron que uno de los chicos suspiraba—. Un clásico.

Cuando la oscuridad se dispersó, Fishlegs pensó que era una señal para no entablar amistad con esos dos, así que Hiccup y él se dedicaron a murmurar entre sí.

—¿Cómo crees que sean los maestros? —preguntó.

—Ya leíste sus biografías, Fishlegs —le recordó Hiccup.

—Lo sé, pero no sé hasta qué punto sean verdad.

—Eso lo tendremos que descubrir cuando los conozcamos, no hay otra forma.

Fishlegs suspiró con resignación. No le gustaba tener que saber cosas importantes hasta el final, pero le haría caso a Hiccup.

Después de todo, ningún libro lo prepararía para lo que le esperaba en Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. Como sus historias se entrelazan, habrá mucho más de Fishlegs en la historia de Hiccup, e incluso en la de Snotlout. No tengo más que agregar por el momento, estos one-shot son muy cansados de hacer, pero son necesarios porque explicar la historia individual de cada uno en el otro fic sería todavía más agotador. POr cierto, Hiccup hace referencia a la caricatura americana Avatar. Escogí a Luna como la encargada de ir con los Ingerman porque lo creí adecuado, es decir, es tan natural que no resultaría aversiva para Fishlegs y sus padres.

**Haya:** El dueño verdadero de una varita de haya será, si es joven, más sensato de lo que determina su edad, y si es adulto, será de profundo entendimiento y de gran experiencia. Las varitas de haya no funcionan muy bien para aquellos que son cerrados de mente e intolerantes. Estos magos y brujas que habiendo conseguido obtener una varita de haya sin que esta haya sido seleccionada para ellos (pero aun así codiciando esta madera tan deseada y valorada de tonos tan ricos) se han presentado a veces en las casas de experimentados fabricantes de varitas preguntando la razón de la falta de poder de su preciada varita. Cuando la varita es seleccionada de forma adecuada, la varita de haya es capaz de trabajar con una delicadeza y arte raramente encontrados en otros tipos de madera, y de ahí le viene su brillante reputación.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


	9. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. El reino secreto (Epic). _

**Lilith: **Okay, ya es el turno de Hiccup (¡por fin, yey!). Lo que más me encuentro en el AU de Hogwarts sobre Hiccup es que lo ponen siempre como hijo de muggles, siendo que en el libro y en la película es considerado el heredero de una tribu vikinga (algo así como la realeza nórdica), pues bien, me he salido un poco de eso… aunque ese punto se verá en el fic del Sello Roto y no aquí. Sin embargo, amo a escribir a Hiccup, es uno de los mejores personajes que he tenido el placer de manejar, además planeo poner algo de los libros en su forma de ser, porque sí, quien no haya leído de mínimo el primer libro de la saga de HTTYD se perderá de mucho. Para los que no lo sepan y como dato curioso, hay otros dos Hiccup antes que el nuestro y sus historias son muy interesantes (Oh god! Furious! Wodensfang!), por eso vale la pena buscar los libros y leerlos (además, sabrás que Astrid no es tan genial como Camicazi)

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo 9**

**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p>"<em>No pude matarlo porque cuando lo vi, me vi a mí mismo, asustado y débil".<em>

—Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, _How to train your dragon (Movie)._

"_Hubo dragones cuando yo era niño…"_

—Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, _How to train your dragon (Book 1)._

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Stoick no se identificaba por ser un hombre especialmente sentimental. Había sido criado bajo la estampa del apellido Haddock, cuyas reglas dictaban un comportamiento estricto e imponente debido a su actual ascenso al mundo de los negocios. Los Haddock manejaban empresas dedicadas a la construcción de edificios administrativos y gubernamentales. Era obvio que Stoick, siendo el heredero del creciente imperio, tenía que mostrar un porte impecable e impoluto ante todos.<p>

—Vamos, hombre, quita esa cara ya —le alentó Gobber con tono despreocupado—. Estás asustando a todos con ese cejo fruncido.

Gobber es el mejor amigo de Stoick. Se habían conocido en primer año de secundaria, en una pelea en la que Stoick se metió y Gobber lo ayudó. Desde ese momento, su amistad se forjó con solidez y confianza. No había nadie en el mundo en quien Stoick confiara más.

Ahora, estaban en medio de una fiesta, una celebración especial que presentaba formalmente a Stoick en la Alta Sociedad londinense. Stoick había cumplido 18 años y sus padres creían que era el momento exacto para introducirlo con las personas correctas, para hacer relaciones que beneficiaran a los Haddock. Cabe decir que Stoick sabía ganarse el respeto y la confianza de quienes le conocían, pues tenía el don de la palabra y una fuerte terquedad que era bien apreciada por la élite de Londres.

—Seguirás ahuyentando a las damas como sigas así —susurró Gobber meneando discretamente su copa de Martini—. A tus padres no les gustara nada que su heredero no atraiga un buen partido para casarse.

—Eso no me interesa de momento —explicó Stoick—. No estoy en busca de pareja esta noche, es sólo para establecer relaciones entre socios.

—Sí, claro —rió con ironía—. No te matara ver la mercancía, Stoick. Tú tienes suerte, hay muchas mujeres atractivas aquí. Mi suerte por otro lado, está echada. Nadie llama mi atención.

Stoick elevó sutilmente una ceja. No le resultó extraña la referencia sobre sus preferencias sexuales, solamente que Gobber nunca lo animaba en esos temas. Gobber siempre respetaba las decisiones de Stoick, aunque también se burlaba de ellas y agregaba alguno que otro comentario sarcástico.

Siendo así, Stoick meditó que bien podía apreciar la vista de las invitadas a la fiesta. No quería casarse todavía, pero podía disfrutar del espectáculo. Las mujeres invitadas eran espectacularmente bellas, todas ataviadas con vestidos elegantes de cortes sutiles, todas con sonrisas pretensiosas y de fingida amabilidad, todas sin nada especial más que su belleza alzada por el maquillaje y la buena ropa. Nada mal, pero no era lo que él quería.

Stoick se paseó con cuidado entre la multitud de gente, rechazando con un gesto cualquier atención femenina, siempre cuidando hacerlo con la delicadeza adecuada.

Entonces la vio.

Ahí, alta y ataviada con un traje sencillo color magenta, estaba la mujer perfecta. Piel clara, cuerpo delicado, pero fuerte. El cabello cobrizo amarrado en finas trenzas, se imaginó que suelto sería lacio y caería con gracia por su espalda. Su rostro le pareció hermoso con labios delgados y pómulos altos, frente pequeña y nariz respingada, dientes perfectos… cuando oyó que reía, Stoick pensó que así sonaba una melodía creada por los ángeles.

Y en un instante, ella lo miró con aquel par de ojos azules que poseían un brillo inusual, casi podía decir mágico.

Stoick se congeló en su lugar, sin importarle verse como un tonto o quedarse parado justo en medio de la pista de baile. Simplemente estaba anonadado con lo que veía. Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados cuando la chica caminó hasta quedar frente a él, una sonrisa amable en su rostro y pasó suave, pero firme.

—¿Me permite esta pieza? —le dijo quedamente, haciendo una pantomima caballerosa.

Stoick boqueó cuando escuchó su voz, y no pudo decir algo más inteligente que:

—¿Eh?

Por suerte, ella parecía tener sentido del humor. Volvió a oír su risa, y estuvo seguro que los ángeles existían.

—Que si gustas bailar conmigo —repitió con amabilidad—. Me llamo Valka y están tocando una canción muy hermosa, sería un desperdicio que no bailáramos teniendo en cuenta que estamos a la mitad de la pista, ¿no lo crees?

Tenía razón. Ahí parado sin hacer nada se veía realmente tonto, y ningún Haddock debía parecerlo, así que extendió una mano hacia Valka con galantería y ella rió ligeramente antes de tomar el ofrecimiento.

El contacto entre sus manos fue eléctrico, impactante y a ambos los estremeció de pies a cabeza. Bailaron al compás de la melodía, sin importarles inventar algunos pasos en el proceso. Apreciando el momento en que se volvieron prácticamente uno al momento de bailar.

Gobber los observaba de lejos, sonriendo felizmente y tarareando el ritmo con voz rasposa y apuntando el compás con uno de sus pies. Bebió un sorbo de su Martini cuando los vio a punto de besarse y pensó que debería emplearse como Celestina, pues había atinado ese día con Stoick.

* * *

><p>Valka Jolene era una mujer misteriosa, divertida y sumamente interesante. Era inteligente, independiente y atrevida, hablaba varios idiomas y conocía sobre muchos temas. Sin embargo, de sus raíces no se conocía mucho, pues siempre evadía las preguntas sobre eso. Stoick quiso atribuirlo a que había tenido un pasado duro y triste, y él no sería tan poco caballeroso como para insistir si Valka no quería hablar sobre ello.<p>

El padre de Stoick adoraba a Valka, era perfecta para su hijo pues se necesitaba de una mujer fuerte, que pudiera resistir el difícil lugar que era ser la esposa del próximo heredero de las empresas Haddock.

Pasaron años antes de que se consolidara la relación entre Stoick y Valka. Ella no quería casarse, prefería una vida junto a él en unión libre, sin ataduras, sólo su amor como muestra. No obstante, como Haddock que era, Stoick sabía que tenía que estar casado para que la herencia pasara a él y no a su hermano menor Spitelout Jorgenson.

Spitelout era tres años menor que Stoick, y había heredado el apellido de su madre (eran medios hermanos en realidad). Spitelout siempre había querido ser el heredero, pero como hijo de la amante, no tenía más opciones que quedarse con meras sobras. Intentó algunas veces conquistar a Valka, prometiéndole joyas, dinero y gobernar junto a él.

—No necesito eso —respondía Valka, con la frente en alto y con firmeza—. Ahora y siempre, elijo a Stoick.

—Te arrepentirás cuando veas que él no es lo que parece.

Valka no se amilanó.

—De lo único que me arrepiento es haber tenido esta conversación contigo, Spitelout. Eres un caso perdido —finalizó dándose la vuelta y zanjando el asunto de una vez por todas.

Después de diez años de compromiso, Stoick convenció a Valka de casarse. Sin embargo, ella aceptó con la condición de que la boda no fuera opulenta y que sólo invitaran a amigos muy cercanos. Fue así como nació el matrimonio Haddock.

De parte de Stoick, asistió su padre y hermano menor, pues su madre había muerto hacía tres años atrás. Por parte de Valka sólo asistió una persona, una mujer con un gran parecido a ella que se hacía llamar Eli. Como padrino de honor, Gobber fue elegido. La boda se celebró en la antigua mansión Haddock, justo en el jardín.

—Te ves hermosa —susurró Stoick a Valka antes de decir sus votos matrimoniales.

—Gracias, señor —respondió con fingida pomposidad—. Usted también se ve bien.

—¡Qué va! No sólo bien, me veo sexy~.

Valka casi estalla en carcajadas por eso, y sólo porque el padre empezaba a verlos con reproche por no prestar atención, pudo comportarse. Era difícil concentrarse cuando tu próximo esposo te estaba haciendo reír. No obstante, cuando por fin dijeron el "Sí, acepto" fue cuando pudieron romper en risas en lugar del clásico beso.

No hubo recepción ni salón de baile después de la ceremonia. No había necesidad de eso, pues Valka lo había deseado así. La opulencia no era lo suyo y ser el centro de la atención de muchos no era atractivo para ella. Así que tan pronto terminó la ceremonia, los recién casados partieron de Luna de Miel a varios lugares del mundo; visitaron España, Francia, Rusia, China, Japón, Egipto, Bélgica, Puerto Rico, Guatemala, Panamá, Canadá y por último Groenlandia. Fueron a spas, museos, restaurantes, circos, teatros, cines, espectáculos privados de magia, conciertos. Volaron en jet, en helicóptero, pasearon en tren, en barco de vapor y de velas. Asistieron a eventos de lectura y escritura, además de luchas deportivas y simulaciones de batallas antiguas.

La Luna de Miel duró casi un año, pero para ellos fueron simples minutos.

Un día, cuando estaban en un hotel en las costas cálidas de Florida, una llamada urgente desconcertó al matrimonio. Stoick tomó el teléfono y habló con Spitelout que estaba sumamente alterado.

—¿Qué? —apenas dijo Stoick cuando oyó las palabras de su hermano—. No puede ser…

Dejó caer el aparato al suelo. Valka se acercó a él observando su cara anonadada y como Stoick estaba en shock.

—¿Qué pasa, querido? —preguntó ella, tomándole de las mejillas para que la mirara.

—Mi padre… —su voz contestó en un susurro—… mi padre ha muerto.

—¡Oh, no!

Valka abrazó el inmenso cuerpo de su esposo, tratando de trasmitirle confort del mismo modo en que ella lo necesitaba en ese momento. No le sorprendió notar que Stoick no estaba llorando, sabía que no era necesario ver lágrimas en el rostro del hombre, pues podía sentir su tristeza con la angustia con la que temblaban sus enormes brazos.

—Ya, Stoick, estoy aquí —le dijo suavemente.

Stoick no dijo nada, sólo abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de su esposa. Como rastro de su dolor, se permitió soltar un ligero sollozo, sólo uno, sólo aquella vez.

Y así terminó su Luna de Miel.

Al regresar a Inglaterra, Stoick tuvo que hacerse cargo de los negocios. Su padre había sido claro en el testamento, todos los bienes serían para él y su esposa. Spitelout había tratado de pelear y sacar lo que merecía, pero en las cláusulas del testamento se especificaba que si atentaba contra alguno de los dos, nada sería para él.

—¡No puede ser posible! —rugió Spitelout ante el notario, completamente indignado—. ¡Yo también soy su hijo!

—Por eso mismo, señor Jorgenson, el señor Haddock le ha dejado las propiedades en Francia —informó el notario sin amilanarse. Años tratando con los Haddock le valían un coraje como ningún otro.

—¡Esto es indignante!

—Fue la voluntad de su padre. Debe respetarla.

—¡Pero…!

—Guarda silencio, Spitelout —pidió Stoick. Su tono no era una petición, estaba ordenándole—. Nuestro padre está muerto ahora. No es tiempo para peleas innecesarias.

Spitelout estaba a punto de replicar, pero Stoick le dio una mirada de advertencia que lo hizo desistir de inmediato. Spitelout abandonó la oficina notarial entre maldiciones.

Stoick fue nombrado jefe de las empresas Haddock entonces.

* * *

><p>Dos años después de la muerte de su padre, Stoick recibió una buena noticia.<p>

Valka estaba embarazada.

—¿Es verdad? —inquirió Stoick al recibir la noticia, estaba al teléfono.

Se oyó la risa de Valka por el auricular.

—¡Claro que sí! Me hice la prueba tres veces para asegurarme.

Valka pudo oír el grito de gloria que dio Stoick y como se paseaba por las oficinas presumiendo de la buena noticia.

—Stoick, deja el teléfono o romperás la línea —advirtió suavemente, divertida al extremo de su alegría, pues en raras ocasiones Stoick se mostraba tan expresivo.

Desafortunadamente, el vientre de Valka no pudo aguantar la presión del embarazo, por lo cual, a cuatro meses de la noticia, sucedió un aborto.

—Lo siento tanto, Stoick —dijo Valka en la camilla del hospital—. Creo que no me cuidé lo suficiente y-…

Él la abrazó con cariño, limpiando las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—No es tu culpa, Val, es también la mía por no haberte apoyado lo suficiente —comentó arrullador—. Lo intentaremos de nuevo, cuando estemos listos.

Se besaron para sellar el juramento.

El camino no fue fácil como supusieron, fue hasta el tercer intento que Valka pudo embarazarse de nuevo. Esta vez, Stoick no ahorró en gastos para brindarle la mejor atención médica. Valka habría querido bromear con él, pero dado su historial clínico no quería arriesgarse a otro aborto. Así que la mayor parte del embarazo la pasó en constante reposo en un departamento en el complejo de edificios Haddock, que recién había sido inaugurado.

—_I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne're a fear of drowning… _—cantaba Valka a diario a su vientre en crecimiento. Sonrió al sentir las pataditas del feto, y acarició donde podía sentir su cabecita—. Te gusta la canción, ¿no es así? Es la canción de mami y papi, que cantaran tú y tu novia… o tu novio, claro, si es que tus preferencias son otras.

Rió cuando él pateó de nuevo, como reclamándole.

—Okay, okay, señor muy hombre, tendrás novia pues.

—¿Pelea entre madre e hijo? —interrumpió Stoick desde el arco de la habitación. Apenas llegaba de un viaje de negocios.

—No, sólo que nuestro pequeño dejó en claro que no tendré yerno —dijo Valka completamente divertida.

Stoick rió suavemente. Se hincó frente a Valka y puso su oído cerca del abultado vientre.

—Así que no quieres tener novio, eh, pequeño —canturreó—. ¿Qué pensaría Gobber de ti? Seguramente estaría muy decepcionado.

Más pataditas.

Stoick soltó una carcajada.

—¡Bien, hombre, te dejaré tranquilo! Sin duda alguna, es un Haddock. Será terco como ninguno.

Sin embargo, Valka empezó con las contracciones antes de tiempo, justo a los siete meses. Le practicaron una cesárea de emergencia ya que corría el riesgo de morir, ella y el bebé, si se retrasaba el proceso. Valka fue llevaba al quirófano y no salió de ahí hasta seis horas después.

Stoick esperaba noticias sobre su esposa. Gobber lo acompañaba, esa vez estaba en completo silencio.

—¿Señor Haddock? —llamó una enfermera. Stoick se levantó de inmediato—. Su esposa y el bebé están bien. Desafortunadamente, los pulmones del pequeño no estaban desarrollados del todo y tuvimos que colocarlo dentro de la incubadora. La señora Haddock y él están en el mismo cuarto, puedo visitarlos, pero sólo unos minutos. Ambos necesitan descansar.

No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces. Antes de que la enfermera terminara de hablar, Stoick había entrado casi corriendo a la habitación. Se encontró con una escena que lo conmovió, pero que a la vez lo lastimaba profundamente.

Valka estaba recostada en la camilla, se le veía cansada y demacrada. Apenas si pudo sonreírle cuando lo vio.

—Hola —musitó tan débilmente que Stoick temió que se rompiera por sólo hablarle.

—Hola —contestó él, acercándose y tomándola de la mano.

No sabía qué decir exactamente. Notó que Valka había dejado de mirarlo para enfocarse a su derecha. Stoick la imitó.

Ahí, en una enorme repisa de cristal y con cientos de tubos n su cuerpecito estaba su hijo. Estaba conectado a una máquina que le administraba el oxígeno que sus pulmones poco desarrollados no podían proveerle. Stoick sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a tan pequeño cuerpecito soportar ya una tremenda carga.

—Lo siento, Stoick —lo sobresaltó la voz de su esposa.

—¿De qué hablas, cariño?

—Yo… yo no pude retenerlo más tiempo —dijo con mortificación—. Míralo, es tan pequeño. No creo que sobreviva.

Stoick observó de nuevo a su progenie, viéndolo tan débil y tan escuálido.

—Descuida, Val, vivirá —Stoick se acercó a la incubadora, poniendo una mano sobre la tapa y sonriendo tiernamente—. Sí, es pequeño pero es fuerte. No debes temer, cariño, pues será el mejor, el más temible líder de los Haddock, los demás lo reconocerán, ya verás.

De repente, el bebé hipó fuertemente, asombrando a la pareja y provocando que Stoick soltara una carcajada.

—¿Lo oíste, mi vida? —preguntó—. Que potencia de voz tendrá nuestro pequeño.

—Sí —susurró Valka, sonriendo débilmente—. Nuestro pequeño Hiccup.

Al recuperarse por completo, Valka tuvo que esperar seis meses más para que los médicos dieran de alta a Hiccup. Su nombre completo era Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Había heredado el nombre sus antepasados, que Stoick presumía habían sido vikingos.

Hiccup era un bebé sumamente frágil, débil, apenas si pesaba dos kilos. Pero Stoick no perdió la fe en su hijo e hizo todo lo posible por hacer que se hiciera fuerte.

* * *

><p>Cuando Hiccup cumplió los nueve meses, parecía un bebé de seis. Aunque sus bracitos estaban más gorditos y ya comenzaba a mirar el mundo con interés. Stoick pensó que ya era tiempo de hacer el primer viaje familiar, uno donde pudiera tomarle fotos a Hiccup siendo bebé en distintos lugares.<p>

—Cuando crezca, volveremos a sacarle fotos para que todos vean que no es más un pequeño —dijo Stoick a Valka, mostrándole la cámara que había adquirido recientemente.

—Oh, serán fabulosos recuerdos entonces —aplaudió Valka con Hiccup en brazos—. ¿Oíste, pequeño? Harás tu primer viaje, aunque no lo recordarás será muy divertido.

Hiccup mostró una sonrisa desdentada.

Stoick había decidido viajar a Rumania, había oído que era un país sumamente atractivo. Además, Valka siempre hablaba sobre él y quería sorprenderla llevándola. La familia Haddock despegó en el jet privado de la compañía rumbo a su destino, aunque Valka estaba algo preocupada de que Hiccup pudiera enfermar.

—Tranquila, cariño, encargué a Gobber investigar médicos especializados allá —le dijo Stoick.

Valka no preguntó más, confiaba en Gobber. Después de todo, era el padrino de su hijo. Aterrizaron sin ningún contratiempo. Valka abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida al enterarse que estaban en Rumania.

—Sorpresa —vitoreó su esposo.

Ella sonrió y lo besó.

Comenzaron por un recorrido por la ciudad, pasando por las calles empedradas. Valka no paraba de mostrarle al pequeño Hiccup cada cosa interesante que veía en el camino y Stoick rió ante las ocurrencias de su esposa.

—Mira, Hiccup, Rumania es la tierra de los dragones —explicó Valka—. Todo esto es su territorio, más unas cuantas islas por Irlanda y los antiguos mares nórdicos.

El bebé emitió balbuceos felices, sus ojitos verdes yendo a cada dirección que su madre le señalaba. Stoick pensó que sería bueno llevar a su familia hacia las ruinas de un pueblo antiguo, ya eran destino turístico en la ciudad y varios de sus conocidos lo habían visitado.

Condujo hasta llegar al límite de la ciudad, pasando la carretera. La familia bajó del auto y Valka silbó impresionada con el lugar. Había unos cuantos turistas más y ellos se unieron al grupo. El guía los llevó por entre las ruinas, explicando cuentos que a Stoick le parecieron fantasiosos y dignos de un libro para niños.

—Y por aquí, tenemos el antiguo anfiteatro donde muchos asistían para ver a los poderosos dragones que habitaban aquí antes —explicó el guía.

Se podían ver los residuos quemados de lo que anteriormente pudo haber sido un anfiteatro enorme y esplendoroso.

—Stoick, toma una foto aquí —dijo Valka colocándose cerca y sonriendo, mostrando orgullosa a su hijo.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Stoick.

Valka no tuvo tiempo de afirmar. De pronto, algo sucedió. Nadie supo cómo ni por qué, pero de las ruinas surgió fuego. Llamas enormes que comenzaron a consumir lo poco que quedaba. El fuego se expandió rápidamente y todas las personas corrieron aterradas, tratando de escapar.

—¡Valka! —gritó Stoick yendo hacia su mujer, viendo las terribles llamas que se acercaban a su familia.

—¡Stoick! —jadeó Valka, intentando cubrir a Hiccup con su cuerpo.

Un tablón cayó justo frente a ella impidiéndole el paso. Los esposos quedaron separados el uno del otro, y Stoick vio con mortificación como las llamas estaban a punto de tocar a su familia. Valka apretaba con fuerza a Hiccup, observando la manera de salir de ahí con vida. Sin embargo, otro tablón la tomó por sorpresa y ella tuvo que decidirse pronto.

Aguantando el dolor, Valka arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a Hiccup a través del fuego. El bebé fue atrapado con presteza por Stoick, que reviso que ni recibiera daño.

—¡Valka! —gritó de nuevo, al ver que su esposa había quedado atrapada.

Y con el terror plasmado en sus pupilas, Stoick Haddock observó cómo su esposa era consumida por las llamas.

* * *

><p>La muerte de Valka impactó profundamente en Stoick. Por una semana, se encerró en su habitación. No permitió que nadie le hablara, o que las sirvientas le llevaran alimento. No salió para nada, incluso cuando Gobber casi derrumba la puerta. Nada podía mitigar su dolor, nada podía equipararse a su perdida.<p>

El mundo se había vuelto más oscuro para Stoick el día en que Valka murió.

—¡Sé que me escuchas, Stoick! —le decía Gobber a través de la puerta—. Entiendo que no es fácil, amigo, y que no quieres saber nada de nadie, pero no te olvides de algo. Hiccup está aquí. Valka no querría que por su causa dejes tu vida de lado y que olvidaras a tu hijo.

No se oyó respuesta.

Gobber suspiró cansado. Llevaba un mes de haber perdido su mano en un accidente, ahora se le añadía la muerte de una de sus mejores amigas (la única, de hecho).

—Sal, hombre, no puedes dejarte caer así —siguió diciendo—. Eres Stoick, a quien apodan el Vasto. Tienes que trabajar, muchos dependen de ti.

Tuvo que insistir veinte veces más para que Stoick respondiera, y cincuenta más para se animara a salir. Cuando Stoick por fin reunió la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar al mundo, Gobber se dio cuenta del cambio que había sufrido.

Ya no veía aquella pizca de diversión en los ojos de su amigo, ni tampoco esa sonrisa que escondía en sus facciones siempre serias.

Ya no más.

—Tengo que trabajar, Gobber —dijo Stoick—. Te encargo a Hiccup mientras tanto.

—Cuenta conmigo —pronunció con firmeza, sabiendo que algo dentro de Stoick se había roto y que no podría ser reparado por medios normales.

Gobber miró al pequeño que sostenía entre sus manos, tan pequeño, tan diminuto aún. Hiccup había perdido muy joven a su madre, y al parecer, también a su padre. Pensó que la vida de Hiccup no sería fácil, muchos obstáculos tendría que superar, y él estaría ahí para ayudarlo cuanto pudiera.

—Por Valka, y también por tu padre —le dijo Stoick a Hiccup—. No soy bueno cuidando niños, pero me esforzaré por ellos… ¡ah, y por ti también, eh!

* * *

><p>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III sabía que estaba en problemas. La sala estaba hecha un desastre, lucía como si algún animal salvaje hubiese destrozado cada mueble y cada cortina. Lo extraño era que no había sido ningún animal.<p>

—Oh, uh.

Miró el desorden, comprendiendo que si no hacía algo para repararlo, el castigo que le darían sería inmenso. Se preguntó por un segundo qué podría hacer un pequeño —muy pequeño— niño de cuatro años para enmendarlo.

—¿Otra vez, Hiccup? —expresó con entre suspiros hastiados una voz demasiado familiar para él.

—¡Gobber! —chilló Hiccup con esa forma tan extraña que tenía de pronunciar su nombre—. ¡Y-Yo no hice…!

Gobber levantó una mano para darle a entender que no quería escuchar más excusas. Hiccup frunció sus labios ante la negativa, bajó su mirada hasta ocultarla en la cabeza de su dragón de peluche. De verdad, esa vez no había sido su culpa. No lo había hecho a propósito como aquella ocasión en la que pintó con pintura acrílica al perro de la señora Jenkins para probar si era verdad que no podía cambiarle la coloración del pelo a un animal, o como la ocasión en la que llenó con hielo la piñata de su cumpleaños número cuatro, sólo para saber si con los golpes que le dieran se convertiría en nieve y tendría un día nevado para llevar.

Gobber soltó otro suspiro, mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro. No podía comprender como alguien como Hiccup —tan pequeño y lleno de pecas—, podía hacer tantos desastres. Sólo pedía que esta vez Stoick no llegara en un momento tan inoportuno.

—¡En nombre de todo lo sano del mundo! —al parecer, ése no sería el día—. ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

Stoick había entrado a la sala del departamento, esperando sentarse en su cómodo sofá después de una interminable jornada cerrando contratos con otras empresas. No contaba con que su hijo no parecía tener la misma idea.

—Ssh, Stoick, no es bueno que maldigas frente a Hiccup —dijo Gobber.

Stoick le mandó una mirada ácida, pero el otro no se dio por enterado.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —demandó saber, dirigiéndose particularmente a la minúscula figura de Hiccup, que se escondió más detrás de su peluche—. ¿Y bien? Espero respuesta, jovencito.

—Stoick, creo que lo mejor será que lo dejes pasar —intercedió Gobber colocando la mano que no tenía el garfio en uno de los robustos hombros de su amigo—. Puedes pedirle a los de limpieza que se encarguen de esto.

Pero Stoick no estaba complacido con eso, y no cedió ante la petición. Poniendo una expresión similar a la que usaba cuando asesoraba a sus trabajadores, Stoick esperó con poca paciencia la respuesta.

Hiccup tenía que explicarle, pero sabía de antemano que Stoick no le creería. De hecho, nunca prestaba atención a ninguna de sus palabras, y con sólo cuatro años de edad, comprendía que su padre odiaba que no fuera como los demás niños.

—Yo… yo estaba enojado —comenzó con titubeos, tratando de sostener la mirada de su padre.

—¿Enojado? —repitió Stoick completamente desconcertado—. ¿Y por eso destruiste la sala? ¡No debes hacer berrinches, Hiccup, lo sabes! ¡Un Haddock debe de comportarse!

Hiccup se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada de nuevo. Era de suponerse. A Stoick no le importaba si fue Snotlout quien lo hizo enfadar por haberle robado sus juguetes, que se hubiera enojado tanto que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo el edificio explotara para deshacerse de su primo. No le importaba.

—A veces no comprendo por qué haces estas cosas, hijo —Stoick estaba cansado. Saber que su hijo se metía en problemas siempre, no mejoraba su humor—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Hiccup aguantó las lágrimas. Se paró de golpe y abrazó con fuerza el inmenso peluche.

—¡No hagas nada! —dijo, sus palabras saliendo atropelladas por su infantil forma de pronunciarlas—. ¡Tú no eres mi papi!

Y salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación sin añadir más. Los adultos se quedaron boquiabiertos y Stoick quiso ir rápido para hablar con Hiccup, empero, esta vez, la mano de Gobber lo hizo desistir. Una mirada compartida con el hombre de bigote rubio le hizo saber que lo mejor era dejar a Hiccup solo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Gobber? —le preguntó, podía verse la fatiga y la desesperación plasmados en su rostro.

—No te agobies, Stoick, no es fácil comunicarse con Hiccup —dijo Gobber—. Es especial como su madre, y sabes que no era sencillo comprenderla.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que ella haría en estas situaciones…

—Seguramente sabría qué hacer —admitió—, pero ella no está aquí y tú sí. Tienes que relajarte y pensar en la forma en la cual acercarte a tu hijo. Nadie nace siendo un padre, Stoick.

Stoick ahogó un suspiro. Suponía que Gobber tenía razón y sólo debía encontrar la manera de apoyar a Hiccup, de comprenderlo. Debía ser cuestión de tiempo.

Desafortunadamente, ya no tuvo tiempo.

Las empresas Haddock aumentaba su producción y sus acciones, por lo cual Stoick rara vez estaba en casa. Así que Hiccup estuvo siempre al cuidado de Gobber, lo cual le parecía fantástico. Sin su padre cerca, Hiccup era un poco más libre de andar por donde quisiera y a los cinco años ya había recorrido todo el complejo departamental donde vivía, cada edificio, cada hueco. Además, había recurrido a la biblioteca local para estudiar los planos y los nombres de cada inquilino. Claro está, también iba a leer cuanto libro se le cruzara enfrente.

—¿Qué libro será esta vez, querido? —preguntó la señora Ingerman, la encargada de la biblioteca.

Un Hiccup de cinco años mostró una enorme sonrisa de dientes grandes y algo chuecos. Le extendió una nota con pésima caligrafía a la señora Ingerman y esperó paciente.

—Wow, estas vez son muchos —silbó ella impresionado—. Muy bien, Hic, lo mejor será que me apuré. Después de todo, si vas a estudiar los copos de nieve, tienes que hacerlo durante el día.

Hiccup asintió, su sonrisa nunca borrándose. La señora Ingerman pensaba en lo mono que se veía. Hiccup era muy pequeño, tan pequeño que tenía que vestir con ropas de niños dos años menores que él, aun así le quedaban grandes y lo hacían ver como si estuviera envuelto y no vestido. Además, sus mejillas eran lo único regordete que tenía su cuerpo y estaban llenas de pecas. Pero lo que más resaltaba en él, eran sus dos enormes ojos verdes; según le habían dicho, Hiccup había heredado el color de irises de Stoick, pero los ojos de Valka.

—Aquí tienes, Hic —dijo la señora Ingerman entregándole varios tomos gruesos.

Hiccup tomó uno por uno y los acomodó en su carrito especial. Le agradeció a la bibliotecaria y salió jalando con todas sus fuerzas su carga de libros. Era un tramo bastante largo ir de la biblioteca hasta el jardín de su edificio, pero valía la pena.

—¡Hola, Hiccup! —se encontró con Bear, el portero de su casa. Era un joven de treinta años, cabello castaño y ojos amarillos, siempre se le veía sonriendo—. Vaya, hombre, lees más que yo. Un día se prenderá tu cabeza por forzarla tanto, ¿sabes?

Pero Hiccup lo miró con el ceño fruncido, a punto de replicarle que eso no era posible. Bear se adelantó y revolvió el cabello cobrizo de Hiccup.

—No pongas esa cara —le dijo—. Supongo que harás una investigación, ¿no?

Hiccup asintió.

—Bien, no creo que todos esos libros sean para eso. ¿Qué te parece que me lleve los que no te sirven de momento al lobby? Así no tendrás que cargarlos todos y cuando termines.

Hiccup aceptó de buena manera. La verdad sólo necesitaba de un libro. Agarró uno de los más gruesos, que provocó que Bear ahogara una risa al ver que apenas podía cargarlo.

—¿No quieres ayuda con ése también? —preguntó, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de Hiccup, desistió—. Oh, está bien, hombre. Te dejo para que sigas con tu investigación. Nos vemos luego, Hiccup.

—Hasta luego, Bear.

Cuando el portero desapareció, Hiccup cargó con el pesado libro hasta sentarse en una de las bancas de la plaza del jardín. Hiccup lo abrió rápidamente, era uno de sus autores favorito. Se llamaba Charles Dickens, era un historiador y cuentistas. En sus relatos siempre combinada sus descubrimientos científicos con un bello cuento, narrado detenidamente. Hiccup comenzó a buscar en el índice la página que contenía lo que le importaba, quería estudiar la forma de los copos de nieve.

—¡En serio, Elizabeth, es el mejor juego del mundo! —exclamó la voz de una chiquilla. Hiccup identificó que era la hija de los Winchester, un matrimonio viejo.

—Está bien, te creo —contestó otra, la hija de los Beifong. Una tal Azula.

En cuanto vieron a Hiccup, dejaron de hablar y rápidamente se fueron por otro lado. Hiccup no les prestó atención, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo. Su fama de tener mala suerte se había extendido y ningún niño quería jugar con él. No importaba cuanto intentara acercarse a ellos, algo extraño sucedía y eso incrementaba el aislamiento. Mucho más desde que su primo había esparcido el rumor de que tenía algo raro que hacía que todo le saliera mal.

Snotlout Jorgenson tenía la asombrosa habilidad de hacer que todos creyeran sus palabras. Hiccup no era tonto, había notado la mirada mortificada de su padre al ver que no él no había heredado la fortaleza de los Haddock, ese cuerpo musculoso y esa presencia autoimpuesta. Hiccup era pésimo en deportes, Snotlout todo una estrella. Hiccup no podía ni levantar su mochila sin trastabillar, Snotlout ya cargaba lo que un chico de 12 años.

Stoick siempre los comparaba. Hiccup no entendía porque su padre tenía tanto aprecio por cualidades que le parecían grotescas. Aun así, intentó enorgullecerlo, metiéndose a cada actividad deportiva que había en su escuela para niños de su edad. No importaba, Snotlout siempre salía victorioso.

Por eso Hiccup optó por los libros, y realmente había tenido éxito. Era el mejor de su clase. Aunque eso no impresionara tanto a Stoick como un trofeo de primer lugar de Hockey.

Al leer, Hiccup oyó las risas de su primo y su grupo de amigos acercarse. Levantó la cara y los vio del otro lado del jardín, hablando sobre cosas que no le interesaban, como juegos de lucha y quien había ganado el partido de fútbol ese día.

Hiccup lo detestaba. De hecho, la aversión era mutua. Odiaba a Snotlout, odiaba que siempre lo molestara poniendo gusanos en su comida o golpeándole el rostro cuando nadie más veía. Odiaba saberse más débil que él.

Lo odiaba a morir.

—¡Wuah, cuidado! —chilló uno de los niños.

Una gran porción de nieve había caído sobre Snotlout.

Hiccup parpadeó, ofuscado. Había pensado eso exactamente, y como siempre, se había cumplido.

—Maldición —masculló Snotlout, parándose rápido y buscando al causante de esto.

Lo encontró.

Hiccup.

Snotlout no era precisamente brillante, pero sabía que su primo se las gastaba cuando podía. Corrió hasta donde estaba Hiccup, y éste, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba y que no podría impedirlo, se quedó quieto en la banca.

—Vi lo que hiciste, Fastidiccup —pronunció Snotlout Jorgenson señalándolo acusadoramente, aventándolo para que cayera.

Hiccup casi rueda los ojos por el apodo. Genial. Snotlout también tenía un particular talento al momento de poner sobrenombres. Los demás celebraron la broma como si hubiese sido realmente graciosa. Hiccup resopló. Malditos lamebotas.

—No fue mi culpa, Snotlout —replicó con suavidad, en todo momento manteniendo la calma. Ya sabía cómo tratar con Snotlout y su pandilla, sólo tenía que controlarse y todo iría bien—. La nieve cayó por sí sola, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

Snotlout no estaba convencido. Frunció el ceño y lo apuntó con más fuerza, enterrando su dedo anular en su hombro.

—¡Mientes, Fastidiccup! Tú fuiste quien la hizo caer sobre mí.

Hiccup suspiró, ya sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pero no podría decir nada más debido a que podría irle peor.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo si no me moví después de que me tiraste? —comentó con calma.

Interiormente, disfrutó de la cara de desconcierto de Snotlout, que no sabía idear una respuesta para eso y se había quedado callado con la cara desfigurada por la rabia. La victoria duró poco cuando Snotlout tronó sus nudillos y su cara adquirió esa impresión que tenía cada vez que iba a golpearlo.

—Eso no me importa, porque sé que lo hiciste.

Ahí estaba, de nuevo un tema en particular que ambos compartían, aunque Snotlout se empeñara en negarlo. Hiccup sabía que estaba perdido, y que quería que acabara pronto para dedicarse a lo suyo.

—Sí, lo hice —admitió observando la cara triunfante de su primo. Esbozando una sonrisa ladina, aquella que asustaba a muchos, Hiccup agregó—. Como tú también puedes hacerlo, ¿no?

El gesto de Snotlout se contrajo en algo parecido a la angustia, el rictus de incomodidad y sorpresa que cruzo por él fue una bendición para Hiccup. Le gustaba terriblemente recordarle que no sólo él era quien provocaba esos accidentes sin causa. Porque para Hiccup no eran accidentes, tenía fe de que eran creados por algo, pero no sabía qué. Por el contrario, Snotlout odiaba esa parte, porque era como una semejanza con Hiccup y eso no podía permitirlo.

—¿De qué está hablando, Snot? —preguntó uno de sus compinches, al ver el silencio con el que los primos estaban.

Snotlout leyó en la mirada de Hiccup que si seguía molestando, empezaría hablar. No le convenía, no cuando sus amigos estaban cerca. Aguantando las ganas de decirle alguno, simplemente pateó nieve sobre el cuerpo de su primo.

—No habla de nada —replicó con molestia—. Vámonos, chicos, puede que nos contagien sus gérmenes raritos si nos quedamos más aquí.

De nuevo, las risitas los acompañaron. Snotlout y su pandilla se alejaron dejándolo en el suelo, con la vista baja y con la nieve cubriéndolo.

Hiccup se paró con dificultad, acomodando sus ropas y apretando la bufanda que traía. No lloraba, no se quejaba. Había aprendido a no hacerlo, lamentarse no servía de nada. Recogió su libro con cuidado, procurando que la nieve no hubiera dañado nada de sus páginas.

—Estoy bien —se dijo a sí mismo, como un mantra, imaginando que tal vez, quizás, su madre le diría lo mismo—. Estoy bien.

Respiró profundo y empezó a realizar su investigación. Aunque Snotlout se empeñaba en negar los sucesos extraños que acontecían en su vida, no era así para él. Miró a la nieve que caía, y como antes, deseó que se detuviera. Así pasó. Los copos de nieve quedaron estáticos en el aire a su alrededor, y el sacó una lupa a la vez que trataba de abrir su libro.

—Oh, sí, se parecen a las ilustraciones —analizó con cuidado.

—Wow.

Hiccup se tensó al oír la exclamación de una voz que desconocía por completo. Perdió el control sobre los copos de nieve, que continuaron cayendo y lo encaró.

—¿Quién eres tú? —dijo firmemente, aunque por dentro estaba preocupado. Nadie lo había visto hacer _eso_ y no quería que lo supieran—. ¿Por qué me espías?

—Eh, yo… —titubeó. Del escondite salió un niño regordete de rubios cabellos y ojos azules, que vestía una chamarra grandísima—. Me llamo Fishlegs. Fishlegs Ingerman.

—¿Ingerman? —inquirió Hiccup asombradísimo—. ¿Eres hijo de la señora Clarence?

Fishlegs pareció más sorprendido al escuchar el nombre.

—¿Conoces a mi mamá?

—Por supuesto —contestó con pretensión—. Ella es quien está a cargo de la biblioteca y me presta todos los libros que quiero.

Hiccup mostró el libro que tenía y notó la escrutiñadora mirada de Fishlegs leyendo el título.

—Oh, Charles Dickens. Fue de los primeros que leí, la trama no es complicada y el estilo del autor no es complicado —dijo Fishlegs.

Hiccup lo miró con ojos desconcertados.

—¿Bromeas, verdad? Dickens no es _ligero_ para nada, tiene una profundidad que pocos comprenden.

Ése fue el primer encuentro entre ellos, al que siguieron muchos más.

Hiccup descubrió que Fishlegs tenía casi los mismos gustos que él. Pasaron tardes enteras leyendo libros, o viendo sus caricaturas favoritas. Salían a jugar a que eran investigadores, e Hiccup le mostró todos los pasadizos secretos a Fishlegs, que usaban a menudo para no toparse con Snotlout y su panda de idiotas lamebotas. Como hijo de un millonario, Hiccup tenía todo el dinero del mundo para invitar a pasear a Fishlegs, aunque no le gustara presumirlo.

Iban a exhibiciones privadas en los museos, estrenos VIP en los cines de películas que todavía no estaban en cartelera, a los zoológicos (aunque Hiccup y Fishlegs iban más para prohibir el uso de animales como fuente de entretenimiento), e incluso asistían a obras de teatro.

—¡Genial, por fin llegó la saga de Cowell! —chilló Hiccup de la emoción.

Estaban en la sección privada de la biblioteca. La señora Ingerman les había llevado los nuevos ejemplares que habían llegado.

—Esta autora me encanta, jamás creí que harían la traducción del nórdico antiguo al inglés —admitió Fishlegs agarrando el primer tomo—. Ser un Haddock tiene sus ventajas.

—Supongo que sí —se encogió de hombros.

Ser amigo de Fishlegs era lo mejor, era divertido y a pesar de ser tímido a morir, su rubio amigo era sarcástico y tenía cierto humor ácido. Justo como él. Con Fishlegs, Hiccup había entendido que no estaba solo.

—Me alegro por ti, Hiccup —le había dicho Gobber una vez—. Es bueno tener amigos.

Con Fishlegs, Hiccup había hecho su primer juramento, aquel que eternizaba una amistad como la de ellos. Todo iba bien para ellos… hasta que cierta carta llegó a la residencia Haddock cuando Hiccup cumplió los 11 años.

* * *

><p>Ese día, Stoick estaba en casa para gran desencanto de Hiccup. De todos modos, aquella ocasión Hiccup fue invitado por los Ingerman a cenar; Gobber le había dado permiso, lo único que necesitaba, de hecho. Justo cuando Hiccup tomaba su mochila con algunas libretas con dibujos e hipótesis, escuchó el sonido del timbre. Era extraño, usualmente las visitas tenían que esperar en la recepción.<p>

Como ya iba de salida, abrió la puerta. Se encontró con un hombre maduro vestido con pantalones grises y una extraña gabardina color azul, que lo hacía verse imponente a pesar de su cuerpo delgado y de apariencia torneada. Tenía el cabello castaño y hecho un lío, el rostro sereno y usaba gafas que ocultaban la preciosura de ojos verdes.

—¿Quién es, Hiccup? —preguntó su padre desde la sala.

Hiccup no respondió.

—Así que tú eres Hiccup —la voz del hombre lo impresionó, aunque no entendió la razón.

—¿Quién eres tú? —dijo al instante, mirándolo con recelo—. ¿Por qué me buscas?

El hombre sonrió con amabilidad.

—Me llamó Harry Potter —informó—. Antes de decir algo más, requiero hablar con tu padre sobre algo muy importante.

Hiccup no estaba seguro de que eso sucediera. A Stoick no le gustaba hablar con aquellas personas que le contaba todas las desgracias que acontecían cuando Hiccup aparecía.

—¿Hablar conmigo? —inquirió Stoick detrás de él—. ¿Qué hizo mi hijo ahora?

No se había dado cuenta de cuando se había parado del sofá. Hiccup bajó la cabeza, estaba decepcionado de que su padre pensara que sólo se metía en problemas, hasta cierto punto era cierto, pero no era para que lo dijera con ese tono.

—No vengo para hablar de algo malo, señor Haddock —explicó Harry con acritud—. Lo mejor será pasar a la sala. Es un asunto delicado que requiere discreción y completo entendimiento.

Sin esperar a que le dijera que sí, Harry entró manteniendo la amabilidad. Stoick estaba fuera de sí, aturdido por esto y por sentirse extrañamente tranquilo, como si alguien le hubiera dado morfina. Hiccup siguió a los adultos, completamente anonadado de la falta de gritos de su padre. Se acomodaron en la sala, y Gobber los acompañó al instante.

—Bien, creo que debo presentarme de nuevo —dijo el invitado—. Mi nombre es Harry Potter. No hay necesidad que me digan sus nombres, los conozco bien.

—Eso es lo que parece —dijo Stoick—. Los Haddock somos muy conocidos en Inglaterra.

La muestra de pomposidad fue pasada por alto por Harry.

—Vine como enviado especial de Hogwarts —comenzó a explicar.

—¿Hogwarts? —preguntó Hiccup—. Nunca he escuchado o leído sobre eso

Harry asintió, sacó un sobre que mantenía guardado en un bolsillo de su gabardina y lo extendió a Hiccup. Stoick estiró el cuello para ver el remitente, leyendo al mismo tiempo que su hijo para después mirar a Harry como si estuviera frente un farsante.

—¿Es esto un broma? —inquirió Stoick perplejo.

—No, señor, su hijo ha sido aceptado en Hogwarts —respondió con sinceridad. Hiccup se asombró de su tono serio, a pesar de la noticia hilarante—. Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

—¿Colegio de qué? —fue el oportuno comentario de Gobber, que miraba a Harry como si tuviese una segunda cabeza.

—De Magia y Hechicería —era de admirarse la paciencia de Potter, Hiccup tuvo que admitir—. Su hijo, señor Haddock, es un mago.

La noticia fue un golpe bajo. Si el Iceberg que había hundido al Titanic había sido fatal, éste era peor. Hiccup se quedó callado, dejando que las palabras de Harry cobraran sentido en su cabeza porque por el momento creía que estaba soñando. Mientras, en Stoick se dibujaban todas las expresiones de desconcierto, incomodidad e incredulidad.

—¿Hiccup un mago? —preguntó Gobber como si repetirlo fuese a aclarar todo.

Claramente, no fue así.

—¿Soy un mago? —repitió Hiccup, meneando la cabeza ante su propia incredulidad.

Harry asintió.

—¿No has notado que ocurren cosas extrañas cada vez que estás cerca? —interrogó—. Cosas que suceden cuando te enojas, cuando estás muy feliz o cuando estás muy triste, cosas que parecen no tener una explicación.

Torpemente, Hiccup meneó la cabeza afirmativamente. Podía hacer una lista que abarcarían varios metros.

—Cuando los magos somos pequeños, no somos capaces de controlar nuestra magia —explicó Harry—. No controlamos las situaciones y eso hace que, por ejemplo, inflemos a nuestras tías.

Harry emitió una risa ligera, rica en emociones, que Hiccup no dudó en corresponder. Eso tuvo el beneplácito de despertar a Stoick, cuya cara descompuesta volvía a armarse en un rictus furioso.

—¡Qué clase de broma es ésta? —estalló sin más, cimbrando el piso al levantarse y patalear tan fuertemente—. ¡Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa a hablar de estas tonterías!

—No son tonterías, señor Haddock —interrumpió Harry sin ser grosero, pero sí firme—. Es sobre el futuro de Hiccup, ha sido aceptado en una de las mejores escuelas de magia y es imprescindible que escuche lo que tengo que decirle.

—¡No le dirás nada, farsante! ¡Seguramente eres de esos tipos que sólo buscan una excusa para que les demos dinero!

—Papá —llamó Hiccup en tono bajo—. Deja que hable…

—¡Guarda silencio, muchacho! —amenazó Stoick, viéndolo con ojos desorbitados—. Esto no estaría pasando de saber comportarte.

Hiccup bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio, pero volvió a subirla.

—¿No te encuentras feliz al saber que todos esos accidentes fueron provocados por magia, no por mí? —le preguntó—. Soy un mago, al parecer, y el señor Potter dice que me aceptaron en una escuela que me ayudara a controlar mi magia, ¿no es eso bueno?

Stoick perdió los estribos, y antes de abalanzarse sobre él, Gobber lo tomó por detrás.

—¡Qué bueno es que tu hijo sea un fenómeno! —espetó furioso—. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? ¡Eres un Haddock, por dios! ¡No puedes perder el tiempo en fantasías tontas! ¡Tienes cosas importantes que hacer que ser un estúpido mago!

Eso lo hirió. Nunca antes su padre lo había llamado _fenómeno_. Hiccup aguantó las ganas de llorar y apretó la carta contra su pecho. Por algún motivo, que su padre lo negara sólo provocaba que él lo creyera aún más.

—Silencio, por favor —de repente, Harry sacó un palito que movió con presteza. En un segundo, los rugidos del señor Haddock se habían apagado dejando impactados a los tres ahí—. En otros casos, habríamos accedido a hacerlo de manera lenta, pero en este caso es necesaria la prontitud. A Hiccup se le asignó un padrino mágico —se señaló—, y yo me encargaré por hacer todo más fácil para él.

Silenciado, Stoick sólo estaba haciendo muecas en el aire y queriendo golpear a Harry. Otro movimiento presto de su varita hizo que Stoick se quedara como piedra, literalmente.

—Tranquilos, el hechizo se desvanecerá en unas cuantas horas —informó guardando su varita.

Gobber no tuvo más remedio que llevar a Stoick a su habitación. Cuando volvió, se sentó en el sofá, respirando pesadamente.

—Está bien —dijo—. Te creo. Haz… demostrado que esto no es una broma. Hiccup es un mago. Tú eres un mago. Ahora, ¿tengo algo más que saber antes de que me dé una taquicardia por las nuevas noticias?

Harry estudió al hombre detenidamente. Como jefe de del Departamento de Aurores, había aprendido a leer cada singular gesto en la cara de las personas. No tuvo que tomar mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que Gobber era quien se había encargado de Hiccup durante todo este tiempo.

—Empecemos con lo básico —dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Hiccup—. Abre el sobre, por favor.

Hiccup titubeó un instante, sin saber si hacerlo o no. Compartió una mirada con ambos hombres, que le miraban expectantes. Gobber le sonrió y Harry también.

Con mucha torpeza, rompió el sello y extrajo los papeles. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que Hiccup se parecía mucho a su hijo Albus, con sus pecas en las mejillas, cabello despeinado y ojos verdes. Admitió, incluso, que le recordaba mucho a él mismo cuando vivía con los Dursley, aunque sabía que la situación de Hiccup ni siquiera era similar a la suya anteriormente.

_Estimado Señor Haddock:_

Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
>Áster E. Bunnymund<br>Director adjunto.

El corazón de Hiccup latió con algo parecido a la alegría y a la estupefacción. Una sonrisa boba apareció en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron de puro regocijo.

—Soy un mago —dijo con fervor, esta vez creyéndolo firmemente.

—Sí, lo eres, Hiccup —confirmó Harry compartiendo su alegría.

* * *

><p>Hiccup estaba feliz. Se podía percibir en cada uno de sus movimientos y en su enorme sonrisa. Saber que era mago había cambiado totalmente la idea que tenía de sí mismo y ahora recordaba cada tropieza de su vida como una muestra innegable de que la magia corría por sus venas. La noticia más gratificante además de ésa, fue enterarse que también Fishlegs era un mago. Y ambos se la pasaban hablando de lo que sucedería cuando fueran a Hogwarts.<p>

Desgraciadamente, había cosas que empañaban la felicidad de Hiccup. En primer lugar, Snotlout Jorgenson también era un mago. Tras enterarse de eso, Hiccup había estado escéptico a morir, pero tuvo que aceptarlo. Al fin y al cabo, podría ser que su primo y él terminaran en casas distintas y así no tendría que verlo de diario.

Otro punto en contra era su propio padre. Stoick había dejado de hablarle y dejado en claro que nada sobre la magia estaba permitido en su casa. Desde que lo había llamado fenómeno, Hiccup se mantuvo lejos, sin querer verlo. Había pensado que saber su condición traería estabilidad a la relación con su padre, pero Stoick simplemente se había encerrado en su trabajo aún más.

—Descuida, Hiccup —le dijo Gobber con una gran sonrisa—. Ya se le pasará.

Hiccup dudaba eso. Teniendo en cuenta que ahora lo estaba llevando a escondidas a comprar sus útiles, pensaba que pasarían siglos para que su padre aceptara que su hijo era un mago.

Gobber había tenido que decirle a Stoick que llevaría a Hiccup a sus clases chelo para despistarlo. Era una buena mentira, porque Hiccup ya sabía tocarlo y las clases habían dejado de ser necesarias cuando cumplió los nueve. Ahora, estaban a punto de entrar por el Caldero Chorreante, según Harry, era la mejor forma de llegar, ya que en el edificio de Hiccup no había chimenea y no podrían conectarse mediante Red Flu.

Como fuera, Hiccup estaba impaciente. Gobber y él esperaban que una tal Hannah Abbott abriera el pasadizo. Interiormente, Hiccup había deseado que Fishlegs lo acompañara, pero él había ido con sus padres y lo comprendía. Suponía que era una experiencia familiar, y no quería sentirse incómodo al ver al señor y a la señora Ingerman sonreír a su hijo sin creerlo una anormalidad.

—¡Por fin! —vitoreó Gobber cuando los ladrillos se movieron para dar paso al Callejón Diagon.

Pasaron primero a Gringotts, buscando por Bill Weasley, un amigo cercano a Harry que los ayudaría con la transacción de dinero. Hiccup nunca había pensado que las muchas libras que llevaba Gobber se convirtieran en algunos cientos de galeones. Definitivamente, tenía que estudiar el sistema económico del mundo mágico (aunque para hacerlo tuviera que recurrir al consejo de los duendes que, según Bill, era el mejor de todos en esa materia).

Luego, Gobber tomó el croquis del Callejón, leyendo las indicaciones señaladas. Hiccup no estaba seguro de si sabría donde quedaba cada lugar y pensaba que lo mejor era preguntar.

—¿Estás seguro que sabes a donde vamos, Gobber? —le preguntó incrédulo.

—Claro que sí, muchacho —replicó con ese acento nórdico que hacia preguntarse a Hiccup de donde lo había sacado—. Puedo ser un _mugre_, pero eso no significa que no sepa a donde me dirijo en un callejón mágico.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo sin mucha firmeza, temiendo que terminaran en un lugar prohibido.

—¡Oye, muévete! —gritó una voz de niña.

Hiccup se quitó apenas antes de que dos chiquillos rubios lo atropellara.

—Tuffnut, Ruffnut —les dijo una mujer mayor. Hiccup pudo apreciar que era hermosa y sus ojos verdes resplandecían—. No corran, pueden chocar con las personas.

—¡Pero, Astoria, quiero comprar la escoba ahora! —respondió la chica.

La tal Astoria sonrió.

—Descuida, querida, que la tienda no se irá a ningún lado.

Hiccup tuvo que dejar pasar la escena, pues Gobber se le había adelantado y por poco lo pierde. Compraron las túnicas y guantes, aunque fue vergonzoso que la dependiente gritara a todo el mundo que ni su uniforme más chico le quedaba. Como fuera, en cuanto terminaron ahí, consiguieron lo demás. Hiccup no compró mascotas, ninguno de los animalitos le interesaba, aunque le gustaban mucho. Luego compró su escoba, el vendedor le dijo que era un prototipo hecho con algo referente a los dragones; Hiccup no lo comprendió bien, pero se alegró con saber que tenía una buena escoba.

—¡Dámela ya, Gobber! —pedía entre saltos, intentando alcanzarla, pues Gobber la había tomado para examinarla por sí mismo.

Hiccup enrojeció. Por su altura no alcanzaba la escoba y estaba empezando a dar un espectáculo en la tienda.

—No tan rápido, Hiccup, aun no entiendo cómo funciona esto y no quiero que te accidentes —explicó con calma, rascándose la rasposa barbilla.

—Por lo menos revísala en casa —cedió, sabiendo que era imposible pedir más.

Gobber aceptó y ambos salieron por la puerta. Cuando entró a Flourish & Blotts, Hiccup se sintió en el paraíso y compró más ejemplares de los solicitados. Después de todo, a pesar de que Stoick no le hablaba, no había congelado su cuenta en el banco e Hiccup podía darse el lujo de comprarse lo que quisiera.

—Oye, muchacho, un libro más y juro que no volveré a acompañarte —dijo Gobber cargando una docena.

Hiccup se sintió un poco culpable, puso otro tomó y pidió la cuenta. Caminaron rumbo a la salida, ahora sólo faltaba la varita. Llegaron con Ollivander. Hiccup no sabía que momentos antes, Fishlegs había conseguido la suya.

—¡Bienvenido! —los recibió con una sonrisa una preciosa muchacha.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Hiccup respetuosamente. Gobber había decidido descansar un rato afuera del local, dándole los galeones restantes a Hiccup—. Vengo por una varita.

—Oh, yo pensé que venías para probar nuestros deliciosos panes de canela —dijo ella en broma.

Obviamente, Hiccup no lo tomó así. Acostumbrado a ello, hizo lo que siempre hacia en esos casos.

—Perdona, creí que ésta era la tienda de un respetable creador de varitas, no una tarima para pésimos comediantes.

Ella se quedó callada, desubicada por su contestación. Hiccup maldijo por lo bajo, si estuviera en sus clases de etiqueta, la profesora le reñiría por su poca cortesía.

—Elisa, ya te dije que no te comportaras así con los clientes —oyó la voz rasposa de Gary Ollivander detrás del aparador—. Discúlpala, sigue aprendiendo el negocio.

—No, yo le debo una disculpa —dijo con sinceridad—. Es costumbre mía contestar a las… bromas de ese modo.

—Oh, disculpa aceptada —dijo Elisa recuperando la sonrisa—. Bien, creo que debemos pasar a lo que importa, ¿no?

Gary Ollivander desapareció detrás de la tienda. Hiccup podía escuchar el incesante movimiento de cajas siendo transportadas. Cuando volvió, Ollivander traía siete cajas. Abrió la primera y la ofreció a Hiccup. Cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla, el viejo vendedor la retiró sin que pudiera tocarla. Esto lo confundió, pero no dijo nada hasta que se repitió a la quinta ocasión.

—¿Por qué hace eso?

—Porque no es la varita correcta —contestó simplemente.

No entendía de lo que hablaba, pero se figuraba que no debía interrumpirlo. Por fin, al séptimo intento, Ollivander dejó que Hiccup tomara la varita.

Una ráfaga de pura electricidad recorrió a Hiccup en el momento en que sus dedos tocaron la suave madera marrón. Fue como si algo conectara con algo, como si hubiera conocido de nuevo a alguien familiar.

—Wow —no pudo evitar expresar, preso de una emoción sin igual.

—Castaño, 30 centímetros, centro de pluma de fénix, flexible —dijo Ollivander—. Ha adquirido una varita sensacional, no muchos pueden ser elegidos por una con el núcleo de un fénix.

—Genial —dijo Hiccup sonriendo como un tonto.

Pagó lo necesario y se retiró sin dejar de mirar su recién adquirida varita. Gobber quiso tomarla, pero Hiccup no la soltó para nada. De este modo, terminaron las compras de Hiccup, y Gobber lo llevó de vuelta a Berkshire.

Como había ido con un mes de anticipación a comprar todo, Hiccup leyó los libros junto a Fishlegs. Sin duda, descubrir los secretos de la magia a través de la lectura sería interesante. Aunque todavía no pudieran practicar magia debidamente, les fascina interpretar los hechizos con varitas de regaliz que Fishlegs había comprado en Sortilegios Weasley. Hiccup no podía sentirse más feliz en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>La mañana en que Hiccup tenía que abordar el expreso llegó. Sin embargo, no todo fue para bien. Stoick se había interpuesto en el camino y se negaba dejar ir a su hijo a un centro de anormales. Era un Haddock y tenía una reputación que preservar. Ordenó a uno de sus subalternos que llevara a Hiccup a otro sitio hasta que el expreso se fuera, pero Gobber entró en acción rápidamente.<p>

—Si me intentas detener, las cosas se van a poner muy feas para ti, chico —le espetó Gobber al desdichado subordinado.

Temía que Stoick lo despidiera, pero con Gobber temía por su vida. Dejó que el robusto hombre se llevara a Hiccup y no agregó más.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Gobber? —preguntó con miedo, no quería meterlo en problemas. Gobber siempre había estado ahí cuando lo había necesitado—. Además, no hice maletas y no preparé nada.

—Clarence me ayudó a hacerlo —dijo Gobber—. Con ayuda de su hijo y su esposo, pudimos tenerlo todo preparado. Lo tengo dentro del maletero.

—Gracias, Gobber —Hiccup estaba conmovido.

—También agradécelo a ellos en cuantos los vea allá, eh.

Hiccup asintió.

Al llegar a King's Cross, Hiccup pudo ver a los Ingerman esperándolo. Como prometió, les agradeció infinitamente.

—De nada, cariño. Lo que se por el mejor amigo de mi hijo —dijo la señora Ingerman, dándole un suave beso en la frente.

Encontrar la plataforma 9 ¾ supuso un mínimo problema. Los niños estaban entusiasmados con la idea y no dudaron en atravesar el muro que significaba el primer paso a su nueva vida como magos.

—Vaya, esto es enorme —silbó Gobber viendo la plataforma—. Nunca imagine que esto fuera posible. La magia es increíble, tengo que admitirlo.

Mientras los Ingerman despedían con besos y abrazos a Hiccup (que evitó mirarlos para no incomodarse más), él se entretenía junto con Gobber viendo a todos los niños y a sus progenitores pasearse por el andén. Hiccup vio de nuevo a los dos rubios que casi habían chocado con él en el Callejón. Estaban con la misma mujer y un hombre que no reconoció al instante.

—Oye, Hiccup, si no subes, el expreso te dejará —le dijo Gobber.

—Oh, sí —dijo subiendo con una pequeña maleta que igual le pesaba demasiado—. Nos vemos, Gobber.

—Diviértete, pequeño —sonrió Gobber—. No pienses en tu padre o en el apellido Haddock, acá no eres nadie y puedes empezar desde cero.

Hiccup sonrió, aunque no era un gran consejo, Gobber le estaba dando ánimos y tenía que agradecerlo. Subió junto con Fishlegs para adentrarse a todo el barullo de gritos y movimiento que era el pasillo del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Hiccup batallaba para pasar. Su reducido tamaño no le ayudaba en nada y muchas veces lo pisaron y empujaron. Escuchó a Fishlegs advertirle que se fijara por donde pisaba.

Fue muy tarde.

Hiccup no se fijó y trastabilló llevándose consigo a otra persona. Sus cabezas chocaron, y él quedó desorientado por un momento. No se dio cuenta que estaba encima de él.

—Auu… —se quejó y ahora pudo identificarla como una chica.

Hiccup la miró, vislumbrando el bonito rostro de una niña rubia, ojos azules y pulcro uniforme. Hiccup nunca había visto a alguien tan linda, y el sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas.

—P-Perdón —tartamudeó una disculpa.

Cuando ella pudo estabilizarse, frunció el ceño quitándole encanto a su rostro. Se levantó de golpe y sacudió sus ropas como si se hubieran ensuciado en exceso.

—Típico de despistados e hijos de muggles —refunfuñó—. No necesito las disculpas de alguien que no se fija por donde va.

Finalizó dándose la vuelta en un gesto de pura indignación, dejándolo desencajado. Fishlegs lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Suerte y no te hechizo, se veía muy enojada —le dijo.

—Lo sé —suspiró con alivio. La verdad sí le había dado miedo esa niña.

—¿Ustedes son de primer año, verdad?

Voltearon para encontrarse con una chica morena muy guapa, se veía mayor y en su túnica relucía la insignia de Prefectos. Además, Hiccup pudo notar, era de Slytherin, por lo cual la vio con cierto recelo.

—Me llamo Rebeca Robinson y soy prefecta —señaló para remarcar lo obvio—. Síganme, novatos, encontrar compartimento para ustedes puede ser difícil.

Aunque tenía dudas sobre ella, Hiccup no dijo nada. Dejó que los guiara hasta un compartimento vacío, donde los dejó y les indicó que no salieran. Ellos se despidieron cortésmente de Rebeca.

—No pensé que los de Slytherin fueran tan agradables —dijo Fishlegs con tono meditativo—. Supongo que los rumores no son ciertos y los de esa casa son personas amables.

—Puede ser —concedió Hiccup casi a regañadientes—. Pero no me gustaría quedar en esa casa, ya sabes, con lo que pasó en la última guerra mágica mejor nos evitamos de problemas.

Había leído sobre eso en los libros de Historia Mágica. También sobre Harry Potter e Hiccup estaba impactado por saber que su padrino mágico era él. Fishlegs le tenía cierta envidia por ello.

—Tienes razón, Hiccup —asintió Fishlegs vehemente—. Supongo que ir a Ravenclaw será lo mejor para nosotros.

Sabía que Fishlegs prefería esa casa, después de todo, amaba el estudio y nada mejor que una casa de _nerd_ para sentirse en su elemento. Él por otra parte, prefería otras cosas.

—Pues yo quiero ir a Gryffindor —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Creo que será una buena elección, sólo espero que el Sombrero Seleccionador me coloque ahí.

Fishlegs se entristeció un poco por sus palabras.

—Qué mal, creí que estaríamos juntos.

—Vamos, Fishlegs, no es como si nunca fuéramos a vernos de nuevo. ¿Qué tal si tú también quedas en Gryffindor? —dijo evaluando la posibilidad.

—Lo dudo, no soy valiente para nada.

—Le dijiste a Snotlout la semana pasada que cuando entrara a Hogwarts lo llevarían al Bosque Prohibido por ser una especie extraña de trol —mencionó Hiccup soltando una risotada.

Podía jurar que ese día Snotlout se había puesto tan rojo, que Hiccup lo llamó "Rojo Fishlegs" en honor a su creador.

—Casi muero del susto, pero sí, valió la pena —admitió Fishlegs siguiendo el juego.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, la puerta del compartimento se abrió y dos niños más entraron.

—Aquí estarán a salvo, sólo procuren no meterse en más líos con los de grado mayor, chicos —dijo un muchacho joven, con una insignia de prefecto en su solapa. También era un Slytherin.

—Entendido fuerte y claro, Flint —dijo uno de ellos. Un chico narizón de cabello negro con aires pretenciosos, mientras que el otro era regordete, rubio y se veía mucho más tímido que el propio Fishlegs.

—Bien, me retiro —pronunció Flint para cerrar la puerta y perderse de nuevo.

Hiccup y Fishlegs mantuvieron una conversación en volumen bajo a partir de entonces, aunque al final decidieron que podían hablar con esos dos. Su plan se truncó cuando la oscuridad invadió la estancia.

—Polvos peruanos de oscuridad total —oyeron que uno de los chicos suspiraba—. Un clásico.

Cuando la oscuridad se dispersó, Fishlegs pensó que era una señal para no entablar amistad con esos dos, así que Hiccup y él se dedicaron a murmurar entre sí.

—¿Cómo crees que sean los maestros? —preguntó.

—Ya leíste sus biografías, Fishlegs —le recordó Hiccup. Realmente, de los dos, Fishlegs era el más matado. mientras Hiccup prefería la investigación práctica, Fishlegs se decantaba por la teórica.

—Lo sé, pero no sé hasta qué punto sean verdad.

—Eso lo tendremos que descubrir cuando los conozcamos, no hay otra forma.

Fishlegs suspiró con resignación. No le gustaba tener que saber cosas importantes hasta el final, pero le haría caso.

Hiccup sonrió suavemente. Cuando pasó la señora del carrito, compró algunas ranas de chocolate y las compartió con su amigo.

En el transcurso del viaje, mientras Fishlegs devoraba los dulces, Hiccup se entretenía mirando hacia el exterior por la ventana.

Pensó en Stoick y luego recordó las palabras de Gobber. Tenía razón. No podía simplemente amargarse la existencia por algo que no pidió tener y que le gustaba mucho.

Sí, se dijo mentalmente, Hogwarts era la oportunidad de reivindicarse, de llegar a ser lo que él..

Bien, todavía no lo sabía, pero asumía que lo descubriría pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> ¿Qué tal? Puse varias cosas interesantes en Hiccup, me gustó escribir su pasado, mucho más porque pienso que será muy interesante manejarlo en el fic.

Por una parte, con los que dijo Valka que no le importaba las preferencias de Hiccup. No, no es un punto escondido. Me imagino a Valka como una mujer de mente abierta, que es feliz con lo que su hijo decida hacer de su vida.

Iba a ser un poco más tensa la relación entre Stoick y su hermano (acá entre nos, iba a usar a Baggybum y no a Spitelout), pero dije: Éste es la historia de Hiccup, lo único que me interesa por lo mientras es él.

Snotlout tiene magia por... bueno, todavía ni sé. Creo que debía hacerlo muggle, pero bueno, mejor un mago.

Los autores que menciono de los libros que lee Hiccup no existen, son inventados (aunque Dickens si escribe libros y Cowell es la autora de HTTYD), pero por lo demás me invento sus contenidos, ¿vale?

Hiccup se topó con varios personajes que aparecen en el fic. ¿Como identificarlos? Pues lean el Sello Roto y los demás capítulos de Quimera para enterarse quienes son.

Acá el significado de su varita y el de su centro.

**Castaño:** Esta madera es muy curiosa y con muchas facetas, también varía mucho en su carácter dependiendo de su centro y también toma mucho de la personalidad del que la posee. A la varita de castaño le atraen las brujas y los magos con habilidades especiales para domesticar bestias mágicas, los que poseen grandes dones en Herbología y los voladores naturales. Sin embargo, cuando se le pone un centro de fibra de corazón de dragón, puede que el mejor dueño para esta varita sea alguien al que le gusta mucho el lujo y las posesiones materiales, y que no sea muy escrupuloso acerca de los medios para obtenerlas. En cambio, tres directores sucesivos de Wizengamot han poseído varitas de castaño y unicornio, ya que esta combinación siente predilección por aquellos a los que les preocupa la justicia.

**Pluma de Fénix:** Este es el tipo de centro más raro. Las plumas de fénix pueden producir una amplia gama de efectos mágicos, aunque pueden tomarse más tiempo que las varitas de unicornio o de dragón para mostrarlo. Son las que tienen una mayor iniciativa, a veces actúan independientemente, una cualidad que a muchos magos y brujas no les gusta nada. Las varitas de pluma de fénix son siempre las más quisquillosas a la hora de escoger un dueño, puesto que la criatura de la que han salido es una de las más independientes y distantes del mundo. Estas varitas son las más difíciles de dominar y personalizar, y su fidelidad es difícil de conseguir.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


	10. Tuffnut y Ruffnut Thorston

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. El reino secreto (Epic). _

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!** He vuelto con un nuevo episodio y en este tendré que dar muchas advertencias porque tocó temas muy delicados. Les advierto hay pederastia, maltrato y muertes de personas. Así que quedan advertidos.

Por cierto, puse las contestaciones a sus comentarios arriba porque ya puse mucho con las aclaraciones abajo y pensé que se perdería entre tanto texto:

**Zeilyinn:** Sí, creo que me pasé un poquito con el pasado de Hiccup, pero bueno, tuve que poner algunas ideas de la segunda película, así que quedó así al final. Creo que la que sigue es Courtney… veamos que te parece su pasado. Sí, Hiccup está justificado con su comportamiento, trate de darle mucho sentido.

**LaRojas09:** Valka tiene los ojos azules Se ven verdes, pero hay screenshots de la película donde se ve su verdadera coloración. Camicazi ciertamente es mejor que Astrid y lamento que no la hayan incluido en las películas o las series u.u.

**Caín Len Kiryû:** Gracias por todos los comentarios. La verdad tu punto de vista siempre es bienvenido porque es fresco y lleno de análisis. Gracias, de verdad.

**Aleprettycat:** Siempre pongo especialmente atención en cada historia y me alegra que te sientas tan identificada con algunas. Toothless aparecerá pronto… creo. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños súper atrasado de mi parte. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Sayuki Yukimura:** En una entrevista con los creadores de HTTYD 2 se revela que Gobber es gay, sólo que lo "destaparon" sutilmente para evitar aprensiones de una audiencia que no tuviera la sensibilidad adecuada para aceptarlo. Sí, Valka es genial, pero puedo hacerte una pregunta, ¿qué es lo que exactamente no te agrado de la película dos?

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo 10**

**Tuffnut y Ruffnut Thorston**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p>"<em>Tienes suerte de tener el arma más letal de Berk… <em>_¡soy yo!"._

—Tuffnut Thorston, _How to train your dragon (Movie)._

"_Estás loco… ¡pero me gusta!"_

—Ruffnut Thorston, _How to train your dragon (Movie)._

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Había sido un día lluvioso en Castle Combe. De esos donde la mejor opción es permanecer acurrucado en la cama acompañado de buena música o un libro o una bebida caliente. O los tres al mismo tiempo.<p>

En un día como ése ellos fueron encontrados frente al portón principal del orfanato Haut de la Garrene, envueltos en una vieja y mugrosa manta gris, f

La madre Freyna se llevó una gran sorpresa. Después de dar el almuerzo a los niños residentes y de encargarse de que terminaran sus deberes, lo que menos esperaba era dar cobijo en ese día a dos bebés rubios que lloraban de frío y hambre. Un chequeo rápido le indicó que llevaban ahí desde hace mucho, pues su pielecita estaba palidísima.

Tomó a los dos con cuidado y dio un vistazo alrededor para ver si veía a alguien. En esa tormenta pocas personas salían, así que se preguntó quién fue el ser con poco corazón que los abandonó. Al mover la cobija una nota cayó a sus pies, la recogió y leyó. Apenas podía entenderse algo de las letras, la lluvia había borrado la mayor parte del mensaje. Lo único que pudo rescatar fueron unas simples palabras.

"_Estos bebés… noble… familia… son la prueba de que no… porque somos… sus nombres… T… y R… Por favor… protéjanles… S.A.B."._

Y había una pequeña frase escrita en otro idioma. Al parecer era italiano o francés, no se leía claramente.

Llevó a los niños adentro para calentarlos y darles de comer. Al día siguiente se armó un revuelo en el orfanato y en todo el pueblo de Castle Combe por la increíble noticia. Al ser un pueblo pequeño eran pocos los casos así y los noticieros de todo Reino Unido estuvieron para cubrir la premisa.

Los medios se enfocaron en encontrar a los progenitores de los pequeños a los que apodaron Thorston, debido a que el día en que los encontraron hubo una tormenta con tantos rayos y lluvia que habían dicho que eran Thor y Zeus peleándose para ver quién era el mejor Dios del Rayo.

Aunque la noticia había impactado el caso fue pronto olvidado cuando una nota más jugosa salió al aire (como los constantes incendios en varias partes del norte de Europa). En el orfanato decidieron poner a los pequeños en adopción. Apenas tenían unos cuantos meses de nacidos así que tendrían más chances de ser escogidos… O eso fue lo que pensaron.

A pesar de tener todos los requisitos para ser adoptados al instante era como si simplemente fueran ignorados, como si algo los cubriera y repeliera a la pareja que los sostuviera en brazos. Estaban aquellas ocasiones en las que lograba pasar del _primer contacto_ y seguían insistiendo en adoptarlos, lo que resultaba en extraños accidentes que los hacían retractarse de inmediato. Como los Brooks que les cayó una rama sobre el capote de su auto cuando se iban con los Thorston. Accidentes similares le ocurrieron a los Phelps (casi los mata un rayo), los Moore (habían adoptado a una niña antes, y cuando vieron a los Thorston pensaron en completar la familia. Grave error. Su hija casi pierde la vida cuando _misteriosamente_ salieron un montón de ardillas de quien sabe dónde y la atacaron), los Harrison (el padre sufrió una fractura, a la madre se le quemó el cabello), los Lee (un sorprendente ataque de pájaros enardecidos), los Walker y los Allen (ambas familias sufrieron ronchas y diarrea por semanas).

La mala fama de los Thorston fue expandiéndose enormemente como una plaga de langostas. Conforme crecían en el orfanato la mala fortuna que acarreaban a los hizo blanco de muchos enemigos. Las monjas les temían y odiaban porque poseían una singular expresión de _maldad_ en la cara (tradúzcase como sonrisas espontáneas sin ningún motivo aparente o que se les quedaran mirando por horas sin moverse o pestañear), y los demás niños se negaban a juntarse con ellos.

Les apodaron los Mellizos del Diablo. Claro, que resultaba peyorativo en un orfanato tan religioso. Su trato era especialmente hechizarían si les veías directamente a los ojos. Rumor o no, nadie les hablaba excepto para molestarles de vez en cuando.

Como no tenían nombre les habían puesto Tuffnut y Ruffnut. Apodos. Una burla. Pero ellos los habían adoptados con singular alegría riéndose diabólicamente como si hubiese sido un buen chiste (1).

Y así continuó su situación durante cuatro años.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut eran muy perspicaces aunque sólo en las cosas que les interesaban. Para todos los demás, según las monjas, "dos monos con retraso mental serían más listos que ellos". Habían desarrollado gusto por lo excéntrico, por lo asqueroso y por lo peligroso. Si los demás jugaban felizmente con una pelota, ellos no estaban contentos hasta que no le reventaran la cara a alguien de un pelotazo. Si en clase de manualidades todos buscaban mantener sus ropas limpias y planchadas, los gemelos hacían que un simple proyecto con plastilina terminara en un resultado textilmente desfavorable. Si los demás niños preferían comer pan francés con mermelada, los Thorston gustaban más del paté de sardinas.

Incluso sus sentidos se agudizaron. Como muchas veces se quedaban sin comer se escapaban en las noches hacia la cocina para robar fruta o pan y un poco del chocolate frío que había quedado de la cena.

—¿Estás lista, hermana? —preguntó Tuffnut mostrando una sonrisa de chuecos dientes y malévola intención.

Ruffnut correspondió el mismo gesto sacando una caja de fósforos y prendiendo uno.

—Lista, Tuffnut.

En un instante habían quemado la mitad de los libros de la biblioteca. Cuando los atraparon ambos esbozaron una encantadora y escalofriante sonrisa, colocando sus manos en la espalda.

—No fue nuestra culpa.

Las monjas eran especialmente creativas al momento de castigarlos (porque, oh sorpresa, sólo a ellos los castigaban tan rudamente. No como a Collin que pintó toda una pared con crayones y sólo le dieron un sermón). A los Thorston los ponían a limpiar los sartenes y cacerolas con una fibra de metal que les dejaba las manos rojas y rasposas. Los hacían aguantar el peso de dos gruesas biblias, una en cada mano, con los brazos extendidos durante horas. Los privaban de agua caliente en invierno o los dejaban sin comer por días o los encerraban en una habitación oscura durante horas.

Para su corta edad, ellos ya sabían que les esperaba, pero no les importaba. Sólo se tenían a ellos y a nadie más. Bueno, quizás sí a alguien, pero el padre Francis no contaba. Era muy viejo, viajaba mucho y era amable porque tenía que serlo. Aun así, los mellizos lo preferían mil veces a las insufribles monjas.

—¡Vengan acá, mocosos revoltosos! —gritó iracunda la madre Eucalistya blandiendo un fuete amenazadoramente. Ella lo usaba con ellos, y en su opinión, era bastante buena en eso de las golpizas.

—¡Nunca nos atraparás, vieja bruja! —se ufanaban corriendo por sus vidas.

Eucalistya rabió como posesa y convocó a más de sus colegas para atraparlos. Sabían que de desearlo, nunca los encontrarían. Era como si ese mismo escudo que los excluía de ser adoptados, también los protegiera. Para ninguno ahí pasaba desapercibido los extraños sucesos que ocurrían cuando alguien quería dañar a los Thorston, no obstante, no importaba porque tenían que escarmentar de alguna manera.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut se ocultaban hasta que el padre Francis llegara. Cuando regresaba sabían que estaban a salvo. Lo que no sabían era que la amabilidad del padre disfrazaba sus verdaderos deseos.

Ocurrió un día antes de su cumpleaños número cinco. Como siempre sus compañeritos se ocultaron porque ese día doblarían el número y la intensidad de sus travesuras. Las monjas oraban pidiendo que la tempestad pasara pronto. El padre Francis había vuelto en la mañana. Se le veía feliz y les regaló a los Thorston una sonrisa esperanzada mientras les prometía una sorpresa especial para esa noche.

Totalmente entusiasmados, Tuffnut y Ruffnut esperaron en su habitación, pues pensaban que si se portaban mal no les daría nada. Así que, pese a su ansiedad, se quedaron lo más quietos posibles.

—¿Qué crees que sea, Ruff? —dijo Tuffnut.

Entre los dos, su hermana era más astuta. Por su parte, él era más emocional.

—Mmmm —Ruffnut torció su boquita en un gesto pensativo—. Tal vez nos regale una bicicleta. Sí, creo que eso será.

—¡Genial! —aulló con los ojitos brillantes—. Eh… pero, ¿no crees que nos dirá que la compartamos con los demás?

—No creo. No desde la vez de los panecillos. Pienso que aprendió la lección.

—No hagas que los Thorston presten sus cosas —dijeron al unísono para luego romper en una carcajada.

Al llegar el momento, los Thorston se pusieron sus mejores ropas (lo que fue una tarea titánica porque todo estaba roto u olía extraño). Al terminar salieron dando saltos y cantando tontamente.

Cuando entraron a la habitación del Padre Francis lo que los recibió fue algo totalmente contrario a lo que pensaban. No hubo globos, ni pastel, ni bicicletas. En cuanto cerraron la puerta y vieron al padre supieron que haber confiado en alguien más aparte de ellos había sido un error.

En grandísimo error.

Tan pronto como estuvieron a solas Francis había tomado a Tuffnut de una forma que nada tenía de amistosa o normal. Era insistente y lo tocaba en partes que nunca nadie había tocado. Tuffnut mostró resistencia y su cara de horror bastó para que Ruffnut entrara en acción.

Ella mordió la mano de Francis hasta que soltó a Tuffnut. Él cayó sobre su trasero y su cara mostraba lo confuso que se sentía. Ruffnut tampoco lo entendía, pero de los dos siempre fue la más rápida en pensar y actuar, y ayudó a levantar a su hermano para correr hacia la salida.

La puerta estaba atrancada.

Más atemorizados de lo que pudieran estar en su vida voltearon para ver al padre Francis con un látigo en la mano y echando espuma blanca por la boca. Los miraba como maniaco y levantó el brazo para dar el primer golpe.

—¡Rueguen, supliquen! —el grito era acompañado por el irrefrenable y atroz zumbido de un látigo golpeando tierna carne.

—No g-grites, Tuff —dijo Ruffnut agachada y tratando de cubrirlo con su cuerpecito. No sabía por qué les pasaba esto, pero estaba segura que no le daría la satisfacción al padre de verlos llorar.

—M-Me d-duele —Tuffnut crispó su cara y se encogió más ante el cruel golpe del látigo sobre su piel—. ¿P-Por qué, Ruff?

Ella no estaba segura qué responder. Habían pensado por ser huérfanos abandonados de bebés a nadie les importaban. La única forma en la que descubrieron que podían ganar la atención era por medio de travesuras, y aunque no se arrepentían de nada, ahora veían las consecuencias.

—¡No trates de protegerlo, pequeña zorra! —rugió el padre Francis dándole una fuerte patada a Ruffnut justo en las costilla.

La fuerza fue suficiente para alzarla y botarla al otro lado. Ruffnut boqueó por aire y se sostuvo la parte adolorida, negándose a soltar lágrimas. Si seguía así haría que sólo se enfocara en ella y Tuffnut estaría a salvo. Sí, era lo mejor. Porque Tuffnut era un llorón. A Ruffnut lo que más le asustaba era verlo llorar porque era como si se reflejara su propia tristeza.

Después de todo, ambos habían nacido juntos.

Pero Tuffnut no tenía el mismo plan, pues en cuanto dejó de latiguearlo se paró torpemente y arremetió con todo su cuerpecito hacia la rodilla del viejo, haciendo que el padre flaqueara y perdiera por un segundo el equilibrio.

—¡Corre, Ruff!

Obviamente, había sido comprobado que no había salida. Pero Tuffnut no quería que golpearan a Ruffnut. Eso era algo que sólo a él le correspondía. Sólo entre ellos podrían golpearse, odiarse o hacer bromas pesadas.

—Maldito escuincle —masculló iracundo, con rabia—. ¡Me las pagarás!

—¡Déjanos en paz, vejete! —respondió Tuffnut con odio puro reflejado en sus ojos.

Quizás fue suerte, quizás la _protección_ que había sobre ellos intervino. Lo que fuera no lo sabrían sino después de varios años. Ahora sólo sabían que algo había apretado el pecho del padre Francis al ver su mueca de indescriptible dolor.

—¿Q-Qué? —dijo el hombre sintiendo como si dagas se encajaran en su corazón y lo desgarraran. Cuando escupió sangre supo que había cometido una estupidez al meterse con los Mellizos del Diablo.

Una sombra se cernió protectora sobre los Thorston, y el padre pensó que había alucinado antes de caer hacia atrás.

Estaba muerto.

Y los Thorston no lamentaron eso.

* * *

><p><em>¡Feliz cumpleaños!<em>

Era lo que en la televisión vendían como modelo de un día perfecto. Globos multicolores, un pastel azucarado, juegos, regalos y una fiesta tan grande y ruidosa que el eco les duraría en los oídos por semanas.

—¡Lo ha matado! —gemía histéricamente la madre Eucalistya y agitando los brazos como si fuera un colibrí ebrio—. ¡LO HA MATADO!

—Tranquilícese, madre —dijo el policía con paciencia—. Necesitamos saber-…

—¡NO NECESITA SABER NADA! —replicó la madre escupiendo saliva—. ¡ÉL MATÓ AL PADRE FRANCIS! ¡LO MATÓ!

La madre Eucalistya fue a los aposentos del padre Francis al oír mucho ruido. Había esperado verlo rodeado de trabajo como siempre. Lo que encontró fue algo sacado de sus pesadillas. Llamó al instante a la policía y unas horas después habían acordonado el área y registrado todo.

No hubo pistas sobre lo que pasó y las monjas se encargaron de modificar la escena del crimen para cubrir las cosas que inculpaban al padre. Por esta razón el caso se enturbió y lo único que pudieron hacer las autoridades fue aislar al principal culpable (2).

Tuffnut Thorston.

La sangre de Francis había sido encontrada en su camisa y lo habían encerrado en un cuarto para mantenerlo bajo vigilancia, incluso le pusieron esposas y un guardia custodiaba la puerta. Ruffnut veía y oía todo lo que decían sobre él. ¿Qué podían saber esos policías? ¿Qué pretendían al encerrar a su hermano? ¡Francis y las monjas eran los que merecían ese trato! Pero aunque Ruffnut tratara de decírselos poco podía hacer valer su opinión… era sólo una niña para ellos. Una niña que también era sospechosa.

Un diminuto consuelo era saber que encerraron a Tuffnut en una habitación cerca del patio de juegos. En una torre construida en el siglo XVII, que no habían derrumbado por tratarse de algo _histórico_. Tuffnut pasó una semana ahí y Ruffnut salía al patio a hacerle compañía de la única forma que sabía hacerlo.

—¿Será, será, que al árbol vendrás? —cantaba. Ella no tenía una voz melodiosa, pero trataba de hacer que pareciera bonita, como si lo arrullara—, que por matar a tres, un hombre colgó en él… (3)

Esa canción no sabía de donde la había aprendido. Sólo que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, y cuando pudieron hablar fluidamente lo primero que hicieron fue cantar esa canción. Sus voces habían sido inmaduras y bofas, incluso ahora a Ruffnut se le complicaba pronunciar algunas palabras.

—Ocurren cosas raras más sería algo muy normal, poderte ver ahí al anochecer…

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —sonó la presuntuosa voz de Carlie. Ruffnut le daba la espalda y ni siquiera volteó a ver a la niña pelirroja, sólo siguió cantando. Eso fue sumamente grosero para Carlie que acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención—. ¿Qué tanto estás tarareando, Bruta? ¿Un nuevo embrujo?

La pandilla de niños que iba con ella le secundó la broma. Ruffnut detuvo su canto un segundo y la observó de reojo.

—Piérdete, zanahoria —dijo con indiferencia regresando a su estado normal y entonando la canción de nuevo—. ¿Será, será, que al árbol vendrás? Vámonos los dos, a su amor dijo al morir…

Las cejas de Carlie se crisparon y rencor sin diluir se escurrió en sus ojos. ¡Cuánto odiaba a Ruffnut! Por su culpa ella y la de su pestilente hermano el orfanato Haut de la Garrene había recibido tan mala reputación esos años, que raro era el día que una familia viniera con intenciones de adoptar. Ella tenía siete años ya. Su edad bajaba sus posibilidades de ser elegida.

—Oh, así que tienes que seguir con el hechizo sino no funciona, eh —mencionó con acidez—. Eres toda una bruja, ¿no? Tú y tu hermano hacen esa clase de cosas...

Ruffnut la ignoró. No valía la pena prestarle atención a una niñita infeliz como lo era Carlie. Eso superó la frágil paciencia de la pelirroja. Apretando la mandíbula, mandó a llamar a dos niños de su grupo que se acercaron con algo oculto en un frasco.

—Dénmela —ordenó y en sus manos dejaron caer el cadáver de una rana. Carlie se paró frente a Ruffnut y le tendió el cuerpo como si fuera una ofrenda—. Comételo. Las brujas comen cosas como éstas, ¿no es así? Para mantener sus poderes _brujos_, según leí.

Ruffnut vio la rana con franca repulsión, pero aun así se mantuvo perenne. Nunca le iba a dar a nadie la satisfacción de verla llorar.

—La brujas no comen eso —dijo monótona—. Para haberlo leído no sabes nada realmente.

—Oh, ya lo veremos —sonrió malévola.

Eran siete niños en total. Todos contra Ruffnut, una niña de cuatro años. Por mucho que fuera fuerte y que sus golpes pudieran dejar al bravucón de Michael llorando por horas, nada podría hacer frente a tantos.

Las manos que la tomaron de brazos y piernas para inmovilizarla, los ojos que la veían con burla y sádica diversión, las malditas risas de niños infelices… no era algo que podría olvidar con facilidad…

… y el sabor.

Había comido cosas asquerosas antes, pero no la putrefacta carne de una rana muerta. Al ver su resistencia los niños la forzaron a abrir la boca y tragársela completa.

—¡JA, JA, JA, JA! —el ruido de esas risas la volvía loca, la mareaba y la hacía apretar sus manos hasta que sangraran.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Si eres una bruja! —rió Carlie—, ¡BRUJA! ¡BRUJA! ¡BRUJA!

Ruffnut se quedó inmóvil en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el cielo, pero sus oídos seguían escuchando las malditas palabras de los niños. No pudo evitar pensar que era una especie de karma, algo que se merecía por todo lo que habían hecho, pero… ¿Por qué tendría que merecer esto? Ni ella ni su hermano eran culpables de algo realmente. Si no hubiesen sido abandonados, no estarían ahí. Si no estuviesen ahí, nadie tendría que sufrir por su soledad. Si nadie sufría, no se estarían vengando.

Algo dentro de ella estalló en forma de odio, puro y filoso como una navaja, que trepó por su corazón y salió a la superficie.

Los odiaba.

A todos.

—Sólo porque sea una bruja —musitó lentamente levantándose con lentitud. Su mirada tomó tanta intensidad que los niños se callaron y Carlie tembló—, no tienes derecho a hacer esto.

Sus ojos azules atraparon a los esmeraldas de Carlie.

—Te odio… quiero que desaparezcas… ¡que desaparezcas!... ¡MUÉRETE!

De un momento a otro Ruffnut pasó de sacar todos los sentimientos acumulados en esos días a observar como el cuerpo de Carlie caía al frente sin que nada ni nadie la hubiese tocado.

Los niños quedaron estupefactos y huyeron despavoridos a pedir ayuda.

Ruffnut se quedó en ese lugar sin saber qué exactamente había hecho porque ¿ella es la que había matado a Carlie? Atorada en un remolino de emociones que la marearon, perdió el conocimiento. Antes de caer en la inconciencia, sintió el fresco tacto de las gotas de lluvia.

Otra tormenta se aproximaba al parecer.

* * *

><p>Cuando Ruffnut despertó no sabía dónde estaba. Aletargada como estaba no pudo procesarlo de momento y sólo cuando sintió un apretón familiar en su mano derecha, pudo comprender algo.<p>

—Tuff… —musitó apenas. Su garganta estaba seca y por alguna razón le dolía la cabeza.

Su hermano negó con lentitud. Tomó con más fuerza su mano y le sonrió. Ruffnut entendió el mensaje y cerró los ojos cediendo ante el cansancio. Así podía verse más claramente cuán agotada se sentía, y si bien Tuffnut también lo estaba, no era nada comparado con su hermana (4).

Secretamente había temido perderla. Podían llevarse muy pesado, golpearse y hacerse horribles bromas, pero jamás de los jamases quería verla morir. Por eso había gritado como loco cuando Carlie la obligó a comer esa rana y Ruffnut había perdido el control.

Recordaba con claridad lo que pasó. Si la muerte del padre Francis ya había causado revuelo, la de la niña pelirroja llamó la atención del mundo entero. Fue puro terror, y Tuffnut se hubiera inclinado por reírse, pero no lo hizo. No había nada bueno en matar gente, sobre todo, que los culparan.

Aunque se preguntó, ¿en verdad lo habían hecho? Probablemente su maldición había subido otro nivel y ahora podían ser capaces de matar. Eso lo hizo sentirse dividido entre el deseo de vengarse y el miedo de convertirse en un asesino. Por supuesto, ya lo era, ¿no? Aun si no lo había controlado.

También estaban _esas_ personas.

En medio del barullo de la policía y los medios de comunicación que llenaron el patio del orfanato, un grupo de extraños sujetos con túnicas raras y que sostenían palitos había aparecido. No supo bien qué ocurrió, pero de un segundo a otro todo el ruido había sido suprimido y todos los involucrados parecían dormitar.

Ellos lo habían sacado de su prisión. Fue un hombre rubísimo con irises grises quien lo liberó. Tuffnut pudo apreciar sus elegantes facciones, así como su mirada adusta, pero serena. Le había dicho que se llamaba Draco Malfoy y que el Ministerio de Magia los había enviado por ellos. Tuffnut temió a eso. Cualquier cosa relacionada con la ley le aterraba. Podrían separarlos y no quería imaginarse a qué horrible lugar mandarían a cada uno. Notó que el hombre lo miraba con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos que no pudo identificar y decidir si era bueno o malo. El punto es que tan pronto como llegaron se fueron y se los llevaron.

De lo poco que se enteró supo que su caso había sido polémico tanto en el mundo _muggle_ como en el _mágico_ («_quizás así llamaran a los altos mandos en la policía_», se dijo), y que su hermana iba a ser hospitalizada en un lugar llamado _San Mungo_, y él la acompañaría hasta que se decidiera qué hacer con ellos.

Durante ese tiempo había asistido a varias consultas médicas con una mujer muy guapa llamada Daphne. Unos días después tuvo que hablar de lo que había pasado, de principio a fin, con un hombre llamado Theodore Nott. Luego recibió la visita de muchas personas más que nunca había visto antes, pero que vestían con túnicas similares.

Oyó tres toques en la puerta, pero no apartó la atención de Ruffnut.

—Buenos días, Tuffnut —dijo Harry Potter entrando a la habitación seguido de un pelirrojo de ojos azules lleno de pecas que a Tuffnut no le caía bien—. ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?

Tuffnut no respondió. Ninguno de los dos le inspiraba confianza y, aparte de lo que le había dicho a Theodore, era una tumba.

—Vengo a decirte algunas cosas que es muy importante que entiendas, ¿de acuerdo? —ya estaba acostumbrado a que no le hablara, así que seguir hablando facilitaría las cosas. Harry usaba ese tono amable que usaba cuando con Teddy y Victoire—. Tu hermana ya está bien y pronto podrán darla de alta.

Tuffnut tembló imperceptiblemente. ¿Eso significaba que los llevarían a prisión? La idea lo asustó mucho.

—Cuando ella despierte tendrán una audiencia general en el Tribunal del Wizengamot para saber qué es lo que haremos con ustedes —siguió—. Probablemente sean puestos en adopción y-…

No terminó de terminar la oración cuando Tuffnut se paró exaltado y su expresión se transformó en una de puro terror. Harry quiso disculparse y al querer poner una de sus manos sobre su hombro, Tuffnut se crispó y le soltó un manotazo.

—¡No me toques!

Harry no estaba sorprendido por su reacción. De acuerdo al reporte de Daphne, las heridas físicas de los mellizos no eran tantas como las emocionales. Les llevaría tiempo adaptarse a la gente y a su nueva condición.

—Está bien, Tuffnut, tranquilo —le sonrió—. No te pasará nada malo. Ni a ti ni a tu hermana. Te lo prometo.

Pero Tuffnut se mostró inflexible y seguía a la defensiva. Harry ahogó un suspiró y salió del cuarto.

—Eso fue tenso —dijo Ron Weasley—. Y no lo culpo. Todo lo que les pasó es demasiado para un niño de cuatro años.

Harry inhaló y exhaló profundo. Apenas entraba como auror y ya le habían asignado uno de los casos más complicados. Lo peor era que se sentía irremediablemente empático a los Thorston. No eran las mismas circunstancias, pero sin duda le resultaba muy familiar.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que existía un hechizo protector de semejante magnitud? —inquirió Ron ligeramente aturdido. Harry se dio cuenta que no había estado prestándole atención, así que fingió que sí sabía de lo que hablana—. Hermione se sorprendió mucho cuando se lo conté.

Entonces, haciéndose un espacio en su apretada agenda, Hermione se enfrascó en una pequeña búsqueda para saber de qué magia se trataba, empero, no tuvo resultados. Habían tenido que acudir a otras fuentes. Realmente no fue necesario. Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy parecían mucho al respecto y se encargaron de revelar la verdad.

—Un hechizo de protección de linaje muy poderoso que colocaron en todo el lugar. El orfanato mismo sirvió como escudo para ellos. Ninguna magia rastreadora podía localizarlos —dijo Harry.

—Y esas flores ayudaron —aportó Ron recordando las flores rojizas que rodeaban al orfanato—. Neville las está analizando. Dice que actúan como un catalizador de magia.

—Porque son un catalizador de magia, Weasley —interrumpió Pansy Parkinson. Su elegante túnica y su expresión sabionda hicieron que Ron rodara los ojos con hartazgo—. Siglos antes los magos y brujas los usaban para potenciar los hechizos protectores de sus propiedades. Cuando inauguraron Gringotts esto ya no fue necesario, porque sus fortunas, joyas y títulos quedaban resguardados por los duendes.

—Gracias por la lección de historia, Parkinson —espetó Ron con completo sarcasmo—. Es bueno saber que tu cabeza está llena de algo más que de aire y de Malfoy.

—¡Ron! —chistó Harry, presintiendo que era lo que sucedería y tratando inútilmente de detenerlo. ¿Acaso esa escena no se había repetido hasta el cansancio en sus días en la Academia de Aurores? Eran peleas que le ocasionaban dolor de cabeza y eso que él sólo estaba ahí como referí.

Pansy, sin dejar de sonreír, contestó:

—A mí me agradaría que la tuya tuviera algo más que chistes malos y berrinches, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida, Weasley —hasta fingió un suspiro pesado, como quien no tiene más que aguantarse.

Ron la miró iracundo. Aunque no explotaba como antes, sus orejas seguían coloreándose de rojo.

—Dejen de comportarse como niños. Estamos aquí en una misión y deben olvidarse de sus propias rencillas, ¿entendido? —dijo Harry.

Antes de aceptar Ron le mandó una última mirada a Pansy, y ella contestó con una arrogante sonrisa. Harry no ocultó lo aliviado que se sentía. Tenían un caso que atender todavía y Harry tenía que asegurarse de que checaran cada cosa con cuidado.

—¿Aún no han salido los resultados? —preguntó a Pansy.

—No, al parecer es una magia más compleja de lo que pensábamos. No sólo se encargaba que ningún muggle se los llevara, sino también los protegía de los magos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Ron perplejo—. Por los reportes del orfanato fueron cerca de 43 familias muggles las trataron de adoptarlos. Entre todos los apellidos no había ninguno de magos o de nacidos muggles.

—Es difícil de explicar, Weasley. El hechizo no permite identificación mágica.

—En pocas palabras, no podemos saber quién lo hizo —dedujo Harry.

Parkinson asintió.

Harry meditó en silencio. Eso le indicaba dos cosas. La primera, quien fuese el mago o la bruja que estuviera protegiendo a los Thorston manejaba magia muy poderosa y antigua lo que también le decía que no se trataba de alguien común. La segunda era que no había muchos registros sobre ese tipo de magia, y por ende, de familias que la hayan practicado a tal nivel.

—¿Hay otra forma de saber quiénes son los padres de los niños? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, pero son métodos que requieren un poco de sangre de todos los implicados —explicó Pansy—. Se usaban más para comprobar paternidades que para encontrar a padres de niños huérfanos.

—¿Son como las pruebas de paternidad muggles?

Ella asintió. Harry reprimió un suspiro. En verdad, no tenían ninguna pista.

—Ron —lo llamó—, ve por los reportes de las autopsias de Francis O'Near y Carlie. Probablemente podamos sacar algo de ello.

—Vale —dijo no muy convencido de dejar a Harry sólo con Pansy. Al final tuvo que irse a cumplir órdenes y desapareció por los pasillos de San Mungo.

Harry volvió a quedarse en silencio contemplando todo lo que habría de hacerse. Una idea se había metido en su cabeza desde que había visto los ojos apagados de los gemelos, le recordaban a él cuando no sabía nada sobre el mundo de la magia. Cuando se sintió tan solo, tan poco querido y maltratado que pensó que nunca podría llegar a ser feliz.

—Detente, Potter —cortó de pronto su colega. Harry dirigió la vista hacia ella y se topó con una expresión de completo desencanto.

—¿De qué me…?

—Sé lo que tienes en mente —declaró interrumpiéndolo—. Y no lo harás.

Harry arqueó una ceja con escepticismo.

—¿Por qué no? Hasta donde sé puedo hacerlo, Parkinson, y no hay nada que me detenga.

Pansy no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

—Sé que te reflejas en ellos —Pansy no tuvo problemas en recurrir a la información que sabía sobre Harry—. Sé que los comprendes mejor que nadie —dijo con un toque de sarcasmo que no pasó desapercibido por Harry—, que no hay nadie más que pueda ayudarlos, pero te equivocas al pensar que eres el único.

—No entiendo el punto de esto, Parkinson —refutó tratando de mantener la calma.

—¡No te hagas el desentendido que no funciona conmigo! —rugió y respiró profundo para serenarse—. Sé que planeas adoptarlos y eso está muy bien, pero no voy a permitirlo.

Harry no pudo evitar que algo en su pecho ardiera y mirara a Parkinson con el mismo reto conque ella le veía. Siempre era así entre los dos. Peleas interminables por saber quién tenía la razón, quien poseía el control completo porque ambos eran tercos y Pansy no era como Ginny. La pelirroja podía ser terca y aferrada, pero terminaba cediendo ante él después de unos acalorados minutos de discusión. Con Pansy la historia era diferente. No importaba cuanto gritara o los innumerables argumentos que utilizara, Pansy no le daba tregua hasta asegurarse que Harry no hubiera pensado hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Antes de que digas algo más, escucha lo que voy a decirte, Harry —sentenció con los ojos azules oscuros brillantes de determinación—. No estás preparado para esto. Estos niños han visto horrores que nadie a su edad debería haber visto o sentido. Además, ¿te has preguntado que deben sentir por haber sido los causantes de dos muertes?

¡Por supuesto que lo había pensado! Era imposible ignorar ese hecho. La magia de los Thorston probó ser fuerte para tener sólo cinco años y la reputación que se traían era similar a la suya a esa edad, sólo que para él había sido un poco más a su favor —no que le gustase, eso sí.

—Claro que lo sé, Parkinson.

Ella ablandó su mirada un poco.

—¿Y te imaginas que hará la prensa en cuando lo sepan?¿Qué dirán de ellos cuando el gran Harry Potter los adopte?

Sin dificultad pudo imaginar los encabezados. Todos los periódicos tendrían en la mira a los pequeños, y en lugar de obtener calma y serenidad hasta recuperarse, estarían bajo el ojo crítico de una sociedad que estaba llena aún de prejuicios. Había sido difícil mantener a raya a la prensa muggle y tener que borrar las mentes de cada persona implicada y tratar con los periodistas del mundo mágico era peor.

Siendo quien era, Harry no podía darles una vida fuera de la polémica y completamente normal.

—Haría algo por ellos —declaró firmemente luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—Lo sé —sonrió Pansy débilmente—, pero piénsalo bien. Apenas te casaste y no creo que tu esposa esté de acuerdo. Ah, no me mires así, ella puede ser todo ternura y lo que sea, pero su personalidad hará que se rebelen contra ella porque los reportes indican que tienen muchos problemas con las figuras de poder.

Ciertamente la personalidad de Ginevra Weasley traería muchos problemas. Últimamente, las pocas ocasiones que la veía a la semana se comportaba más como una versión más joven de Molly Weasley.

—Además todavía queda el asunto de las muertes de O'Near y la niña pelirroja. Sin la absolución del Tribunal, los Thorston pueden quedar encerrados aunque sean niños. Theo se está encargando, pero no creo que sea fácil

—¿Theodore Nott?

—Claro que él, Potter. ¿No lo sabías? Trabaja junto a Granger en el mismo departamento de Regulación y Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas. Él llevó a cabo el caso de Gothel, ¿recuerdas? (5)

Ese caso había acontecido en el año 2000. Se trató de una bruja que raptaba a bebés de nacidos muggles para hacer hechizos de juventud eterna usando su magia pura. La habían capturado y puesto en custodia, y Nott se había encargado de darle la sentencia máxima en Azkaban.

—En ese caso, debes volver al orfanato a reunir evidencias contundentes sobre el maltrato a los Thorston y los otros niños que vivían ahí —pidió Potter sabiendo sobre los golpes, castigos inhumanos y pederastia que se vivió día y noche en ese lugar—. Cuando termines envíame el informe.

Ella esbozó un saludo militar.

—Señor, sí señor.

Cuando se quedó solo pudo pensar con claridad sobre lo que pasaba. Presentía que había algo más que no era obvio a simple vista. Probablemente tendría que ver con la asombrosa defensa que los había protegido durante los últimos cinco años. Y con la excepción de la propia protección de sangre que por el sacrificio de su madre poseyó, Harry no sabía nada sobre eso. Además la información que tenían sobre los Thorston era rala.

—Potter —la cantarina vocecita de Astoria Greengrass lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Harry la miró de reojo y sonrió ligeramente a la joven de ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño que traía una carpeta verde en sus manos. No le pasó desapercibida la costosa y sencilla sortija en su dedo.

—Traigo los informes finales sobre las flores que rodeaban el orfanato.

Harry lo tomó y lo abrió leyendo rápidamente las conclusiones de Neville Longbottom respecto al caso. No era sorpresa que fuera el único que pudiera identificar el tipo de planta así como también su origen e historia. Había hecho un excelente trabajo (6).

—¿Lycoris? Había escuchado algo sobre eso. ¿Es una flor que crece en países asiáticos, no?

Astoria asintió afirmativamente.

—No se sabe mucho aquí en Reino Unido, pero Longbottom logró contactar a expertos en Japón. Además de catalizador, los lycoris han sido usados como ingredientes principales para pociones que traen a los muertos a la vida. Claro, eso es falso, pero muchos lo intentaron en el pasado.

—No creo que las autoridades del orfanato plantaran lycoris por su cuenta, así que el mago o la bruja que haya hecho el hechizo de protección, las puso. Tendremos que investigar los mercados de semillas, plantas y hongos para saber si ha habido un pedido especial hace cinco años.

—De acuerdo, iré con los Macintosh a investigarlo.

—Cuento con ello.

Harry siguió hojeando el informe. Necesitaba saber todo lo que se pudiera si quería dar con la raíz del problema. Un instante después se dio cuenta que Astoria no se había ido y que miraba insistentemente la puerta de la habitación de los Thorston.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Astoria lo había esperado porque no respingó en respuesta.

—Pensaba… ¿ellos estarán bien? Tal vez me esté involucrando más de lo debido, pero no puedo imaginarme los horrores que estos pequeños han vivido. Simplemente siento algo dentro de mí responder a esto.

—Es difícil mantenerse a raya, lo sé —dijo Harry con una sonrisa conciliadora—. No sé lo que decidan hacer en el Wizengamot con este caso. Los Thorston serán enjuiciados y puestos en una casa adoptiva de resguardo, probablemente.

—Espero que Shacklebolt haga lo correcto —se limitó a decir Greengrass—. Como sea, debo retirarme. Aún hay más cosas por hacer.

—Yo iré a la oficina para informar los adelantos que hemos hecho —informó Harry—. Me encontraré con Malfoy después de eso para verificar que haya borrado las mentes de todos en Castle Combe.

Astoria sonrió de lado.

—¿No han hecho las paces todavía?

—No es como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, Greengrass —acotó Harry con calma—. ¿O debería decir futura señora Malfoy?

Ella emitió una risita ligera. Harry pensó que algo debía haberle Draco a Astoria porque no se los imaginaba juntos para nada.

—Era algo que eventualmente sucedería, Potter. Llevamos varios años de noviazgo y no creo que exista alguien mejor que Draco para mí..

—Podría darte una lista —concedió de buen humor—. Una muy, muy larga lista, hasta pondría algunas recomendaciones.

Astoria rió más fuerte.

—En esa lista muy seguramente vería el nombre de Seamus Finnigan y eso me hace declinar tu oferta.

—¡Oh, vamos! Seamus no es tan malo.

—Por supuesto que no lo es. Es gracioso, buen mozo y muy propenso a hacer estallar hasta su cámara. No, gracias, Potter, con Draco tengo para toda la vida si de explosiones se trata.

—Bien, pero mi propuesta sigue en pie, ¿vale? No pierdo la esperanza que vuelvas a recuperar la cordura.

—Puedo asegurarte que mi cordura está bien —aseguró sonriendo—. Lo que me preocupa es la tuya, Potter... no hagas esa cara, por favor, sé porque has estado tan tenso y perdido estos días.

Harry iba a negarlo, pero Astoria le dio una mirada tan significativa que era mejor no hacerlo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Tengo cierta experiencia —respondió misteriosamente—. Ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti, Potter. ¿Qué sientes por ella?

—No lo sé, Greengrass. Soy un maldito enfermo, ¿no es así? Tengo esposa y un hogar al cual volver, toda una familia que me ama, y yo… —respiró hondo—… y yo estoy enamorado de Pansy Parkinson (7).

—No es culpa de nadie, Potter. Claro que no significa que te esté excusando de lo que haces y espero que lo resuelvas pronto tanto por ti como ´por ella. Debes elegir lo mejor y no mentirte más.

—Tienes razón —aceptó—. Pansy y tú la tienen. Me la paso representando el papel del héroe, del niño que-vivió y no me he dado cuenta de que ya soy un hombre. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? Es infantil, pero lo creo necesario.

Ella asintió.

—¿Me odiarías si no escojo a Pansy?

—Mmm, interesante pregunta —meditó—. No, no te odiaría, Potter, porque también Pansy puede elegir y puede que no seas tú el elegido en esta ocasión.

Astoria le sonrió una última vez dejando a Harry pensativo.

* * *

><p>Los sucesos que se dieron durante el siguiente mes pasaron tan velozmente como una snitch dorada. Mucha información del caso se había infiltrado en las redes periodísticas, por lo que se complicó todo para el Wizengamot y el Departamento de Aurores.<p>

Kingsley Shacklebolt usó los recursos necesarios para cerrar el caso lo más pronto posible y dar a los pequeños un lugar para vivir. Estaba resultando un tanto difícil, pues la prensa se mostraba inclemente al momento de sacar tanta información como pudiera y los titulares estaban llenos de cientos de teorías y rumores sobre los mellizos. Shacklebolt fue astuto al no dejar que nadie tomara foto alguna de ellos.

Por otra parte había un pequeño problema. Los Thorston se negaban a ser adoptados. Habían dicho que no a cada opción y cuando no obtenían la respuesta que querían, su magia se desestabilizaba como nunca antes y arremetían contra quien fuera. Habían tomado muy bien la noticia de ser niños mágicos y le estaban sacando provecho al máximo.

—¡No queremos ir a la casa de nadie! —gritaba Ruffnut histéricamente. Ya se había recuperado y se dedicaba a hacer estallar todos los floreros, ventanas y puertas que se le atravesaban.

—¡Sí! —aullaba Tuffnut haciendo el mismo desmadre que su hermana—. ¡Y tampoco queremos bañarnos! ¡Abajo la dictadura del injusto jabón y el horrible shampo!

Tuvieron que recurrir a un hechizo para sellar su magia parcialmente. Los mellizos se portaban como gnomos salvajes y nadie podía tolerarlos más de un minuto.

O eso habían creído.

Porque sólo dos personas habían persistido hasta el final. Los más inesperados. Las opciones más impensables que, con ayuda de Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson, habían usado todo a su alcance para poder adoptar a los Thorston.

—¿Eh? —mascullaron los mellizos al mismo tiempo.

—Que hagan sus maletas —les informó con una enorme sonrisa la bellísima Astoria mientras sacaba su varita y reacomodaba con unas cuantas florituras el desastre de cuarto que tenían—. Vamos, niños, será un día muy ajetreado. Primero tendremos que ir al Tribunal del Wizengamot y después iremos a casa. Por suerte, terminaron la construcción justo hoy, y los elfos ya se están encargando de la mudanza.

—¿De qué está hablando, vieja loca? —espetó Ruffnut con el ceño fruncido.

—Te dije que mi nombre es Astoria —respondió ella sin verse afectada—. Astoria Malfoy-Greengrass para ser exacta.

Hacia una semana que se había casado con Draco en una ceremonia privada donde sólo sus más cercanos amigos se presentaron. Aun así, Astoria se quedó con su apellido.

—¿Tengo cara de que me importe? —esta vez fue Tuffnut quien habló—. No iremos con nadie, pensé que al anciano con cara de pasa fea le había quedado claro.

De nueva cuenta Astoria no se mostró ofendida. Por el contrario, al escuchar el mote no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

—Como sea, no es su elección. Ya no —dijo guardando de nuevo su varita. Se acercó a los niños y se inclinó hasta quedar cara a cara—. Mi esposo y yo los hemos adoptado. Ahora viviremos en la nueva mansión Malfoy y tendrán cosas nuevas también.

Pero Tuffnut y Ruffnut no querían ir y nada les haría cambiar de opinión. Así que doblaron sus esfuerzos por persuadir a Astoria comportándose peor que antes, lo que sin duda hubiera servido de no ser que su —actualmente— madre adoptiva no tenía problemas con usar la magia con ellos.

—_Inmobilus_ —pronunció sutilmente y los mellizos quedaron en suspensión y con expresiones de total incredulidad—. Perfecto. Ahora que lo pienso no necesitaran nada, les hemos comprado todo ya y si falta algo podremos salir de compras —salió llevando consigo a los confundidos niños.

—Sí que tienes el toque, Toria —dijo Pansy Parkinson que había estado recargada en la pared, afuera de la puerta.

—Daphne me dijo que era lo mejor —dijo ella alzando los hombros—. Como sea, ¿ellos ya están allá?

—No, Theo y Draco llegarán unos minutos después de nosotras, pero Weasley y Delacour ya están ahí.

—Maravilloso —sonrió Astoria—. Necesitamos todas las personas que puedan apoyarnos. He oído que Potter no está muy contento con lo que pasó, pero no me importa.

—¿Y estás segura de nombrarnos a mí y a Theo como sus padrinos? —inquirió Pansy con duda—. ¿No sería mejor Delacour? Seguramente ella estaría encantada de ser madrina de Ruffnut, ya que te nombró a ti de su segunda hija.

—No quieras zafarte de la responsabilidad, Pansy —advirtió Greengrass con una sonrisa ladeada—. Se lo prometiste a Draco, que si no te convertías en su esposa te harías madrina de sus hijos para asegurarte que ninguno cometiera las mismas estupideces que su padre y sus amigos en su juventud.

Las mejillas de Pansy tomaron un ligero rubor y miró a otro lado. Odiaba cuando Astoria le recordaba sus escenas infantiles.

—Por Merlín, ahora entiendo como lograste que se casara contigo.

—Encanto de bruja, ya sabes.

Llegar al Tribunal del Wizengamot fue relativamente fácil. Debido al atento manejo de la información, la prensa no sabía que ese día se llevaría a cabo la audiencia de los Thorston, mucho menos que serían oficialmente adoptados.

Dentro de la cámara los cincuenta magos y brujas con túnicas rojas con las letras de sus nombres bordadas en plata, dieron inicio a la reunión. Ahí estaban todos los interesados en los que destacaban Bill y Fleur Weasley en calidad de testigos al igual que Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson. Los Malfoy estaban justo en el medio junto a los mellizos que extrañamente estaba callados y perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Cuando Kingsley terminó de dar el discurso de apertura, dio permiso a los de otros más miembros de exponer sus argumentos sobre el caso. Lo que se mostró fue que seguía existiendo una gran cantidad de prejuicios entre el gabinete del Wizengamot.

Nadie en ese lugar confiaba que Draco Malfoy pudiera hacerse cargo de los niños cuyo historial de cargos tenía el tamaño de un extenso libro de pociones. Además, no creían que siguiera al pie de la letra todas las restricciones que tendrían los Thorston hasta que tuvieran edad suficiente para entrar al colegio.

Pero Draco se mostró impasible y pasional en su defensa. Apoyado por Nott y Weasley dio todas las razones por las cuales era el mejor candidato para criarlos.

—Como _Inefable_ que soy —dijo. No había querido usarlo, pero Theo le aconsejó que usara sus mejores cartas desde el principio—, no deben temer rompa mi palabra.

—Tampoco por mi parte —interrumpió Astoria con la misma pasión—. Como auror tomó decisiones con responsabilidad. No hay personas que estén más capacitadas que mi esposo y yo para cubrir las necesidades de estos pequeños.

—¿Y qué pueden decir sobre sus raíces mortífagas? —se apresuró a comentar Willermina Reed, era regordeta y eso sólo incrementaba la severidad de su ceño fruncido.

—Si nos vamos al pasado dejaremos de pensar en el presente y perderemos el futuro —comentó Theodore calmadamente—. Miembros de Wizengamot, no voy a mentirles, no voy a decirles alabanzas de mis clientes ni mucho menos usar un _Imperius_ para que accedan, como creen que seguimos haciéndolo.

Su comentario causó una serie de exclamaciones de sorpresa y perplejidad, pero Theo siguió como si nada. Estaba dispuesto a ganar este juicio como primer paso para cambiar la mentalidad de las personas.

—Fuimos mortífagos y las razones por ello ya no importan. Lo que les pido es que abran sus mentes, que dejen de lado los prejuicios y que vean con claridad que los Malfoy son capaces de hacerse cargo de los niños implicados. ¿No les basta saber que están dispuestos a cumplir cualquier regla que les impongan? ¿Acaso seguiremos siguiendo costumbres de antaño en pro de cumplir leyes absurdas que ya no sirven en la actualidad? ¿Cuántas veces hemos culpado y declarado culpable a alguien sin darle otra oportunidad o dejar que diga su defensa? Podrían darme mil argumentos para rebatirme y yo sólo tendría uno para defenderme. Éste es que si continuamos de esta forma de nada habrá servido que tantos hayan muerto en la pasada guerra.

El silencio imperó en la sala por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Internamente, los Malfoy estaban nerviosos, no sabían si Theo había logrado convencerlos.

Astoria vio a Shacklebolt y pudo jurar que él los apoyaría, pero faltaba el voto de los demás. Jamás había estado en una situación así y comprendía mucho mejor lo que Draco había vivido cuando Lord Voldemort lo convocó a unírsele.

Sólo esperaba que los del Wizengamot no le pusieran una marca en el brazo.

* * *

><p>Hay una gran diferencia entre decir y hacer. Por ejemplo, puedes decir que no te comerás las últimas dos rebanadas de pizza porque comiste lo que una jauría de lobos y ya no te cabe más. Al final no sólo terminas comiéndote las dos rebanadas sino también te zampas un buen vaso de soda de fresa (dietética, eso sí) más una buena porción de pastel de chocolate, que te indica claramente que decir que harás una cosa no indica que la harás.<p>

Esto Draco y Astoria lo aprendieron muy bien los primeros meses de convivencia con los Thorston.

Después de que el Wizengamot les diera la custodia de los Thorston con ello vino una serie de consideraciones que tenían que cumplir fielmente. ¡Hasta se las habían entregado en un pergamino de puta madre con letras escritas en fina caligrafía y las firmas de cada miembro y del Ministro mismo! Lo que venía era lo siguiente:

**Carta Oficial de Reglas y Restricciones para Control de la Magia en Menores Infractores.**

**Escrita y aprobada por el Wizengamot y el Ministro de Magia de Reino Unido.**

**Dirigida a los responsables de los menores Tuffnut y Ruffnut Thorston como complemento a su adopción y nota para su seguridad.**

**Presenta:**

1. Los menores deben permanecer en las mediaciones de la Casa Asegurada para su Crianza en la propiedad recién adquirida de Draco Malfoy, localizada en Nailey Cottage Sin Número en Sta. Katherine. Podrán salir a causa de las siguientes excepciones:

- Enfermedad, heridas que puedan provocarse por accidentes, intencionales y demás. En dado caso, los responsables de su custodia deben enviar una nota al Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas para tener registro antes de llevarlos a San Mungo o con la medimaga privada Daphne Zabini.

- Fiestas, celebraciones y salidas a calles transitadas, restaurantes y demás lugares de entretenimiento. Esto sólo si piden permiso tres meses antes y es aceptado. En caso de negativa no podrán rebatir la decisión final.

- Visitas a familiares. Siempre y cuando no estén en prisión, en otro país o fuera de las jurisdicciones del Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido.

2. No pueden recibir consejo alguno o instrucción alguna sobre la magia hasta que cumplan con los requisitos del Examen para Certificar el Equilibrio Mágico aprobado por el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y que será aplicados a los menores cada cuatro meses hasta que lo aprueben.

3. La regla anterior se aplica a conocimientos generales sobre el mundo mágico, incluyendo criaturas, seres, espíritus, hechizos, pociones, deportes. No obstante, se les enseñará las leyes básicas de que rigen el comportamiento de los magos y las brujas.

4. Está estrictamente prohibido que se inmiscuyan directamente con otros niños de su edad hasta que no aprueben el ECEM durante todo un año.

5. No deberán tener contacto con Lucius Malfoy hasta que se resuelva su caso apropiadamente.

6. Los titulares tendrán que presentarse al Departamento de Regulación y Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas cada cuatro meses para investigar que hayan cumplido con las reglas, para lo cual se estudiaran los hechizos realizados por varita, se les dará _Veritaserum_ y un experto en _Legeremancia_ se encargara de entrevistarlos por separado.

7. Los menores no podrán adquirir el apellido de los titulares. Sin embargo, los titulares pueden cambiar sus nombres por protección o asignar un segundo nombre.

8. Los titulares pueden usar magia en la Mansión, pero trataran que no sea vista por los menores.

9. Los elfos domésticos no pueden usar su magia a petición de los menores, excepto si:

-Los niños están en una situación de peligro inminente.

-Necesitan usar magia para hacer sus labores domésticas.

Sin más que agregar, se accede a concluir con el contrato de adopción y los menores Tuffnut y Ruffnut Thorston a los titulares Draco Lucius Malfoy y Astoria Artemisa Greengrass.

Volviendo al problema, no era difícil para los Malfoy cumplir con esas estúpidas reglas, sino hacer que sus _hijos_ las acotaran.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut no seguían órdenes de nadie. Cada vez que debían ir a presentar el examen echaban a correr por todo Nailey Cottage para esconderse y que no los llevaran. También estaba lo mucho que se aburrían de vivir ahí y como no dejaban ir a otros niños a jugar (Rapunzel Soleil no contaba porque estaban vetados de conocerla personalmente y sólo la veían jugar desde una ventana), eso los ponía de mal humor y ni siquiera molestar a los elfos y a los pavorreales los hacía sentirse contentos.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut los desafiaban constantemente. No los llamaban ni siquiera por sus nombres y siempre rompían objetos en la mansión. Tampoco se ponían la ropa que les compraban y andaban con harapos, y a la hora del baño… por Merlín, Draco y Astoria había desarrollado una aversión a bañarlos cuando los chicos lograron que la tubería se abollara y saliera agua negra y pestilente.

Las únicas veces en las que se estaban quietos y relajados eran cuando venían Blaise, Theo y Pansy. El primero porque era genial y muy divertido. Los segundos porque les habían pegado un susto de muerte cuando quisieron jugarles una broma. También cuando Narcissa Malfoy iba a visitarlos porque los mellizos habían descubierto que era la madre de Draco y la compadecieron por tener un hijo tan feo y tan estúpido.

Los días eran agotadores y las noches aún más. Era como si alguien les metiera constantemente un _Ennervate_ a los Thorston porque no se estaban quietos ¡Joder, se subían a la azotea a bailar para hacer que lloviera a mitad de la noche!

Draco y Astoria estaban fatigados. Se les notaba en las enormes y negras ojeras, en las caras pálidas y cansadas y en el mal humor que se cargaban. Secretamente, Harry estaba feliz de no haber adoptado a los chicos, no hubiera sabido qué hacer con ellos.

—Y me sigo preguntando por qué lo hicieron —le dijo Harry a Astoria después de terminar su jornada—. No es por nada, pero pensé que no querían hijos todavía.

Astoria simplemente gruñó. Quizás debería decirle a Potter y él podría darle un buen consejo o terminaría desquitándose con alguien que no lo merecía.

—Fue por Draco —comenzó a explicar y cuando vio que Harry iba a decir algo, agregó—: Silencio, Potter, no estoy en buenas condiciones para discutir. Así que cállate, escucha y no le cuentes a nadie o te hechizaré las pelotas para que se te caigan.

Él no dijo más. Conocía lo suficiente a Astoria para entender que si no le hacía caso a sus advertencias, lo pagaría muy caro.

—Cuando Draco fue por Tuffnut se vio a él mismo durante la época que sirvió a la Serpiente sin Nariz. Cuando cruzaron miradas, Draco dijo que sintió algo y que no los dejaría solos, así que ¡taran!, me comentó sobre la posibilidad de adoptarlos y yo accedí.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque no puedo tener hijos, Potter —contestó amargamente—. Soy estéril.

La noticia ciertamente impactó a Harry y no supo qué decir. Sin embargo, Astoria estaba acostumbrada y sólo sonrió débilmente ahorrando la incomodidad.

—Draco y yo deseábamos una gran familia y no había muchas opciones, así que usamos todo a nuestra disposición para adoptar a los Thorston.

—Ahora comprendo —comentó Harry—. Pero con lo que pasa actualmente, ¿no se arrepienten de su decisión? Digo, se ve que no es fácil tratar con esos dos.

Entonces la expresión de Astoria se transformó. Sus finos rasgos adquirieron suavidad por la pequeña y sincera sonrisa que adornó a sus labios y el cansancio la abandonó por un instante.

—No —contestó con tanta convicción que él se sintió mal por siquiera haberle preguntado—. Pueden ser un dolor de cabeza, pero son nuestro dolor de cabeza. Y los amamos, a pesar de que ellos no sientan lo mismo, los amamos.

Harry sólo atinó a poner una mano sobre el hombro de Astoria para mostrarle su apoyo. Pansy había tenido razón, él no habría podido darles lo que los Malfoy (8).

* * *

><p>Tuffnut y Ruffnut estaban hartos y confundidos. Jamás se habían sentido así, por lo menos no en esa mezcla extraña. Estaban hartos de todas las reglas que tenían que seguir, les recordaban horriblemente al reglamento del orfanato y eso los ponía de malas. Lo segundo estaba relacionado con sus <em>padres<em>.

No sabían qué esperar de ellos. Si hacían cuentas de todo lo que les habían hecho, cada broma, cada travesura, cada jarrón milenario roto, no les daba el resultado esperado. Muchos se habían rendido con ellos al primer error y Tuffnut y Ruffnut se sentían decepcionados y triunfantes por eso. No entendían lo que pasaba. Draco y Astoria se limitaba a darles un sermón o a querer negociar con ellos para llegar a un acuerdo, y dejaban que los elfos recogieran todo el desastre.

No lo entendían.

¡Incluso le habían dado su propia habitación a cada uno! ¡Y eran enormes! Estaban seguros que todo el orfanato podía caber en sus recamaras.

¿Por qué hacían eso? ¿Qué esperaban de ellos? ¿Sería lo mismo que con el Padre Francis? ¿Querían hacerles daño? ¿Por qué les seguían sonriendo, dando comida y queriendo acercárseles amablemente cuando los trataban tan mal? Empezaban a creer que eran estúpidos, pero sabían que no. Pansy y Theo se los decían siempre que podían y ellos no querían aceptarlo.

Entonces un día, cansados de su situación, decidieron poner en marcha un plan que acabaría con esa incertidumbre. Si los Malfoy no querían acceder por las buenas a aceptar que en verdad no los querían como hijos, ellos se los harían saber. ¿Cómo? Bueno, si no tienes permitido usar magia y eres un niño mágico, es de ley buscarte otro medio para hacer de una broma pequeña algo grande.

Tuffnut sólo tuvo que ir al sótano y entrar por un agujero que cavaron desde hacía meses para entrar al cobertizo y sacar la vieja _Nimbus 2001_ de Draco. No tenían idea de cómo usarla, pero eso no debería ser un problema, ¿no es así? Sólo tendrían que subirse y decirle al aparato que volara.

Pues bien, que las escobas no hablen ni piensen no significa que no tengan sentimientos. La _Nimbus 2001_ estaba resentida por no haber sido usada desde hace tantos años y cuando tuvo a cuestas a dos niños idiotas hijos de Draco Malfoy, supo que era su momento de volver a brillar. Así que tomando desprevenidos a los mellizos emprendió vuelo velozmente y ellos sólo pudieron agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Al principio, había sido tremendamente divertido. Volar por el cielo de toda la finca y explorar más allá fue algo indescriptible. Pero los mellizos descubrieron la razón por la que Draco no usaba esa escoba y era porque su centro estaba dañado y dejaba de funcionar después de cinco minutos de vuelo.

Deteniéndose de golpe, la escoba comenzó a caer llevándose a los Thorston a una muerte segura. Gritaron con todas sus fuerzas y desearon nunca haber tenido esa idea tan estúpida (o tal vez sí, porque hay que ser medio tarado para no querer despegar en una escoba que en cualquier momento puede caer al vacío) en su vida.

—_¡Arresto momentum!_

Fue Draco quien había escuchado todo el barullo y había salido de la cama como si alguien hubiese echado gnomos en su jardín y tuviera que salir a reclamarles.

Los mellizos quedaron suspendidos justo a medio metro del suelo. Sus caras estaban divididas entre el miedo y el regocijo. Había sido fenomenal, pero casi morían.

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó Astoria saliendo de la mansión con una bata de baño y cabello mojado. Al ver la escena se lanzó hacia los niños y se concentró en hacerles un examen para ver que no estuvieran heridos—. ¡Por el amor de…! ¡Niños, no puedo creerlo! ¿En que estaban pensando al usar esa escoba?

—En que podíamos ir más alto —contestó Tuffnut quitado de la pena.

Astoria comenzaba a hiperventilarse y Draco la abrazó por los hombros, dándole confort.

—Ey, no es para tanto —dijo Ruffnut con desenfado—. No es como si les importáramos realmente, ¿verdad?

Enseguida que dijo eso los rostros de los adultos se endurecieron y Ruffnut pensó que había traspasado su límite. Temió por primera vez a las represalias y abrazó a su hermano, quien le correspondió con el mismo gesto. Pero al pasar el tiempo sin recibir un castigo o golpe, los hizo fijarse bien. El rostro de los Malfoy no revelaba enojo o furia, sino una total preocupación, casi como si fueran ellos los que se estaba disculpando. Esto ocasionó más dudas en los niños que ya no sabían cómo reaccionar.

Todo su repertorio se derrumbó cuando sintieron los delgados brazos de Astoria Malfoy rodeándoles amorosamente.

—Tontos —dijo ella. No como insulto, no como grito, más bien como un mote cariñoso.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut no comprendieron porque se sentía bien la calidez que emanaba, del extraño y delicioso confort que los hacia confundirse y desear huir pero a la vez quedarse. Cuando Draco les acarició suavemente las coronillas de rubios cabellos supieron que ninguno de ellos dos eran como el Padre Francis y las monjas de Haut de la Garrene.

—¿Acaso no es obvio por qué nos preocupamos por ustedes? —dijo Draco mostrando una sonrisa sincera, algo contrario a su siempre cara seria y adusta—. Los amamos, pequeños. Son nuestros hijos.

Y esa verdad por fin revelada de tan simple y contundentemente manera fue lo que terminó por quebrarlos. Nunca habían conocido a alguien que se preocupase por ellos, que fuera tan terco como para enfrentarse a sus bromas y traspasar sus barreras, y sin ser conscientes de ello, gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y empaparon el regazo de Astoria.

—¿N-Nos… nos aman? —fue la pregunta dicha en tono de duda, por ambos chicos.

—¡Claro que los amamos! ¿Cómo podríamos no quererlos? —dijo Astoria llorando como ellos. Los estrechó con más fuerza—. No tienen por qué tener miedo nunca más y no deben preocuparse ya, estamos aquí y no dejaremos que los dañen de nuevo.

—Lo prometemos —dijo Draco uniéndose al abrazo.

Y la represa flaqueó.

Ese día fue la primera vez que Tuffnut y Ruffnut lloraron. Ahí, cubiertos por el cobijo de sus padres, los mellizos encontraron su lugar en el mundo.

* * *

><p>—¡Feliz cumpleaños!<p>

Tuffnut y Ruffnut soplaron las velas del hermoso pastel de fresas y plátanos cubierto de crema pastelera y ribetes de limón. Cuando lograron apagarlas sonaron los aplausos de los presentes. Habían cumplido seis años y era su primera fiesta desde que habían sido adoptados. El Wizengamot no había permitido que invitaran a más niños, así que sólo eran Narcissa, Draco, Astoria, Pansy, Theodore y el matrimonio Zabini.

—¿Qué deseo pidieron? —preguntó Narcissa Malfoy. Incluso si no eran descendientes de su sangre, los adoraba. Ellos habían logrado que Draco tuviera de nuevo ese aire despreocupado que le caracterizaba cuando era niño.

—¡Que los del Wizengamot se mueran! —contestaron con una gran sonrisa.

—No pueden pedir eso —dijo Narcissa. Interiormente estaba de acuerdo con sus nietos.

—Mmmm, en ese caso, que se terminen las lecciones de etiqueta de la señora Goyle —Ruffnut hizo un mohín—. Odio que me diga que todavía no aprendo a usar correctamente los cubiertos.

—No tienes que saberlo, Cass —dijo Blaise. Siempre les llamaba a los mellizos por un diminutivo de su segundo nombre—. Con que sepas que las sopas se comen con la cuchara y los tenedores y cuchillos son para la carne, eso basta.

—¿En serio? —sus ojos brillaron ante la posibilidad.

—No creas eso —intervino Draco—. Blaise lo dice porque él no supo manejarlos bien hasta que cumplió los once.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut se rieron roncamente, mientras Blaise reprochaba a Draco que no arruinara su imagen frente a los niños. Luego cortaron el pastel y mientras Theo entretenía a los mellizos contándoles sobre cómo planeaba burlarse de los del Ministerio en su cara, los demás se enfrascaron en una amena charla en los demás sillones de la sala.

—Qué bien que se lleven mejor —dijo Daphne Zabini sentada junto a Astoria. De esta forma se podía apreciar su enorme parecido, sólo que Daphne era rubia y Astoria tenía el cabello castaño—. Admito que pensé que no lo lograrían.

—Todo está en no rendirte —contestó Astoria—. Si logré graduarme como auror y Draco convertirse en Inefable, lo demás es fácil.

—¿Ya han visto lo de las restricciones? —preguntó Blaise comiéndose la enorme rebanada de pastel que se había servido.

Astoria suspiró, pero fue Pansy quien contestó.

—Es lo que Theo está viendo. De verdad, parece que no están satisfechos con lo que han Draco y Astoria logrado y me parece estúpido. Por su culpa no pude traer a mis pequeños para que mi ahijada y Tuffnut los conocieran.

Pansy había estado embarazada cuando los mellizos aún tenían cinco años. Sólo sus amigos más allegados sabían quién era el padre y por qué Parkinson no lo había anunciado públicamente.

—¿Y crees que no me hubiera gustado que Cass y Phard conocieran a mi precioso Zelig? —inquirió Blaise con tono irónico—. Punz me pregunta siempre que cuando la dejaran jugar con ellos cada vez que viene a visitarlos.

—Sólo podemos esperar a que Theo lo arregle —dijo Astoria. Eso no le gustaba, no tener control sobre el destino de sus hijos—. Pero no importa. ¿Les gustaría cambiar de tema? Éste es un día para festejar y no quiero que el primer cumpleaños de Tuff y Ruff sea un mal recuerdo.

—Me parece bien —accedió Blaise—, y creo que tengo una noticia que hará de este día aún mejor.

Abrazó a Daphne que estaba su lado derecho y compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de hablar.

—Estoy embarazada —informó la rubia con una enorme sonrisa—. Me hice la prueba y salió positiva. Seré madre otra vez.

—¡Y yo seré padre otra vez! —canturreó Blaise alegre—. Y será una niña y se llamará-…

—Sayuri —dijeron todos al unísono con cierto tono aburrido—. Ya lo sabemos.

Blaise hizo morros y Daphne le besó la mejilla.

—Felicidades —dijo Narcissa sinceramente—. ¿Ya decidieron quien será su padrino o madrina?

—Sí, la estamos viendo ahorita —dijo Daphne contemplándola. Narcissa parpadeó ligeramente sorprendida—. No ponga esa cara, señora Malfoy, Blaise y yo lo hablamos y nada nos haría más felices que usted acepte.

—¿Y los Soleil? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?.

—Eliot y Catleya ya tienen mucho que hacer encargándose de sus empresas y (eso espero) de la próxima publicación de mi primer libro. Además, usted ha sido muy amable con nosotros cuando nos desheredaron y nos ayudó a recuperar nuestro dinero.

—No sé qué decir, estoy bastante sorprendida —admitió—. No me esperaba esto.

—Podría decir que sí—aventuró a decir Blaise.

—Me encantaría, pero ya no estoy en edad para cuidar de niños —sonrió débilmente—. Así que tendrán que buscar a alguien más. Lo lamento.

—Oh, qué mal, ya me había figurado que mi hija aprendería bien de usted —Blaise suspiró resignado—. Supongo que tendré ir con mi opción final… —ahora se le veía deprimido—… pero no creo que acepte… a lo mejor sí… pero no le caigo bien… y voy a tener que comer su pésima comida otra vez…

—¿De quién se trata, Blaise? —preguntó Pansy interesada.

—Angelina Weasley. ¿La recuerdas, Pansy? Me llevo bien con su esposo y pensé que de esta manera haríamos las paces por completo.

—¿Tú que piensas de esto, Daph? —le comentó Astoria a su hermana.

—Está bien, de hecho, pensaba pedírselo a George, pero Angelina me dijo que no sería buena idea. Sigue siendo muy irresponsable.

—Ey, la creatividad bien junto a la irresponsabilidad. No se puede ser ambas cosas al mismo tiempo —intervino Zabini.

—Creo que es una buena opción —dijo Astoria—. No la conozco muy bien, pero Fleur dice que es encantadora y le creo. Así que deberían hacer un esfuerzo y pedírselo, no perderían nada.

—Siendo así, lo haremos —concretó Blaise—. Aunque eso sí, le pediré a George que cocine porque no quiero morir con la excéntrica comida de Angelina.

Siguieron hablando sobre sus próximos proyectos. Pansy les contó sobre cómo Bill Weasley había aceptado ser el padrino de sus dos hijos. Blaise dio algunos adelantos de su libro y Daphne los invitó a todos a su próxima reunión con los Soleil.

Astoria se disculpó un momento ya que tenía que ir al tocador. Se levantó elegantemente y fue rumbo a la salida.

Entonces, justo en ese momento, la asaltó un repentino mareo que le nubló los sentidos y ella se precipitó al suelo sobresaltando a todos. Daphne fue la primera en movilizarse y revisó a su hermana mostrando su profesionalismo de medimaga. Un poco aliviada vio que no era grave, pero ordenó a Draco llevarla a la cama inmediatamente para checarla mejor.

Astoria fue llevada al dormitorio personal y Daphne le pidió a Draco que cerrara las puertas. Blaise, Theo, Pansy y Narcissa esperaron afuera, mientras que Tuffnut y Ruffnut permanecían pegados a la puerta a la espera de cualquier sonido. Pasaron dos horas para que Draco saliera.

—¿Astoria se encuentra bien? —preguntó Narcissa preocupada. Apreciaba a su nuera, era la única que había aceptado a Draco con su pasado sin importarle su fortuna o que fuera un Malfoy.

—Ella… se desmayó —contestó sin reflexionar, parecía como si hubiera recibido un golpe con una bludger a máxima velocidad.

Blaise puso los ojos en blancos.

—Wow, eres todo un medimago, Draco. ¡Qué gran diagnóstico! Si no lo dices ni me entero.

Draco no contestó, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. En ese momento sus ideas iban y venían con la velocidad de una _Saeta de Fuego_. Pensaron que algo malo había sucedido, pero cuando la mueca fantasmagórica de Draco fue tomando la forma de una sonrisa nerviosa pensaron que se había vuelto loco y que estaba punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso homicida. Sin embargo, lo que dijo fue algo que nadie había esperado.

—Astoria está embarazada.

El silencio reinó como si hubieran lanzado un _Silencius_ muy potente. Nadie se movía o emitía comentario alguno. Blaise fue quien salvó la incomodidad esta vez, carraspeó incómodo y se acercó a Draco, para recargar sus manos en su hombro izquierdo.

—¿Qué? Perdón, creo que tengo mucha cerilla en los oídos y no escuché bien —dijo sacándose cerilla invisible de la oreja—. Ahora sí, Draquín, ¿qué decías?

—Astoria está embarazada —repitió. Su sonrisa nerviosa estaba tomando fuerza y creyeron que sus mejillas se romperían por sobrepasar el límite de su elasticidad.

—Pero eso no es… —quiso rebatir Pansy, balbuceando.

—Lo sé —replicó Draco sin aminorar su felicidad—. Pero Daphne hizo un chequeo y al final tuvo que recurrir a un método básico cuando pensó en la posibilidad. Dio positivo. Astoria está embarazada.

—¿Qué quiere decir _empalagada_? —interrumpieron Tuffnut y Ruffnut al mismo tiempo—. ¿Astoria comió mucho y por eso está _empalaga (9)_?

Draco se acercó a ellos y se hincó hasta ponerse a la altura de sus caras.

—No, es embarazada. Es cuando una mujer engendrara un bebé —dijo Draco—. Ustedes tendrán un hermanito.

Pero los niños parpadearon perplejos. Draco temió un poco que la idea no les agradara.

—¿Y cómo es eso posible? —la reacción, como siempre, fue contraria a la esperada—. ¿Cómo se embaraza a una mujer?

—Es cuando un hombre y una mujer deciden tener relaciones sexuales entre ellos —Draco explicó sencilla y brevemente. No quería que sus hijos aprendieran esas estúpidas ideas sobre hipogrifos y fénix que traían a los bebés en envueltos en un manta. Él deseaba que supieran bien de lo que se trataba aunque tenía la certeza que no lo comprenderían de momento con la misma complejidad que un adulto.

—¿De verdad? —Tuffnut estaba impresionado—. ¿Y cómo le hacen? ¿Pelean? ¿A Astoria le gustó tener _felaciones_ _sepsuales_ contigo, Draco? ¿Son divertidas?

Mientras Blaise y Pansy se partían de risa por las inocentes preguntas, Draco no sabía si también reírse o mejor buscar un buen libro para ilustrarles mejor de lo que se trataba.

—De momento no pudo contestarles cómo se debería, pero cuando Astoria despierte tendremos una buena charla, ¿entendido?

—Sí —contestaron al unísono y echaron a correr por el pasillo—. ¡TENDREMOS UN HERMANO! ¡TENDREMOS UN HERMANO!

—Ellos asimilan muy rápido las noticias —dijo Blaise—. Pero me pregunto si entenderán bien que no son exactamente _peleas_ lo haces con Astoria todas las noches.

Draco enrojeció.

—Cállate, Blaise.

* * *

><p>Nueve meses después, nació Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Un bebé con una pelusita de cabello rubísimo y preciosos ojos grises. El nombre había sido escogido por los mellizos y tan pronto como los dejaron pasar a la sala donde Astoria reposaba se dedicaron a hacer graciosas caras para el adormilado recién nacido.<p>

—Me va a querer más a mí —dijo Ruffnut totalmente convencida—. Soy la más lista de los dos.

—Te equivocas, Ruffnut —replicó Tuffnut sin amedrentarse—. Si hay un hermano que no es genial, ¡ése soy yo!... es decir, no es que sea yo, pero tú sí, y…

Ruffnut emitió una risita tonta. Tuffnut podía dar buenos argumentos algunas veces, pero otra simplemente era mejor que se callara. A la habitación entraron Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy; por ser una ocasión especial lo habían dejado asistir.

—¡Hola, Cissy! —saludaron alegremente los mellizos y estando en el abrazo de su abuela miraron a Lucius con una sonrisa guasona—. Hola, _granpa Lucy._

—Les he dicho que no me digan así —masculló Lucius luchando por no mostrar el tic que le había nacido desde la primera vez que conoció a sus _nietos_.

Lo dejó pasar para acercarse a ver al primogénito de Draco, aunque tuvo cuidado de no decirlo en voz alta. Aún no podía creer lo de la adopción y todavía le costaba trabajo asimilar que Tuffnut era quien heredaría parte de su fortuna (si fuera Ruffnut, no tendría tantos problemas. Esa niña tenía astucia y maldad, lo que le recordaba a Narcissa en sus días en Hogwarts).

—¿Cómo decidieron ponerle al fin? —dijo Narcissa sosteniendo a su nieto.

—Scorpius Hyperion —contestó Draco—. Tuffnut y Ruffnut lo decidieron. Ellos quisieron seguir la tradición de los Black, madre.

—Suena bien. Me gusta, tiene carácter —sonrió Narcissa arrullando al pequeño.

—Claro que es un buen nombre, Cissy —dijo Tuffnut ofendido—. A diferencia de los que Draco nos puso a nosotros, Scorpius es genial.

—¿Siguen con eso? Ya les expliqué porque los nombramos así —habló en plural porque Astoria era la que eligió el nombre de Tuffnut y él el de Ruffnut.

—No importa ya —Ruffnut se alzó de hombros en un gesto que Narcissa siempre decía pertenecía a los Black—. Lo hecho, hecho está.

—No pude haberlo dicho mejor, hermana —asintió Tuffnut.

Lucius entornó los ojos. Los mellizos se dieron cuenta y le sonrieron burlones.

—Descuida, _granpa Lucy_, también el tuyo es un buen nombre —dijeron al unísono.

Lucius sólo pudo desear que esos dos no corrompieran a Scorpius. No quería imaginarse a otro nieto diciéndole de la misma manera.

* * *

><p>Una lechuza aterrizó en el barandal de la terraza donde Tuffnut y Ruffnut le hacían cosquillas a un muy rojo Scorpius de cuatro años. En cuanto repararon en la presencia del animal dejaron de torturarlo y se quedaron viéndolo atentamente, como esperando que hiciera algo.<p>

No era muy común que recibieran lechuzas. Siempre eran visitas programadas. Así que cuando vieron la oportunidad, no le desaprovecharon.

—¡A ella! —gritaron al mismo tiempo yendo tras ella, pero ella ni se inmutó.

Permaneció estática, como si dos mocosos con intenciones desconocidas no fueran atraparla. Pero si debes sacar una lección de esto es no correr en sincronización con alguien. Puede pasar algo muy feo, como chocar cuerpos o chocar cabezas. En el caso de los Thorston ocurrieron ambas cosas.

—¡Auu! —quedaron hechos un embrollo de piernas y brazos y cabezas lastimadas.

Temiendo por ellos, Scorpius se acercó para ver si sus hermanos estaban bien. Como si hubieran recibido una descarga eléctrica se levantaron con resortes y mostraron sonrisas triunfantes.

—¡Claro que estamos bien, Scorpius! —canturreó Tuffnut ignorando lo mucho que le dolía los codos y las rodillas.

—¡No subestimes a tus hermanos mayores! —aportó por su parte Ruffnut mientras veía estrellitas.

Los ojitos grises de Scorpius se iluminaron con pura admiración y corrió a abrazarlos. Definitivamente no podía pedir hermanos mejores que Tuffnut y Ruffnut Thorston. No imaginaba su vida sin ellos, no podía concebir la idea de que no hubiese sucedido la adopción y no los tuviera para contarle cuentos cuando no podía dormir o cuando lo hacían reír hasta que las costillas le dolían. Porque sí, Scorpius sabía de donde provenían sus hermanos y eso hacía que los quisiera con más fuerzas cada día.

—Oh, parece ser que ya llegó —dijo Narcissa Malfoy cuando salió al escuchar todo el jaleo.

—¿A qué te refieres, abuelita? —preguntó Scorpius inquieto.

—Tranquilo, cariño, sólo es una carta de Hogwarts —indicó tomando la misiva de la lechuza. Le dio una suave caricia en la cabecita y la lechuza partió contenta por haber entregado bien la carta—. Es para ustedes, niños, pero no sé si quieran esperar a que lleguen sus padres.

—Esperaremos, Cissy. No queremos romper ninguna de las restricciones porque sabemos más de los que debemos del colegio donde estudiaron Draco y Astoria—respondió Ruffnut.

Narcissa asintió comprensiva y los invitó a reunirse con ella para almorzar. Tuffnut cargó a Scorpius, que iba parloteando sobre lo mucho que sus hermanos verían al entrar en Hogwarts.

Al anochecer, cuando sus padres llegaron, la noticia no les provocó sorpresa. Ya sabían que la lechuza había llevado la carta desde hace mucho y que no habían recibido ningún de Dumstrang y de Beauxbatons porque el Ministerio lo ordenó así. Pero no les importaba. Habían recibido sólo una carta y Ruffnut había bromeado con que Tuffnut era un squib. Cuando la abrieron vieron por fin su contenido.

_Estimados Señor y Señorita Thorston:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarles que disponen de una plaza para cada uno en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observen la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_  
><em>Áster E. Bunnymund<em>  
><em>Director adjunto<em>

—De acuerdo a las nuevas clausulas, podrán asistir a Hogwarts sin ningún inconveniente —les dijo Draco al terminar de leer. Estaban todos en la sala de estar y Scorpius escuchaba atentamente sentado en el regazo de Narcissa—. Han aprobado todo los exámenes y Theo me informó que está viendo cómo cambiar la regla sobre no enseñarles sobre el mundo mágico una vez que entren.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Ruffnut con si no lo creyera—. ¿Podremos ir?

—Claro —sonrió Astoria con orgullo—. Todo niño tiene derecho a la educación y ni siquiera los ancianos del Wizengamot pueden impedir que se cumpla esa ley.

—¡Genial! —aullaron con alegría.

—¿Es decir que tendremos una varita? —dijo Ruffnut.

—¿Y podremos usar hechizos y todo eso? —siguió Tuffnut.

Sus padres asintieron y ellos chocaron cabezas ligeramente, celebrando la buena nueva.

—Iremos a comprar todo cuando terminemos con el caso que tenemos ahora —dijo Astoria—. Parece que su ascenso lo enloqueció porque Potter ha estado trabajando como loco.

—¿Potter fue ascendido? —pronunció Narcissa interesada.

—Sí, a Jefe del Departamento de Aurores.

—Eso es sorprendente. Es tan joven.

—Y tan terco —espetó Draco—. Lo bueno es que como _Inefable_ no tengo que soportarlo durante tanto tiempo.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut rieron. A ellos tampoco les agradaba mucho Harry.

—Como sea, iremos pronto al Callejón Diagon. Nos apareceremos —dijo Astoria.

—¿En serio? —ante la idea, Tuffnut y Ruff estaban entusiasmados.

—Scorpius se quedara —informó Draco y ante el puchero del pequeño, aclaró—: Tienes que quedarte, eres muy propenso a perderte. Todavía no me recuperó del susto que nos diste cuando te metiste en el cobertizo y no te encontrábamos.

Scorpius compartió una mirada cómplice con sus hermanos, quienes levantaron el dedo índice en apoyo.

—Descuiden, yo lo cuidaré —aseguró Narcissa—. Además creo que deberían enviarle un mensaje a Theodore y Pansy. Tengo la certeza que querrán contribuir con algo.

Y no mentía. En cuanto supieron les dieron cien galeones a sus respectivos ahijados para que se compraran lo que quisieran. Pansy instó a Ruffnut a adquirir una buena escoba, mientras que Theodore aconsejó a Tuffnut hacerse de una buena varita.

Definitivamente, eso marcaba las diferencias entre los intereses personales de los Thorston.

Cuando los Malfoy se aparecieron en las mediaciones del Caldero Chorreante trataron de no llamar la atención. Lo que fue un rotundo fracasó porque los Thorston se emocionaban por ver todos los objetos nuevos que desconocían y sólo hasta que Astoria les amenazó con volver a llamar a Greta Goyle a darles clases de etiqueta se calmaron un poquito.

Entrar al Callejón Diagon fue una experiencia única para ellos. Privados del conocimiento de la magia, un derecho que les pertenecía de nacimiento, fueron como niños con diez kilos de azúcar encima, corriendo para ver cada una de las vitrinas donde lujosos aparatos lucían.

—¡Esperen! —ordenó Astoria, pero tuvo que reír al ver las caras apretadas de ambos en el vidrio de un aparador.

—Me adelantaré, Toria —dijo Draco—. Compraré los libros y las túnicas, el caldero y la balanza. Es lo más aburrido de la lista y no quiero que esto termine como la vez que cumplieron nueve.

Astoria aceptó. Así que ella se dedicó a llevarlos directamente a los artículos de quidditch, que era lo que más les importaba de momento después de la varita. En su carrera, ellos atropellaban a muchas personas, pero no les interesaban.

—¡Oye, muévete! —gritó Ruffnut a un delgaducho y cabezón niño, quien no pudo esquivarla y cayó por el empujón.

—Tuffnut, Ruffnut —les advirtió Astoria con voz severa—. No corran, pueden chocar con las personas.

—¡Pero, Astoria, quiero comprar la escoba ahora! —respondió la chica.

—Descuida, querida, que la tienda no se irá a ningún lado —sonrió.

Decir que estaban emocionados por comprar una escoba era un eufemismo. En cuanto entraron se sintieron como en casa y pidieron que se les atendiera de prisa. Astoria disfrutaba de esto y realmente no le interesaba las miradas fastidiadas de los demás. Tuffnut y Ruffnut habían sido privados de esto durante mucho tiempo así que podían irse a la fregada porque ella sólo quería que lo disfrutaran.

—¿Así que esos son los tan famosísimos Thorston? —dijo una vocecita chillona que no logró identificar de inmediato—. No creí que hubieran sido adoptados por ustedes, Astoria.

La elegante mujer se volteó con calma topándose con Lavender Brown, ataviada con una túnica que le daño la vista por su brillo y los collares que llevaba encima eran horribles y de cuencas gigantes. Era como ver a Sybil Trelawney en una versión joven y más chiflada.

—Disculpa, ¿quién eres? —claro que tenía una vaga impresión, pero Astoria prefería no aumentarle el ego.

—Oh, cierto, que no nos conocimos mucho antes —Lavender rió escandalosamente, como si todo fuera un chiste—. Soy Lavender Brown, de Gryffindor. Claro, ahora soy la profesora de Adivinación en Hogwarts.

—Interesante —dijo Astoria con un tono de voz que distaba mucho de parecer interesado. Había oído sobre ella y de haberse salvado de convertirse en hombre lobo gracias a que su atacante no la había mordido muy fuerte—. No tengo tiempo para ti, vine para comprar los útiles de mis hijos.

—¿Así que los rumores son ciertos? —el brillo en los ojos de Brown le advirtieron que no se iría fácilmente—. Adoptaron a esos niños…

Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Astoria sacó su varita velozmente y apuntó a un costado del cuello de Brown. La mujer tragó grueso.

—Yo que tú me iría enseguida —advirtió frívola—. Y no diría nada de lo que he visto. Porque los accidentes son algo que le pasa a todo el mundo, ¿entendido? Por cierto, no me llames Astoria. Soy Greengrass para ti.

Lavender chilló quedito, asintió y se retiró. Astoria actuó como su nada hubiera pasado yendo donde Ruffnut le llamaba para que viera la escoba que se había comprado con los galeones que Pansy le diera de regalo.

—Es preciosa —admiró aunque ella no sabía mucho de quidditch. Pansy era la experta en ese tema—. ¿Ya tienes la tuya, Tuff?

—Sí, Astoria —dijo mostrando una escoba de palo de madera marrón y cerdas pardas.

Salieron directo a Ollivander's, pero se detuvieron cuando los mellizos dieron con la gran vitrina llena de bromas de Sortilegios Weasley. En su vida jamás habían visto tantas luces y cosas interesantes, así que babearon un poco y sus ojos brillaron como nunca.

—¿Podemos entrar, Astoria? ¿Podemos? —pidieron poniendo ojos de cachorrito, pero más bien parecían de esos cachorritos que los acaricias y te muerden la mano.

—Anda, Toria, el Ministerio todavía no nos deja tener una mascota, pero no ha decretado nada sobre Sortilegios Weasley —gimió Tuffnut sabiendo que llamándola así tendría más chances—. Sólo compraremos cosas inofensivas, lo prometo.

—No me preocupa eso, sino qué es lo que significa _inofensivo_ para ustedes.

—Oh, por favor —rogó Ruffnut lastimosamente—. No las usaremos en casa si eso te preocupa.

Astoria quiso decir que eso era lo de menos.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —intervino Draco llegando con una bolsa de fondo infinito donde estaba todo lo que había comprado. Había terminado rápido y no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlos—. Esperen, no me digan… ¿quieren entrar a Sortilegios Weasley?

—¿Podemos, Draco? Ya no hemos hecho nada malo desde que dejamos a Blaise sin cejas —dijo Ruffnut.

Eso, tuvieron que admitir Draco y Astoria, había sido excesivamente gracioso. Más cuando Tuffnut intentó componerlo mientras Blaise dormía y le pintó un par de cejas que le hacían ver como si estuviera siempre sorprendido.

—Está bien, pero rápido —dijo Draco—. Su madre y yo los esperaremos aquí.

—¡Sí! —entraron y se perdieron entre las decenas de niños y jóvenes que ya estaba adentro.

—¿Estás seguro de que estarán a salvo solos? —preguntó Astoria.

—Pueden cuidarse entre sí.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Draco.

—Bueno, no sé, quizás haya uno o dos heridos, ¿pero eso importa? Déjalos que se diviertan. Además… —la tomó de la cintura— hace mucho que no tenemos un tiempo a solas, señora Malfoy.

—Oh, señor Malfoy, espero que no esté insinuando algo indecente —dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.

—Nada que traume a los presentes, por lo menos —sonrió antes de besarla.

En Sortilegios Weasley, Tuffnut y Ruffnut no se daban abastó. Había estantes con miles de cajas con objetos variados de bromas. Pasaron de ver la fuente de Filtros de Amortentia y fueron directamente a lo divertido. Aunque estaban guardando algunos galeones para sus varitas, no pudieron evitar comprar polvo de oscuridad perpetua y algunas pastillas vomitivas.

—¿Ustedes dos están aquí?

Al oír esa voz no la reconocieron, pero cuando voltearon a verlo se toparon con Ronald Weasley, que los miraba con sorpresa.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntaron con recelo.

—¿No me recuerdan? Fui uno de los Aurores que estuvieron a cargo de su caso.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas, pelirrojo desconocido —dijo Ruffnut. El Ministerio les tenía prohibido hablar sobre eso con cualquiera—. Pero si no quieres que llame a mis padres es mejor que nos dejes en paz. Astoria es muy buena con los hechizos. Ella sí es una auror.

—¿Los Malfoy están aquí?

—Duh —Tuffnut rodó los ojos—. Obvio, ¿qué parte de _nuestros padres_ no comprendiste, cabeza de zanahoria? Ahora vete antes de que te arrepientas.

Ron dejó su lado tranquilo para mirarlos con el ceño fruncido.

—No deberían hablarle así a los adultos. Es descortés.

—Es más descortés acosar a dos niños —refutó Ruffnut con calma haciendo un gesto similar al que Pansy hacia cuando hablaba, lo que le produjo un retorcijón a Ron.

—Como sea, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —decidió cambiar el tema.

—Nada que te interese, pelirrojo —dijo Tuffnut con desagrado.

—Me interesa porque trabajo aquí —explicó ufano—. Veo que es claro que no los educaron bien. ¿Quién lo diría? Los Malfoy siempre alardearon de sus perfectos modales, pero creo que no pudieron enseñárselos a ustedes. Qué vergüenza.

—Es una vergüenza mayor que un adulto se comporte así con un par de niños —interrumpió George Weasley detrás de su hermano. Ron le miró molesto, pero a George no le importó—. Hay un lote que debe revisarse, ¿podrías hacerlo tú mientras que yo atiendo a estos dos?

Ron refunfuñó, pero no dijo nada. Conocía muy bien a George para saber que no debía discutir con él. Así que se retiró obviando las muecas burlonas de los mellizos que le sacaron la lengua. Cuando se quedaron a solas, George sacó unos objetos del bolsillo de su pantalón y se los dio.

—¿Esto es un soborno para que no contemos esto? —inquirió Ruffnut suspicaz, provocando que George riera.

Esa chica se asemejaba mucho a Angelina.

—Nada de eso, es una disculpa. Ron todavía no entiende que los hijos no deben pagar por los pecados de sus padres. Ustedes son hijos de los Malfoy, ¿no es así?

Ellos asintieron.

—Bien, yo me llamo George Weasley y creo que Blaise les habrá contado sobre mí. Espero que sólo cosas buenas y divertidas.

—Sí, dijo que de haberte conocido antes habrían sido amigos del alma y no solamente amigos —dijo Ruffnut revisando el colguije en forma de colmillo que le habían regalado—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Un collar con un hechizo de luz —explicó George—. Sirve para cegar a tus enemigos cuando quieres escapar o cuando se rompe tu varita y necesitas un _Lumos_.

—¡Cool! —dijo colocándoselo en el cuello. Tuffnut la imitó.

—¡Lo usaremos cuando Lucius venga a visitarnos! ¡Le va a dar un paro cardíaco, seguro! —aportó Tuffnut.

George pareció feliz de que les gustasen sus creaciones y les prometió que pronto inventaría más cosas. Tuffnut y Ruffnut salieron contentos mostrando sus pertenencias a Draco y Astoria y contándoles todo lo que había pasado de camino a Ollivander's.

—Tranquilo, Draco —musitó Astoria cuando él se había detenido frente a la puerta del establecimiento—. Eso ya pasó y tú no fuiste quien lo torturó.

—Espero que él piense lo mismo, Astoria.

Entraron sin problemas, pero no fue al viejo Gary al que encontraron sino a Elisa. La hermosa asistente les dio la bienvenida y pronto sacó dos cajas que colocó suavemente sobre el aparador.

—¿Cuál es mía? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que Elisa se emocionara ¡Le encantaban los gemelos! O en este caso, los mellizos.

—No lo sé, pequeños, el señor Ollivander sólo dijo que escogieran y-…

Y no debió decir eso porque antes de terminar de hablar, Tuffnut y Ruffnut se estaban peleando por escoger la misma caja. Cuando uno cambiaba de parecer el otro también lo hacía, y volvían a lo mismo.

Entonces, Ruffnut hizo trampa y le apretó la nariz a su hermano haciendo que soltara la caja que había tomado y que ella la recuperara con un presto movimiento de manos. Era una caja color marfil un tanto maltratada y con el dibujo de unos pétalos en la cubierta. Cuando la abrió se encontró con una varita de madera clara y con un tallado en el mango de pétalos de cerezo.

El cosquilleo que sintió en la punta de los dedos fue la señal para sonreír victoriosa.

—¡Mira, Tuffnut, mi varita! —la ondeó triunfante ante la cara arrugada de su hermano.

Tuffnut se levantó del suelo refunfuñando y tomó la caja sobrante de color azul con un escudo en la cubierta. Sacó una varita de color negro y al ponerlas juntas se podía apreciar la diferencia de tonalidades.

—Oh, nunca pensé que hubieran dueños para esas varitas —dijo Elisa francamente asombrada—. La primera está hecha de cerezo y la segunda de cornejo, ambos miden treinta centímetros y son muy flexibles.

—¿Qué tiene eso de extraño? —preguntó Astoria amablemente.

—Que ambas tiene centro de cabello de thestral. Es raro. El señor Ollivander las hizo para experimentar, pero no creyó que tuvieran dueño. No sabemos con certeza como sea la magia que ejecuten.

—Son impredecibles y rebeldes… —evaluó Ruffnut mirando atenta a su varita.

—… como nosotros —complementó Tuffnut con una enorme sonrisa.

Elisa vio raro a los chicos, pero al ver a los Malfoy supo que era algo de todos los días, así que no dijo más. Pagaron y salieron de Ollivander's para ir por un helado. Tuffnut quería probar el sabor a melón con cacahuate y Ruffnut el de cerezas con picante.

—¿Todavía nos siguen, verdad? —preguntó Astoria en tono bajo para que los niños no escucharan.

Draco asintió y suspiró.

—No esperaba otra cosa. Los del Wizengamot siguen pensando que son peligrosos.

Porque ocultos entre la multitud estaban Aurores disfrazados de civiles custodiando a los Malfoy. El Wizengamot estaba alerta a cualquier señal de desequilibrio mágico de los Thorston o de cualquier infracción a las restricciones impuestas.

Eso no impidió que la familia disfrutara la salida y cuando regresaron a la Mansión Malfoy, Tuffnut y Ruffnut le contaron a Cissy y a Scorpius todo lo que habían visto.

* * *

><p>Decir que Draco Malfoy estaba nervioso era decir poco. Estaban en la Plataforma 9 ¾ y aunque pasaban desapercibidos como cualquier familia estando rodeados de todos esos niños y sus padres, no podía dejar de pensar en que cualquier momento un auror viniera con una orden para impedir que Tuffnut y Ruffnut fueran a Hogwarts.<p>

Por su parte, ellos estaban despidiéndose de un llorón Scorpius Malfoy que aferraba el yak de peluche que había sido un regalo de los mellizos para él cuando cumplió dos años.

—Tranquilo, Scor, prometo que escribiremos —dijo Ruffnut.

—¿Una vez cada tercer día? —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tuffnut no estaba emocionado con la idea, pero un codazo de su hermana en su estómago bastó para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—No hagan muchas travesuras y no molesten a Peeves. Tiene un humor negro y puede hacerles la vida miserable —aconsejó Astoria y abrazó a cada uno—. Y recuerden, no importa en qué casa queden y olviden la apuesta entre Pansy y Blaise. El Sombrero es quien decide al final.

Draco pudo ver a Bill Weasley y a Fleur Delacour más adelante despidiéndose de Victoire. Bill y él cruzaron miradas y el mayor de los Weasley le sonrió afectuoso indicándole que hablarían después.

Cuando fue el turno de Draco de despedirse, la duda se reflejó claramente en sus aristocráticas facciones. Temía que su pasado complicara el futuro de los mellizos, pero al ver sus caras sonrientes que esperaban sus palabras, se dijo que el pasado no debía importar más que el presente. Como bien lo dijo Theodore Nott hacía seis años.

—Disfrútenlo —sonrió paternalmente y colocó una mano sobre sus cabezas—. Rían, conozcan, exploren y disfruten cada uno de esos momentos. Hogwarts es una experiencia valiosa y deben sacarle el máximo provecho.

—¡Sí señor! —afirmaron con un saludo militar.

Dando un último abrazo, los mellizos dieron la vuelta y subieron al Expreso. Draco miró ausentemente el espacio por donde había desaparecido y les deseó fervientemente toda la suerte del mundo.

—Estarán bien, Draco —confortó Astoria—. Y lo harán bien.

—Lo sé.

Adentro del expreso, tan pronto como habían encontrado un compartimiento, Tuffnut y Ruffnut planearon su primera incursión en el mundo de la magia. Querían conocer de pies a cabeza al tren y salieron corriendo por la galería sin importar atropellar a medio mundo. Tuffnut sacó polvo peruano y derramó una cantidad excesiva que ocasionó que otros alumnos chocaran entre sí y que los prefectos los persiguieran por los pasillos. Ellos huyeron a máxima velocidad y se rieron de la poca resistencia que tenían los alumnos más grandes.

Todo iba bien hasta que Ruffnut chocó con una niña rubia, que cuando se recuperó del impacto la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Deberías ver tu cara ahora, Ruff! —se burló Tuffnut al verla en el suelo.

—Cállate, Tuff —pronunció Ruff levantándose con cuidado, sacudiendo sus finas ropas. Astoria le había enseñado a cuidarlas aunque a veces no lo hacía—. O le enviaré una carta que diga quien fue que le dio dulces a Scorpius.

Tuff se calló enseguida, viéndola con recelo y resopló molesto ante la sonrisa triunfante de su hermana. De verdad no quería que Draco se enterara de eso.

—Tienes que disculparte, niña —dijo la rubia a la que había tirado con irritación—. Seguramente, ustedes fueron los que arrojaron esos polvos, así que si no quieren que vaya a acusarlos con los prefectos, es mejor que se disculpen conmigo por haberme tirado.

Ruff entrecerró los ojos hacia ella sosteniendo su mirada con la misma determinación estúpida de la otra. No le agradaban las personas que hablaban de manera tan petulante.

—No es mi problema que hayas sido tan boba para salir cuando estaba oscuro —espetó lentamente.

Su hermano le dio la razón. Ya era regla que te quedaras quieto cuando alguien usaba polvos de oscuridad, para no causar tantos accidentes. Pero a la otra no le interesaba eso.

—Los hechos demuestran que la culpa es de ustedes —refutó con tranquilidad—. Por lo tanto, siguiendo la lógica, deben disculparse por los problemas causados.

La niña estaba acompañada por otra de apariencia similar sólo que con el cabello negro y la miraba como si estuviera harta de eso. Ruffnut le dio la razón. No llevaba ni cinco minutos de conocerla y ya la odiaba. Iba a replicar algo, pero el sonido de los prefectos acercándose hizo que retomaran su carrera y que ella no viera la sonrisa triunfante de la petulante mocosa.

Fue cuestión de tiempo, pero lograron atraparlos usando un hechizo. Al final fueron consignados a su compartimiento y tuvieron que esperar ahí custodiados por una prefecta de Gryffindor en espera de su castigo.

—Descuiden, no será algo pesado, el profesor Longbottom es muy suave —les explicó Miriam Lacan con amabilidad—. Disculpen, creo no he preguntado sus nombres.

Ellos la miraron con desconfianza.

—Alphard —dijo Tuffnut apelando a su segundo nombre.

—Cassiopeia —contestó Ruffnut.

Omitieron sus apellidos y se mostraron indiferentes hacia Miriam Lacan.

—Son nombres muy extraños —dijo Miriam.

Ellos se alzaron de hombros y se dedicaron a observar el paisaje por la ventana. Si eran sinceros, tenían miedo de lo que pasaría, pero la curiosidad por explorar por fin el mundo mágico los llenó de esperanza.

Además, si lograban controlar bien su magia le quitarían un problema a los Malfoy. De ese modo pasarían con excelencia el examen (se los seguían aplicado, sólo que ahora era cada seis meses) y harían que el Wizengamot les quitaran las restricciones.

Porque les debían mucho a Draco y Astoria, y querían retribuírselos.

* * *

><p><em>¡Puff! ¡Estuvo larguísimo! Lo que pasa es que como los Thorston están tan relacionados con otros personajes, pues tuve que aprovechar para explicar algunos puntos (como la relación de Harry con Pansy, el nacimiento de Scorpius, el caso de los Thorston). En serio, no creí que fuera tan largo (16,493 palabras siendo exacta), pero me gustó como quedó. Primero, pondré de qué están hechas las varitas de los mellizos. Pero diré que el centro de Thestral sí existe, aunque en la Potterpedia no dicen mucho sobre eso… como sea, ya me inventaré algo si no encuentro más.<em>

_¡Ah, por cierto! Castle Combe es un pequeño pueblito en Reino Unido. El orfanato Haut de la Garrene sí existe, pero se encuentra en la Isla de Jersey, cerca del Canal de la Mancha. Si lo googlean un poco encontrarán una historia interesante sobre el orfanato y la razón por la que lo elegí._

_Ruffnut:_

_**Cerezo:**__ Esta rara madera produce una varita de extraños poderes, que es muy apreciada por los estudiantes de magia de la escuela de __Mahoutokoro__en Japón, donde aquellos que poseen varitas de cerezo disfrutan de cierto prestigio. El comprador de varitas occidental debería quitarse de la cabeza cualquier idea de que las flores rosas del árbol viviente podrían usarse para una varita frívola o meramente ornamental. La madera del cerezo produce a menudo varitas que poseen un poder realmente letal, independientemente del centro que lleven. Sin embargo, si esta varita lleva un centro de fibra de corazón de dragón, la varita nunca debería serle adjudicada a un mago sin un autocontrol excepcional y una gran fuerza de voluntad._

_Tuffnut:_

_**Cornejo:**__ Es una de las favoritas de los fabricantes y que encontrarle el dueño adecuado a una varita de cornejo es siempre divertido. Las varitas de cornejo tienen rarezas y son traviesas, tiene una naturaleza juguetona e insisten en tener compañeros que van a ofrecerles la oportunidad de pasárselo bien y de hacer cosas excitantes. Sin embargo, sería un error deducir de esta información que las varitas de cornejo no sean capaces de realizar magia seria cuando se les pide. Las ha habido que han producido encantos excepcionales bajo condiciones difíciles y cuando trabajan junto a magos o brujas listos e ingeniosos, pueden producir maravillosos encantos. Una debilidad interesante de muchas varitas de cornejo es que pueden negarse a realizar encantamientos no verbales y a menudo son muy ruidosas._

_Con respecto a quienes son los padres de los Thorston, eso será eventualmente revelado con los años. Pero les diré que PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *sonidos anti-spoilers* y por eso va a ser así. _

_(1): Tuffnut y Ruffnut, en español latino fueron traducidos como Brutacio y Brutilda, lo que sinceramente me suena a brutos. Por lo cual sus nombres son una burla, y si recuerdan a Miriam Lacan que se refería a Ruffnut como Bruta, habrán pillado el juego de palabras (eso espero, no soy especialmente creativa con eso. Así que una disculpa si les parece una mamada)._

_(2): Este tema es muy delicado, pero quería tratarlo_ con prontitud y seriedad. No quiero señalar a nadie ni mucho menos criticar. Los casos de pederastia y maltrato en los orfanatos y demás instituciones religiosas es un asunto serio y verídico, que ha sido encubierto en pro de los victimarios y no de las víctimas. Sé que me falta profesionalismo y extender bien el punto, pero no quiero ahondar demasiado de momento. Sólo quiero dar cuenta de que suceden y que no debemos ignorarlas. Si ofendí sensibilidades pido una disculpa de antemano.

(3): Veamos, para los que digan que Ruffnut no canta les invito a ver _Free Scauldy_ de Dragons Defenders of Berk. Segundo, creo que habrán notado que la canción es _The Hanging Tree_ de la película Sinsajo Primera parte. Es la versión en español latino, pero recomienda la versión en inglés.

(4): Creo fervientemente que Tuffnut y Ruffnut se preocupan el uno por el otro. Si se llevan pesado es entre ellos, y en situaciones de vida y muerte pues creo que muestran su mutuo afecto.

(5): De acuerdo a Rowling, Hermione se concentró en apelar por quitar o modificar ciertas leyes mágicas que eran discriminativas. Ella trabajó primero en el Deapartamiento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y después en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica exactamente sobre las leyes. Me imagino a Theo trabajando junto a ella, pues en el fic los Slytherin trata de reivindicarse y él, siendo neutral (Rowling explicó que Theo era indiferente a los conflictos por la pureza de la sangre), sería de una gran ayuda a Hermione.

(6): Es probable que Neville haya trabajado un tiempo como auror para retirarse y dedicarse a la docencia. Imagino que ayudó a este caso en particular. Por cierto, no creo que Harry y Astoria se guarden rencor mutuo, los imagino como dos buenos colegas. Y por cierto, si se pregunta porque hice a Malfoy un _Inefable_ y a Astoria un auror es porque estoy hasta el hartazgo de los fics donde ponen a Draco como un mero aristócrata que sigue con los negocios de su padre y astoria como ama de casa. No, yo quiero redimir a Draco, pero por un camino que le cueste y no quiero enfrascar a las mujeres en un papel de amas de casa solamente; no tengo nada en contra de ella, pero quiero explotar los roles que pueden llegar a representar.

(7): ¡Vivan las parejas crack! En mi head-cannon Harry no debió terminar con Ginny, no pegan para nada (de hecho, lo veía más con Hermione o Luna). Así que lo puse con Pansy. En esta historia, Pansy terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts, tuvo una corta carrera como jugadora de quidditch a la vez que seguía con sus estudios como auror, donde conoció mejor a Harry, se hicieron amigos y una cosa llevo a la otra. Siempre ponen a Pansy como la que no triunfó al final de la guerra, a la que le bajaron al amor de su vida (entiéndase Draco) y que no se respeta a sí misma (y créanme cuando les digo que esta pinche frase la odio por todo lo que significa), así que quise darle un giro a su personaje, pero manteniendo su personalidad intacta. Además, ¿no creen que da gusto romper con el esquema de "si eres una perra sin corazón de joven, no puedes ser una buena adulta"? Por eso los Slytherin se me hacen más interesantes que los demás, por eso siempre quiero darles otras perspectivas.

(8): A lo que me refiero es que Harry es el centro de atención del mundo mágico. ¿Se imaginan lo complicado que sería cuidar de los Thorston y atender su trabajo, y a la prensa? No soy Dumbledore para cargarle todo al pobre ahora que tiene un poco más de libertad. Además, él es el padrino mágico de Hiccup y con eso me basta.

(9): Pues… ¿qué esperaban? Los gemelos aun no pueden hablar muy bien y algunas palabras se les traban… ¿eh? ¿no era eso lo que se preguntaban? Ah, pues era obvio que Scorpius debía nacer, pero lo quería dejar como sorpresa. Por cierto, pienso que hablar de sexualidad con niños no es malo; los niños no son idiotas y si bien no manejan los términos con el mismo significado construido en los adultos, es preferible que se les vaya instruyendo poco a poco. Hay que dejar los prejuicios sobre la sexualidad aparte. ACLARO: UNA COSA ES HABLAR SERIA Y EDUCATIVAMENTE SOBRE SEXUALIDAD Y OTRA TOMAR LO QUE UNO SABE Y ENSEÑARLO SIN SIQUIERA RECURRIR A FUENTES CONFIABLES COMO MÉDICOS, PSICÓLOGOS O PEDIATRAS.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


	11. Snotlout Jorgenson

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. El reino secreto (Epic). _

¡Yey, ahora toca a Snotlout! Veamos, el Snotlout de los libros es más hijo de perra que el de la película, pero así como Hiccup, también quiero manejar ambos equitativamente. No tengo mucho que decir al respecto, simplemente que estoy satisfecha de su historia. Aparte, el próximo capítulo será el de Jackson. Además, como dato interesante, a algunos les haré un pasado común (hey, no tienes que tener un trauma para que tu historia sea interesante).

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo 10**

**Snotlout Jorgenson**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_¡Miren todos, estamos montando dragones!"._

—Snotlout Jorgenson, _How to train your dragon (Movie)._

"_Tú no eres otra espada, Hookfang"_

—Snotlout Jorgenson, _Defenders of Berk._

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Porter Haddock V fue comprometido con Hortensia Hickman a la edad de 19 años. Nada fuera de lo común dado su estatus económico y social alto. Porter no se quejó de la decisión de su padre y la boda se efectuó cumpliendo lo estipulado en el contrato prenupcial que firmaron. Así de sencillo. Dejar las cosas claras era la mejor forma de comenzar una unión y Porter estaba satisfecho de que Hortensia fuese tan correcta. Indudablemente traerían buena descendencia.<p>

Su primer hijo nació cinco años después de casarse, justo cuando Porter cerró un jugoso trato con una compañía en antaño enemiga. Fue como la guinda del pastel, según dijo, y cuando supo que sería un niño no pudo ser más fácil. No obstante, Hortensia no quería tenerlo. Ella había estipulado que tendría hijos hasta después de diez años, pero presionada por todos no tuvo más opción que engendrar al primogénito de los Haddock al que llamaron Stoick Portentous Haddock.

Después de ese suceso, Hortensia se volvió más fría en el trato con su esposo y con su hijo. Su opinión fue ignorada y por mucho que le dijeran que fue por un bien mayor, no podían convencerla de lo contrario. Nadie tenía derecho a decidir en su cuerpo, mucho menos violar un contrato que fue estipulado para eso precisamente. Esto llevó a muchos roces incómodos entre ella y Porter, que posteriormente erosionaron su relación hasta el punto en el que ella dormía en otra habitación o él trataba de no estar demasiado tiempo en casa.

Fue en estas circunstancias que Spitelout Primarious Jorgenson vino al mundo. Porter no se limitó al momento de encontrar a otra persona que calmara sus ansias y recurrió a amantes tras amantes, sin ninguna consecuencia hasta que embarazó a una compañera de trabajo. Ella era Penélope Jorgenson y vio su oportunidad perfecta de ascender a una situación mejor, pero no contó con que los Haddock no permitirían que un escándalo saliera a la luz pública y recurrieron a los mejores abogados para llegar a un trato.

Un trato que negó la custodia a Penélope y colocó a Hortensia como madre biológica de Spitelout. Un trato que impuso una voluntad sobre otras. Un trato que hizo a Hortensia infeliz y a Penélope enloquecer furia, pues aunque el niño llevaría su apellido no iban a dejarla acercarse a la fortuna que le correspondía por ser su madre. Un trato que marcó diferencias entre los hermanos desde el inicio.

Spitelout era un niño bajito, rechoncho y simple de ideas. Sus pensamientos, adiestrados duramente por los educadores de los Haddock, corrían en línea recta. Estaba en constante competencia con Stoick, ya que deseaba ser reconocido como un heredero más calificado que él. A pesar de su corta edad, Spitelout quería ser el jefe y no permitiría que nadie se lo ganara.

Desafortunadamente para él, Stoick no necesitaba competir. Como el mayor las expectativas que se cernían sobre él eran muchas, pero no tenía problema alguno en lograr lo que se proponía con éxito. Deportes, etiqueta, finanzas, todo, Stoick era un prodigio. Uno dentro del promedio, cabe decir, pero uno que superaba a Spitelout por mucho.

Frustrado por su ineficacia, Spitelout usó otros medios para llegar a la cima. Todos infructuosos porque nadie le prestaba atención. Si él lograba calificar para una competencia de remos, Stoick triunfaba en las duras competencias de matemáticas. No importa lo que hiciera, Spitelout sabía que Stoick podría opacarlo con facilidad.

Así que pensó que si no podía llegar a la cima de los Haddock, podría decantarse por lograrlo en otro lado. Por años buscó entre las hijas únicas de los demás empresarios por una candidata que lo llevara a lo alto. Sabía que aceptarían, incluso si era el hijo menor, era un Haddock aun si apellido no lo mostraba. Sin embargo, en eso Stoick también se le adelantó.

Valka Jolene era una mujer muy guapa con sus pómulos altos y ojos azules suspicaces. Alta, cabello cobrizo, alegre e independiente. No fue una sorpresa que se ganara la estima de Porter Haddock y que hiciera sonreír de nuevo a Hortensia. Valka era _mágica_ y siempre tenía una sonrisa discreta y una respuesta correcta a cualquier comentario. Por eso mismo, Spitelout intentó conquistarla, pero ella lo rechazó una y otra vez.

Spitelout rabió por dentro y maldijo a su hermano y a Valka. Tuvo que conformarse con casarse con Meredith Anderson en un contrato hecho por su padre. Spitelout no pudo negarse. Como en cualquier matrimonio por conveniencia, hubo un contrato prenupcial donde Spitelout pedía un heredero y que Meredith no tuviera acceso a su fortuna en caso de divorcio, mientras que su esposa pidió que sólo hubiera relaciones sexuales para asegurar la descendencia y que vivieran en casas separadas sólo manteniendo las debidas cordialidades.

Spitelout no tenía nada en contra. Desde el principio, Meredith no fue su elección y el sólo pensaba en Valka. Cuando su hermano y ella se casaron creyó inocentemente que no duraría. La larga Luna de Miel le demostró lo contrario y Spitelout estuvo furioso por meses. Incluso cuando Porter Haddock murió, Spitelout siguió con su rabieta.

¿Cómo no estar enojado? ¡Su padre dejó el patrimonio total sólo a Stoick! ¿Acaso Spitelout no era su hijo también? Al parecer no. Spitelout Jorgenson sólo se quedó con algunas propiedades en Francia y con una amenaza en el acta notarial de que no atentara contra su hermano y esposa. Spitelout pensó que no le podía ir peor, pero se equivocaba.

Las empresas Haddock iniciaron un nuevo proyecto. Un complejo departamental que se veía prometedor, lo cual no era malo para él excepto que su hermano lo lideraba y que él fue invitado a unirse como si sólo fuese un contratista más y no parte de la familia. Lo único que le alegraba eran las recientes noticias que circulaban por medio de rumores acerca de los fallidos embarazos de Valka.

Su alegría fue completa cuando se enteró que Meredith esperaba un hijo suyo. Spitelout estaba eufórico. Si su hermano con conseguía tener descendencia, su hijo podría heredar las empresas Haddock.

Era un panorama alentador.

Así que cuando Snotlout Porter Jorgenson nació ese 15 de julio del año 2000, Spitelout Jorgenson no podía ser más feliz y con toda la intención de molestar a su hermano, quiso llamarle para darle la buena nueva. Le salió el tiro por la culata. Al decirle a Stoick que su hijo había nacido, éste le informó a su vez que Valka también esperaba un niño y que esta vez lograría llegar a término.

En efecto, tres meses después nació Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, pequeño y débil, y heredero de los Haddock. Snotlout podía ser un bebé más _sano_, pero Hiccup era un Haddock en toda regla.

—No quiero que metas a Snotlout en una estúpida competencia —le dijo Meredith una vez, cuando los dos debían reunirse para ponerse al tanto de sus respectivas vidas privadas—. Mi hijo no será tu conejillo de indias para cumplir tus frustraciones, Spitelout, y si no quieres que recurra a un abogado es mejor que atiendas a lo que digo.

—No te atrevas amenazarme, Meredith —espetó Spitelout—. ¿Recuerdas el contrato prenupcial? Una de las clausulas implica que Snotlout será educado bajo el sello de los Haddock. Recibirá una educación completa en competencias que lo prepararan para ser de los mejores.

Meredith no reclamó nada. Estaba atada por el contrato, pero tampoco permitiría que hiciera lo que quisiera con Snotlout. Aunque eso sería difícil teniendo en cuenta que no soportaba estar cerca de Spitelout y oír sus estúpidas ideas. Debía hacer algo pronto, quizás convencerlo de que lo mejor era que Snotlout viviera con ella en Portshire. Spitelout tenía otros planes.

Los edificios departamentales fueron completados justo a tiempo, así que Spitelout no perdió el tiempo y se instaló en uno de ellos. Meredith no pudo hacer nada al respecto, justo en ese momento Valka había muerto en un viaje de vacaciones y Stoick no permitió que alguien se acercara, lo que complicó todos sus planes, pues ella sabía que su cuñado le ayudaría sin pensarlo. Desgraciadamente no fue así porque Stoick Haddock cambió radicalmente después de la muerte de su esposa.

Spitelout tenía grandes metas para Snotlout y se regocijaba al ver que su hijo cumplía bien en todo. Quizás no era lo suficientemente inteligente y suspicaz, pero lo compensaba con su fuerza física. Spitelout tenía la certeza que Stoick envidiaba a su hijo. Después de todo, Snotlout era todo lo que Hiccup no era. Cada vez que Spitelout miraba al flacucho niño de dientes enormes, cabeza gigante y mejillas llenas de pecas se ufanaba de no haber insistido con Valka. No quería ni imaginar cómo sería su hijo de lo contrario.

—¡Mira, padre, gané de nuevo el maratón en la escuela!

Snotlout le mostraba cada trofeo, medalla o reconocimiento que llegaba a obtener en todo los concursos en los que era inscrito. A sus cinco años, Snotlout era toda una masa de músculos regordetes que lo hacía resaltar de los demás niños de su edad y algunos se preguntaban cómo podía moverse tan rápido siendo tan adusto de figura.

—¿A qué distancia dejaste al segundo lugar? —preguntó Spitelout mirándole de reojo.

A Snotlout se le congeló la sonrisa y bajó el trofeo. Sabía qué eso le preguntaría su padre cuando le mostrara que ganó, pero había estado tan entusiasmado que no lo investigó. Así que sólo pudo quedarse callado y temblando ante la expresión irritada de Spitelout.

—¿Y bien, cuántos metros fueron? —puntualizó y se percató que Snotlout temblaba—. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Deja de temblar! ¡Un Haddock nunca tiembla, eso es muestra de debilidad!

—¡S-Sí, padre! —se irguió como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.

Los dientes de Spitelout crujieron y se levantó de su elegante asiento para sostener por los hombros a Snotlout y agitarlo.

—¡Tampoco tartamudees! —rugió con fiereza. Snotlout sólo encogió y cerró los ojos—. ¡Deja de temblar, niño!

En un intento por apaciguar la furia de su padre, Snotlout sorbió y levantó más el trofeo.

—P-Pero gané…

Eso no le importó a Spitelout cuya ira incrementó al ver la debilidad de su hijo. Odiaba ver cualquier signo de incapacidad para liderar o para ser fuerte que mostrara que Snotlout. Lo odiaba porque no deseaba que lo señalaran por tener un hijo patético. Él ansiaba grandeza, fortuna y éxito y Snotlout lograría conseguirlo por él. Era cuestión de manejarlo adecuadamente, de dirigirlo hacia una meta. Pero a pesar de su apariencia, Snotlout era blando como la mantequilla, muy suave y Spitelout lo atribuyó a su madre. Meredith lo consentía demasiado y lo protegía por igual.

Sobre todo cuando Snotlout metía la pata a fondo. Eran sucesos que no tenían lógica y causa para los demás. Para Spitelout, cuya mente iba en línea recta y toda consecuencia tenía su simple causa, eran accidentes provocados por la estupidez de Snotlout. Pero para Meredith no. Y eso molestaba demasiado a Spitelout porque ella parecía saber algo que él no y eso le irritaba y lo hacía verla con rencor. Rencor que descargaba en Snotlout presionándolo al extremo. No fueron pocas las veces que Snotlout compitió en deportes aunque tuviera más de 37 grados de fiebre o un brazo lastimado.

Snotlout estaba desesperado. Spitelout era inflexible y eso empeoraba cada vez que su madre lo defendía. Se sentía atrapado entre dos paredes estrechas y la única forma de saber que poseía cierto control sobre su vida, era controlar la vida de los demás niños del complejo departamental.

—¡Muévete, inútil!

El pequeño incauto era el hijo de los Mathews. Un niño rubio, de ojos avellana y con un caso extremo de alergia a las plantas. Muchas veces Snotlout lo amarró a los rosales de la señora McCleaver riendo con sus demás amigos al ver como el rubio se hinchaba preso de su alergia. O como a Trey Gubler a quien Snotlout lo hacía comer sándwiches de mocos aderezados con lombrices. O el "¿por qué te golpeas a ti mismo?", era el favorito de Snotlout (y con el que más molestaba a su primo).

Snotlout tenía una pequeña pandilla que actuaban como sus compinches. Le temían, pero preferían estar detrás del matón viendo como golpeaba alguien que ser el golpeado. Estaba el enorme y estúpido de Dogsbreath que a pesar de ser un año menor que Snotlout ya tenía la apariencia de un chico de doce años. Wartihog, Speedifist y Clueless eran el trío de idiotas digno de cualquier matón. No eran precisamente brillantes al momento de planear bromas, pero podían capturar a cualquier desdichado al que Snotlout se topara para hacerle la vida imposible.

—¡Oye, Fastidiccup! —gritó Snotlout—. ¡Atrapa esto, nerd!

Si había alguien a quien Snotlout Jorgenson le tuviera más tirria, ése era su primo Hiccup Haddock III. Snotlout le guardaba mucha rencor y competía contra el en todo lo que pudiera. La mayoría de las ocasiones Snotlout ganaba, pero cuando Hiccup lo hacía (por milagro divino o porque Jorgenson no hacia trampa), entonces era seguro que ese día le correspondería un enorme regaño de parte de Spitelout. Además, aunque Hiccup fuese un _inútil_ seguía portando el apellido Haddock, mientras que a Snotlout no se le permitía.

—¡Auch! —gimió Hiccup de puro dolor al recibir el impacto directo de la bomba apestosa en su cara. Había cerrado tan fuerte los ojos al sentir el golpe, así que la sustancia no había dañado sus ojos, pero lo dejó desorientado. A su lado, oyó el chillido asustado de Fishlegs y supuso que él también había sido blanco del ataque.

Snotlout y su pandilla rieron burlonamente de sus víctimas. Para rematar, Jorgenson empujó a cada uno al suelo.

—¡Fíjense por donde van, par de tontos! —se mofó. Luego se percató de que los lentes que Hiccup usaba se habían caído a un lado, los tomó y apretó hasta que el cristal se quebró—. Ni con tus feas gafas puedes ver bien. Típico de inútiles como tú, Fastidiccup, ahora entiendo por mi tío está tan decepcionado de ti.

—¡Cállate, Snotlout! —espetó Hiccup sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Si los abría corría el riesgo de quedarse ciego.

Snotlout frunció el ceño. Nadie le daba órdenes.

—¡Ya verás, idiota! —se abalanzó sobre su primo.

Hiccup tuvo la suficiente experiencia física para esquivarlo justo a tiempo y Snotlout se estampó contra el suelo. Hiccup sabía que eso traería problemas, así que, ignorando la voz racional en su cabeza que le decía que correr con los ojos cerrados era una de las cosas idiotas que no debía hacer, comenzó a correr por su vida con tan buena suerte que sorteó bien el camino varias veces. Snotlout lo perseguía de cerca, dispuesto a tomarlo del cuello y darle su merecido sin dejarle marca alguna en la cara. Snotlout no era idiota como parecía.

La persecución llegó hasta fuera de la seguridad de los departamentos. Hiccup tuvo el tiempo suficiente para limpiar un poco su cara de la sustancia fétida y ver un poco el camino, pero sin sus lentes era como si un topo saliera a la tierra a pasear. No veía claramente así que no se percató que estaba a punto de cruzar la calle con el semáforo en rojo. A su vez, Snotlout estaba demasiado furioso para haberlo notado y cuando logró alcanzarlo y derrumbarlo, un automóvil estaba por impactarlos a ambos.

Fue cuando Snotlout por fin lo notó y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar muy alto. De repente, el automóvil dio un giro inesperado y terminó estrellándose en una esquina. Snotlout había estado a tres centímetros de una muerte dolorosa. Pero había pasado de nuevo. _Algo_ había logrado que el auto no se estrellara contra ellos.

—¿Lo hiciste de nuevo, verdad? —el comentario de Hiccup tuvo la cualidad de traerlo de vuelta—. ¿Hiciste _eso_?

Snotlout abrió sus azules ojos con incredulidad y sin esperar nada negó con brusquedad y se alejó de ahí corriendo a su casa. Se encerró en su cuarto y se metió debajo de las sábanas a pensar que lo que había pasado no era más que una simple ilusión, o como su padre decía, algo hecho por fuerzas de la física con una causa perfectamente explicable.

Snotlout era reticente a aceptar que algo más sucedía. No porque tuviera miedo, sino por ese algo también Hiccup parecía tenerlo y no quería que su padre se enterara y que se enfadara más con él. Su madre no parecía sorprendida o molesta, pero quizás eso era porque lo amaba demasiado como para ver que Snotlout no era normal.

Hiccup no era normal y eso estaba bien. Eso era natural y justo. Pero eso no era para él. Snotlout Jorgenson no quería terminar como su primo y no quería decepcionar a su padre. ¡Pero era tan difícil controlar esos sucesos! Era como si le persiguieran, como si cada vez que estuviera enojado o frustrado perdiera su estado neutral y explotara.

Cuando sucedían esos accidentes y su primo estaba presente, Snotlout dejaba de molestarlo por algunos días. Como aquella ocasión en diciembre, cuando Snotlout había estado vagando con sus amigos por el patio y una cantidad excesiva de nieve cayó sobre él. En cuanto vio al culpable de su oprobio, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para amedrentarse contra él.

—Vi lo que hiciste, Fastidiccup.

Snotlout tenía la mandíbula tensa y hacia un esfuerzo por no soltarle un puñetazo de una buena vez. Detrás de él, sus amigos rieron del apodo que le había puesto a su primo como si fuera el mejor chiste del mundo.

—No fue mi culpa, Snotlout —replicó con aquella calma que le ponía los pelos de punta. Su maldito primo había aprendido a controlarse bien y eso sólo hacía que Snotlout se comportara peor con él—. La nieve cayó por sí sola, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

Snotlout no estaba convencido. Frunció el ceño y lo apuntó con más fuerza, enterrando su dedo anular en su hombro.

—¡Mientes, Fastidiccup! Tú fuiste quien la hizo caer sobre mí.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo si no me moví después de que me tiraste? —comentó con calma.

Snotlout boqueó como pez fuera del agua, sin una respuesta lógica que dar y pudo apreciar el brillo victorioso en los ojos verdes de su primo.

—Eso no me importa, porque sé que lo hiciste —espetó contundente.

—Sí, lo hice —admitió Hiccup tranquilamente para su gran satisfacción, pero no duró mucho porque se percató de su sonrisa triunfante, como si Hiccup hubiera anticipado su movimiento—. Como tú también puedes hacerlo, ¿no?

El gesto de Snotlout se contrajo en algo parecido a la angustia, el rictus de incomodidad y sorpresa que cruzo por él fue una bendición para Hiccup.

—¿De qué está hablando, Snot? —preguntó Dogsbreath rascándose perezosamente la nariz.

Snotlout leyó en la mirada de Hiccup que si seguía molestando, empezaría hablar. No le convenía, no cuando sus amigos estaban cerca. Aguantando las ganas de decirle alguno, simplemente pateó nieve sobre el cuerpo de su primo.

—No habla de nada —replicó con molestia—. Vámonos, chicos, puede que nos contagien sus gérmenes raritos si nos quedamos más aquí.

De nuevo, las risitas los acompañaron. Snotlout y su pandilla se alejaron dejándolo en el suelo, con la vista baja y con la nieve cubriéndolo. Snotlout no permitiría que Hiccup arruinara su _normalidad._

Era una tremenda lástima que el destino no tuviera el mismo objetivo.

* * *

><p>Ocurrió durante una tarde lluviosa. Spitelout estaba en casa cenando con Snotlout y para variar hablando sobre los cursos a los que lo había inscrito en ese mes. Snotlout no estaba nada emocionado al oír sobre seminarios de etiqueta para empresarios (aunque aceptó bastante bien los de futbol americano y los de rugby), y fingió escucharlo mientras jugaba distraídamente con la carne de su plato.<p>

—También irás a hacer pesas. Oí de Herbert que su hijo empezó a ejercitarse con pesas a los diez y ha crecido desarrollando una fuerza increíble. Tú tienes once, así que ya has pasado un año perdiendo el tiempo en juegos de niños. Entrarás en una semana, después del entrenamiento irás a practicar esgrima con Lamark, un amigo mío me hizo el favor de conseguirte una cita con él. No vayas a decepcionarme, Snotlout, Lamark es un prestigioso maestro de esgrima.

—Sí, padre —comentó él sin mucho ánimo.

Spitelout no era lo suficientemente perspicaz para darse cuenta del estado emocional de su hijo, y si lo era, no le importaba. Entonces, escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Como no tenían sirvientas porque Stoick había impuesto esa regla en los condominios, Snotlout tuvo que ir bajo orden de su padre. Al abrir la puerta, se topó con un extraño hombre de una elegante túnica verde y azul, cabellos grisáceos y ojos cerúleos. Su expresión imponente le sacó a Snotlout un ceño fruncido y que lo mirara como si el tipo fuera a un carnaval y estuviera perdido.

—¿Quién es, Snotlout? —claramente, Spitelout no era un hombre paciente.

—Ah… no lo sé, padre —respondió con duda, pero sin cerrar la puerta.

Ésa no era una respuesta que Spitelout Jorgenson aceptara. Levantándose del comedor como si le hubiesen mentado la madre, se dirigió hacia la entrada y al ver al alto hombre vestido _como mujer_ justo en la puerta.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —espetó Spitelout con enojo.

El desconocido caballero enarcó una ceja con sutileza y antes de que Spitelout pudiera decir algo más, elevó su mano donde una palito largo sobresalía de entre sus dedos. Snotlout no supo que pasó, pero de un momento a otro vio como su padre se quedaba quieto como estatua con una impresión de que había visto un fantasma.

—Lamento esta abrupta interrupción, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder —dijo el desconocido con un acento que pudo identificar de inmediato. Australiano. Igual que su horrible profesor de literatura—. Lo mejor sería pasar a la sala, señor Jorgenson, hay muchas cosas que usted y su padre deben saber.

—¿Qué? —tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, la furia hizo presencia—. ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

El mencionado ni se dio por aludido y pasó con la naturalidad de quien se siente en su casa. Snotlout no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, pero cuando vio que movía de nuevo esa extraña vara haciendo que la vajilla en la cocina se moviera y el té se sirviera, casi le da un paro cardíaco.

—Tome asiento, por favor —indicó con cortesía.

Snotlout lo hizo como un autómata, temeroso de provocar la ira del extraño. Cuando se sentó y el té estuvo servido, el extraño movió de nuevo el palito y su padre dejó de estar congelado, no obstante, tampoco podía hablar. La boca de Spitelout se movía presurosa, pero no emitía sonido alguno.

—Lamento haber sido un poco rudo con mi entrada —dijo el extraño después de sorber algo de té—, pero no me gusta que griten al tratar de dar noticias importantes como ésta.

Snotlout no sabía qué decir. Su repertorio de respuestas poseía sólo dos opciones: gritar como desquiciado o boquear torpemente. Una vocecita en su cabeza le indicó que tal vez ninguna de las dos sería bien recibida por su interlocutor.

—Mi nombre es Áster E. Bunnymund y soy subdirector del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería —sacó de su bolsillo un sobre—. Por lo general, permanezco neutral a estas interacciones, pero dado que la Profesora Parkinson fue reasignada a otro caso similar al tuyo. Así que aquí estoy yo.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos. Áster bebía el té como si nada lo perturbara y Snotlout estaba tan quieto y se sentía tan desencajado que creía que estaba dormido. Miró el sobre en su mano y logró leer algunas cosas que lo confundieron aún más. En primera, las palabras magia y hechicería no entraban dentro del contexto (por lo menos, no en un contexto común y corriente, y sobre todo, normal). También estaba el insignificante hecho que, al parecer, estaba refiriendo esas palabras en él. Casi como si dijera que él era una especie de brujo o alguna tontería de ésas.

—Recomiendo que abra el sobre cuanto antes —dijo Áster al ver que el niño ni se movía ni nada. Sinceramente, Áster prefería mantenerse alejado de esos asuntos. No le concernía más que enviar las misivas, pero este caso en particular era interesante.

Pocas veces se encontraban a dos primos magos teniendo padres muggles. Bunnymund había estado un poco interesado al principio, es decir, era una coincidencia nada común. Sin embargo, al indagar más sobre las familias Jorgenson y Haddock, más se percató de las increíbles diferencias entre sus miembros. Él se habría decantado por seguir el avance de Hiccup Haddock III, ese muchachito revelaba una mente brillante y un talento sin igual. Desafortunadamente, Potter fue el elegido para el caso y Áster tuvo que conformarse con Snotlout Jorgenson.

Al ser primos, Áster había esperado comportamientos similares, pero se dio cuenta con decepción que Snotlout no tenía aquello que él consideraba digno de un estudiante de Hogwarts. Jorgenson era un chico de mente cerrada, mucho músculo y poco cerebro, aunque no lo culpaba. Teniendo a un muggle tan desagradable de padre como lo era Spitelout sin duda alguna influía en su comportamiento.

Cuando al fin pudo reunir la suficiente fuerza mental para reaccionar, Snotlout rompió el sobre con movimientos torpes y extrajo su contenido. Si antes había estado confundido, ahora no encontraba palabras para especificar cómo se sentía. A su lado, Spitelout se asomó sobre su hombro y su cara tuvo una expresión similar a la de su hijo.

_Estimado Señor Jorgenson:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_  
><em>Áster E. Bunnymund<em>  
><em>Director adjunto<em>

—Debes estar bromeando, viejo —pronunció Snotlout con desagrado—. Ya me lo temía, todo esto es una broma, eh. Seguramente es para un programa de televisión, sí, eso debe ser. ¡Quieren gastarle una broma a los poderosos Jorgenson!

Spitelout bramó afirmativamente, como si de repente hubiese recobrado su confianza.

—Le aseguro que esto no es una broma —dijo Bunnymund—. En Hogwarts todo es un asunto serio y le sugiero que exprese sus dudas adecuadamente.

—¡Deja de joder! —escupió Snotlout arrojándole los papeles—. ¡Fuera de esta casa! ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!

Áster elevó una ceja, pero mantuvo la calma. Sabía cómo tratar con niños así. Después de todo, llevaba cinco años trabajando en Hogwarts como subdirector y profesor. Tendría que recurrir a todo su ingenio para lograr convencer a esos dos cabezas duras… quizás no y sólo tenía que usar su as bajo la manga.

—Ahora mismo tu primo, el señor Haddock, está escuchando a su orientador que, como yo, le ha entregado su carta —explicó—. Como entenderás, no eres el único que fue elegido.

—¿Hiccup también? —dijo Snotlout.

—Así es —bebió otro sorbo de té—. Naturalmente, él está más que capacitado para entrar a nuestro colegio. Hogwarts sólo es para lo mejor de los mejores.

Ahí estaba la carnada. Áster sólo esperaba que la tomaran. En cuanto vio el brillo ambicioso en los ojos de Spitelout supo que había ganado. Movió su varita para quitarle el hechizo de silencio a Spitelout y prosiguió a explicarle lo que debía, lo cual no iba a ser nada sencillo.

Áster suspiró lentamente.

Bueno, podía ser peor.

* * *

><p>Snotlout Jorgenson no recordaba nunca haber visto a Spitelout tan estupecfacto y ambicioso como cuando Áster le explicó todo sobre el mundo mágico. Fue como si de repente a su padre se le hubiese movido toda la materia gris haciendo que todo su cerebro trabajara como nunca antes que le hizo comprender la noticia de que su hijo era un mago al instante. Snotlout no evitó pensar que eso se debió a que el hijo de su tío Stoick también lo era y Spitelout no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de una competencia. Ni siquiera le interesó informarse sobre los demás colegios como Dumstrang o Beauxbatons, Spitelout quería que Snotlout entrara a Hogwarts y aplastara al hijo de Stoick, claro, figurativamente.<p>

A Snotlout realmente no le importaba, pero por hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso lo haría todo. Así que se propuso como meta entrar a la casa de los valientes (valientes para Snotlout significaba campeones) y ser el mejor en su generación. Teniendo en cuenta que no le iba tan mal en la escuela muggle, pensaba que Hogwarts sería pan comido.

Además, ver la cara de Hiccup cuando le notificó que él también iría a Hogwarts fue fenomenal. Snotlout nunca lo había visto tan molesto, ni como cuando le llenó su mochila de tijerillas.

Snotlout habría querido ir a comprar sus cosas de una vez por todas, pero Spitelout le indicó que sería un día antes de que se marchara y Snotlout tuvo que aguantar ver a Hiccup y al patético de Fishlegs jugar a escondidas con sus varitas y leer algunos libros de magia.

Cuando fue tiempo de que él fuera al callejón Diagon, Snotlout estaba muy entusiasmado, incluso su padre. ¡Hasta le había comprado ropa nueva para ir en sus mejores galas a comprar! Spitelout Jorgenson haría todo para resaltar en el mundo mago desde el principio, para que entendieran que los Jorgenson eran ricos y opulentos.

Al ingresar a Gringotts, Spitelout fue atendido por Bill Weasley en persona. Fue afortunado, si hubiese sido un goblin más impaciente que el pelirrojo muchacho, Spitelout hubiera terminado muy mal.

Cuando cambiaron las libras por los galeones, pasaron por las túnicas y Spitelout rezongó durante todo el tiempo a la dependienta, explicándole lo importante que era que quedaran perfectas, siempre con tono alto y fuerte para ser claramente escuchado. Comprar el caldero, la balanza y la escoba fueron otras oportunidades para exagerar y Snotlout lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba ver las caras de algunos niños cuando él compraba lo mejor y ellos tenían que conformarse con poco.

Snotlout se mofaba de todos y cada uno de ellos. Incluso cuando consiguió su varita, no trató muy bien a Elisa.

—Quiero la mejor varita —dijo Snotlout con prepotencia—. Oí que aquí vendían las de mejor calidad de todo Londres, me gustaría comprobar eso.

A Elisa casi le salta una vena en la sien. Había conocido chicos petulantes antes, pero éste… éste se llevaba el premio y lo perdía por petulante. Estaba a punto de decirle un par de verdades a él y a su estúpido padre, pero afortunadamente Ollivander intervino justo a tiempo. Desde que había visto entrar a Snotlout se fue a la parte trasera de la tienda. Ciertamente, no había esperado que ese día viniera el dueño de una de las primeras varitas que hizo, pero estaba contento. Después de tantas décadas, por fin se iría.

Cuando Ollivander presentó una vieja caja color rojiza y polvorienta, Snotlout pensó que estaba bromeando.

—No voy a tener una varita vieja o usada —dijo contundente—. Un Jorgenson no se conforma con cosas viejas o usadas.

Spitelout asintió con convicción, como para afirmar las palabras de su hijo, e infló el pecho. A Elisa se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

—Una varita elige al mago —explicó Ollivander amablemente—. Puede irse ahora, señor Jorgenson, pero estoy seguro que no podrá encontrar una varita mejor que ésta.

—Bueno —meditó—, supongo que no tengo nada que perder si la tocó.

Ollivander le entregó una varita de color negro bastante larga, y cuando los dedos de Snotlout la tomaron, sintió un clic. Algo inexplicable brotó y saltaron chispas azules de la punta de la varita. En ese momento, a Snotlout no le importó que su padre le dijera que no la comprarían por ser defectuosa, ya tenía lo que quería.

—Espino, centro de nervio de dragón, 40 centímetros, ligeramente flexible —dijo Ollivander—. Una de mis primeras varitas y hasta ahora apenas encontré a su dueño.

—Me la llevó —pronunció Snotlout sin darle el tiempo suficiente a su padre para quejarse o hacer algo. Pagó la cantidad debida y salió de ahí contento.

Cabe mencionar que el gusto no le duró tanto cuando Spitelout lo regañó al volver a casa.

* * *

><p>El día en que Snotlout entró por primera vez a la plataforma 9 ¾ pudo comprender que efectivamente era un mago e iba a entrar a un prestigioso colegio de magia. Estaba acompañado de su madre y su padre, lo que sin duda era un hecho inesperado.<p>

Meredith Jorgenson no había estado para nada sorprendida al enterarse de que su hijo era mago. De hecho, en cuanto se supo, estalló de alegría. Incluso sus abuelos maternos estaban eufóricos con la noticia. Según le habían dicho, ellos habían pertenecido a un clan de magos hace muchos siglos, pero los habían desterrado cuando su ancestro fue un squib. Así que se alegraban mucho de que la magia no se hubiera perdido y ahora él pudiera entrar en Hogwarts. Su abuela le había dicho que la antigua familia había estado en la casa Gryffindor, así que Snotlout tendría que seguir con la tradición.

—Pórtate correctamente, cariño —le dijo Meredith acariciando ligeramente su cabeza—. Lamentablemente, ni yo ni tus abuelos sabemos lo suficiente como para darte consejos, pero estoy segura que lo lograrás.

—Descuida, madre —sonrió él levemente.

—Espero que no me decepciones, Snotlout —dijo severamente su padre logrando que bajara la cabeza—. ¡Arriba esa mirada! Un Haddock nunca baja la vista, siempre ve a los ojos.

—Sí, padre —pronunció.

—Y también habla con convicción —espetó Spitelout.

—¡Sí, padre! —dijo con fuerza, sabiendo que de lo contrario su padre enloquecería.

Meredith trató de guardar las apariencias. No quería iniciar un escándalo. El pitido del silbato anunciando la partida rompió con la incomodidad. Snotlout subió al Expreso de Hogwarts sosteniendo su maleta sin temblar y poniendo su habitual expresión severa, esa que indicaba que no se metieran con él o les rompería un hueso. Parecía funcionar con los chicos que se veían más pequeños que él, y Snotlout pensó que podría buscar a su primo para hacerle una broma antes de entrar.

—¿Estás perdido, amigo? —le preguntó un chico obesa, rubio y de ojos verdes.

Snotlout lo miró como si no importara y estaba a punto de replicarle que no le incumbía estar ahí.

—Mi nombre es Fabián Quinn —se presentó sin que se lo hubiera pedido—, y soy prefecto de Gryffindor. Ahora estoy ayudando a los nuevos a encontrar un compartimento vacío. Esta año están muy llenos y no es fácil encontrar uno.

Eso le interesó. De lo poco que sabía, los prefectos eran como una especie de ayudante de profesores. Si lograba ganarse la confianza de éste, quizás tendría un buen contacto al comenzar. Fabián lo llevó hasta un compartimento que contenía a un chico de su edad, de piel morena y alborotados cabellos. No pasó ni un minuto para que Snotlout le hablara como acostumbraba, presumiéndole todo lo que sabía del mundo mágico.

El aludido sólo sonreía levemente o se encogía de hombros con cortesía, como si no le interesara.

—Ah, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? —dijo Snotlout al terminar de contarle por segunda vez que descendía de un noble linaje.

—Guy —dijo el otro—. Guy Domani.

—¿Domani? ¿Eres italiano?

—Algo así.

—Uhmm, supongo que convendría que te juntaras conmigo. Después de todo, soy inglés y te ayudaría adaptarte a nuestras costumbres.

Guy sólo rió como si hubiera dicho un buen chiste. Snotlout lo dejó pasar pensando que había encontrado a un compinche tan idiota como sus antiguos amigos muggles (de los que se había desecho, por ser quien era ahora). Lo que Snotlout no sabía era que Guy Domani no se reía por creerlo gracioso, sino porque pensaba que no tenía caso ofenderse por las palabras de Snotlout.

—Harás grandes cosas si te juntas conmigo.

—Lo que digas.

Snotlout estaba seguro que entraría a Gryffindor y que Guy le agradecería después por su amistad. Sin embargo, no siempre el destino cumple con tus expectativas. Eso fue algo que aprendió Snotlout cuando no lo seleccionaron para Gryffindor, sino para Hufflepuff, y cuando Guy terminó siendo amigo de Hiccup y no suyo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, acá la madera de la varita de Snotlout. Fue la más difícil de encontrar, ya que el personaje tiene algunas facetas interesantes que explotar.<p>

**Espino:** El fabricante de varitas Gregorovitch escribió sobre el espino que con él se produce una varita extraña y contradictoria, tan llena de paradojas como el árbol que la produjo, cuyas hojas y flores sanan pero cuyas ramas cortadas huelen a muerte. Las varitas de espino son complejas e intrigantes en su naturaleza, como los dueños con los que funcionan mejor. A las varitas de espino se les da particularmente bien la magia curativa, pero también los maleficios. La varita de espino se siente cómoda con las naturalezas que están en conflicto o con un mago o una bruja que está pasando por un periodo de agitación. Sin embargo, el espino no es fácil de controlar, y solo se pone una varita de espino entre las manos de un mago o una bruja de comprobado talento, o podría haber peligrosas consecuencias. Las varitas de espino tienen una peculiaridad: si sus hechizos no se saben controlar bien pueden volverse contra el que los hace.


	12. Jackson Overland

**Disclaimer: **Los títulos mencionados aquí no me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos autores y no hago lucro con esto (o sea que sigo siendo pobre aunque escriba el fic).

**Películas: **_El origen de los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians). Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (How to Train Your Dragon). Valiente (Brave). Enredados (Tangled). Los Croods (The Croods). Hotel Transilvania. ParaNorman. Coraline y la Puerta Secreta. El reino secreto (Epic). _

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!** Pues acá les traigo el capítulo de Jackson Overland. La verdad me encantó escribirlo porque hubo aspectos que pude ahondar, y que en _El sello roto_ y _El adagio de los muertos_, no he podido explotar. Acá sabremos un poco más de su vida al cuidado de los Rosier, y quizás algo más de su pasado en relación con Pitch Black (no mucho realmente). Después de Jackson sigue Eugene Fitzherbert. Así que sus historias irán algo relacionadas.

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo 12**

**Jackson Overland**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

"_Descuida, no te pasará nada… ¡Esto será muy divertido! Así que no tengas miedo"._

—Jackson Overland, _Rise of the guardians (Movie)._

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Una lechuza de plumaje blanco y enormes ojos amarillos, se paró con gracia en el alfeizar de la habitación de Drusila Rosier. La alta y rubia bruja se levantó con pereza del tocador donde había pasado parte de la mañana peinándose el cabello, a tomar la misiva. No era de vital importancia, sólo era una carta de una rama de su familia en Francia que mandaba saludos. Nada que mereciera una respuesta de más de tres líneas de su parte.<p>

—¿Noticias del tío Edelai? —interrumpió la voz de su hermana mayor, Epona Rosier. Tan rubia y pálida como ella, con el cabello amarrado en un firme moño. Drusila se limitó a sonreír con sorna a la vez que tomaba un trozo de pergamino para escribir la contestación—. Deben ser buenas noticias si lograron sacarte esa sonrisa.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Epona. Sólo mandó unas líneas preguntando cuando lo conocerá. Espero que mi respuesta sea suficiente para convencerlo que no tiene permiso ni derecho de entrar en contacto con él.

—Tan fría como siempre, Drusila, ¿acaso no merece conocerlo personalmente? Después de todo, los Rosier estamos a cargo de él y cualquier miembro de la familia puede venir a verle.

Drusila bufó revoleando los ojos. Los Rosier no se distinguían por ser precisamente unidos, salvo en situaciones extremadamente delicadas y en las que dependiera el futuro de su clan. Así que cualquier intento por acercarse sería desestimado.

El ruido de un jarrón rompiéndose indicó a las hermanas que ya había despertado. Antes habrían respirado hondo y después estallado en furia por lo acometido, ahora era costumbre que sus días comenzaran de esa forma desde que lo habían recibido en su casa.

—Iré yo —informó Epona para salir de la habitación yendo directamente a donde el sonido de una risa infantil la guiaba.

Al llegar al pasillo central vio las huellas del crimen. Un finísimo jarrón cuyo origen se remontaba a las épocas de Merlín, destrozado en pedacitos irreparables, y como tenía un hechizo especial, la magia no podía repararlo. Epona se limitó a sacar su varita y limpiar el desastre. Si Druella Rosier siguiera viva seguramente habría muerto de un paro cardiaco al ver una reliquia familiar reducida a nada.

—Es mejor que salgas de donde quiera que estés escondido —dijo en voz alta y clara, esperando oír más pistas para dar con el causante sin usar magia—, a menos que quieras que la señora Plum regrese a darte lecciones de refinamiento de modales.

—¡Yo me encargué de que no quisiera regresar!

El grito había salido de detrás de las largas cortinas de seda azul marino. Epona movió su varita de nuevo dejando al descubierto a un niño de seis años de edad. Cabello marrón y ojos almendrados, piel clara con singulares chapitas que lo hacían ver tierno. Sonreía traviesamente como si el hecho de ser atrapado no tuviese alguna implicación para él.

—¿Ya te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy, Epona? —comentó con nombrada picardía.

Por su parte, Epona se bastó con mirarlo severamente y después sonreírle como quien ya aceptó que nada puede hacerse.

—No —respondió—. Creo que te había dicho que eso no funciona conmigo.

—Intentarlo no mata a nadie —alzó las manos en un gesto de fingida resignación—. ¿Y cuál será mi castigo esta vez? Por favor, que no sea ése en el que me consigues una nueva profesora. Me estoy aburriendo de hacer planes para espantarlas y que no vuelvan nunca.

Esta vez Epona sonrió de verdad. Ver a las prestigiosas instructoras del mundo mágico perdiendo la compostura por los juegos de un niño, era muy divertido. Epona y Drusila habían estado un poco escandalizadas al principio, pero con el tiempo entendieron que sus castigos y regaños nada valían a la opinión del pequeño.

—Además, tienes que admitir que me he portado muy bien durante las últimas semanas —señaló con presunción—. No he congelado nada y han vuelto a crecer las flores en el jardín.

Epona se cruzó de brazos como evaluando lo dicho. La verdad es que pensaba en otra cosa. No le sorprendía las muestras de magia, era algo natural en los niños. Lo asombroso era la clase de magia que manejaba a tan corta edad. No conocía precedente que indicara que un niño pudiese manejar magia elemental. Ese tipo era muy difícil de conseguir y casi imposible de manejar. Pocos magos pudieron hacerlo, muchos más murieron en el intento.

Jackson James Overland podía controlar el hielo, más preciso el ambiente a su alrededor para crearlo. Era una habilidad única que tenía más poder cuando se combinaba con ese extraño cayado con el que solía jugar o volar por el jardín. Cuando a las hermanas Rosier les llegó la noticia que debían hacerse cargo de él por ser huérfano de unos parientes lejanos, lo habían recibido con recelo pues junto con el bebé venía dicho báculo. Por lo menos, eso era lo que recordaba.

—Aun así, has roto el jarrón que perteneció a mi madre —indicó Epona con calma. Jackson estaba a punto de replicar, pero ella lo silenció con un movimiento de su varita—. Nada de quejas, Jackson. Ya sabes cómo nos manejamos en esta casa.

Las muecas que hizo Jackson tratando de expresarse siendo mudo provocaron que Epona riera. Sin necesidad de palabras comprendía muy bien lo que estaba gesticulando.

—No importa lo que piensas, eres un sangre pura y debes aprender todo lo relacionado con eso. Si no quieres que cualquiera se aproveche de ti es mejor que te acostumbres a esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Jackson puso morros. No entendía el punto de aprender tantos modales y costumbres tediosas. Desde que tuvo uso de consciencia, prefería ser parte de aquello que se le antojaba. Las reglas y normas no le servían de nada si eso amenazaba con privarlo de divertirse. Jackson odiaba cualquier cosa que no fuera divertida. Él era, en sus propias y atinadas palabras, puros juegos y diversión.

—Ahora, si quieres que te quite el hechizo tendrás que prometerme que acabaras las lecciones básicas de correcto manejo en la sociedad —dijo Epona acentuando cada palabra con la varita. Jackson se mostró poco cooperativo—. No seas así, Jackson, entiendo que no te gusta estar encerrado, pero tus padres fueron muy específicos al solicitar que te mantuviéramos aquí hasta que cumplieras la edad suficiente para entrar al colegio.

Era una especie de clausula escrita en una hoja notarial que venía junto al moisés que contenía a Jack. Declaraba que debía permanecerlo a salvo dentro de la mansión y que sólo en circunstancias severas podía salir. Epona y Drusila no comprendieron el punto, pero se imaginaron que los progenitores de Jack no querrían que su hijo fuera blanco de la pulla periodista. Así que trataron de mantenerlo dentro de su casa, lo que con el tiempo fue difícil ya que el niño era curioso y aventurero por naturaleza. Al final, ambas acordaron llevarlo a dar cortos y esporádicos paseos a los alrededores de Edgmond, cerca de Ribble, siempre y cuando Jackson tuviera una conducta impecable.

Epona agitó la varita al ver que por fin lo aceptaba. Libre al fin, Jackson comenzó a mascullar un sinfín de maldiciones para alejarse al jardín y volar un rato. Epona no dijo más. Se limitó a ir a la cocina a preparar la cena. Sin elfos domésticos por la nueva ley aprobada, tuvo que aprender a cocinar y hacer los deberes por sí misma; Epona no tenía problemas, pero sí Drusila que no podía preparar un emparedado sin incendiarlo todo en el proceso.

Mientras en el jardín, Jackson se entretenía brincando en el césped. Sus pies desnudos dejaban un rastro de escarcha, lo que seguramente irritaría a Epona. Aun así, Jackson se negaba a llevar zapatos. Sentía tan horrible el material del calzado con su piel, que prefería ir descalzo a cualquier parte. No le molestaba. Sin importar cuan frío estuviera el piso, él no lo sentía debido a su anormal baja temperatura. Drusila le había contado una vez que cuando tocaron su piel pensaron que estaba muerto, y que a falta de una explicación lógica por parte de los medimagos, lo dejaron ya que no parecía afectarle.

Jackson no tenía ningún problema con eso. Era realmente genial ser uno con el frío. Se divertía mucho creando pequeñas nevadas en los pasillos de la mansión, o congelar el piso para patinar un rato, o atrapar a los pocos gnomos que entraban al jardín. Eso era uno de sus juegos favoritos. Los gnomos esperaban descongelarse pronto para ir a morderle los dedos, pero el hielo no se derretía ni porque el sol estuviera en lo alto. Sólo hasta que Jackson quería, los liberaba y ya no volvían a meterse al jardín nunca más.

También podía entretenerse usando la estructura exterior como patio de rampas. Jackson era muy ágil y podía subirse a su cayado y hacer buenos trucos y piruetas. Un día terminó rompiendo varias gárgolas del techo ocasionando que a Epona le saliera un tic nervioso. Ése era uno de sus mayores logros y del que estaba muy orgulloso.

Aunque no había día que no se las ingeniara para romper su rutina, Jackson resentía la falta de más contacto exterior. La última voluntad de sus padres lo martirizaba, porque él quería conocer a más niños, vivir aventuras y reír hasta que las costillas le doliesen. Epona y Drusila eran buenas personas, pero su propia educación las hacía poco expresivas afectuosamente. No que le molestara. A Jackson no se le antojaba tener a un par de mujeres abrazándolo y pellizcándole las mejillas todo el bendito día.

Quería un amigo. Un amigo al que le pudiera contar sobre lo que le gustaba, lo que le desagradaba. Alguien con quien pudiera planear travesuras, que tuviera un poco de cerebro para saber cuándo parar y no terminar muerto. Añoraba platicar con alguien sobre esos sueños repetitivos que le asediaban, donde veía a personas que ni conocía. Una vez quiso preguntarle a Epona qué significaba que soñara con una mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio, pero a riesgo de que ella se burlara de él prefirió no hacerlo.

Esos sueños no eran para nada molestos. Si era sincero le gustaban mucho. La mujer siempre le sonreía y era amable con él, aunque algunas veces la soñaba enojada y haciendo graciosas muecas. Hubo ocasiones en las que Jack le preguntaba su nombre y lo único que oía era ruido blanco, como si algo interfiriera. No podía hacer nada para escucharla.

—¡Es hora de cenar, Jack!

Al oír a Epona llamándolo dio media vuelta para regresar. Dejaría de pensar en eso por el momento, le interesaba más saber que había preparado Epona para comer. Rezó a Circe que no fueran panqueques con miel. Odiaba el pan a morir.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que Jackson Overland salió más allá de los límites de Edgmond, no fue para una excursión como había creído. Al parecer, un miembro de los Rosier quería verlo, o eso fue lo que dijo Epona. Sin embargo cuando le preguntó a Drusila tuvo una respuesta más contundente.<p>

—Es un hombre odioso que busca hacerse de riquezas por cualquier medio.

—¿Y yo que pintó en ese asunto? Si es de su familia, seguro que tiene un montón de galeones en Gringotts.

—Es un Rosier, pero su fortuna es pequeña en comparación con la nuestra, e incluso con la tuya. En otras palabras, quiere tener tu custodia para obtener los beneficios completos.

—No pueden permitir eso, Drusi —pronunció Jack con vehemencia. Tenía ya ocho años y la idea de tener que lidiar con un vejete arrogante y ambicioso como el tío Edelai, era poco agradable. Jackson pensó que podía hacerle cambiar de opinión una vez que se conocieran y le congelara el pantalón—. Ya casi logró que Eponi se ponga del color azul que más me gusta y no quiero que mis esfuerzos sean en vano.

—Descuida, Jackson, nadie se merece tener que cuidarte —contraatacó Epona Rosier esgrimiendo una sonrisa ladina. Entre ellos dos se había instalado una sana reciprocidad de insultos sátiros—. Esto terminara pronto, es cuestión de convencerlo que eres insoportable. Cosa que no será nada difícil.

—Tú también eres encantadora, Eponi —refutó Jack con una sonrisa torcida, usando el apodo que ella tanto odiaba.

Epona y Drusila se prepararon para partir. Era la primera vez que Jackson sentiría lo que era una aparición. A diferencia del mareo y el retorcijón normal de estómago, él estuvo fascinado con la adrenalina que corrió en sus venas al sentirse transportado. Se prometió a sí mismo que aprendería eso en cuanto entrara al colegio. Ya se imaginaba las posibilidades divertidas que tendría si lograba aparecer y desaparecer de un lugar en un parpadeo.

Al tocar suelo, Jackson vio que habían llegado a una especie de cámara con muchas oficinas. Drusila le dijo que era el Departamento de Regulación y Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas en el Ministerio de Magia. Habían decidido que era mejor solucionar este asunto por vías legales lo más pronto posible, además Edelai no se atrevería a nada estando en ese lugar.

Fue la primera vez que Epona Rosier sostuvo su mano. Cuando Jack subió la mirada notó la preocupación en el rostro de la bruja. Para hacerla sentir mejor, apretó el agarre y procuró mantenerse cerca en lo que iban a donde se supone era la reunión. En el camino, no perdió detalle de lo que le rodeaba. No era la situación en la que esperaba salir al exterior o el lugar elegido, pero no era tan malo. Había personas que se veían muy interesantes. Quizás si se esforzaba mucho podía convencerlas de llevarlo a la Oficina de Aurores para conocer a Harry Potter o ir a Sortilegios Weasley a comprar goma de mascar tronadora que una vez Epona y Drusila le trajeron.

Llegaron frente a una puerta de madera de ébano. Entrando había un escritorio grueso y demasiado formal, y detrás, sentada en una cómoda silla, se encontraba una hermosa mujer cuyo cabello amarrado en un chongo era color cobrizo. Enfrente estaba un anciano demasiado feo y terriblemente encorvado. Jackson estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario sobre su joroba de no ser porque Drusila le advirtió con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

Cuando tomaron asiento no le pasó desapercibido el vistazo evaluativo del supuesto tío Edelai. A Jackson le cayó mal al instante. No le gustaba que lo vieran como si se tratara de mercancía.

La reunión dio comienzo cuando la mujer del chongo se presentó. Jackson estuvo encantado de conocer personalmente a Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra. Ni siguió de qué iba la conversación por pensar en lo genial que era la amiga de Harry Potter, la que lo había apoyado de principio a fin. Epona y Drusila no gustaban de contarle sobre la guerra, pero lo hacían para prepararle bien. Jackson debía estar bien informado siempre.

Cuando cayó en cuenta que debía escuchar con atención, se había perdido la mitad. Estaba confundido, especialmente cuando Edelai Rosier mencionó sobre los beneficios que tendría de ser educado por él. Bufó interiormente. Nada bueno se obtendría que un viejo mequetrefe quisiera educarle. Jackson quiso mantenerse tranquilo, pero cuando el tipo empezó a comentar sobre que dos mujeres solteras no podrían encargarse de cuidarlo, tocó fondo.

Nadie insultaba a Eponi y a Drusi frente a él y se salía con la suya.

Fingiendo que estiraba los brazos para desperezarse, Jackson guió uno de sus dedos hacia Edelai. Su magia sin báculo no era tan poderosa, pero no le habían dejado traerlo. Se conformó con congelarle el cabello a Edelai, que estaba tan concentrado en su perorata insultante que no se dio cuenta hasta que oyó las risitas de Epona y Drusila. Por el rabillo del ojo, Jackson pudo ver que incluso Hermione se las arreglaba para no reírse.

Cuando Edelai advirtió que el frío que sentía en la cabeza no era una brisa de aire, estalló en gritos indignados. Sabiendo que trataría de culpar a Jackson, Drusila le pidió salir a esperar a fuera en lo que ellas se encargaban del asunto.

Ni replicó. Jackson salió lo más rápido posible aguantando la risa. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos pudo destornillarse a gusto. Había sido divertidísimo. Al pasar el ataque de risa, se decidió por explorar la zona. Se imaginaba que a sus tutoras no les gustaría que anduviera de vago, pero no podía remediarlo. Ahora que estaba libre y en un lugar nuevo, la curiosidad por descubrir cosas nuevas le motivaba demasiado.

Muchos se le quedaron viendo. No los culpó. Ver a un niño como él, paseándose como si nada y descalzo no era común. Aun así, Jackson procuró sonreírle a cada uno de ellos para que vieran que no estaba loco ni era peligroso. Hubo una mujer que quiso saber si estaba perdido. Le respondió que no estaba perdido, que sólo quería encontrar un lugar donde poder jugar. Quizás debió de explicarse mejor porque la mujer lo llevó a otra oficina y le indicó que esperara ahí en caso que sus padres aparecieran.

A Jackson le hubiese hecho gracia de no ser porque esperar era una de esas cosas que menos le gustaban. Además le preocupaba que la reunión hubiese acabado y ahora lo estuvieran buscando. No quería preocupar a sus tutoras cuando seguramente estaban tensas por cualquier cosa que pasara en la reunión. Así que simplemente se levantó de donde estaba, se acomodó la ropa para desordenarla más y salió con tranquilidad silbando alegremente.

Dio una última vuelta por las oficinas antes de regresar por donde había venido. Entonces, cuando pasó frente a una serie de cubículos se detuvo al ver a un niño husmeando dentro de un cajón de los archiveros. Se veía de su edad y tenía el cabello castaño pulcramente peinado hacia atrás y era tan delgado como él. Jackson se quedó embobado. Era el primer niño que se encontraba de cerca y pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar, y si tenía suerte, conseguir a su primer amigo.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido, demasiado entretenido en averiguar que tanto el otro estaba buscando en esos cajones. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente y esperó a que lo notaran. Tal vez el niño no encontró nada de su interés por que dejó el cajón y soltó una maldición que seguramente le sacaría canas verdes a Epona. A ella no le gustaban las groserías. Se rió de pensarlo revelando su posición.

El otro se volteó al instante con la expresión de haber sido pillado _in fraganti_. Jackson se sobresaltó un poco por tan brusco movimiento, pero se recompuso y esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora. Le habían enseñado que era la mejor forma de presentarse ante un desconocido. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntarle su nombre, el niño dio unos pasos más y echó vistazos fugaces a todos lados. Al final, volvió a concentrarse en Jackson.

—¿Qué viste? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Eh… ¿a ti buscando no sé qué cosas en un cajón? —aventuró a decir manteniendo la sonrisa.

El otro entrecerró los ojos, meditando la respuesta. Sonrió de una forma conocida para Jackson, era como las muecas que hacia Drusila cuando estaba pensando en algo a lo que podía sacarle provecho para sí misma.

—Entiendo. Me alegra que sea de esos que ponen las cosas claras al principio —la entonación y las palabras elegidas le indicaron a Jackson que no estaba frente a cualquier niño. Su lenguaje refería a educación purasangre—. ¿Cuál es tu precio?

—¿De qué hablas?

Él revoleó los ojos como si pensara que Jack estuviera bromeando.

—Tu precio. Me has atrapado robando y yo no quiero tener problemas. Así que dime qué tengo que darte a cambio por tu silencio.

Jackson parpadeó confundido. No podía creer que quisiera sobornarle, mucho menos que hubiera estado robando. Al fijarse bien en él pudo notar los bolsillo llenos de objetos que posiblemente tomó antes de encontrarse. La emoción que había sentido por creer que había encontrado un posible amigo, se esfumó.

Podía ser bromista y un rebelde, pero los límites que no cruzaba eran esos. Jackson detestaba robar y mentir. Epona y Drusila le habían dicho que existían mejores formas de conseguir lo que deseaba.

—Guárdate tus cosas, no necesito nada de ti —pronunció con desagrado para dar la vuelta e irse.

El otro niño estaba estupefacto. Era obvio que no era la respuesta que usualmente recibía.

—Creo que no nos hemos entendido bien —agregó todavía sonriendo, tratando de arreglar las cosas—. He estado paseando por todo el lugar y tengo cosas que quizás puedan interesarte. De seguro podemos llegar a un trato.

—El único que no ha entendido aquí eres tú —espetó deteniéndose. Lo miró por sobre el hombro—. Odio a los que roban. Robar es una acción despreciable que sólo ejercen aquellos que no entienden el verdadero valor de las cosas. Así que no quiero tener trato alguno con alguien de tu nivel.

Dejando de lado su intento por fraternizar, el otro dejó de sonreír y frunció el entrecejo.

—Ten cuidado con cómo te diriges a mí, niño. No sabes con quien te estás metiendo. Quise ser amable y ofrecerte una alternativa pues pensaba que éramos similares.

Jackson se volteó de nuevo para encararlo. Ninguno daba un paso atrás y se miraban fijamente.

—No necesito robar para ser algo —soltó agresivo—. Y no somos similares. Nunca haría algo como eso, mucho menos sobornar a desconocidos.

—Claro, porque seguramente eres un buen chico que sigue tomando la siesta de la tarde. No me hagas perder el tiempo. A diferencia de ti, yo sí estoy ocupado.

—¡Ésa es mi línea! No tengo que andar perdiendo mi tiempo con tipos como tú. Es desagradable.

El otro chistó molesto. Sin medir su fuerza, agarró del cuello de la camisa a Jack y tiró hasta que sus caras estuvieron cerca. Su expresión era todo un poema a la furia y Jackson pensó que estaba a punto de que le dieran un puñetazo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

Oportunamente, un hombre apareció en ese momento. El niño desconocido chasqueó la lengua y miró a todos lados en busca de una salida. Por su parte, acostumbrado como estaba a que lo pillaran después de una travesura, Jackson se mantuvo en calma, pero al ver que tan preocupado estaba el otro por escapar, pensó en un plan. Tal vez no lo conocía mucho, y de lo poco que habían convivido, no le agradó nada, pero no lo dejaría solo.

Al momento en que el hombre adulto cogió al otro niño del hombro, Jackson aprovechó para congelar con su pie el piso haciendo que resbalara y cayera de pompas. Después, ante la estupefacción de su interlocutor, lo tomó de la muñeca y tiró de él llevándoselo lejos de ahí.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó alterado, pero sin hacer intento por zafarse.

—¡Escapando de un castigo, qué más! —respondió riéndose a todo pulmón, mientras corrían por los pasillos atrayendo la atención de miradas curiosas.

Fue completamente normal que sospecharan que algo habían hecho porque de inmediato se vieron perseguidos por más magos y brujas. Jackson sonrió ante el desafío y probó que su magia helada, aunque débil por la falta de catalizador, seguía siendo efectiva. El piso se convirtió en una materia resbaladiza en la que sólo él podía maniobrar sin caer.

—¡Oye, da vuelta aquí! —advirtió el otro niño cuando comprendió que Jackson nada más quería salir de ésa sin recibir un sermón.

Quizás fue la adrenalina del momento, quizás que su primer encuentro no fue ciertamente afortunado, pero la combinación entre ellos mostró que las primeras impresiones debían dejarse de lado. Jackson estaba fascinado con la maniobrabilidad de su homólogo. Era como si en algún punto sus psiques conectaran y el resultado fuese una compatibilidad maravillosa. Al principio sólo él había estado riendo para ser acompañado por el otro en los siguientes segundos.

—¡Hay una puerta a la derecha de este pasillo! —indicó su homólogo claramente—. ¡Si aprovechamos nuestra ventaja, podremos despistarlos si los hacemos seguir un rastro falso!

—¡De acuerdo! —accionó al instante, haciendo lo que el otro le pedía.

El plan fue un éxito. Lograron ocultarse y cuando el grupo que los perseguía pasó de largo, celebraron riendo abiertamente. Al parecer, el anterior conflicto quedó olvidado. Sin embargo, Jackson no se iría sin ninguna explicación y se lo hizo saber.

Recuperándose del intenso momento, el otro niño bajó la mirada y palpó sobre los bolsillos del pantalón su botín.

—No es porque me falten cosas en mi casa —dijo—, pero no he podido evitarlo. Vine aquí a firmar unos papeles importantes junto a mis nanas y me aburrí un poco. Así que pensé que sería entretenido hacerlo.

—Pero no es la primera vez —acotó Overland con calma, recalcando el hecho.

El otro asintió con verdadera pesadumbres.

—Soy despreciable, como bien señalaste —pronunció.

—Bueno sí, es bastante malo, pero nada que no tenga arreglo. Seguro que si devuelves lo que te llevaste, pides una disculpa y dejas de robar desde ahora, podrás enmendarte.

—¿Pedir una disculpa? —inquirió incrédulo—. Yo… nunca lo he hecho.

—Entonces, ésta es una buena oportunidad para empezar, ¿no lo crees?

Pues Jackson podía ser travieso y meterse en líos, pero si llegaba a pasarse del límite llegaba a pedir una disculpa. Epona y Drusila le habían enseñado bien los límites, aunque Jackson no los respetara muy a menudo.

—Lo haré. No sé cómo me irá, pero me disculparé.

—Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, y si no, por lo menos lo intentaste. ¿Cómo puedes saber que algo pasará, si nunca lo intentas? No puedes pasarte todo el tiempo viviendo de expectativas.

Una sonrisa, esta vez más sincera, apareció en los delgados labios del niño desconocido. Jackson correspondió haciendo el mismo gesto y levantando su pulgar para darle ánimo. Un segundo después, el extraño se giró y desapareció al salir por la puerta.

Jackson se quedó un instante más.

—¡Por Circe! —soltó de pronto, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Había recordado que tenía que regresar o se metería en serios problemas—. ¡Me van a matar!

Abrió la puerta para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la oficina donde seguramente Epona y Drusila seguirían _charlando_ con el amabilísimo tío Edelai. Recorrió los pasillos en tiempo record, asegurándose de no ser visto por las personas que todavía podrían estar buscándolos a él y al otro niño.

Jackson frenó repentinamente.

—A todo esto olvidé preguntarle su nombre —meditó un segundo, después simplemente se encogió de hombros—. Será para la próxima.

Sin embargo, no pudo ser así. Cuando Jackson volvió con sus tutoras se enteró de una terrible noticia. Edelai Rosier había obtenido su custodia parcial. Nada grave considerando lo que el anciano habría querido en realidad. Jack tendría que pasar algunos veranos en su mansión, para que conociera más a su tío y pudiera decidir si quería quedarse con sus tutoras o con él. Jackson ni lo pensó dos veces para replicar que estaba más que convencido que no había lugar mejor para él que la mansión de Epona y Drusila. Hermione Granger tuvo que explicarle que si no se procedía según lo acordado habría más problemas. La ley mágica amparaba la petición de Edelai. No había nada que hacer más.

Con mucho gusto Jackson habría congelado la cara de Edelai de no ser por la advertencia de Epona. Cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser utilizado en su contra. Estaban entre la espada y la pared, y lo peor era que Edelai lo sabía.

—No es justo —dijo Jackson una vez volvieron a la mansión. Giraba su báculo congelando varios muebles. Por primera vez, ninguna de las dos le riñó por eso—. No quiero pasar ningún rato con un mequetrefe tal. Se le nota a leguas la jeta de aburrido que se carga.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer —dijo Drusila ciertamente mortificada. Jackson pudo verlo en la arruga que se le formaba cerca de los labios, señal inequívoca de lo molesta que estaba—. La ley es la ley y tenemos que respetarla.

—¡Hasta me dan ganas de estudiar Derecho Mágico para situaciones como ésta! —Jackson levantó los brazos con exasperación.

Drusila sonrió y le meció los cabellos.

—Serías un buen abogado. Todos tendrían miedo de tus travesuras si no logras ganar un caso.

Jackson bufó medio divertido, medio irónico.

—Como sea, es cuestión de esperar —señaló Epona quitándose la elegante capa de seda de araña y colocándola en el perchero—. No es que me guste hacerlo, pero no tenemos de otra. Por el momento, sugiero que tomemos un poco de té. Disgustos como estos no son buenos para la salud.

—Disgustos van a ser los que yo le dé a ese anciano si se atreve a mandarme—masculló Jackson con irritación—. Va a desear no haber metido su cara de mono donde no lo llaman.

Drusila se rió limpiamente de la broma, mientras que Epona ponía los ojos en blanco. Jackson esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, pensando en las múltiples jugarretas que le haría a su queridísimo tío y que disfrazaría de meros juegos. Nadie podía culparlo porque su magia, repentinamente, flaqueara. Después de todo, congelar toda una casa era algo que cualquier niño mago hacía, ¿o no?

* * *

><p>Edelai Rosier tenía de encanto lo que un duende de amable. Era cerrado de mente, severo, aburrido, tosco, aburrido, pestilente, muy aburrido, <em>purista,<em> aburrido-aburrido-aburridísimo, excéntrico y, sin querer sonar repetitivo, aburrido hasta la muerte. Los dos veranos que Jackson fue de visita a su mansión en el barrio de Stoke on Trent, habían sido de las peores experiencias de su corta vida.

La campiña en la que vivía tío Edelai no estaba mal. La casa era espaciosa y estaba bien conservada, y el jardín que la rodeaba poco le pedía al que había en la mansión principal de los Rosier. Jackson pensó que podía jugar todo el tiempo para evitarlo, pero Edelai tenía otros planes. En cuanto estuvieron a solas empezó a hablar sobre líneas de sangre puras, de tiempos tan antiguos que perdió la cuenta de los años, de cómo los Rosier estaban unidos a importantes familias de linaje puro. También le pedía que leyera los cientos de libros sobre modales que todo sangre pura debía saber.

Jackson no adoraba leer precisamente. Para él los libros era una buena fuente de conocimiento, pero eso no significaba perder el tiempo adentrándose en frases que indicaban la forma correcta de colocar la servilleta de tela al momento de cenar y cuando retirarla, menos memorizar para que servían los seis cubiertos a cada lado del plato. La primera semana que Edelai lo había obligado, casi muere de aburrimiento.

Si permanecer en la casa de sus tutoras era un poco agobiante, lo que sentía viviendo con el tío Edelai no tenía nombre. Y si lo tenía, no lo quería saber. Había pocos vecinos y ninguno tenía niños o alguien con quien hablar o jugar amenamente. Jackson extrañaba mucho a Epona y a Drusila. No era lo mismo sin ellas.

Quizás lo único bueno que podía sacar del asunto era que sus sueños eran más recurrentes y completos. La misma mujer rubia aparecía, pero a la vez veía a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía dividido entre la gratitud y el rencor respecto a él. Jackson estaba confundido. Luego se convenció que quizás se trataba de un recuerdo reprimido sobre sus progenitores. Pensó que la mujer rubia podía ser su madre y el hombre de ojos argentos, su padre.

Jackson no los conocía. Ni Epona ni Drusila tenían foto alguna, tal vez porque los Overland pertenecían a una rama familiar lejana. Seguido se preguntaba si lucirían así. Por lo menos podía decir que tenía una madre muy guapa y que su padre se veía imponente.

—Es hora de retomar tus lecciones, muchacho —dijo Edelai entrando a la pequeña sala donde Jack había descansado recostándose en uno de los antiguos sofás.

Aguantando las ganas de protestar, Jack se irguió con pereza y miró al anciano sentarse en el sillón continuo. Edelai llevaba el aburrido almanaque de textos sobre ideología purista, que le venía enseñando desde el primer día que llegó a su mansión. Quizás habría sido interesante conocerlo como una fuente de historiología, algo que le auxiliara en comprender el hilado de situaciones y relaciones que empujaron a pensar a los magos que la pureza en la sangre era importante. No que compartiera la opinión, simplemente quería entender los hechos.

—¡Pon atención! —riñó Edelai al verlo ido en sus pensamientos—. ¡Esto es de suma importancia!

Jack casi entornó la mirada. Para el viejo todo era importante. Lo peor radicaba en que la interpretación de Rosier era patética, llena de huecos argumentales y estaba plagada de ideas superfluas. Jackson no se consideraba un pensador profundo, menos un analista consagrado, pero estaba convencido que Edelai Rosier no tenía la menor idea de donde provenían sus pensamientos. Simplemente repetía el discurso que aprendió de sus padres, y así sucesivamente.

No había nada peor que reproducir costumbres y hábitos cotidianos, sin cuestionarlos. Por lo menos, era lo que Jack pensaba.

Edelai seguía hablando con su ronca voz sobre lo importante que era mantener la consanguineidad al momento de contraer matrimonio. Jackson bufó. Tenía diez años apenas, poco le interesaban las niñas en ese instante. Tampoco era como si conociera a alguna, así que no podía hacerse a la idea de cómo se casaría si ni siquiera tenía una amiga. En ocasiones, Epona y Drusila le hablaban de un primo lejano, que tenía una hija de su edad con una situación similar a la suya.

—¿Has entendido, Jackson? —preguntó Edelai al finalizar la lección.

Jackson ni reflexionó, asintió en automático y evitó bostezar. Rosier sonrió satisfecho, al parecer contento con creer que sí le había escuchado y levantándose raquíticamente del sofá para dirigirse a su oficina a preparar los papeles de sus negocios.

Al quedarse solo, Jack se desplomó de vuelta en el sofá. No había nada que hacer y con la constante intervención de Edelai, sus planes para hacer travesuras menguaban. Era como si el vejete le absorbiera la energía. Jackson rió bajito al compararlo con un dementor (según Drusila, parecía más un Erkling). Entendiendo su estado, optó por hacer lo único que podía sin meterse en problemas que llevaran a terribles consecuencias.

Tomó su cayado y abrió una ventana vigilando ser cuidadoso ya que Edelai odiaba que el aire fresco quitara el nauseabundo olor a pergamino viejo y mohoso en su mansión. Salió dando un salto y equilibrándose en su báculo que se elevó por los aires y lo llevó hasta el techo. Las tejas de asbesto tenían una textura áspera, pero sus pies descalzos estaban habituados a dichas superficies.

Estaba atardeciendo.

Jackson se sentó en el borde, contemplando la incesante caída del sol en el horizonte. Las nubes parecían seguirlo formando rayas blancas que a ratos se tornaban naranjas por el mismo efecto del astro ocultándose. A Jackson siempre le habían gustado este tipo de panoramas naturales. Aunque más que el atardecer prefería que llegara la noche. La oscuridad le daba escalofríos, pero no todas las noches estaba oscuro.

Esta vez la luna llena lo acompañó. Tan redonda y brillante que lucía como un inmenso Lumos en el cielo, alejaba la oscuridad y las sombras se disolvían por la gracia de su luz. Epona y Drusila le habían contado tantas historias acerca de la luna, que era un experto en el tema. No había cuento que no se supiera y era el de "El Hombre en la Luna", su favorito. Lo encontraba hilarante y filial a su propia historia.

—Buenas noches, _hombre de la luna _—dijo mirándola en lo alto, sonriendo suavemente.

Y la luna centelló con más intensidad, como respondiéndole con cariño.

* * *

><p>Afortunadamente, cuando cumplió los once años, Jack estaba en casa de Epona y Drusila, por lo cual las cartas de aceptación de los diversos colegios de magia llegaron a salvo de que Edelai pudiera tocarlas. Las lechuzas entraron ululando con elegancia dejando tres sobres encima de la mesita en la sala. En cuanto lo supo, Jackson se las había arrebatado a Epona buscando una en especial.<p>

—¡Oye, se piden las cosas, no se arrebatan! —regañó Epona sabiendo que era completamente ignorada por el muchacho que rompía el sello de uno de los sobres y sacaba la carta.

Al oír el escándalo, Drusila apareció. Limpió sus manos en el fino delantal azul y procedió a calmar a su hermana mientras Jackson desplegaba la hoja y leía el contenido. Él había tenido en claro en qué colegio quería estudiar. Desde que supo sobre lo que sucedió en la guerra y las causas que llevaron a eso, se propuso hacer algo para evitar que se repitiese en el futuro. Leyó las palabras de letras delgadas y escritas en tinta verde.

_Estimado Señor Overland:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_  
><em>Áster E. Bunnymund<em>  
><em>Director adjunto.<em>

La emoción le ganó tanto a Jack que el piso bajo sus pies se congeló en un santiamén. Epona y Drusila soltaron un gritito sobresaltado para después ser víctimas de la exclamación de júbilo más ruidosa que hayan escuchado y ser abrazadas por los fríos brazos de Jack. Ciertamente la reacción era mucho más de lo que habían esperado. La alegría se les contagió pronto y ellas mismas empezaron a girar con el muchacho entre sus brazos.

—¡Iré a Hogwarts! ¡Iré a Hogwarts! —canturreó Jackson con gozo—. ¡Y seré seleccionado en Slytherin!

—¿En serio? —preguntó Drusila al muchacho. No sabía que Jackson quería entrar a Slytherin. Los Rosier siempre habían pertenecido a esa casa desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero creyó que Jack se sentiría más cómodo yendo a Gryffindor.

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió sonriente—. Tengo un montón de planes, Drusi, y sólo lo lograré si voy a Slytherin.

—¿Planes? ¿Acaso quieres boicotear al colegio, Jackson? —le dijo Epona con una sonrisa de lado.

Jackson hizo morros y negó vehemente.

—Obvio no, Eponi —dijo malhumorado. Luego inspiró profundamente y dijo—: Yo… soy un niño. No sé exactamente qué es lo que ocurrió durante los años que vivió Voldemort, ni tampoco vislumbro las implicaciones que tuvo. Sin embargo, sé que desde su derrota hubo un cambio en las personas, pero no fue del todo bueno.

Miró directo a los ojos de ambas brujas. Las hermanas Rosier se sintieron sobrecogidas por su mirada almendrada, Jackson se puso más serio de lo común.

—Cuando fuimos al Ministerio me di cuenta de la forma cómo las veían. Eso me disgustó mucho. ¡Ustedes no tuvieron nada que ver con eso! Que compartieran sus ideales no significa que hayan participado en las acciones de los mortífagos.

—Pero estuvimos de acuerdo, Jackson —repuso Epona con amargura—. Y no hicimos nada. Nos quedamos al margen como si hubiésemos sido víctimas de las circunstancias. No estuvimos implicadas directamente, pero tampoco los detuvimos.

Jackson apretó los labios hasta formar una línea recta. La alegría opacada por la tristeza de recuerdos pasados. Epona y Drusila estaban conscientes que tenían que hablar con él sobre ello. Voldemort y sus adeptos pudieron haber muerto, pero las consecuencias de sus actos seguían en el presente. Ellas no querían que Jack terminara así, con tantos remordimientos. Le habían enseñado sobre la pureza de la sangre, acerca de todo lo que les habían enseñado a ellas mismas, más no lo obligaron a aceptarlo si no quería.

—Nosotras creeremos en la supremacía de la sangre a toda costa —dijo Epona con voz extraordinariamente dulce—, pero tú puedes creer en lo que quieras. Nosotras estaremos contentas con lo que elijas, así tengamos que ver seguido a nacidos de muggles o a los mismo muggles por nuestra casa.

—Pero… pero ustedes también pueden hacerlo —dijo convencido—. Nunca es tarde para pensar de forma diferente. Nunca es tarde para cambiar.

Epona sonrió tan tristemente que a Jackson se le partió el corazón. Odiaba ver rostros tristes. Odiaba ver sus sonrisas opacadas y sus ojos vacíos. Jackson adoraba oírlas reír y que sus rostros irradiaran felicidad y diversión.

—No es tan fácil como decidirlo y ya, Jackson… —pronunció Epona, pero Jackson negó de nuevo.

—¡Claro que lo es, Epona! Que no sea fácil, no quiere decir que sea imposible. Las personas están acostumbradas a lo sencillo, a no romper sus esquemas por temor, ¡y eso impide el cambio! La decisión depende de cada quien, así que no digas que no puedes. Deja de colocar la responsabilidad en los demás y asume el control de tu vida ya.

Quizás fueron sus palabras, quizás fue la propia emoción de la charla. Jack no lo sabría con seguridad. Lo único que logró percibir fueron los brazos delgados de Epona Rosier rodeándolo por los hombros, estrechándolo contra su cálido pecho hasta lograr oír los latidos conmovidos de su corazón. Al apretado abrazo se le unió Drusila Rosier. Jackson quedó acomodado entre los cuerpos de ambas mujeres, estaba aturdido porque nunca antes ellas le habían abrazado y comprendió, en ese mero instante de afecto, que sin duda alguna él mismo las había cambiado sin necesidad de otras cosas.

Jackson supo que, sin importar qué, haría todo lo posible por evitar ver de nuevo las expresiones tristes de Epona y Drusila.

* * *

><p>El día en que las hermanas Rosier llevaron a Jackson a comprar sus cosas del colegio fue una verdadera agonía. Jackson había estado tan ansioso que la mansión terminó sepultada en dos metros de nieve y Epona había convenido quitarle el cayado hasta llegar a salvo a Diagon Alley.<p>

—¿Ya nos vamos? ¿Ya nos vamos? ¿YA NOS VAMOS? —pronunció Jack insistentemente, acostado en la alfombra recién descongelada de la sala, a la vez que rodaba sobre su estómago.

La mano derecha de Epona se tensó en torno a su varita. Drusila optó por intervenir antes de que su hermana mayor prefiriera dirigir su atención a Jack y no a terminar de descongelar la chimenea. Sacó su propia varita e invocó a un cardumen de carpas chinas que bailaron alrededor de Jack haciéndole cosquillas.

Cuando por fin Epona logró que la chimenea volviera a funcionar, Jackson saltó de emoción. La nieve volvió a aparecer en lo alto de la sala.

—¡Oye, tú! —lo señaló con su varita—. Como vuelvas a invocar nieve, haré que la señora Weber cumpla con su amenaza de dejarte calvo y sin dientes.

Jackson llevó una mano a su boca simulando un cierre y sonrió encantadoramente. Epona suspiró para después tomar una taza vieja llena de polvos flu. No le gustaba viajar de esa forma, pero Jack había insistido al punto de causarle un tic nervioso. Por un segundo pensó que lo estaban consintiendo demasiado. Le extendió primero la taza a Drusila. Ella tomó un puñado de polvos y se metió a la amplia chimenea procurando que su túnica magenta no se ensuciara de hollín.

—Escucha muy bien, Jack —indicó Drusila—. Debes decir a dónde quieres ir fuerte y claro, o terminaras en otra chimenea diferente, ¿lo has entendido?

Jackson asintió solemnemente. Drusila se irguió, pronunció «_Diagon Alley__»_ y desapareció en llamaradas verdes. Encantado y con los ojos brillando como estrellas, Jack pidió ser el siguiente. Epona le ofreció polvos flu, que Jack derramó por tomarlos con impaciencia.

Lo único malo de hacer las cosas con impaciencia, es que en la mayoría de los casos salen mal. Jackson tuvo que comprobarlo por las malas. En el momento en que se colocó en la chimenea para decir la dirección, su ansiedad y parte de su personalidad bromista hicieron que pronunciara otra cosa. No dijo "_Diagon Alley"_, sino "_Diagonal"._ Epona no pudo detenerlo. Jack fue transportado en medio de llamas verdes a su destino.

Un destino que tuvo final un paradero lleno de suciedad y una pésima salida. Quedó de espaldas entre nubes de hollín. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de recuperarse, llegó a su nariz un olor pestilente. Era una mezcla de excremento de gnomo de jardín con el estofado de carne que preparaba la sirvienta que atendía la mansión del tío Edelai. Jackson sufrió arcadas y el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas. Si no salía de ahí probablemente terminaría vomitando.

Mirando alrededor se percató que era una tienda. Una tienda poco normal, aunque no es como que hubiera visitado muchas para hacerse de una buena conceptualización del término. Los estantes estaban llenos de cosas que se vean peligrosas (y que tocó por igual porque quería ver de qué se trataban), frascos llenos de sustancias aún más peligrosas o llenas de lo que parecían partes de cuerpos de animales o criaturas mágicas. A Jackson se le murió la curiosidad en cuanto vio que la mitad de un duendecillo de Cornualles todavía se movía.

Era el tiempo de una retirada estratégica. No es que fuera cobarde. Simplemente no le apetecía terminar en un frasco, o sólo una parte de él.

Afortunadamente, tenía su cayado a la mano. Jackson no podía hacer hechizos todavía debido a las restricciones al uso de magia en menores, pero hacer hielo o nieve no entraba en esos términos. No sabía por qué el Ministerio de Magia parecía no darse cuenta de esto. Como si ese tipo de magia no estuviera registrada. Epona y Drusila le dijeron que tenía que ser cuidadoso, a pesar de todo.

Jack caminó rumbo a la salida. Por primera vez se arrepintió de no calzar zapatos. El piso estaba muy sucio. Seguramente Epona le haría bañarse unas veinte veces para quitarle la mugre. Pensando en ella, quizás lo estaría buscando. Le había colocado un hechizo de rastreo cuando a los seis años no lo encontró al jugar escondidillas. Si era así sólo tenía que ir a un lugar más abierto a esperar a que viniera por él.

Aunque eso no fue una buena idea. Eso pensó al salir de la tienda topándose con los callejones oscuros llenos de hombres y mujeres de apariencia extraña e intenciones dudosas. Tan pronto lo vieron a él, un niño paliducho y descalzo, se le acercaron. Jackson trató de esquivar los roces incómodos y escapar cuanto antes queriendo subirse en su cayado. Sin embargo, su intención fue truncada por los mismos desconocidos despojándole de éste. Jackson se vio retenido por varios pares de brazos que halaron de sus ropas con fuerza.

Empezó a gritar y a patalear, mientras copos de nieve caían alrededor sin que los atacantes se dieran cuenta. La temperatura descendió conforme la lucha por liberarse se incrementaba. La ligera nevada amenazó con convertirse en una tormenta. Jackson estaba al límite. Atrapado de esta forma era horrible. Se sentía doblegado y sin escapatoria. Era como si los brazos fueran cadenas oscuras que lo sumergían en el abismo.

Por alguna razón, lo encontró terriblemente familiar.

—_¡Depulso! ¡Incarcerous! _

La afortunada interrupción de una voz femenina trajo alivio a Jackson. Las manos que lo sujetaban lo soltaron, y los pocos que no habían recibido las maldiciones huyeron del lugar. Jackson quedó casi mallugado sobre el frío piso, mientras agradecía internamente a cualquier deidad existente por saberse a salvo. Cuando levantó la cara para ver a su rescatadora, no pudo menos que boquear con asombro al toparse con la legendaria jugadora de las Arpías de Holy-head, Angelina Johnson.

Epona y Drusila no eran aficionadas al quidditch, pero cuando él había descubierto un artículo en El Profeta sobre el mundial de ese año fue cuando comenzó su gusto por ese deporte. Jackson conocía muy bien a cada jugador, y uno de sus sueños era ir a un partido oficial.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Le dije a Harry que le dijera al Ministro que era esencial que vigilaran todas las chimeneas para evitar que algún niño terminara en Knockturn —Jackson oyó que ella refunfuñaba—. Como sea, ya luego se lo repetiré en cuanto lo vea. En serio, esto es el colmo.

Jackson estaba anonadado y no podía hablar con su habitual grandilocuencia. Angelina era una mujer morena muy guapa y se veía abrumadora, como si no hubiera quien le siguiera el ritmo a su conversación por ser tan rápido y fuerte.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —dijo ella inclinándose un poco hacia él. Le extendió la mano y sonrió para darle confianza—. Descuida, esos tipos no volverán. Les he dado su merecido y en cuanto pueda hablaré con los aurores para que se hagan cargo del resto. Me llamo Angelina, ¿cómo te llamas?

La idea de parecer un imbécil por no decir algo elocuente incentivó a Jack a tomar el ofrecimiento con improvisada calma. Su cayado había sido abandonado a unos metros, por lo cual se apresuró en tomarlo y contestar.

—Jackson. Jackson Overland.

—Bien, Jackson, hay algunas cosas que tienes que saber. Una, para la próxima sé más cuidadoso al decir los comandos en la red flu. Dos, estás en el callejón Knockturn. Supongo que eres hijo de muggles, por lo que tengo que llevarte a Flourish & Blotts en lo que los encontramos.

Pero Jackson negó al instante. Le explicó a Angelina que no era hijo de muggles, que sus tutoras eran Epona y Drusila Rosier y que le habían colocado un hechizo rastreador. La bruja lo comprendió, aun así lo llevó a la librearía diciéndole que sería más fácil para ellas ir allá. Jackson no puso más _peros_, y aprovechó el corto camino para preguntarle varias cosas. Por su parte, Angelina también tuvo preguntas para él, sobre todo relacionadas con su extraño báculo y en su aparente facilidad para invocar el frío.

Al llegar a la librería, Jackson no se sorprendió de encontrar ya a sus tutoras. Lo que sí fue de antología, fue que nada más verlo se lanzaran a abrazarlo y a zarandearlo con miles de preguntas a una velocidad bárbara. Jack pensó que les había lavado el cerebro a esas dos, porque no podían ser ni su Epona ni su Drusila estas brujas tan escandalosas.

—Estoy bien, en serio —repitió por vigésima vez, ya hastiado.

Epona y Drusila lo abrazaron de nuevo y agradecieron a Angelina por traerlo a salvo.

—De nada —sonrió la morena—. La verdad es que Jackson tuvo suerte de que yo haya oído sus gritos y decidido entrar ahí. Creo que el Ministerio debería hacer algo con eso. ¡Todavía hay muchos niños que terminan en otra chimenea por el mal uso de la red flu!

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —aseveró Epona con suntuosidad—. Ahora, si nos disculpa, tenemos que irnos. Aún hay una lista de pendientes por hacer.

—Vale —dijo Angelina—. Nos vemos luego, Jackson.

Jack sonrió entusiasta ante la posibilidad de seguir hablándose con la famosísima Angelina Johnson. Quizás haber sufrido un susto de muerte no había sido tan malo. Aunque tampoco es como si quisiera vivir de nuevo una experiencia tan desagradable. Tan pronto como la morena se fue, Epona y Drusila volvieron a la _normalidad_. Al estar en la librería aprovecharon para adquirir las referencias del primer año. Jackson prefirió quedarse al margen y se entretuvo perdiendo el tiempo en el segundo piso, no sin antes prometerles que no congelaría los libros.

De este modo, mientras las Rosier compraban los libros, Jackson se entretenía paseándose apenas leyendo los títulos en cada estantería, cada uno más aburrido que el anterior.

—Tan vago como siempre.

Dejando de jugar con su cayado, Jackson subió la mirada hacia su izquierda. Ahí, en una parte más elevada y recargado en el barandal de madera, un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones le sonreía con confianza, como si le conociera de toda la vida. Y no cualquier niño, rectificó, sino aquel con el que se había topado en el Ministerio y que juntos habían vivido una de sus primeras aventuras.

—Parece que los años han amedrentado tu habla —mencionó divertido al verlo tan impactado—. Me estás decepcionando. Pensar que me disculpe por tu sermón anticuado y que ahora no digas nada, me haces sentir terriblemente mal, ¿sabes?

Le tomó a Jackson unos segundos para reponerse, para esbozar una ligera sonrisa y que sus ojos brillaran con aquella complicidad ya adquirida hace años.

—Es que no esperaba verte aquí. Con eso de tu carrera como el jefe de los ladrones de _Las mil y una noches_, creí que ya estarías en Azkaban.

El otro rió estruendosamente. Jackson se maravilló de que conociera la analogía con el cuento muggle de aquel leñador pobre que había logrado hacerse con parte de la fortuna de toda una banda de ladrones.

—Supongo que no esperabas que nos encontráramos tan pronto. Digo, aquí y ahora.

—De hecho sí, tenía la certeza que volvería a verte —dijo con tanta convicción dejando mudo al otro. La sonrisa de Jackson se ensanchó hasta mostrar sus blanquecinos y perfectos dientes—. Porque eres mi amigo.

Fue sincero al decirlo. Jackson había pensado sobre aquel niño, sobre si en verdad había dejado de robar y si se había disculpado. Se sentía tan emocionado con la idea de volver a verlo, de volver a compartir esa afinidad con alguien de su edad, que había jurado buscarlo en cuanto pudiera.

El otro pareció ligeramente turbado por la declaración y bajó la mirada para ocultar lo abochornado que estaba. Al final, carraspeó y fingió que ya lo había sabido todo ese tiempo.

—Obviamente somos amigos. ¿Quién más sino tú podría serlo? No muchos pueden presumir de ser amigo del increíble Eugene Flynn Fitzherbert.

Jackson rió con soltura al escuchar por primera vez su nombre. Eugene no sonaba mal.

—Claramente —siguió el juego—. Jackson James Overland sólo puede tener amigos increíbles.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice y chocaron nudillos con camarería. Para ellos no fue extraño ponerse a hablar como si se conocieran de toda la vida, ni tampoco Epona ni Drusila preguntaron nada cuando vieron a ambos niños discutir sobre las peculiaridades del patito de hule. Las brujas simplemente se miraron entre sí como si no hubiera más remedio.

En cuanto Jack y Eugene hicieron contacto fue inevitable que Epona y Drusila y las sirvientas del último tuvieran que realizar las compras juntas. Jack requería menos cosas que Eugene, pues ya contaba con su cayado como escoba y varita, todo en uno. Para Eugene fue divertidísimo jugar con el bastón y mucho más ver qué tanta facilidad tenía Jack para hacer hechizos de nieve.

—¿Te imaginas cuantas personas sufrirán por eso cuando entremos? —le preguntó Eugene exaltado—. ¡Es un mundo de posibilidades, hermano! ¡De infinitas posibilidades!

—Lo sé, Gene —dijo Jackson con la suficiente confianza como para llamarle con ese apodo—, pero no todo será maldad. Tengo un plan en mente y lo llevaré a cabo sin importar qué.

—Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

Jackson asintió satisfecho y le contó sobre lo que pensaba hacer una vez entrara en Hogwarts. Desde la razón de ser seleccionado en Slytherin hasta la de por qué era necesarias algunas de las bromas. Eugene lo escuchó atentamente, cuestionándole sobre unas ideas, apoyando otras o mejorando algunas. Eugene no lo llamó tonto idealista, no aminoró sus planes. Eugene mostró que no había necesidad de consanguineidad para llamar a alguien hermano.

Después de adquirir los libros, y la escoba y la varita en el caso de Eugene (para Jackson fue toda una experiencia conocer al viejo de Ollivander y mucho más recordar sus extrañas palabras), fue el turno de comprar las túnicas lo que fue una faena agotadora para la modista porque ambos niños no paraban de asediarla con preguntas. Al final, después de dejarla a punto de un aneurisma, salieron complacidos por el servicio.

La última parada fue en Sortilegios Weasley. Entrar ahí significó un nuevo nivel de travesuras no realizadas todavía. Jackson y Eugene estaban eufóricos y sólo la presta amenaza de Epona de que no usaran los artículos que adquirieron de una buena vez, logró detener un tiempo el desastre. En ese lugar compraron polvos peruanos de oscuridad perpetúa, bombas de baba rompe-calderos, grageas vomitivas y también la reciente línea de grageas de flatulencias mortales, y unos cuantos pájaros cucús para despertar a los somnolientos de excelente calidad.

Para George Weasley no fue extraño venderles eso a los niños. Obviamente, aunque supiera quienes eran, no los detendría. Él mismo apoyaría las tretas de esos que dejarían a Hogwarts tan mal como cuando él y Fred Weasley recorrieron sus pasillos.

—No es un gran arsenal, pero será un buen inicio —dijo Jackson reevaluando sus recién adquiridas reservas—. ¿Qué piensa si hacemos una pequeña prueba, señor Fitzherbert?

—Me parece oportuno, señor Overland —dijo Eugene con fingida pomposidad. Miró hacia el frente procurando no levantar sospechas en sus cuidadoras o con las tutoras de Jack—. ¿Qué le parece ese sujeto de prueba de allí? Le veo mucho potencial.

Dicho sujeto era una niña de la misma edad que ellos. Rubia, ojos azules y ceño siempre fruncido. Se veía a leguas que estaba de mal humor. Jackson sonrió aprobativo. Esa niña pedía a gritos ser un sujeto de prueba.

—Si haces los honores, hermano —dijo Jackson dándole un pájaro cucú a Eugene. Era un objeto similar al ave en cuestión, sólo que de plumaje de muchos colores y un mecanismo especial para accionar un chillido agudísimo que serviría para despertar hasta a los muertos.

—Será todo un placer.

Fue cuestión de activar el interesante objeto para que actuara. La desprevenida chica recibió un susto de muerte al escuchar el chirriante sonido y cayó hacia atrás, justo cuando un mago anciano pasaba cargando algunos frascos con sustancias babosas que terminaron cubriéndola por completo. Jackson y Eugene procuraron no reír tan fuerte, ni siquiera cuando la niña intentó levantarse entre reclamos para caer una y otra vez debido al resbaladizo suelo.

Antes de que sus cuidadoras se dieran cuenta, Jackson y Eugene fingieron demencia. Su primera broma bien planeada había sido un éxito. Cuando fue el momento de despedirse, Jackson no sintió pesadez ni tristeza por despedirse de Eugene. Con la promesa de encontrarse en la Plataforma 9 ¾ para iniciar juntos su travesía en Hogwarts, se dijeron un hasta luego con una gran sonrisa.

Jackson no se imaginó en ese momento que algo podría hacer que rompiera esa promesa.

* * *

><p>Edelai Rosier no era ingenuo. Desde que había logrado que Jackson pasase algunos meses en su finca se había propuesto ir más allá y hacerse de su custodia total. Para eso había recurrido a la asesoría de los mejores abogados en el mundo mágico. Algunos estuvieron reticentes a envolverse en este caso, debido al nulo porcentaje de victoria (si Hermione Granger estaba contratada por la otra parte, era casi imposible ganar). La mayoría estaban dispuestos a ayudar tras convencerlos con sustanciosas cantidades de galeones. Edelai quiso que Theodore Nott se inmiscuyera, pero sólo recibió una rotunda negativa y que Theo le cerrara la puerta de su despacho en sus narices.<p>

Aun cuando no contaba con la ayuda de Nott, Edelai prosiguió. En cuanto las cartas de inscripción estudiantil de Jack habían llegado y que Epona y Drusila no le habían informado directamente, supo que su oportunidad era ahora. Llamó de inmediato a su docena de abogados y partió a la mansión principal para reclamar que una de las cláusulas fue rota, y por tanto, se debía debatir si las hermanas Rosier eran aptas para trata con un niño a punto de entrar al colegio. Después de todo, ellas debieron discutir con él sobre qué escuela sería la mejor para que Jackson estudiara.

Edelai quería que fuera a Dumstrang. No le importaba que hubiera cambiado debido al nuevo plan de estudios instituido por su nueva directora (de quién nadie conocía el nombre todavía). Quería que Jackson estuviera lejos de cualquier influencia pro-derechos de los muggles o ideologías similares.

Efectivamente, Edelai no era ingenuo. Pero tampoco lo eran Epona y Drusila Rosier. Ellas ya habían pensado en esta posibilidad. Tan pronto como estuvieron a solas con Hermione, le pidieron consejo. Siendo la fiscal más preparada del Ministerio, les dio tantas soluciones como contactos tenía. Uno de estos era el mismísimo Theodore Nott que no dudó en ayudar a las primas lejanas de Draco Malfoy.

Edelai pudo haber llevado a todo un buró de abogados, pero Epona y Drusila tenían a Granger y a Nott. La conclusión fue simple si la comparan con el monstruoso desarrollo y el incansable debate que se presenció en la sala de estar de la mansión Rosier. Hermione y Theodore eran implacables, apasionados por obtener equidad en cualquier contrato que se estipulara y siempre cuestionando las cláusulas que no estaban claras.

Fue la primera vez que Jackson se quedó con la boca abierta. Fue la primera vez que no le molestó pasarse cinco horas sentado y respondiendo preguntas. Hasta había hablado de _usted_ a Epona y a Drusila, lo que nunca había hecho.

Fue ese día en que supo el nombre de su mejor amigo, que obtuvo algo más. Edelai quedó al margen de su custodia. No podría siquiera acercarse a Jackson a menos que sus tutoras lo creyeran conveniente.

Jackson había creído que Edelai lograría llevárselo lejos. Había tenido tanto miedo de terminar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, privado de su libertad y de la luz, que cuando todo finalizó, soltó el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo. Aun así, siguió perdido el resto del día, incluso ignoró los reclamos de Edelai y como sus propios abogados le decían que ya era imposible intervenir de algún modo. Tampoco que Epona y Drusila festejaban, o que Theodore Nott compartía la misma sonrisa triunfante con Hermione Granger.

Porque estaba tan feliz de saber que Edelai Rosier no podría poner una cadena sobre él, que simplemente no podía dejar de reír.

* * *

><p>Ese 1 de septiembre del año 2000 se convirtió para Jackson en algo más que un comienzo. Iba vestido con ropa casual, descalzo y con el cabello castaño más alborotado. Epona y Drusila habían desistido de hacerle ponerse zapatos hace mucho tiempo.<p>

—¿Estás seguro que dijo que te vería aquí? —preguntó Epona por segunda vez. Estaba cansándose de estar parada en medio del barullo de niños, jóvenes y padres y madres yendo para todos lados de la plataforma.

Jackson asintió calmadamente. Estaba sentado en la punta curva de su cayado en perfecto equilibrio, mientras no perdía de vista a las masas de niños en búsqueda de uno en particular. Ese año había más estudiantes de primer año, pudo notar, y más de uno le llamó la atención. Se preguntó si se llevarían tan bien con ellos como lo hacía con Eugene.

—Y hablando del rey de Roma… —pronunció con una sonrisa ladina, bajando del cayado para encontrarse con su homólogo.

Eugene Fitzherbert apareció sonriendo, seguido por su sequito de criadas. En cuanto estuvieron de frente chocaron nudillos y se abrazaron por los hombros. A Epona y Drusila ya no les parecía extraño. De hecho, habían estado hablando de la posibilidad de invitar a Eugene en las vacaciones de navidad.

—Buenos días, señorita Drusila, señorita Epona —le dijo Eugene galantemente. Drusila soltó una risita al escucharlo. No dudaba que el chico se convertiría en un casanovas cuando creciera y ya se imaginaba todas las cachetadas que recibiría por parte de las mujeres por ello.

—Buen día, joven Fitzherbert —contestó Epona por su parte. Luego se dirigió a Jackson y le miró atentamente—. Sé que está demás decirte que te portes bien porque realmente espero que no nos llame la directora para hablar sobre tus travesuras.

—Ehm… bueno, prometo que no te llamaran durante el primer mes, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo quitado de la pena.

A Epona le saltó una vena en la sien. Sin importarle las apariencias, pellizcó una las mejillas de Jack y jaló provocando graciosos aullidos de dolor.

—Pórtate bien, mocoso —sentenció soltándole, para después revolverle el cabello.

Jackson sabía que ésa era una muestra de afecto muy poco frecuente en su tutora. Hizo que comprendiera que realmente iban a extrañarlo.

El pitido de salida les indicó que debían subir de inmediato. Dando un último _hasta luego_, Jackson y Eugene subieron al Expreso de Hogwarts. Tan pronto colocaron sus pies en la alfombra del pasillo corrieron como locos en busca de un compartimento. Aunque no era lo primordial. Querían conocer a más personas, tanto a los nuevos como a los más experimentados.

—¿Estás listo, Gene? —preguntó Jackson.

—Más que listo, Jack —sonrió con pretensión.

Jackson hizo girar su cayado y el pasillo quedó congelado haciendo que algunos resbalaran y otros que patinaran con gracia.

—Hogwarts no sabrá ni que le pasó —aseguró Jackson—. Haremos historia, hermano.

* * *

><p>¡Uff! Creí que no acabaría xD. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se lo imaginaban? De seguro esperaban otra cosa. En lo personal, iba a hacer la historia narrando la vida de Jack más en solitario; de hecho, ni Epona ni Drusila iban a estar, pero fueron completamente necesarias. Jackson debía tener algo que lo hiciera quedarse con los Rosier, que mejor que dos brujas a las que tenga afecto.<p>

Si se lo llegaron a preguntar: sí, las Rosier están emparentadas con los Malfoy. Recuerden que la madre de Narcissa era una Rosier (Druella Rosier, siendo exacta), además se menciona a un tal Evan Rosier que es su primo, por lo cual Epona y Drusila vienen de esa rama de la familia. Vendrían siendo primas en segundo grado de Draco. Por cierto, Epona y Drusila son nombres druidas, me parecieron nombres bonitos.

También, me imagino que Hermione hizo mucho por conseguir un mundo más equitativo para los elfos domésticos. De acuerdo con una información que me encontré por ahí, la asociación que formó en Hogwarts en pro de los derechos de los elfos domésticos tuvo repercusiones más grandes posteriormente, así que me figuro que muchos magos que tenían uno o hasta varios se deshicieron de ellos al ver que tenían que pagarles por sus servicios.

La ciudad donde vive Jack y las Rosier fue escogida porque, según Wikipedia, es donde se ha registrado la más baja temperatura en Inglaterra. Asimismo, elegí para la residencia del tío Edelai una de las grandes ciudades.

Respecto al número de cubiertos que se emplean en un banquete… pues depende mucho del menú realmente. En lo personal he usado seis para una cena de cuatro tiempos (que para mí es una reverenda jalada porque con cuchara, tenedor y cuchillo me basta para comer).

¿Y qué tal que Jackson conoció a Eugene de esa forma? La verdad quería que se conocieran meramente en el Callejón Diagon, pero pensé que sería mejor que Jackson conociera esa parte _mala_ de Eugene mucho antes de ser revelada en cualquier punto de la historia.

Además, respecto a Edelai Rosier, necesitaba de un villano común. No sé si se percataron que Edelai trata de convencer a Jackson de aceptar lo que _debe_ ser, algo similar a lo que Pitch Black trata de hacer en la película.

Y referente a otras menciones. Un duendecillo de Cornualles son los que aparecen en la segunda película y dejan a Neville colgado xD, un Erkling es una especie de gnomo que se come a los niños (leer el libro "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos" de Rolf Scarmander) y Alí Babá hace referencia al cuento de Alí Babá y los cuarenta ladrones parte de _Las mil y una noches_. Me pareció apropiada para Eugene :P

Escogí que Angelina ayudara a Jackson porque me pareció adecuado. De hecho, las opciones eran ella, Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott y Luna; pero el proceso de eliminación fue comenzando con que Luna no podía ser porque a ella la voy a usar para MK; a Theodore no porque ya no quería meter tanto a los Slytherin; a Ginny porque me cae de la ver… me cae muy mal y no tenía tanto sentido. Así que finalmente me decidí por Angelina. Para aclarar, ella estaba en el callejón porque regresaba de su trabajo, si no mal recuerdo, vive junto con George arriba de Sortilegios Weasley.

Ah, sí. No describí qué sucedió en Ollivander cuando Jackson llegó porque él no tenía necesidad de varita. Su cayado cumple esa función además de la de escoba. También, por eso Drusila y Epona insistían en que Jackson mantuviera sus habilidades dentro de lo _normal_ para que Edelai no supiera sobre eso, ni tampoco se enteraran en el Ministerio.

No tengo más que decir. Sólo que espero les haya gustado, y que pronto nos veremos en la historia de Eugene.


End file.
